A Trio's Eye View: Part II
by tearthgrrl
Summary: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed begin to experience the memorable times of adolescence. However being teenagers is a lot more hard than they anticipated. And as some family secrets begin to unfold, will they be able to stand by each other? Even through the worse?
1. A Scar is Born

It's the two-week anniversary of when I finished "A Trio's Eye View: Part I", so I figured, "What better time to update?" Sooner huh? Yeah, sorry about that. You guys must hate me by now.

But, I hope you'll all be able to forgive me, for this extra-long, extra-interesting chapter!

* * *

_That night…_

Zira sighed as she and her boyfriend quietly strolled alongside each other in a wide, open meadow. It was now late at night, and the silver sphere above them was illuminating itself over the cascading grasslands. The stars bordered the sky in a fashion that could only be seen perhaps, at most, twice in a lifetime: in a complete and perfect circle around their most brilliant sentinel that was the moon.

It was a deeply romantic setting actually. Unfortunately, Zira had not spoken that entire evening; there was something on her mind and it was the whole center of her attention at the present moment. It was as if her ability to speak was taken away and replaced with a new emotion she had barely experienced in her life: concern for others.

Zira's boyfriend raised an eyebrow at her; usually she dragged him into conversation the minute their eyes met but surprisingly, and suspiciously as well, her lips hadn't so much as twitched since the date began. It was then he grew distrustful; was it possible she was keeping her mouth shut in order to conceal a secret? If so, what was it?

A thought came to his mind: it could've been another male. That _had_ to be it; she had suddenly lost interest in their date because she grew feelings for another lion. If that was the case, then he'd have to do something about it, _painfully_. But first, a little confession to verify his qualms was in order. He turned to his girlfriend.

"Something on your mind?" He asked half-heartedly. Zira merely sighed again.

"It's just…well…I can't stop thinking about, this friend of mine. I get the distinctive feeling there's something wrong with him, but he won't even talk to me about it. …Or anything at all for that matter." She replied. Her boyfriend only raised his eyebrow again; this didn't sound at all like his assumptions. And by the look on her face it was obvious she wasn't lying _or_ cheating on him either, and had nothing else to hide. But this concern of hers really didn't make him uneasy; who this friend was or what was wrong with him he didn't care. All he cared about was…

"Oh, here's something I think might cheer you up." Zira looked in the same direction her boyfriend was looking, to see the same rock they had met at so long ago; but right now it seemed only yesterday. She smiled.

"I love you." She told him. The two nuzzled affectionately. Zira breathed contentedly as she rested her head against his; this was possibly the best thing that happened to her since her friendship with Taka. That's what she liked so much about her boyfriend; he reminded her she wasn't just an overly obsessed fan girl who _knew_ she was crushing on her best friend and as well in denial about it, but she was also a great huntress with decent social skills and a sharp, albeit dedicated, personality.

"You know what?" She heard him say.

"Hmmm?" She looked up at him. He leaned against her.

"I've always found that spot…alluring. Like you." He grinned.

Zira smiled and fluttered her eyelids seductively…

* * *

_That following morning…_

A dark-maned lion grumbled as he irritably departed from the royal den, not bothering to see if he stepped on anyone on the way out; it was their own fault for sleeping on the path leading towards the exit anyway. Once reaching the outside of the cave he looked around for any leftovers from last night. His eyes met with four half-eaten carcasses and without so much as a second thought he draped all of them over his back and made his way to the desolate place known as the Elephant Graveyard.

"Just when I thought there wasn't a more depressing place than the Pridelands." He said to no one in particular. Why did he ever agree to that deal he made in the first place? It was exhausting every time he hunted down four kills and infuriating when he didn't catch enough. He could still hear that matriarch's command ringing in his head.

"_Either come back with enough for all of 'em, or don't come back at all."_

In his opinion, the female hyena's leadership skills were about as impressive as her grammar; like her daughter would be too. Remembering that female pup and her two little companions made him cogitate to no end as to why he made relations with them in the first place. But thanks to his former, weaker, self, their childish voices were forever embedded in his mind.

_Flashback…_

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed all stared in confusion at the lion who just spoke to them. Never call him Taka again? Why? He looked like Taka, he smelled like Taka, he talked… kind of like Taka. This didn't make any sense; if they were not to call him Taka then…what _should_ they?

Upon closer inspection of the lion's outer image, they discerned a new expression on his face…it seemed a bit unpleasant and frightening to look at. This didn't seem at all like Taka; this thing, this nameless thing, whatever it was, seemed malicious, irate, full of odium. The three exchanged glances; something was definitely wrong here.

_Then_, they suddenly realized there was something different about their friend, and it was right in front of their faces…and _on_ his. There, over his eye, was a freshly-given, extremely painful-looking mark. It was still trickling a small line of blood down the side of his face, but he didn't seem to either care or notice; all he did was stare at them, with his one and only intact eye, which gaze was cold as stone at midnight.

Now at this point the trio was becoming a bit scared; Ed hid behind Banzai who stayed near Shenzi, both increasingly growing wary. And the lion that was once "Taka" kept staring at them immensely. Finally, after a stiff, silent moment, Shenzi was the first to speak up.

"…Uh, h-hey, where'dja get… that?" She asked, timidly gesturing to the fresh wound. The lion blinked, before spitefully grinning in response, showing the blood stains on his teeth; Shenzi and Banzai trembled as they wondered how that could've gotten there.

Ed meanwhile had caught a whiff of their friend's scent, and it was strong and fresh; nearby. Then his eyes distended more than usual when he realized where it was coming from: the lion's own mouth. Now the pup was more puzzled than frightened. But upon taking notice of the cheek under the injured eye and re-acknowledging the blood still trickling down, he presupposed what had happened: Taka been trying to clean the red substance off but had long given up upon seeing his fruitless efforts. There was evidence to support this as Ed, who knew his tongue marks more than anybody, could still see the faint imprints of the lion's tongue on the cheek below his eye.

"Do you like it?" The nameless lion asked all of a sudden, nearly causing the pups to jump out of their skins.

"Uh…uh…" Shenzi stammered.

"What is it?" Banzai interrupted, slightly putting himself between the lion and his female friend. The lion grinned once more before replying,

"Think of it as, an _improvement_."

By this time Shenzi could feel Ed, who had shifted behind her when Banzai moved, shaking in fear.

"Th-that's kinda nasty. I-I think my momma can make it better-" Shenzi was cut off when the large feline's mouth curled back in a snarl.

"Don't bother! I've already tried licking the blood away; I'll bet it won't stop until evening." The hyena pups cringed at his voice. Seeing this, the thing paused when it realized it had spoken too sharply at them. It cleared its throat to regain composure.

"Pardon, I'm a bit irritable after have receiving this nonconforming gash." The trio all tilted their heads in confusion; the thing sighed in an annoyed tone at their simplicity of vocabulary.

"I meant I'm in a bad mood due to this unusual wound."

"Unusual?" Shenzi pondered.

"Yeah it looks just like all the other battle scars I've seen." Banzai stated. This time the lion's eyes narrowed and his mouth turned down into a scowl.

"It wasn't from a battle." He growled.

Once more the trio exchanged glances; that was a pretty ugly scratch, if it wasn't from some sort of brawl, where else could he have gotten it? …Unless…

If they had remembered correctly, Taka did say he and his father were going on a hunt today. And that the two of them were to search the grasslands while spending some quality time together…alone.

But if that was the case, then how did their friend get his injury? His father in a rage? No, it couldn't have been Ahadi: the king left a lot of marks on his youngest son, but never once did he cause any bloodshed; too much blatant evidence.

Could it have been an accident? Such as a trip or a miss at prey? Yes that must've been it; Taka had a hunting accident and it left him with that unsightly wound.

Now the trio were more pitiful than fearful; his first chance of hunting with his father, to make himself appear worthy of the title "Son of Ahadi", and harm comes to him in front of the king's very own eyes. He must've been humiliated. And Taka was so happy about it too…

The trio exchanged sympathetic glances, before looking at their friend again. Once more, Shenzi was first to speak up.

"Aw, didjou have a huntin' aksuhdent?" Shenzi asked.

"What?" The lion asked, trying his best to keep his annoyance hidden; whenever she spoke in that accent of hers she was almost as incomprehensible as Ed. And he couldn't help his tone from being a slight growl, which thankfully none of them noticed.

"She said 'Did you have a huntin' accident?'" Banzai translated, apparently now interpreting for her as well as Ed too. Taka stared at them, before letting a slight, toothless grin come across his face.

"Yes, the best hunting accident that could've ever happened to me." He replied. The pups were confused on what he meant by "best", since all hunting accidents seemed to be bad.

"Was your dad mad?" Banzai lightly asked. The second heir to priderock scowled.

"I wouldn't know: he wasn't even there."

Now the trio were completely confused; not there? Did Ahadi really despise the idea of spending time with his youngest son that much? So strongly that he could've ditched him on the day of the hunt?

They were about to ask him more, but their attention was suddenly rerouted to something else when their ears picked up a familiar noise…the growling of a hungry stomach; _three_ hungry stomachs to be exact. In all this episode of confusion and trepidation, the trio had completely forgotten that this was the day the prince was supposed to bring them food. Ignoring their constant perplexity of this situation, the pups enlivened themselves and shifted their gaze to their friend.

"Didja bring us any food, Taka?" They all asked in unison.

"DON'T call me TAKA!" He snarled; glaring at them with hate. All three immediately recoiled and crouched down as far as they could.

After realizing what he had just said, the lion put a paw to his chin for a moment: well, now that he was out and Taka was gone for good, what undertakings should he carry out earliest? After a moment in thought, he concluded that the appropriate thing to do first-off, was create an identity for himself; if he wanted to be more respected, as well as feared, than his spineless counterpart was he'd need something much more striking than "Taka's bad side".

It was then some of the blood from his eye found its way into his nose; he snorted to get it out. Annoying, ghastly wound! …But just then, an idea came to him; this lesion of his was bound to leave quite the nasty mark, no doubt it would be the first thing others would look at upon acknowledging his presence. And, if it were to be with him for the rest of his life, why not create a namesake out of this…scar?

Scar…yes, that had the perfectly chilling ring to it. What's more, unless the being had an IQ as low (perhaps lower) than Ed's, he wouldn't get annoying questions as to why he had picked such a name; all they had to do was take a good look at his eye. Which, he had a feeling, wouldn't be hard for most to do.

And weren't these three pups lucky? They'd be the first to be informed. And he'd be sure they'd remember this little event for the rest of their lives as well; he'd speak in such a vaporous tone the words would be a stain unable to be washed from their memories. With a cold smile he looked down at the young hyenas.

"Don't call me Taka anymore." He said in a calmer tone. The trio brought their heads up from the ground as they peeled their eyes open; a bit more relaxed, though still cautious, at his voice's more restful tenor.

"Call me…Scar." He finished once he saw he now that their full attention.

"…Scar." They repeated; as if in a trance. With a final malicious grin, he turned around to exit the graveyard: there were others at priderock who also needed to be informed of this. The trio stared as he left, before Shenzi suddenly shook herself out of it and sprinted behind him.

"Hey!" Scar emotionlessly looked back at her. At his uncomforting gaze, Shenzi stared a bit coyly.

"Uh…what about our food?" She asked.

"'Fraid I'll have to catch you tomorrow." He replied, and once more started to leave…before looking back at the pups with a hint of interest.

"By the way," he began, "how are your survival skills coming along?"

Shenzi looked back at Banzai and Ed, who merely shrugged.

"_All_ of us? …Ok I guess." She replied. Scar evilly grinned.

"Perfect." He stated, before continuing on his way.

After a moment, Banzai and Ed trudged up to Shenzi and sat on opposite sides of her; all three of them stared at the shadowy, baleful figure that was once Taka, now this…"Scar" person, depart from their home. What had just happened? Was it real; or were they just suffering from the effects of heat exposure? No, this moment was genuine, and it occurred right before them.

What kept them pondering more than anything though was, what exactly was wrong with Taka? Why did he want to be called "Scar" from now on? Who _was_ Scar anyway? How did he come to be? And _why_ did it seem like he hated everything his eyes perceived?

Would this being subsist with them from now on? Was this life henceforth? Maybe…

…Or, maybe this wasn't how it would always be; maybe Taka was just in pain from the awful wound he'd received, it did look pretty bad. Maybe with luck, he'd be back to himself the next time they saw him.

One can only hope though, one can only hope…

Well, since it was over for now, the trio focused their attention on each other; Banzai looked at Ed.

"Hey Ed, wanna wrestle?" Ed animatedly nodded and sprang forward; slamming his companion's back into the dirt. Banzai shook his head before impishly smirking, showing his rows of teeth which were impressive for a pup his size, and reached up with his mouth and snagged Ed playfully by the neck scruff. With ease, he threw the male off. Ed rolled a bit from the impact, but shook it off and raced towards his friend while Banzai did the same. Shenzi merely rolled her eyes at the site of them; what was it about fighting that was so amusing to males?

Unaware to any of the three, a certain lion had paused on his way to watch them fight; Banzai and Ed's skills were ones to be reckoned with. Who knows what they could do upon reaching adulthood? And with Shenzi's wit on their side, the sky was the limit.

Now, if one were to perhaps ally with the likes of them, they could most likely make some advantages in the world. Even more so if he knew how to use them…

But without a second though, the lion continued his way to priderock.

_End of flashback…_

Oh yes, that was right: even not much to look at now, those three would come in handy one day. And despite the fact his fondness of hyenas was not so…fond anymore, he knew deep in the profundity of his newly reformed…what you would call…a heart, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed would all be of very good use. One day…

But upon evoking his return to priderock that night, his family and the other members of priderock took his demand for a new name as he had expected; too busy horrifically staring at his eye to even listen. Eventually though he managed to get his mother and brother to focus enough to implant the idea of what he wanted to do in their heads. At first, neither thought it was a very admirable idea; like the hyena pups, they assumed he was only acting like this because of the excruciating-looking slash mark.

But after a moment of "Scar's" insisting, they reluctantly submitted to his idea, and had called forth the king to make it official. It was obvious upon seeing the wound his youngest son had received he was trying his very best to keep himself from roaring with laughter, particularly when he brought forth his request. After a deep breath and a quick composition of himself, Ahadi raised his paw towards the second prince's direction and proclaimed from now on he would forever be known as "Scar."

Some had asked why he wanted such a change in name, in which Scar merely gestured to the gash that was just starting to heal. Mufasa, who had come to him after most of the crowd was gone, said he could always go back to being Taka whenever he wished; at which, his brother snarled at him, causing Ahadi to become enraged.

Taka would've been terrified, but Scar did not back down; he glared at the lion who had constantly hurt him in the past and broke a promise that Taka had held so sacredly. So surprised at his youngest son's reaction, Ahadi merely grumbled as he walked to the back of the den. Scar heartlessly smirked; although this was just the beginning of what he would accomplish.

Then suddenly, a noise to his left brought him out of his thoughts. It took him a quick moment to realize his present surroundings and without even so much as glancing in the direction that the sound had came from, he heaved a breath in annoyance, before taking one step to the right just as something rushed by. When Scar looked down he was not surprised to see three small figures rubbing their heads in pain.

"No fair." Shenzi pouted as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, you peeked." Banzai complained. Ed seemed to be making a protest of his own, but the lion couldn't understand nor did he care about what the young male was trying to say.

"Didja bring any food?" Shenzi asked. Wordlessly, Scar dumped the four carcasses he'd been carrying on the ground in front of them. Instantly the trio dug in. In the middle of their chewing though, Shenzi happened to look up and saw Scar already making his way out of the graveyard. Quickly swallowing, she scrambled past the carcasses and towards the dark lion.

"Hey, ain't ya gonna stay?" She asked.

"I have business to take care of, _elsewhere_." He replied without so much as glancing back at her. The six year-old future matriarch raised an eyebrow at the departing lion, but shrugged and eagerly ran back to join her friends as some other hungry pups ran in to join too.

* * *

After what seemed either too long or not long enough, he couldn't tell for he was so focused on his own detestation, Scar had finally reached priderock. Near the bottom, he saw Zira nuzzling her boyfriend, who appeared distant for some cause. But his attention was quickly diverted from the pair when he heard excited, shrill cries emitting from the royal den; which caught the couple's attention as well.

It wasn't long afterward, that Scar saw Sarafina racing out of the den. She seemed eager for some reason. Quickly shifting her gaze left and right, her stare locked on Zira upon seeing the familiar lioness and wasting no time she sprinted in her direction.

"Zira! Zira!" She called. The 17 year-old female lion turned her gaze to her excited friend and raised an eyebrow at her eagerness.

"What?" She asked. In response, Sarafina whispered in her ear. Scar and Zira's boyfriend raised their brows in equal confusion; there was a pause…before Zira gasped as her friend stop whispering…and both squealed in delight.

"Are you sure?!" Zira asked.

"Yes! It's all over the Pridelands! All the lionesses are telling everybody! …Where's Scar? He should hear about this!" Sarafina exclaimed. At which, Scar loudly cleared his throat, catching the attention of all three of them.

"Oh! Um, Scar…you need to come to the den." Sarafina stated; looking as though she was hiding something, but strangely (unlike the others who knew him as Taka before becoming awkward with him after he became Scar), it didn't seem like uncomfortable emotions.

"…You're family," she went on, "you should hear about this personally."

"About what personally?" He asked half-heartedly. He cast a glance over to Zira, who was smiling at him profoundly, and upon looking over Sarafina once more, it was clear there was something very eventful commencing. Finally he sighed.

"Fine, _escort me_." He rolled his eyes. Sarafina chuckled before motioning him to follow her, and both lions walked up to the den.

_A few minutes later…_

Inside, Scar could see quite a commotion going on; everybody was up in chatter about…something apparently. Of course sometimes it was hard to tell; these eager-to-gossip lionesses talked about anything as long as it was something to impede silence. Sarafina pushed her way past the crowd in order for her and him to pass.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." She repeatedly said each time she had to make room for them. As he followed her, Scar had suddenly realized this was the first time he had seen Sarafina all by herself: without Nala. But it wasn't until they had reached the middle of the crowd, that the whole pride was circled around, that he understood why: Sarabi, who was beside Mufasa, had the young lioness cuddled in her paws, and was lovingly stroking her fur with her tongue. The small cub mewled in response. The lions looked at her amorously.

Soon though all this happiness and affection had gotten to the last heir of priderock and Scar grimaced.

"And just what is it you all are so happy about?" He demanded.

The entire den fell silent. Soon all eyes were on the strange-looking male with the atrocious scar on his features. There was some whispering amongst them; some wondering where he had gotten it, some explaining how, and others who could not even recognize him because of it. That seemed the most difficult to explain: how sweet, kind Taka had become strange, frightening Scar. But there were exceptions to the awkward staring, such as his fan club, formerly the Taka-lovers now renamed the Scar-lovers, Sarafina, Sarabi, and Mufasa, who were all sympathetic. Speaking of the royal couple, the soon-to-be king and queen smiled at him, before Sarabi gave Nala back to Sarafina and both stood up and looked at the dark-maned lion.

"You tell him." Sarabi beamed. Mufasa seemed a bit…coy for some reason but nonetheless happily looked at his brother.

"Tell me what?" Scar demanded once more.

"Well, Scar," Mufasa began, "you remember the rules of who claims priderock if the king's time ends?" That he did; since that extravagant moment yesterday, Scar had often focused himself on the fact that if something were to happen to his brother, _he_ would be king. It was the only thing that kept him sane…and it did wonders to help him sleep that night as well; as it would do so every other moment of his life. At the question, Scar half-heartedly nodded in response.

"Well then, I think you'll know what happens when you find out-"

"We're having a cub." Sarabi finished. Instantly the life was brought back into the cave, even more than it had been before Scar had entered. There were "aww's" and giggles and constant praise for the happy, now expectant, couple. Sarabi and Mufasa nuzzled before looking over at Sarafina and young Nala cozily in her mouth. Seeing this, she offered both of them a second chance to hold her; after all they'd need all the practice they could get. Sarabi graciously, and delicately, accepted and cuddled the lioness cub once more…before gesturing for Mufasa to take her.

At first, he was unsure, but with Sarafina's approval and Sarabi's insistence, he eventually put the young cub between his forepaws. Almost immediately she warmed up to him and seemed quite comfortable in that position; Sarabi smiled and her husband and Sarafina glowed; not only because her cub had gotten so much loving attention, but also because she knew Sarabi and Mufasa's cub would receive that same amount of affection as well. And soon they would know exactly how it felt to be so proud of your own child, and that was one of the best feelings in the world.

But, as fast as the verve had returned to the pride, was as fast as it had been drained from a certain lion's being: a cub? They were having a cub? That could only mean one thing-

"Can you believe it Scar? You're going to be an uncle!" Sarafina happily exclaimed.

Well yes that, _and_-

"He'll take over after your reign." Scar said without emotion; a blank stare on his face.

Mufasa happily nodded at the crowd was thrown into festivity once more. But after only a short moment, something else caught the attention of the pride.

No, not the fact that the cub could turn out to be just like the well-beloved pridelanders Mufasa and Sarabi.

Not the fact that soon afterwards Mufasa and Sarabi announced that if it was male, he and Nala were to be wedded.

And no, not that it was possible Zazu could be majordomo to this new line of royalty as well as he was to Mufasa.

The only thing the pride found amusing from that moment: was that Scar must've been so excited about being an uncle, he fainted.

* * *

"Mamá…mamá."

Raziya sighed in fatigue and blinked her eyes open at a voice calling her name. Open fully bringing them into focus, she saw Banzai…with a full animal haunch in his mouth. Instantly she jolted upward.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, nearly stunned.

"Scar brought it." He replied.

"Scar?"

"Yeah; Taka gave 'imself a new name. Now c'mon, eat." He told her, shoving the meal in the direction of his mother, but she refused and shoved it back.

"No; that food's meant for you pups. Us adults still need to get our own food." She replied as she got to her feet.

"But-"

"No but's. Your mother's a big girl; she can take care of herself. Now take this back to where you found it, and go on and play with your friends." She finished as she gave him the haunch and nudged him out of the den.

"None of the pups are even eatin' anymore. Now they're out playin' with their moms and dads." He stated…before his eyes widened at the last word; as did his mother's, before a stern look came upon her face and with a determined appearance she made her way towards the exit as well, saying only one word:

"No."

"But _mom_-" Banzai started as he quickly followed.

"No." Raziya stood firm, not even glancing at her son.

"Please?" He begged.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Extra pretty please?"

"No."

"Extra pretty please with a meaty haunch on top?"

"I already told you to take it back. Now I'm not saying anything Banzai." She firmly told him, before continuing on her way. …It wasn't until after a few steps though, that she felt something tugging her by the tail; looking behind her, she saw her son trying to hold her back. His teeth persisted to stop her from walking as he shifted his body weight opposite the direction she was going in.

Raziya rolled her eyes as she blew a strand of her bangs out of her eyes with a sigh, before casually gripping Banzai in her mouth.

"Let go." Her muffled voice commanded.

"Mm-mmm!" Came his own stubborn reply.

"Let _go_." She told him once more.

"Mmph!" He protested. Without batting an eyelash, Raziya jerked her son from her tail and set him on the ground; no visible evidence that his teeth had been hurt or some of her fur had been uprooted.

"Now go play." She said, before turning around again.

"Aw _mom_!" Banzai whined.

"Can't ya just tell me _one_ thing about my dad?" He pleaded. Raziya stopped in her tracks; would it really be that damaging to tell him only a small, simple fact? If anything, it could actually help. Then again, if she _did_ tell him, she risked a non-stop series of more questions, and there was no telling where that could go. Raziya obviously had a lot of things to say about Banzai's father, but deciding to keep it to a minimum for his sake, she decided on something that wouldn't raise such an uproar, but would still keep him satisfied.

Begrudgingly, she looked back at Banzai. As her eyes met with her son's, she could tell he obviously _needed_ to know something. And at this age, she knew there couldn't possibly be anything better to tell him. With a soft, motherly voice, she replied:

"He looked just like you."

And without another word she departed, and Banzai was left speechless. But still, for the moment, he was fulfilled of what he wanted to know. But he did have more things to ask about his dad. There would always be things to ask.

But would there be answers?

* * *

As the pride calmed down and began to settle in for the night, Sarafina brought Nala to a nice comfortable place in the den; she settled the small cub in her paws and soon watched her drift to sleep. She smiled; Nala looked so peaceful as her small body gradually moved up and down with every breath inhaled.

Looking across from her, she could see Scar, still out like a light near his brother and Sarabi. She giggled; she certainly expected him to react to the news in a lot of ways, but much like Taka had, he always managed to surprise her. Fainting just seemed to come out-of-the-blue.

Sighing tiredly, she was about to rest her head next to her cub's…before she felt something faintly brush against her on the left side. Looking over, she was happily surprised to see a certain lioness friend of hers.

"Naiona." She greeted. **(A/N** N-eye-oh-nuh) The lioness turned her head upon hearing her name called. And once she saw Sarafina, she gave her a soft smile.

"Hello. Enjoying the evening?" Naiona asked. Naiona was a dear friend of Sarafina's, dating back to when they were cubs. Whenever Sarabi wasn't around she was; and there was always fun to be had when they were together.

"Well I've had two surprises; Mufasa and Sarabi's cub, and Scar's fainting." Both lionesses chuckled.

"I think we were all a bit taken aback by that. So how're you? You must be quite excited about the betrothal; I never would've anticipated that a prince would be my future in-law." The lioness stated.

"Well I'll try to contain myself. How's Inala?" She smiled, taking notice of the cub, similar to Nala's size, resting in her friend's forepaws.

"She's fine." Naiona replied. This lioness adored Sarafina; the two were practically like sisters in their younger years. In fact, when they were teenagers and discussing what it would be like to be mothers, they even helped each other come up with names for their cubs. The two were so close, they even came to make a pact to each other; whoever would have cubs first, would have to name it after the name of the cub their friend had picked for their own.

Of course when they reached adulthood Sarafina no longer took this seriously. However upon finding out she was pregnant, despite the fact that the father had died in an accident, Naiona was completely elated. And since she was still so fond of Sarafina, she took the liberty of honoring the pact and naming her cub after her friend's. Sarafina named her cub "Nala", so Naiona named her cub "Inala"; just as they had agreed. Inala was similar to Nala in appearance, but with a slightly darker tan of fur, and bright green eyes instead of blue.

Sarafina and Naiona had a feeling Nala and Inala would grow to be fast friends. And after a moment of chatting Naiona glanced out of the mouth of the den and noticed the sun going down.

"Oh, look at that," she beamed, "remember when we used to watch sunsets like that when we were cubs?"

"I remember." Sarafina replied, before looking down at the lioness cubs, and giving them each a small lick on the head.

"Maybe when they get older they'll look at sunsets too."

"As I recall," Naiona began with a mischievous glint in her eye, "cubs do more than just look at sunsets."

"Oh I remember." Sarafina replied, looking just as impish.

"I remember they chased flamingoes too." She added.

"_You're_ the one who brought it up." Naiona stated.

"_You're_ the one who ran up ahead." Sarafina playfully shot back. Naiona smiled before looking at their cubs again.

"Who knows what they could get into though." She said.

"Like chasing flamingoes." Sarafina said.

"Or jumping animals at the water hole."

"Or hassling the majordomo."

"Or _pouncing_ on the majordomo…"

Both lionesses thought up many ridiculous ideas, and eventually, it brought them into stomach-aching laughter.

"Or breaking a bunch of animals into song!" Sarafina chuckled.

"Or making friends with a hyena!" Naiona added.

"Can you think of anything even more absurd?" She asked.

"Yes," Sarafina replied, "wanting to go in the Elephant Graveyard."

"Or actually _wondering_ into the Elephant Graveyard." Naiona giggled, at which Sarafina laughed.

"Yes. Imagine _my_ cub, going into the elephant graveyard."

Both lionesses just laughed again…until some other pridelanders got a bit…irritated.

"Hey, quiet down you two!" Came an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, catch up on the old days in _daylight_ hours!" Came another. Both friends blushed.

"Sorry…"


	2. A Father Figure

This chapter is mainly Banzai-themed. And y'know, I'm happy it is. Because things just might start looking up for 'im. You'll see…

* * *

Banzai dragged the haunch back to the carcass pile just as Raziya had instructed him earlier; after finding out the small but gratifying fact about his father, he saw no reason why he shouldn't obey her command, since at least she told him _something_.

That and, he also realized he had nothing better to do anyway since Shenzi was being trained by her mother once again; usually he messed around with Ed at times like these but strangely he hadn't seen him all day.

"_He looked just like you."_ …It was better than nothing, especially since it was easier teaching Ed to speak than it was to get information about his father from his mother. And if anything, it made Banzai _more_ curious; he knew Raziya would be frustrated by that but he made a decision not to ask anymore questions for…one, no, two minutes when he got home this evening. Hey, she was his mother for Pete's sake.

Banzai heaved a breath as he dragged the leg of meat a few more inches, before letting it fall from his mouth and land against the dust-covered ground; it had been heavier than he expected, and he used up a lot of his energy just getting it to the den. At this rate he'd need the limb as a second meal to keep his strength up.

But regardless, he picked it up and began hauling once more; after all, there was always a chance some other pup had not eaten yet and needed this for food too. If there was Banzai couldn't really blame him; he wasn't much of a morning pup himself. But now he finally understood what Shenzi meant whenever she nagged him about getting up early.

It wasn't long until the seven year-old pup could practically see the heap of animal remains ahead and panted in relief. As he drew closer though, unexpectedly, he heard a noise to his left. Glancing in that direction, he saw a blur of gray dart out from behind a rock, before stopping and revealing itself to be none other than Ed's father, before turning around and transforming into the blur again as it ran back. Raising an eyebrow, Banzai wondered what he was up to.

Upon finding out what fathers were, Banzai had observed that there were many in the place he called home (which only made him feel worse for not having one).

Most of the parental males in the Elephant Graveyard only spent time with their pups when they could; usually they were hunting with the mothers of the graveyard because of the inadequate food supply. So the young hyenas, like himself, pretty much just had their peers in the daylight hours; generally not seeing their parents until evening.

Many of those fathers, like Bakari, were males that were serious, protective, and sometimes, wound slightly too tight. Banzai had often heard Shenzi complain about her "daddy" refusing to leave her alone on occasion. To him, it sounded like she'd never know how lucky she really was: at least she had someone there, who wanted to be with her, and loved her that much. Even if he was someone as uptight as Bakari, Banzai would give anything to have a dad.

Then again, there were times he never even wanted to look at the adult males in the graveyard; there were moments he wanted a father so much it hurt, and he had to sleep it off in the den. That was mostly how he dealt with his problems, because his mother never approved of his…_other_ method of venting.

Sometimes, other pups who knew of his lone parentage, used it to poke fun at him. And like the event with Gituku, he'd let his anger get the better of him; a lot of fights were started that way, earning him a reputation as quite the delinquent. Which is why some parents didn't even want their offspring near him.

What was worse, sometimes he'd see the adults staring at him, for no apparent reason, and then start talking amongst themselves low enough so he couldn't hear; it was like he had become Ed overnight. Some were even rude enough to do it in front of his mother, and whenever Banzai would look up at her in question about this, she wouldn't say much.

Still though, after it all, nothing in the world seemed better than having someone to call "dad". Even if the pups of the graveyard sometimes argued with, avoided, or even resented their seemingly, over-protective fathers, they didn't know how lucky they were.

Rashid however, was different from all the males in the Elephant Graveyard.

He was clearly a bit more playful and somewhat more understanding too. He seemed to always have time for his sons, and Banzai had never once seen him raise his voice to either of them; of course when he thought Ed or Maumbu needed disciplining he'd speak in a firm tone, but never yell or shout.

What was more, he wasn't as uptight as the other males, which is why Banzai could never understand exactly what Maumbu found so "annoying" about him. And Rashid wasn't afraid to laugh at times either (Banzai figured that was probably inherited by Ed). And when he was jubilant, you knew; the seven year-old pup still remembered how sluggish he was when he woke up after the night of Maumbu's engagement.

Seeing Rashid again though, the young male couldn't help but wonder what he was doing after seeing him in such a rush. Curiosity getting the better of him, Banzai decided to get a little closer.

He leaned the haunch against a nearby skeleton before quietly trudging over to the spot he had last seen the male and hiding behind the rock Rashid ran by earlier. He could hear the adult male laughing as he continued to conceal himself from the older hyena's view. But then…he heard the laughter of someone else as well; someone very familiar.

Peeking over the rock, Banzai was a tad surprised to see Ed. And the six year-old pup was doing something with Rashid. …It looked like the two were…chasing each other? Rashid would playfully leap away as his son nipped at him, before turning around and coming back at the young male, causing Ed to laugh and flee. Only to have his dad gently catch him in his jaws, jokingly set him on the ground, and tickle him as Ed laid on his back, kicking from reflex. Sometimes though, the pup would suddenly look up at his dad and pounce at him; Rashid would humorously fall down on his own back from the impact and pretend to beg for mercy as Ed pretended to mangle him. Both laughed in good fun after Rashid got back up while Ed caught his breath.

Banzai had never seen a father and son play before; it intrigued him. Cautiously, he stepped forward to get a better look, not watching his footing. There was a cracking sound, and it took him about two seconds to realize he'd stepped on a thin, long bone. Immediately he shifted his gaze upward to see if Rashid or Ed had noticed, only to freeze in place when he saw them both staring.

Ed blinked at first, but eventually grinned when he recognized his friend. Rashid also saw Banzai as familiar and smiled in a friendly gesture.

"Hey there." He greeted, before looking around for a few minutes, and turning his gaze back to the male pup.

"Out here by yourself?" He asked.

"…Uh-huh." Banzai nervously answered.

"Where's your mother?"

"Hunting."

"Hmmm… So I guess you must be bored there, huh?"

"…A little…" The pup admitted. Rashid merely smiled again.

"Wanna join in? There's room for one more since Maumbu's not around anymore." He asked. Banzai looked at Ed to see if he minded; his lips moved upward in a smile as his tongue hung out and he motioned for him to come over. So, reluctantly…he did.

"Howddya play?" Banzai asked, which was answered when Ed pounced on him from behind.

"Hey!" Banzai laughed, but Ed quickly pulled him away as he started running when Rashid tried to nip at them. Banzai ran alongside him until Rashid cut in front of them and pretended to close in; Ed laughed and ran in the opposite direction, Banzai following.

Eventually, Banzai got the hang of what they were doing, and the object, was just to have fun; no winning, no losing, just playing.

…He liked it; it was a lot less brutal than most of the games he played, and if anybody was injured in the process, which was rare, it was immediately taken care of…not seen as the next place to go for. It was always a lot of fun hanging out with Ed.

He also liked hanging out with Rashid: for the first time in his life, Banzai got the idea of what it was like having a father…

* * *

"So wha'd your dad mean when he said your brother wasn't around anymore?" Banzai asked Ed as the two of them laid on their backs, catching their breath. After the game, Rashid said he'd have to do some hunting if there was any hope of getting dinner for himself and his mate tonight. Ed and Banzai however, were still welcome to the carcasses Scar brought. Although they were too tired to eat at the moment.

Ed looked over and explained to Banzai that his older brother had moved out and went in search of a place to live with Hasina; it was only a short time until their wedding day. Fortunately, they managed to find a small den big enough for themselves; temporary of course, because the two were planning on a few things in the near future.

And upon hearing what those things were, Ed was completely enthusiastic about being an uncle.

"So Maumbu moved out, huh?" Banzai said. Ed nodded.

"Ya sad?" Ed quickly shook his head. His friend had an idea why:

"No more gettin' beat up?" He smirked. Ed laughed and shook his head for a second time, then said something along the lines of now that Maumbu was living away, Ed had the space of the skull he shared with his brother when he got older, all to himself: and it was nearly the whole room! The pup giggled happily at the thought. Banzai's jaw dropped.

"No way! You get your own room?!" Ed grinned as widely as he could, before nodding furiously.

"Aw man. How come all the good stuff happens to you?" Banzai moped, before getting up.

"Ya wanna go stare at the Pridelands?" This however, caused Ed to bolt upright; was he serious? As if reading his mind, Banzai waived his paw in a dismissing gesture.

"We won't go _into_ 'em, we'll just stare at 'em from a place that's still in the graveyard so we won't get in any trouble." The older male explained. Ed put his paw up to his chin in thought; in all the time he had known Banzai, this plan of his sounded a lot less reckless than all of his other ones. So the male nodded his head and let him lead the way.

_A few minutes later…_

"_Oh_, so close!" Banzai laughed. Ed giggled as well; one of the hunting lionesses had just missed a pounce at the supposed prey, which was an antelope, giving the animal a chance to flee, which it did.

"I bet when we get older we'll hunt better than that." Banzai stated. Ed nodded in agreement. The two looked out at the grasslands from atop their massive elephant skull once more, before falling onto their backs as they held their bellies from hilarity.

"Oh man! I wish Shenzi coulda saw that!" Another lioness had rushed over to see if her companion was alright, only to trip over her as she got up, sending her rolling into and shattering a log which was home to thousands of insects that crawled all over her; she ran wildly through the meadow to get them off.

Eventually Banzai and Ed managed to calm themselves enough to sit back up again and wait for more. But after their hunting party member had debugged herself, they must've decided to call it a day, for the two male pups saw them walking back to priderock.

"Aw man." Banzai groaned. Ed too was disappointed…until he saw something in the grass; quickly he began pointing in the direction he was looking in.

"What?" His friend asked. Ed merely pointed again. Raising an eyebrow, Banzai turned his head to see what the six year-old was looking at.

"Hey, another lioness! …Is it dead?" He wondered. There, near where the hunting party had once been, was a sandy-furred lioness, sprawled out onto her belly and completely immobile. Ed tilted his head in confusion.

After awhile though, both males thought they could see some movement from the female lion. And upon squinting their eyes at her, surprised appearances came upon their faces.

"Zira?!" Banzai exclaimed as Ed's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Zira had her head in her forepaws and barely moved a muscle as she lay there, hidden by the tall shrubbery.

"What's her problem? …And where's her stupid boyfriend?" The older male pup wondered aloud once more. Zira's supposed suitor was nowhere to be seen. Looking over at Ed, Banzai could see some slight curiosity in his expression. Thinking for a moment, the seven year-old shook his friend's shoulder, catching his attention.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" He asked. Although he couldn't believe it himself, Ed slowly nodded.

* * *

Both male pups worked their way past the tall golden-tinted plains as best they could; the drought was worsening by the day and at this rate the Pridelands would probably be in similar shape of the Elephant Graveyard. Banzai tried to see as much as he could up ahead; the two of them were still too short to even brush their noses against the tips of the shrubbery. Finally though, he stopped, causing Ed to bump into him from behind. Not far from where they were standing, the older of the two thought he could hear sobbing; from a familiar voice at that. He bounded off in the its direction, Ed once again trailing close behind.

After running for a moment or so, Banzai finally found who he and Ed were looking for. There was Zira, looking miserable and emotionally tormented. It seemed like she could've almost relieved the Pridelands from the drought will all the tears streaming from her eyes. Exchanging glances once more, the two of them circumspectly walked up to her.

"Um, Zira?" Came a voice. The lioness glanced up to see two familiar males looking at her blankly.

"Wh-what're you two doing here? Get out." She choked out, commanding in a tone that was poor compared to how her composed self would've spoken it.

"What's with you?" Banzai asked.

"Nothing, now leave." She responded. It was then Banzai felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over at Ed; his friend whispered something in his ear that reminded him of something he was wondering earlier. The seven year-old male looked at Zira again.

"Ain't you supposed to be with your dumb boyfriend or somethin'?" He asked. Zira's lip quivered for a moment, causing both male pups some confusion, before she buried her head in her paws and loudly sobbed once more.

"Zira?" Banzai spoke up again. The lioness looked back up at them, tears running down her angry face.

"He's not here! And he never will be again!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Banzai and Ed raised an eyebrow.

"He's broken up with me you loutish, irritating little ill-breeds!"

"…Oh." They responded. Zira only cried more.

"I can't believe it; I actually thought he truly liked me. How could I have been stupid to fall for an act like that?" She sobbed.

"Why were ya goin' out with 'im anyway?" Banzai asked.

"There aren't many males around here. And none of them will even speak to me because I'm too ugly."

"You ain't ugly." Zira looked up at the male pup after he had said that.

"You don't think so?" She asked, her crying decreased a little. Banzai and Ed exchanged glances.

"…Well yeah you're _kinda_ ugly, but who needs that guy anyway?"

"You two're just pups; you couldn't understand the pain I'm in. So nothing you say will make me feel better." Zira rasped. Suddenly something caught Banzai's eye and he leaned to the left; seeing his assumption was right, he looked back at Zira.

"Maybe not. But can _Scar_ say anything to make you feel better?" Both Ed and Zira jerked their heads in the direction Banzai had previously looked in. Indeed, Scar was coming their way. But then, Banzai felt himself being pulled aside; it was Ed. The younger of the two whispered something into his friend's ear. Banzai interpreted it as something along the lines of Scar possibly being angry with them since they were being caught in the Pridelands. He had a point. Plus Scar was kinda scary, and the seven year-old would rather _not_ see him in a bad mood. So immediately, he grabbed Ed and both males darted from the Pridelands as fast as they could go.

Zira watched them flee before looking back at Scar, who stopped when he saw her. He seemed to notice her fragile state; tear stains on her face, the obvious helpless feeling in the air, plus she seemed like a _shell_ of the lioness she once was.

"And what's caused you to be so forlorn?" He lackadaisically asked. She sniffed before shyly replying,

"That suitor you've seen me with, he…he's not around," she took a deep, shaky breath, "and he never will be, again."

Scar identified with what she was trying to say, and cast his gaze to the dirt.

"Well if this isn't a coincidence; you're in pain as am I."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she looked back at the lion.

"That little hairball of my brother's is due very soon. Sarabi's showing quite noticeably."

"…I'd expect as such. After all, like most mothers, you don't realize you're pregnant until the signs begin to…" Zira trailed off as a blank expression came upon her face. Scar raised an eyebrow but didn't think much of it.

"I'm going to the watering hole. And hopefully by the time I get there it won't be immersed into the dust." Without another word he left for a drink of water.

And Zira was left alone…with her last statement swirling through her mind…

_Meanwhile…_

Scar kept to himself as he strolled over to the watering hole, not bothering to acknowledge the numerous animals staring at him or his… namesake. He tipped his head fairly low in order to get to the dwindling source of water; this blasted drought was going to wring everything dry.

A shame too: without water the plants would wither, causing the herds to migrate elsewhere, and without the herds to feed the pride there would definitely be some dilemmas to face. Especially for a certain lioness who was due any day now.

What was worse was that the law stated the day a new heir was born, was the day the former ruler stepped down and the day the cub's father became king.

Poor Mufasa, he'd have all this to deal with after just being crowned… served him right though. He always looked down upon his little brother. And why not? It was easy to demean someone when they were smaller, scrawnier and weaker than you. Not to mention less popular; it was always Mufasa everyone was talking about now. Sure, as Taka he had gotten some public affection as well, but as Scar…he was lucky the hyenas even remembered his name.

He dug his claws into the dirt just thinking about it; the pride, the hyenas, the Elephant Graveyard, especially the Elephant Graveyard, not to mention its ludicrous residents. Of course spending time with some mangy graveyarders can do marvels for one's confidence, but looking at the form of an underfed, scruffy hyena long enough, was plenty to get on your nerves.

Particularly when one of them thought she was better than you. Safia, for example; Scar did not hate her, he simply despised her appearance and the sound of her voice. Grammar was obviously not a mastery for her.

Not to mention that little "deal" he made back when he was that spineless weakling Taka, was enough to make him nauseous. Hunting enough food for every single pup in the graveyard until they were old enough to find food for themselves. Scar hated it; the whole effort was pointless, and it hadn't made him any "stronger" as the matriarch suggested.

Luckily, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were among the average age for the pup population, and they were growing fast. Safia had said the minimum age for a hyena to begin hunting was , and the trio would be that exact age in only years. But still, the thought of it was irritating.

Deciding he'd had enough water for now, Scar lifted his head from the water; better save some for the crocodiles, for it was quite interesting to watch them bring down prey, almost as much as it was a hyena. But then, the lion thought he could see something miniscule yet observable up in the distance.

There was something strange… but familiar, up in the sky. It was an out of the ordinary mixture of grayish, condensational shapes.

They appeared to be…rain clouds? No impossible, these parts hadn't seen rain in nearly months and it didn't look like they were about to now.

With a skeptical facial expression Scar left the watering hole, just missing a crocodile leap out of the water and entrapping a gazelle in its jaws…

* * *

"Man, that was close." Banzai stated. Ed nodded in agreement. Both males looked around to see if the coast was clear, before walking casually through the graveyard; making it look as though they never left.

"Too bad Shenzi had ta train today; she woulda loved seein' Zira cry." Again, Ed nodded. The two of them covered some distance, before puzzlingly, Banzai suddenly stopped walking; at first, it seemed like he was merely slowing down to catch his breath, until he ceased movement at all. Ed looked back at his friend in confusion.

"Hey Ed… does your dad always do stuff with ya like that?" The older of the males asked. Ed tilted his head in perplexity, as if to say "Like what?"

"Y'know…what you guys were doin' today." After about a moment, Ed comprehended what his friend was inquiring, and shrugged in a way that said "Once in awhile."

"Oh. Ok." The seven year-old male then started walking again. Now more curious than baffled, Ed ran to catch up. He laughed out a question in which Banzai replied,

"Nothin'." But this time Ed cut in front of him while he was walking and asked him something else.

"No." At which, he continued walking on. But the younger of the pups refused to stop; slightly irritating his friend.

"No Ed."

"Di hee ma yuh?"

"Wouldja just leave me alone?" Banzai growled. However, Ed was persistent.

"Ed, get outta my way!"

"Efe gee hoo?"

"No I wasn't watching!" He lied.

"Tehe wi mee?"

"'Cause I was takin' a haunch back to the pile!"

"Nee suh ba hee?"

"'Cause I didn't know what you guys were doing! …I never saw a pup and, his dad playin' like that. …I never get to do stuff like that with anybody. My dad can't fool around with me 'cause…I don't got one." At this point Banzai hung his head towards the ground. Seeing this, Ed felt guilty for ever bringing the whole thing up; the six year-old's ears drooped as he too looked at the ground. He murmured in apology to his friend.

"Eh, forget about it." Banzai waved it off. Ed looked back up at him.

"Ehe du gee?" He asked. Banzai slowly looked back up.

"Yeah, we're still friends Ed." He half-smiled, before looking up at the sky and realizing in was almost evening. If he didn't race home now he'd be late for curfew.

"Uh-oh. I gotta go. See ya Ed!" The younger of the two watched his friend go, before looking up at the sky as well. His eyes widened in astonishment, before he also took to his heels; Banzai wasn't the only one with a curfew to abide by.

While he was running though, Banzai just hoped he would get to his den before his mother started worrying. And when she worried, he got scolded, sent to his room…then smothered in hugs and nuzzles when Raziya came in, as if _she_ was the one who did something wrong. At this thought, the seven year-old quickly picked up the pace.

Ed was lucky though; his mother would probably be mad too if he got home late, but he could use his father as an alibi.

Banzai couldn't…

_A few minutes later…_

"Mom! I'm home!" Came a voice to Raziya's left. Looking over, she saw her son approaching and smiled.

"Right on time." She grinned as he came inside the den, at which Banzai silently sighed in relief.

"Have a nice day out?" She asked as she followed him in.

"It was ok. Didja get any food?" He asked, wondering if his mother's stomach was decently satisfied, if not as full as his. It didn't seem fair for him to have a satisfied appetite, while she exhausted herself trying to get a meal. And if her hunt went as well as he expected, he'd bring the haunch back to the den no matter what his mother said.

"Oh don't worry about me. I survive everyday taking care of you, don't I?" She joked.

"Mom." Banzai said in a stern tone, not satisfied with her answer. Raziya patted her son on the head.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

"Oh, by the way, I saw you and Ed today. Did you two have fun?" She asked. Banzai's eyes slightly widened, but he quickly tried to make himself look conspicuous, although he couldn't help but wonder just exactly _what_ she saw.

"Uh yeah…when did you see us?" The young male asked.

"About right after I found this old carcass. It didn't have much meat on it, but it kept my tummy from growling." At that, Banzai was happy his mother had at least eaten something but was also a bit annoyed at her choice of vocabulary.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. You don't gotta use kiddy words around me, use grown up ones." Raziya merely smiled and ruffled the top of her pup's head; Banzai quickly brought his paws up to it and covered the top of his crown to make her stop.

"Ok then, if you're so grown up, maybe you can tell me this." His mother said as she laid down in front of him. Now the male pup was starting to suspect that maybe she did know; his chest tightened as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What exactly _did_ you and Ed do today?" She asked.

"Uh, y-y'know… n-normal... pup stuff." He answered.

"What kind of 'pup stuff'?"

"Uh…uh…" Banzai was racing to cook up something his mother would believe; looking for anything besides the fact that he and Ed left the graveyards without anyone knowing. If he admitted that he was as dead as the elephant skeletons in the graveyard.

"Playin' with Ed's dad!!" He blurted out. Raziya blinked.

"What?"

"Uh yeah, uh…me n' Ed had some fun… play fightin' with his dad."

"Oh." Raziya seemed a bit taken aback; she looked over at the other side of the cave for a moment, before shifting her eyes back to her son.

"Were there any problems? …Did you not know the rules? …Or, what they were doing?" She asked, knowing she'd feel terrible at her son's answer which was undoubtedly 'no'.

"…Not at first." Banzai admitted.

"But you shoulda saw me mom!" He said out of the blue; catching his mother by surprise.

"What?"

"Yeah! I was all over the place! I was runnin' so fast Ed's dad never caught me once! And when me n' Ed tried to pounce on 'im, I didn't miss! And then we wrestled 'im to the ground until he got up with us on his back. Ed fell off, but he was ok. But I didn't; I even pushed him to the ground for real! He said it was the first time he'd ever been knocked down by a pup! And then we all laughed, and then…" Banzai trailed off, realizing he'd gotten overexcited. Raziya was stunned; she had never seen him act like this before.

"So, you had a lot of fun?" She asked.

"…Yeah…I did." Banzai told her, feeling a little…better inside for some reason.

"Is it ok if I play with Ed's dad again?" Raziya seemed in thought for a moment, before looking at him and smiling softly.

"If it's alright with them. But _now_ you have to go sleep." She told him.

"Aw mom." Banzai groaned. She merely smiled and motioned towards the back of the den; it was where her son always slept, for she felt that if there was any danger outside that's where he'd be safest. The seven year-old male sighed before going to the back and curling up to get comfortable. Raziya smiled and licked her son on the head as he drifted off. Then, she sat down and waited…

When she was sure her son was sound asleep, Raziya quietly walked out of the den. After seeing how happy her son was, she realized there was something she needed to do. And in order to do it, she had a certain residence to visit.

_A few minutes later…_

"Rashid? …Rashid?" Came a young female's voice from outside.

"Hmmm?" Rashid groggily awoke from the noise and raised his head up. Beside her mate, Neema stirred before peeling her eyes open as she too woke up. Nearby, Ed was on his back, out like a light; kicking every so often as he giggled in his sleep. And like he had told Banzai, he had a whole section of the family's skull to himself.

"Rashid?" Came the voice, a bit shyer this time for it knew they were awake. Both hyenas looked surprised as they recognized the speaker as Raziya. Exchanging glances, Rashid hesitantly got up and walked out the entrance. As he left, there was only one thing that puzzled Neema: what was Raziya wanting with her husband?

Raziya's eyes doubtfully shifted away; maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She was waking the family in the middle of the night, which could induce Rashid into declining her request. Or he could think this was some kind of way to get back at him for the noisy night of his son's proposal. That would be even worse.

No, if it would help her son, it was worth the shot. She had never seen Banzai acting like that before, and she wanted him to be that happy all the time. So, taking a deep breath, she looked back at the skull; just in time to see Rashid walking out. He yawned.

"Little late isn't it?" He joked. Raziya quietly sighed to herself after seeing he wasn't irritated.

"Sorry to wake you up. But, Rashid I need to talk to you." She said. He raised an eyebrow at the young mother, but made no protest for her not to continue. Raziya took a deep breath, before looking the male straight in the eye.

"Banzai told me about what happened this afternoon."

"Ah yes, he's quite the spirited pup." Rashid grinned.

"He seemed very happy when he got back home. It's not often he's like that." Raziya went on.

"I see."

"And, well, I was glad he was in such a good mood. You've made him very happy Rashid, much better-off than he was before, and that's made me more at ease than I've ever been in a long time. And if it were possible, I'd like you to come around more often. Because, you know he really he needs a father-figure in his life and-"

"Raziya I'm married!" Rashid quickly said. She merely raised an eyebrow but smiled as she let out a quiet sigh.

"I haven't dated since Banzai was born. I'm asking you if you'd…well…there aren't any other males he's as fond of as you." She told him.

"…I see. Well, sure why not? I don't mind having another pup around anyway." He smiled. Raziya beamed; almost barely able to contain her excitement.

"Oh thank you! I-if there's anything you or Neema need don't be afraid to-!"

"Aw it's my pleasure." He waved it off.

"It'll be like having another son…the only difference is he lives separately and has a mother who's not my wife. …I feel like I'm divorced." He laughed. Raziya smiled.

"Well thank you. It'll mean a lot to him." She said, before turning around and making her way back to the den. When she was out of sight, Rashid turned around to walk back into the skull…only to run into Neema once he got inside.

"Uh, h-hi honey." He nervously smiled. Neema didn't move.

"You're probably wondering what that was abo-!" He started to explain, until Neema took him by surprise by hugging him tightly and nuzzling him under the chin. He blinked for a moment, before nuzzling her back.

"I suppose this means you're ok with it?" He asked when the two parted.

"Ok? I'm thrilled! I have a mate who's apparently good enough to be a wanted father-figure for a motherless son. I heard everything! …What exactly _did_ happen this afternoon?" She asked her husband, who merely grinned and started walking with her back inside.

"I'm sure Ed'll tell you all about it in the morning."

* * *

I have a good feeling about this. But even if YOU don't, go ahead and review. Concrit is accepted but flames will be the end of you…


	3. The Little Hairball

Ok, so an author I've grown to like is actually going to see the Lion King on Broadway. When I found out I was half-excited for him, and half-envious. So, in an attempt to steer me away from my jealousy, I made this long (but also very long-awaited) update.

But after I finished it, I left my room for a few minutes, and when I came back found my little sister had typed random numbers and letters ALL OVER IT. Ugh, I was so mad! I think I got them all, but if any of you spot some please let me know. Anyway, thanks for waiting, here's the update!

* * *

Banzai yawned as he woke up in the den the next morning. Blinking his eyes open he could see his mother, as usual, in between him and the entrance; blocking her son from any possible danger as she too continued to doze off. After sitting up and scratching an ear with his hind leg, he saw daylight was just beginning to sift into the den. He put a paw up to his chin in thought; Shenzi was usually up at the crack of dawn, for what reason he couldn't figure out, and already prowling the graveyards around this hour.

Knowing this, the seven year-old male thought about waking his mother so he could get by and maybe try to find the soon-to-be six year-old female since he hadn't seen her at all yesterday. But then he noticed a tiny gap next to Raziya's sleeping body. Conveniently, it was just big enough for him. Deciding his mom could do with some extra sleep, since half of her time seemed to be spent worrying about him, Banzai got up and quietly tried to sneak past her…until a paw reached out and stopped him. He quickly looked back to see Raziya half-opening an eye at her pup.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Outside to find Shenzi." He replied. The mother hyena yawned as she stretched her muscles before sitting up and looking down at her son.

"I think she's with her mother today." The female stated.

"Oh." Banzai's ears drooped in disappointment. His mother looked outside the den to the sky…only to have a smile crack onto her face; the sun was just starting to peek out from the horizon, which was the exact time she had something in mind today. She cast her gaze back at her son and nudged him on the shoulder. Once looking up, he was puzzled to see her grinning.

"You know, I'm still feeling a little tired. And since you're getting to be such a big, strong male, think you could guard the den while I'm asleep?" She asked. Banzai merely raised an eyebrow; his mother never asked him to do anything like this before, why the sudden unperturbed mood? Raziya noticed the look her son was giving her and quickly tried to come up with a second reason why it'd be good to be outside, without spoiling the surprise. …And just like that, it came to her. Smiling confidently she looked down at her pup.

"And you just might see Shenzi walking by while you're out." Immediately Banzai's eyes widened and he ran out of the den. Raziya smiled before lying back down on the floor of the den; she wasn't really as tired as she said she was, but being a young mother, with an even younger son, she'd take any opportunity for some extra shut-eye.

Banzai, meanwhile, was standing just outside the exit of the den, his eyes tracing every inch of the graveyard for his friend/secret crush. So far, he had seen a pile of bones, an elephant skull, the murky fog that seemed to never go away no matter what time it was, and a bug that was so small he didn't even bother to make a meal out of it anyway. But he had yet to see Shenzi. After a moment, he sighed and stared at the ground.

"_Is it just me, or does this place get more boring everyday?"_ A manic laugh snapped him out of his thoughts, and he jerked his head over to see Ed running out from behind an old ribcage. Seeing the familiar face, Banzai smiled and ran over to greet his friend.

"Hey man, what're you doin' here?" Ed grinned and merely pointed behind him. His friend blinked, a little confused, before tilting his head over and looking past the pup, to see a slightly exhausted Rashid approaching them. Instantly the older of the two felt a knot in his stomach.

"You must be eating your marrow." The adult male panted as he looked at his son, who giggled.

"Uh, hey Ed's dad." Banzai sheepishly greeted. Rashid smiled at the young male.

"Just call me Rashid." He said.

"What're you guys doin' here?" Banzai asked, repeating his earlier question.

"Well me and Ed here were just about to go on a hunt." The father hyena replied as he ruffled the fur on his pup's head for a moment, before looking over at the other young hyena.

"And we just stopped by to see if you wanted to come too." He finished.

"Whoa, really?!" Banzai eagerly replied.

"Aw, wait, um…I should probably go tell my mom so she won't worry 'bout me." The seven year-old pup began as he turned around to go back to his den.

"Something tells me she won't mind." Rashid assured him. Both male pups thought they could hear a vaguely sly tone in his voice. The two exchanged glances, before Banzai walked up to the adult male.

"So uh, what're we huntin'?"

"How does…anything we can find, sound?" He joked. Ed giggled again.

"I'll need a couple of strong pups to help me though." He added. Immediately, Banzai tried to look his fullest.

"I'm game!" He quickly said.

Banzai very much wanted to go hunting with them, not only because it might involve food, but Rashid would be the one taking him! And Rashid was the closest thing Banzai had to a father, not to mention the only adult male who didn't look upon him with aversion or pity. What's more, he was his best friend's _real_ dad too. So whenever he'd spend time with him, he'd get to hang out with Ed as well.

So, to make himself look impressive to the adult hyena, Banzai puffed out his chest, smiled as wide as he could in order to show as much teeth as possible, and for added effect; slightly dug his claws into the dirt to show how sharp they could be. He hoped it would work.

And it must have, because soon Rashid said,

"Well if we wanna get anything we better start now."

"Alright!" Banzai shouted. Ed laughed in excitement, and the two males were already darting off into the graveyards.

"Well wait a minute, don't go off alone!" Rashid called after them, before running to catch up.

_Meanwhile…_

Sarafina, along with nearly every other lioness who was paying attention, gazed pitifully on the pregnant Zira. Her boyfriend had left with nothing else but "I've found my pride now, thanks for the hospitality"…before running off with another lioness. It was sad, really; and in less than four months there'd be a new member of priderock.

It was times like these Sarafina was glad the law about cubs born out of marriage had been changed. Before Mohatu's rule Nala would've been killed right after her birth. But thankfully Mohatu changed the law upon becoming king. Although there were some times Sarafina wondered about _Ahadi's_ feelings towards cubs out of marriage.

Ahadi would never change his father's laws. But that didn't mean he wouldn't add some of his own; take the law about hyenas in the Pridelands for example, Mohatu had let hyenas in the Pridelands at his time so long as they did their own share of the hunting. But when Ahadi's time came he started spreading/starting rumors that hyenas would soon cause havoc among the Pridelands. And for some reason, everyone started believing him.

And soon a new law was passed: Hyenas were no longer allowed in the Pridelands nor could they come back, and would be killed if they ever did. That was how it stood…although, that didn't seem to stop a few residents of priderock.

There were some pretty uncomforting rumors about Scar going in and out of the Elephant Graveyard. For what reason, no one could figure out. When confronted about such rumors though he'd merely curl his lip back and snarl that it was none of their business. And after awhile of this happening, it was decided it was best not to bring it up.

As Sarafina watched her friend saunter into the nearest, darkest den she could find, she couldn't help but feel worse for her. Especially since she knew Zira had never looked the same since meeting that rogue; at first, she seemed happy, full of life and almost bubbly. Then again, so did nearly every lioness who had a male companion. Still though, her friends had been happy for her. Because Zira had said, after making them swear on their grandmother's deathbeds that they wouldn't tell, her boyfriend had made her feel more than just an average, skilled at hunting, Taka/Scar-loving female. She felt like she had so much potential and at the time, everything seemed to be going perfect.

That is, until after one of the last nights they spent together. Sarafina had noticed a few changes in her behavior, but then again…they were very much similar to the way Sarabi had been behaving. It wasn't long after that that the lioness had noticed her future-queen friend had put on some slight weight. And a day after that, Sarabi announced she was bearing a cub. …And the day after that… Zira was a loner once more…

It had been months since then. Sarabi was due any day now, and Zira was just starting to show. Soon after the supposed break-up, Zira had become depressed, miserable, and in her terms "a shell of the lioness she had once been". She refused to hunt, talk, or anything. She seemed almost ill; she barely ate, and when she did she binged everything she could find, making herself even more sick, she hardly slept, and the only thing she ever would do was drink from what little water from the watering hole there was.

There were many times Sarabi and Sarafina, along with Zira's fellow Taka/Scar fans, worried about her unborn cub; at the rate she was going it would most likely be born scrawny, malnourished, and just plain unhealthy.

Anyone could tell by the way she sulked alone in that small cave that both Zira and her cub were in rough shape. Sarafina thought about walking up to her friend and trying to comfort her, but after a moment of thought she decided against it; even before she had met that rogue, Zira was never one to be bothered when in a bad mood. And even though this case was much different from the past moods she had been in, Sarafina wasn't much of a chance-taker and decided to keep her distance.

Not far away though, the lioness saw something that made her spirits rise a little; Naiona was playing with Inala in the shade of a close by tree. She smiled at the site of her best friend enjoying time with her cub. And Inala seemed to be enjoying herself as well. Sarafina noticed the young lioness had grown quite a bit; she could even run and climb trees by herself. Naiona must've had her paws full.

Sarafina was just about to take Nala, who was currently resting in her paws, and walk over to join her…when she noticed something very unusual: the tree her friend and cub were playing under, had green leaves on it. _Green_ leaves? How was that possible? The drought had been in for several months, and most of the plant life had withered away.

But before she could even take a step closer, something on the horizon caught Sarafina's eye: something dark, and puffy. …Clouds? _Rain_ clouds? The lioness felt her heart jump into her throat; could this be the cause of what she saw? Did this mean the drought was ending? Just as this started to form as a possibility into her head, something dragged her from her thoughts; something small, furry, and mewling impatiently. The lioness, who just remembered she was a mother, sighed.

"What do you want?" She playfully smiled at Nala, who was playfully clawing at Sarafina's foreleg before staring up at her mother with her big, blue eyes. After looking her cub over for a minute, Sarafina noticed a thin layer of dirt on the young lioness' fur. She rolled her eyes but kept smiling nonetheless; it was always cute when her daughter was like this.

"Alright, alright." Sarafina said, before turning Nala over and starting to lick her repeatedly. Baths had always been one of her daughter's favorite things for some reason. And upon getting the least bit dirty Nala would _always_ let her mother know how she felt about it. It all started the day she was born: after Sarafina had finished cleaning her, her newborn cub seemed very content…until the mother's tail accidentally slapped the ground in an attempt to swat at a fly, thereby raising a lot of dust, which landed on her daughter.

Scared at the noise and the unfamiliar tingle on her body, Nala began to wail as if she'd been born a second time that day. Sarafina had been puzzled as to what she wanted, but eventually got the point and made her cub clean once more. Since then, Nala appeared to have a somewhat need to be clean. And today was no exception: after realizing what her mother was doing, the cub quickly stifled her mewing and relaxed.

While she was cleaning her baby though, Sarafina couldn't help but notice that Nala had grown quite a bit in the last few days; her fur was shinier, she was much more observant, and even now she could speak a few, but simple, words. The day she learned to say "mum-mee" was the best moment of Sarafina's life.

But while continuing to bathe her cub, the mother lioness still shifted her eyes up every now and then to see the darkened, yet hope-filled, horizon…

* * *

Shenzi sighed as she blew a bang from her eyes; for the second time in a row, she had finished her training, and Banzai and Ed were nowhere to be seen. Not that it was a mystery why they were gone though; she had heard long from her parents' conversations that Rashid had taken her best friend under his wing, so now Ed had Banzai all to himself. Despite her boredom without the two though, she'd never tag along. Because there was one thing that completely diverted her interest from the whole topic.

"_Male bondin' makes me sick."_ The young matriarch thought as she yawned out of tedium once more, before slapping her stomach against the ground as she let herself fall to a lying down position.

"_They'll probably go to Ed's house afterwards, or Banzai's, and talk about how much fun they had. …Without me…"_ For a minute, Shenzi felt a twinge of loneliness…before her eyes suddenly widened as she abruptly sat up.

"_Hey, wait a minute. I don't need those two to have fun! I can find lots of things to do, __by myself__!"_ She asserted as she stood on her four feet. And to prove what she was thinking, she quickly looked around for something to do.

"Let's see," she said to no one in particular, "I got bones…rocks…bones…dirt…bones…and…bones." She heaved a breath as she plopped down on her haunches.

"_This might be harder than I thought."_

"Maumbu!" But then the soon-to-be six year-old pup abruptly turned her head at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey, I didn't know you could see Ed's house from here." She said to herself. And it _was_ Ed's home, because Neema was standing right at the entrance of it. Shenzi looked over to see Maumbu, a small, light gray mouse hanging by its tail in his teeth, approaching her.

"What?" She heard Ed's older sibling say.

"Um…" Shenzi could see the adult female was biting her lower lip. Maumbu seemed to notice this as well and laid the mouse on the ground.

"Everything ok, mom?" She heard the male ask. Then she saw Ed's mother staring Maumbu right in the eye. But after that, things started seeming a little weird. There was an ominous feeling in the air, and although neither hyenas exchanged words for the short moment, which seemed more like a year, Shenzi could tell something wasn't right. But finally, the young matriarch heard Neema say,

"C-could you come inside for a moment until your father gets back?" The small female hyena saw Maumbu stare at her for a minute, seeming alarmed, before quickly nodding and walking in her direction.

"Yeah. Let's go." He insisted as the two entered the elephant skull, no doubt where'd they wait for Rashid to come back, with Ed and Banzai right behind him.

Shenzi merely stood there and stared…as she too waited for the males to show up. All the time wondering what was going on.

_A few minutes later…_

"We're home!" Came an adult hyena's voice. Shenzi quickly shot her eyes open. She hadn't realized she had been asleep until she saw she was lying down with her head in her forepaws. Had she really been that bored? No time to think about it now though; quickly getting to her feet, she jerked her head back in the direction of Neema's skull to see Rashid coming in its direction. Banzai and Ed were following close behind, as she predicted, each with a couple of mice in their jaws; both looking very proud of themselves. Neema and Maumbu must've heard Rashid because they both rushed outside.

"Uh, hello." The adult hyena's smile looked a little weird to Shenzi as she saw the female approach her husband.

"How'd the hunt go?" She heard her ask.

"Take a look for yourself." Rashid's grin was clearly visible as he looked back at Banzai and Ed, who smugly showed off their prizes. Ed's mother looked like she was beaming…sort of…looked more like it was forced, though.

"Very nice. Looks like Ed might be helping us catch dinner earlier than we thought." Shenzi drooped her eyelids at Neema's statement.

"_Ah'm almost six an' I know that ain't funny."_

"…Um, Rashid," the female spoke up once more, "could you come inside with Maumbu and me for a minute? It's…important." Ed's dad raised an eyebrow, and Shenzi couldn't blame him; his mate's behavior was very peculiar.

"What's the matter?" He asked in a voice which seemed to surprise everybody but Maumbu; the grown male's tone was much more serious than usual. Shenzi saw her two friends exchange confused glances; no doubt wondering why the adults were acting so strange all of a sudden. And it seemed that from where she was standing, upon receiving a concerned look from Neema, Rashid turned around to face Ed and Banzai.

"Uh, tell you what boys, I got a little grown-male stuff to do. We'll finish that hunting lesson tomorrow. Banzai why don't you go show those to your mother? She might be surprised to see what a hunter you've become." Banzai must've liked to hear that, because he quickly nodded and turned around to run home and show Raziya what he'd gotten all by himself. Shenzi groaned in annoyance; males could be so self-absorbed. Rashid seemed to let out a sigh of relief after seeing the male pup had listened …but then he glanced down and noticed Ed was still looking up at him with that bright, goofy smile.

"Uh, Ed you go with Banzai." Shenzi heard him tell his youngest pup. Ed clearly seemed confused at his father's request, but merely shrugged and quickly followed after his friend.

Now that the young ones were gone, the three adults walked into the skull. Shenzi struggled to hear anything they were saying. But sadly, ledges don't have very good reception. However, there _was_ some yelling, which she moderately picked up on, but the words were still too muffled to be comprehensible.

After what had seemed like forever, all of them came out again…much different than they were before. Maumbu appeared to be angry, and for some reason…slightly hurt. Neema was obviously depressed, and Rashid didn't appear to be too happy himself.

The two parents appeared to reason with their eldest son, but Maumbu merely snapped back at them with a few sentences Shenzi still couldn't follow, and left in a huff. After that, Neema started crying quietly as she kneeled against her husband's side. Rashid tried to comfort his mate as the two walked back inside.

_Meanwhile…_

"Man, your dad's awesome." Banzai said as he and Ed walked back from his den, where he had left his two mice, while his friend carried his on his back. Raziya had seemed quite impressed at her son's achievement and even happier than she usually was. And despite her grooming the dirt and dust out of _both_ their fur afterwards, it was a pretty good trip back home. Ed didn't even seem to mind the grooming part though; saying something along the lines of his friend's mother did it a lot more gently than his own. And at his friend's comment about his father, he happily agreed.

"I still don't know how he knew all those mice were there." The older of the two finished as they continued on…before both of them slowed to a halt upon seeing a familiar, and not to mention angry, face.

"Is your brother _always_ mad?" Banzai asked as the male pups watched Maumbu inch closer. After taking a few more steps, the older male casually glanced up…but upon seeing them, his eyes quickly enlarged. There was a tensing moment, before Ed eventually waved as he emitted a friendly laugh in his sibling's direction.

And in reply….Maumbu marched towards him, the look of sheer rage in his eyes. The six year-old male quickly stopped waving; he had seen his brother angry before, but nothing like this. Sure Maumbu was annoyed most of the time he saw him, but this…this was entirely different. What could've caused his brother to be this way? And the closer his older sibling got, the more terrified Ed became. And Banzai wasn't exactly eager seeing Maumbu as well; there was something about him that didn't seem right…and it was starting to make him uneasy.

Eventually, Maumbu reached the younger males, but kept that vicious gaze of his straight on his baby brother. Banzai stood by his friend while Ed suddenly felt like he was frozen to the ground. There was an icy glare which Maumbu solidly fixed at the young hyena with, before saying,

"You little murderer."

Then Banzai and Ed watched as he stormed off without even a second glance. But after he had left, the confused looks, which had once been fearful, were plastered upon both their faces.

What did he mean…little murderer?

* * *

Shenzi blinked at the scene that had just unfolded before her…

"Well _that_ was dumb! Now I'm bored again!"

_The next day…_

Shenzi groaned as thunder boomed once more while rain continued to hit the thin, cracked roof of her skull; making a noise similar to thousands of tiny bones cracking all at once. She knew everybody was happy about the weather, especially since it meant the end of the drought, but she didn't enjoy being _drenched_ by it. To her, it was like every two seconds a drop of rain hit her head, and every time she moved to a new spot in the skull to avoid it, the humidity just followed her there. Finally giving up, the young matriarch fell against the ground as she let the water fall wherever it wanted to.

"At least momma and daddy said they'd bring back food." She said to herself. Safia and Bakari had long left the skull right after morning had set in, and since today was another day Scar would bring food, they decided while they were out they'd merely go pick it up instead of having it delivered. Shenzi didn't know why they were getting up so early, but before she could ask any questions, she was told to stay inside and behave herself. Which, since the order mainly came from her mother, she _had_ to abide by. So there she lay, in the middle of the skull, merely waiting for them to come back.

"…I'm thirsty." She said after a moment, before getting to her feet and walking over to a nearby puddle that had formed due to the leaking roof. It wasn't long until she had lapped up a few sips of the liquid…until she thought she heard a noise from behind. Turning her head around, she could see nothing but the emptiness of her home…that is, if she could see _anything_; her eyes still had some developing to do, so until she became a little older, she wouldn't be able to see in the dark. This was a particular disability to have at the current time because the rain clouds had put a shadowy effect, more than usual anyway, on the Elephant Graveyard. So unlike Banzai and Ed, whose eyes had already matured enough to see in darkness, she could only see a few feet in front of her face. And they say girls mature faster than boys…

Wait a minute, Banzai and Ed?

"_Aw boy."_ But before Shenzi could even move an inch, her two friends had pounced on her from behind. Both males rolled on their backs with laughter as their female companion picked herself up out of the puddle they all landed in. She spat out the mud which was at the bottom of it and angrily looked back at them.

"That ain't fair! You guys know I can't see in the dark yet!"

"Aw c'mon, Shenz'. We were just havin' a little fun." Banzai grinned. Ed laughed in agreement. Shenzi shook the water from her fur before walking up to the two males.

"And how'd you get over here anyway? I though you was afraid of storms." She demanded as she looked at Banzai, whose eyes started darting guiltily once she said that.

"Huh? I-I dunno what you're talkin' about. I-I ain't afraid of any dumb storms." But Ed's snickering seemed to disagree with his friend's comment, earning him a glare from his male companion as Shenzi smirked in his direction.

"What was that Ed?" She asked as she walked over. Ed whispered something in her ear, which she interpreted as,

"You had to walk right beside each othah to get over here?!" Shenzi laughed. Then Ed chuckled out something in addition.

"_And_ stop when it was thunderin'?" That only made her laugh harder…until something pounced on her again. Ed looked up from his humor fit just in time to see Banzai pinning Shenzi.

"Yeah? Well I know _you_ gotta be scared 'a somethin' too. And if you tell me what it is, I'll let ya go." He grinned as he held her down. She narrowed her eyes, before half-smiling and, using what her mother had taught her, pushing him off with her back legs. Then, nearly as quick as Ed and laughter combining, _she_ pounced on _him_.

"I'm almost six. But _you're_ actin' like you're almost sixteen." She replied.

"I wish;" Banzai started, "my mom still blocks the way out of the den when I go to sleep."

"So? My folks do that too." Shenzi told him. Ed nodded as if to say his parents also did that.

"Speakin' of our folks, whaddya think they're doin' out there?" Banzai said as he looked outside after Shenzi let him up.

"I dunno." She shrugged.

"But they said they'd be comin' back with food." The female of the trio finished as she laid down again.

"So did my mom." The oldest of the trio stated. Ed giggled something his friends assumed was similar to what they had just spoken.

"…I'm bored." Shenzi said after a pause.

"Me too."

Ed let out a less-than-enthusiastic giggle.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

After the fourth carcass plopped down in front of matriarch Safia, she looked up and grinned at the lion supplier.

"Much ahbliged." She thanked him in that accent of hers. He nearly rolled his eyes at the sound of her voice, but she was still a superior creature to him, even he _was_ a lion and she _was_ a hyena…and a female one at that; so nonetheless, he gathered enough etiquette to politely ask,

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Mmm, nah I think we're all set up here. Thanks for askin' hun. …Oh but wait, there _is_ one lil' thang you can do fa me." She smiled. Scar merely looked at her with a clearly halfhearted expression and waited for the female hyena to say something.

"That sister-in-law you got, how's she doin'?" Safia asked in a seemingly casual tone. Scar wasn't stupid; he knew exactly why Safia had wanted to meet him for the food instead of him bringing it like always (not that he wasn't slightly relieved from the break), he also had a pretty good idea as to why she brought nearly half of her clan with her.

It wasn't anomalous that word had gotten out that Sarabi was bearing a cub, and the Elephant Graveyard was in hopes of a possible next opportunity to be accepted into the Pridelands. It had happened every generation since the end of Mohatu's reign. The hyenas would all be in anticipation at the crowning of a new king of the Pridelands. They'd hope for a better home, better food, better health conditions, and not just for them but for their families as well; it wasn't exactly easy raising over three hundred pups in a place like the Elephant Graveyard.

Yet, every time, their hopes would be shot down when the lion king wouldn't make a law about certain new admittances into the Pridelands before the end of his ascendancy. Or worse, practically _build_ his reign on keeping those same admittances out. Their whole eagerness on the entire thing was so relegating that Scar began to think it was hope starving the hyenas more than it was food.

"_Can't say that I wouldn't enjoy seeing how you'd accomplish such a task though."_ He thought to himself, just barely able to keep from grinning. He listlessly glanced at Shenzi's mother and replied,

"Fine. Due any day now." After which, he started walking back to the pridelands.

Safia merely blinked as she watched him leave, before smiling coolly at the hyena pup chow that lay on the ground; three antelope carcasses plus one impala carcass. With a nod of her head, a few members of her pack came up and carried them on their backs. Bakari came up to his mate as the pack started walking back to their home.

"Pups'll all be excited when they see this." She said to him as they went off together.

* * *

_One week later…_

It was unbelievable at how fast the land had reshaped itself after just a week from the rain; trees with broad leaves with a healthy shade of green, flourishing, bright, soft and wide meadows, not to mention the nearly all overflowing yet crystal-clear watering holes. The Pridelanders could not remember that last time they had seen such beauty. It seemed nearly impossible.

What was more implausible, was how bright the sun had glistened over the horizon that morning; how it quickly warmed and dried the savanna. How it magnificently illuminated the entire pampas when it rose enough to reveal its entire circular form. Clearly the rains had been good to everyone.

…Or, was it some kind of sign. Because another thing happened today, the same day of last week when the rain began to pour. And the entire kingdom was in tumult about it.

"Hurry Banzai, we don't want to be late!" Raziya told her son as the two ran through an area of the graveyard. Banzai tried his best to keep up with her, as she did her best to go at a pace just fast enough for him. But that didn't make it any easier on the male pup; there were still a lot of bones, rocks, hills and many debris for him to dodge or climb over. Yet somehow he managed to keep an even pace with her. But during their endeavoring sprint though, Banzai couldn't help but ask himself, why?

"Late for what?" He asked his mother as the two kept at their speed. His question was to be immediately answered when up ahead, he could see the entire clan gathered on a hill of rocks at the farthest edge of the Elephant Graveyard; not exiting or sufficient to trespassing, but still enough to see at an adequate view what was going on in the Pridelands.

Quickly Banzai started looking around for Shenzi and Ed. Ed wasn't hard to find since his family was amongst the others and in an easy-to-reach distance. Shenzi however, was up at the very top of the mount of stones with her mother and father; not exactly unproblematic to get in touch with. So like most of the Elephant Graveyard clan, he made do with what he had, and walked up to Ed. Upon seeing his older friend, the laugh-happy pup cast him a broad smile.

"Hey Ed." Banzai greeted as he walked over with his mother, who greeted Ed's parents with a smile which they returned, before all three adults redirected their attention to the Pridelands. Once again, this confused the seven year-old male and he turned to look at his friend.

"Ed?" The six year-old pup jerked his head in Banzai's direction after hearing his voice; previously he had been watching a fly inch closer to his muzzle until it was within eating range, but friendship came first so he focused all his attention on him.

"Do you know what everybody's all excited about?" Ed merely shrugged; he knew about as much as his friend did about what was going on. All he could recall since this morning, was that his parents had woken him up very early for something important.

Meanwhile, Shenzi was not so passionate about whatever was happening either. While her mother and father practically had their eyes glued to that big pointy rock the lions lived on, she was lying next to her dad in about as much boredom as she had been in yesterday…that is, until she saw Banzai and Ed at the bottom of the rock pile. As if on instinct, she looked up at Bakari and pushed on his foreleg to get his attention.

"Daddy." The second-in-command looked down at his daughter.

"Can I go down there with Banzai and Ed?" She asked, gesturing to her two friends below. Bakari seemed reluctant.

"I dunno. I think your mother wants you up here."

"Oh just let her go." Safia said all of a sudden, catching the attention of her mate and pup.

"She don't _really_ need to see this. Bahsides if she'd rather be down there, as long as it don't cause no trouble, I don't see why not." She finished. Shenzi immediately beamed.

"Thanks momma!" She said as she hugged her mother's foreleg, before running down to her friends. She was in such a hurry she failed to notice she had passed Neema and Rashid, who were climbing up to her parents, on the way down. The couple blinked after seeing her, but just continued up towards their leaders. Rashid had been friends with Safia and Bakari since they were pups themselves, so he knew they wouldn't be angry with him.

"Anything new yet?" He asked as the mates sat beside the other two.

"Not right now." Safia answered. Neema seemed to pause for a minute, but looked up at her matriarch and in whispering voice asked,

"You think, maybe…" She trailed off. Safia understood what Neema was trying to say, and she herself was wondering as well. It had never happened before that a new lion king would allow hyenas into the Pridelands, but, there was always a chance, right? Still, the matriarch sighed at her friend's question.

"We can only hope." She replied.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

It had been a ceremonious day at Priderock ever since Sarabi had gone into labor at the crack of dawn. The whole animal kingdom, the ones who were accepted into the Pridelands anyway, had turned out to see the crowning of a future king. Of course Ahadi and Uru would be stepping down, but they had already done that the minute of Sarabi's first contraction. Ahadi also found it unwise to be seen at his grandson's ceremony, saying it was better to be "out with the old and in with the new". But the pride was still happy to have them around and not to mention relieved at hearing them say they'd stay until their days were over; some old kings chose to leave their kingdoms once a second generation of heir was born, but the royal pair was so adored throughout priderock the mere thought of them leaving depressed them severely.

Even Zira seemed happy about the occasion; thankfully she had managed to stop wallowing in that pit of dejection and bring herself out of the disheartening muck. She couldn't believe the arrivals that had appeared for this day; so many animals all here to see the new prince, which she had only recently heard was to be named "Simba". There were so many creatures here they were about as easy to number as the stars themselves…that is, she saw many appearances made on this day, except for one single being. And making sure no one was watching, she snuck off to look for him.

She found just who she was looking for, glowering at nothing in particular on the complete opposite side of priderock. She approached him with caution but still with a friendly tenor.

"What're you doing here all by yourself? Everyone in the kingdom is arriving for this day!" She exclaimed with an ecstatic appearance…that was quickly dissolved once she saw him icily look back at her.

"Yes. They're all awaiting the presentation of the wonderful future king." He said as though the last two words formed a bitter taste. At his tone, Zira became perplexed.

"Aren't you happy at all? Not only will you still retain a bit of power, but you'll be an uncle as well!"

"So you're saying I should be happy that I'll never see the spotlight of royalty?" He growled.

"…What do you mean?"

"Everything happening today is a mistake. One I'm not surprised was made by, The 'Great' Ahadi." Scar sickeningly replied.

"First I'm treated like a speck of dirt while he gets all the attention from father, then it starts with merely innocent quality time, and soon that turns into personal hunting lessons, tours of the kingdom, and for the grand finale, he crowns Mufasa king!"

"But I thought you were alright with that." Zira spoke up.

"Well I'm not!!" Scar boomed.

"It should've been I who was chosen for king!" He went on. "But everyone was too busy noticing the _wonderful_ Mufasa to so much acknowledge my presence! I was always pitiful Taka; always living in Muffy's shadow, not even caring if I was picked for king. Well they were _wrong_. And now with a future heir to the throne, I'll never get so much as a speck of that wanted limelight." He then turned to Zira, an acidic glare in his eye; particularly his scarred one.

"And you're saying I should be joyous about this day. Well _yes_ Zira, I'm very delighted." And without another word he stormed off, realizing that in all the time he had spent here the ceremony was most likely over. No doubt knowing Mufasa's irritated mood for when he'd discover his own brother had not attended the ceremony, he was already formulating a plan as to how he'd cover it up. But what made the situation more irritating is that Mufasa would probably send his little long-mouthed hornbill out to warn him first…but perhaps that wouldn't be so terrible; after all, he _was_ feeling a bit famished.

As Zira watched him storm off, she could not believe what she had just witnessed; not like Taka at all…better. Strong, powerful, aggressive; just like a true king. She couldn't realize how she, or the Pridelands, could not have noticed it before. And all this poor, tortured creature wanted was just to be king, and his cruel family even denied him that. Well if he wasn't happy about it, neither was she. From here on, Zira knew she would be a changed lioness. But that was alright; everything changes for the better.

"Yes. You _should've_ been king." She repeated, before walking off after realizing she too had missed the ceremony. Oh well, she could just tell them she was having pregnancy cramps.

* * *

A tiny gray mouse, with but one stripe on its head, innocently scurried out of its hole in search of some food; it was directly after a ceremony, so there must've been _something_ around this place to eat. After sniffing around some rocks and such, the tiny creature stopped for a moment for a quick grooming of itself.

But suddenly, its face perked up as its nose caught ahold of a familiar scent. After checking the smell it was terrified to see its nostrils had been correct. Quickly it turned to run back to its nesting place…before a paw had landed itself upon it before the mouse even saw its hole again. And before it knew what else was happening, it was being lifted into the air by its own tail. Like any small mammalian creature of prey, it struggled in its attacker's grip, but to no avail. And the next thing it saw, was the face of a dark-looking, sullen lion.

"Life's not fair, is it?" He spoke as the mouse continued its fight to break free.

"You see I, well I, shall never be king." The predator went on. But finally the small mouse was able to slip its tail from between the lion's digits and scurry across his paw. This however didn't seem to alarm the lion and he merely continued speaking.

"And _you_," he grabbed the mouse once more just as it leaped from his paw, "shall never see the light of another day." He chuckled.

"Adieu." He then brought the rodent to his gaping jaws.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" A voice cut in. Scar looked in the direction of the speaker and inwardly groaned upon seeing it was Zazu.

"What do you want?" He sighed, as though nothing was wrong.

"I'm here to announce, that king Mufasa's on his way." The hornbill spoke with a bow, before glaring up at the lion as he said,

"So you'd _better_ have a good excuse for missing the ceremony." Scar was clearly unruffled about what the majordomo had just said, and the only thing he seemed to notice was the tiny mouse scurrying out of his paws and making an escape into its hole for another day.

"Oh now look Zazu, you mad me lose my lunch." He pouted.

"Ha! You'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you." The bird stated.

"He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia." He finished as he crossed his wings.

"Ooh, I quiver with _fear_." Scar menacingly hissed as he leaned his head closer in the feathered creature's direction. At this point, Zazu began to get a little panicky.

"Now Scar, don't look at me that way." He said as the king's brother stalked towards him.

"HELLLLP-!!" His cry was cut short as he was entrapped in the lion's jaws. But just as he could practically taste the hornbill's essence-

"Scar." Came a calm yet firm voice.

"Mmm-hmm-hmmm?" His younger brother replied as he looked back, clearly with a full mouth.

"Drop him."

"Impeccable timing, your majesty." The bird praised his king as he poked the tip of his beak through Scar's lips. The lion scowled, before leaning his mouth towards the ground and releasing the bird…covered in his own saliva; Zazu grunted in disgust after seeing what a mess he was. Scar merely half-smiled as he approached Mufasa when he came into his den.

"Why, if it isn't my big brother, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Mufasa ignored the sarcastic banter, as his brother had seemed to make a habit of it, and maturely told him why he was here.

"Sarabi and I did not see you at the presentation of Simba."

"That was _today_?" Scar appeared grief-stricken with surprise.

"Oh I feel simply awful." He groaned as he slowly dragged his claws down the wall of his den while he fell in spurious sadness.

"Must've slipped my mind." He halfheartedly stated as he examined his sharpened digits.

"Yes well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should've been _first_ in line." Zazu piped up as he flew towards him like he was a superior creature; a quick snap of Scar's jaws as he flashed his teeth reminded the bird of his place and he quickly retreated behind one of Mufasa's forelegs.

"Well I was first in line," he stated before leaning down to look at the hornbill, who had been glaring at him from behind his hiding place but quickly ducked back as he said, "until the little hairball was born."

"That hairball is my son." Mufasa cut in as he leaned down to look at his brother face-to-face. Both lions brought their heads back up at an adequate level as he finished with,

"And _your_ future king."

"Oh I shall practice my curtsey." Scar chided before turning around and walking off.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar." Mufasa warned.

"Oh no Mufasa," his brother replied as he glanced back, "perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn your back on _me_."

Immediately the king flew into a rage and roared as he ran in front of him

"Is that a challenge?!"

"Temper, temper." Scar calmly replied. "I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you."

"Pity." Zazu spat. "Why not?"

"Well as far as brains go _I_ got the lion's share." He said as he looked down at the vociferous bird for a moment before scornfully glancing back up at his brother and saying, "but when it comes to brute strength… I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." He pathetically finished as walked off.

As he left the two though, Scar began to think fervently to himself. No doubt Mufasa would have plans for this waste-of-space son of his. After all the fate of the entire kingdom depended on the cub's future.

Well then, he would just have to form plans of his own for the future wouldn't he? That particular future though would require some assistance, but not be entirely hard to obtain; particularly from three certain hyenas who would undoubtedly grow into strong, fierce leaders. And with the help of what came along with this new…namesake of his, Scar would turn them into the most horrendous killers the world would ever see…


	4. A Few Years Later

Well now that "The Lion King, Unseen and Uncut!" has been updated, I saw no better time than to put this little baby up as well. Sorry for the delay, but I had to wait for inspiration to come to me (as a good writer never forces ideas). Thankfully though it arrived before too late and I managed to write up another chapter. And just to inform, there are some major events that will happen in this story but not until at least the trio are a little older. Because, **spoiler**, they are what helped led them to being in cahoots with Scar.

Also, for some of you readers who think you know what happened in certain parts of the story I left off as mysteries, PLEASE keep what you think out of your reviews; for the public reads them as well as I. (Even if some of you do turn out to be right. –winks-)

Thank you all for being so patient, and to show how happy I am, on with the story!!

* * *

It had been a few years since Simba's presentation. Other than the new prince's arrival there weren't many changes in the Pridelands or the Elephant Graveyard. Scar of course had unwillingly grown accustomed to being an uncle, Zira had to deal with the consequences of her abandoning boyfriend, and the trio had grown into rambunctious preteens. Shenzi was now an apprenticing matriarch of 11, Banzai had reached the age closest you could get to being a teenager without actually being one, 12, and Ed had soon joined him.

Speaking of the trio, since morning never held much for them in the Elephant Graveyard (most of the inhabitants were fond of sleeping-in), the three friends decided to go for a walk. Shenzi's training didn't commence until afternoon, Banzai's schedule was usually as clear as his stomach, and Ed had plans of visiting relatives later on; the spare time with each other was greatly appreciated…that is, it would've been, had the three not run into a well-meaning, yet ill-fated hyena pup.

"Say uncle!"

"Uncle!"

"Was that it?! You better say it right before I _really_ put the hurtin' on you!"

"UNCLE!!"

Banzai and Ed merely watched from the sidelines as Shenzi pinned down a defenseless male who had unknowingly "displeased" her. But how was he to know she didn't like being referred to as "Future Matriarch Shenzi-Marie"? It was only a try at respectfully addressing her. Unfortunately, and most definitely in the Elephant Graveyard, no good deed goes unpunished. And the 12 year-old male was learning that lesson right now.

"Now say the other thing." Shenzi commanded. The young hyena merely laid there as a small, painful groan escaped his throat.

"SAY IT!"

"I'm sorry Future Matriarch Shenzi!"

"Again!"

"I'm sorry Future Matriarch Shenzi!"

"Again!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Future Matriarch Shenzi?" Banzai cut in. She and the male turned their heads in his direction.

"How much longer is this gonna take? Scar's gonna be here with food any minute." He finished. Realizing he had a point, Shenzi merely glared down at the young hyena who had angered her…before casually getting off: shocking all three males to no end. Usually Shenzi beat the living daylights out of anybody who dared to call her by her "proper" name. But no beating? No pummeling? Not even an emotionally-scarring insult?

Their puzzlement was to be extinguished though, and quick, when she whirled around and smacked the hyena a good deal on the head.

"NOW GET LOST!" She growled. The male quickly took to his heels and fled from the group, Shenzi yelling after him:

"And if you ever call me Marie again, YOUR OWN MOMMA won't wanna find ya after they seen what I done!!"

"Tell your friends!" Banzai added with a laugh, Ed joining in with him. The 11 year-old heir to the Elephant Graveyard looked back at her two male companions after her unlucky victim left. Banzai and Ed weren't surprised to see she was still angry.

"Aw, don't get so worked up. Y'know if ya keep doin' _that_ when you're made matriarch, our whole clan's done for." Banzai stated. Shenzi glowered before eventually walking off towards a certain part of the graveyards.

"Let's just go meet up with Scar." She said.

_A few minutes later…_

"I see 'im!" The oldest of the trio suddenly exclaimed as he spotted a familiar lion walking in their direction. Shenzi and Ed came up beside Banzai and they too could see Scar headed toward them.

In his mouth was a zebra haunch; although the temporary period of when he had to bindingly deliver food to the pups of the Elephant Graveyard had ended, Scar still brought a little nourishment every now and then to his "favorite" trio. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, being the still vaguely naïve-aged hyenas they were, assumed it was simply because the four of them had a special bond. …That and Scar said something about a chance he might "need them for later". That they couldn't figure out. But the thought was soon put aside as their pridelander companion reached the perimeters of their home. The three quickly rushed up to meet him.

"Hiya Scar!" Shenzi grinned as the lion tucked the leg underneath him; he often did this to discourage any hungry onlookers searching for an easy meal.

"What's up?" Banzai greeted. Ed giggled hysterically as he stared in the wrong direction; Banzai turned his head so he was looking at Scar, which only caused him to laugh more. The adult lion merely stared at them with little interest.

"Greetings." He said dryly. The trio looked up at him expectantly. Scar rolled his eyes before taking the haunch out from underneath him, and dangling it in front of the preteen pups. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed immediately shot their heads up in its direction and began snapping at it and begging like a trio of starving dogs.

With slight disgust, Scar dropped it in front of them and watched the three devour it within minutes. It was astounding to the lion how such small hyenas could clean it to the bone so quickly; imagine how they'd eat when they grew older! It was revolting yet, intriguing to think about. _And_ such a talent could be put to use when…Scar decided the timing was right.

While they were eating though, in the middle of their chewing, Banzai happened to glance up at the lion and, after swallowing a bite, opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey Scar," the 12 year-old hyena began, "I was thinkin'-"

"What a surprise." The lion wryly interrupted. Shenzi and Ed snickered at his comment. Banzai, although clearly irritated, made no violent motion whatsoever: since it not only got him into trouble, but put a burden on his mother, and he hated to do that. Especially knowing how hard it was just raising him _without_ the brutal situations he was constantly getting into. So the male pup chose to hold back his anger…for now. Acting as if Scar had not just said that, he looked up at the lion, and asked,

"How ya holdin' up with that nephew you're always talkin' about?" He then began scratching his ear with a hind leg; it seemed the fleas tended to bother even worse the older you became, most likely because there was more room to cover. As for Scar, the minute Banzai said "nephew", he narrowed his eyes in antagonism.

"The little hairball's reached six years, yet he already thinks he's the king of the pridelands! Ever since he learned he's the next heir to priderock, he's made sure every soul within a ten mile radius knows about it!"

"I thought you said he wasn't allowed to leave the den yet." Shenzi cut in. Scar rolled his eyes as he put a paw to his forehead. It was hard to tell what he was more irritated about: his nephew's antics, or the trio's simplicity. But then he realized although he complained regularly about his nephew, it wasn't often he gave out actual information about him. And he assumed the last time he had done that, was when he was ranting on about how his nephew had grown out of that cubbish voice he had, and you could now clearly understand every word he said…unfortunately. In which, he ended with,

"At least he can't venture out of the royal den. Thank heavens I _can_."

After gathering all this, he somewhat calmly looked down at the young hyenas.

"Well, he began walking around priderock with his mother recently."

"Ohhhhhhh." They echoed.

"To continue, ever since he started _that_, he's simply had to see every inch of 'his' kingdom; poking his muzzle into everyone's business but his own. No rock, nor ledge, nor flooring of moss is safe from that cub! I'll give you three guesses as to whose den he snoops around the most."

"Yours?" The three echoed once more.

"And don't get me started on the 'terrible two's'." Scar growled. And with a groan he slumped to his stomach along the ground.

"But then again I doubt any of you here know what it's like to be an uncle."

"Ed does." Shenzi and Banzai piped up in unison. Ed began nodding so violently Scar honestly thought his head might snap off from the neck. But then he realized what Shenzi and Banzai were talking about.

"Oh yes. … Maumbu and his mate had a female, correct?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Shenzi nodded, "N' then a male two years later! And they're already thinkin' about havin' anothah one."

"Man do I feel sorry for those pups." Banzai chuckled to himself. Ed overheard his friend's comment and was about to give him a light punch in the arm, before noticing Shenzi had gone back to the food; deciding revenge was a dish best served cold, but zebra wasn't, he joined her without hesitation. Meanwhile, Banzai seemed to be looking deep in thought, and after a moment, glanced at their lion friend.

"Hey Scar?" The pridelander turned his head in the 12 year-old hyena's direction.

"When that cub's king, what'll that make you?" At his question, Shenzi and Ed appeared intrigued and looked up from their meal as they awaited his answer. The last resort heir to priderock merely scowled and icily replied,

"A monkey's uncle." All three hyena pups laughed.

"A sense of humor. Now I see why ya weren't picked: all them lion kings are always so serious all the time." Shenzi stated.

"Yeah. Don't those guys ever go on vacation?" Banzai added.

"If they did, I'd be happy to fill in for them." Scar replied as he lazily inspected his claws with a sneer.

"Yeah, and _we'd_ be happy to fill in the Pridelands when you let us in." Shenzi smirked.

After a few moments of chewing mouths making small-talk with him, Scar announced he had to return back home and barely even waved as he made his way back to the Pridelands. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed all saw it off with a shrug and walked back to their home, carrying what was left of the zebra leg on their backs.

* * *

Ed giggled in an excited tone as he and his friends made their way past two separate, opposing rows of pachyderm remains; also known as their neighborhood. Shenzi was on his right, and Banzai on his left; the trio had to be very careful on how to distribute the weight of the carcass so as not to drop their meal. Shenzi looked at her friend after he had spoken.

"Gonna visit your niece n' nephew today, huh?" She interpreted his comment. The 12 year-old male nodded in reply.

"Well with Maumbu as their dad I can't blame 'im for wantin' to check up on 'em." Banzai stated. Shenzi snickered.

"That's fa sure." She said.

"Just be glad I don't have to look after you three anymore." Came a voice from out of nowhere. The trio exchanged confused glances…before their eyes widened upon seeing Maumbu step in front of them. But as quickly as they became alarmed was as quickly as they calmed down once they saw Rashid step out from behind the young father hyena.

"Thank Hasina for that one," His father began, "if you hadn't have gotten married, you would still be their babysitter." Maumbu rolled his eyes, before looking at his preteen brother.

"They're all by the big ribcage about three skulls past the green geyser. Just look for a female trying to stop two pups from fighting." He said, pointing in a direction to their right.

"You're catching on to being a dad." Rashid commented; knowing how often siblings fought.

Ed nodded and was about to run off to see his sister-in-law along with his niece and nephew, before feeling himself being yanked back by the tail. Looking behind, he saw Maumbu standing near Shenzi and Banzai.

"And bring 'em this." He finished, before grabbing onto the section of the carcass that was on Ed's back and tearing it off.

"Hey!" Shenzi and Banzai growled.

"Whadda you care? It's _his_ lunch." The older hyena responded. Ed took the portion of the meal from his brother, before grinning at their father and once again heading towards his destination. After he was gone, Shenzi sighed.

"Well I guess I bettah get home bahfore momma comes lookin' for me; the later I am for matriarch trainin' the harder she makes me work."

"Then lemme get this for you." Rashid offered, before tearing off her section of the carcass and giving it to her. Shenzi nodded them off, before turning around and heading towards her family's home.

"Well I've gotta go _try_ to find dinner now." Maumbu told his father.

"If its more skeleton than meat, chew it up before giving it to the pups." Rashid advised him.

"Why?" Banzai raised an eyebrow. Maumbu scowled.

"Because I don't want my offspring choking on bones."

"So why not just bite the head off where most of the bones are?" The 12 year-old male inquired. Maumbu leaned his head down towards him.

"Well if you love hunting like I do, you want your prey to die with dignity." He mockingly smirked.

"I wouldn't care _how_ it died, long as I got to eat it." Banzai commented.

"Maybe you should take his advice. He _is_ giving you a pup's perspective after all." Rashid grinned.

"I'll put into consideration if, by some miracle, I _do_ catch anything." And without another word, the young father hyena left.

…Leaving Banzai and Rashid alone in the clearing. At realizing this, Banzai's eyes slowly widened; it was very rare in which he got some one-on-one time with Rashid. Usually he only got to see the adult hyena when Ed was around; after all if it weren't for Ed, he wouldn't even know Rashid past the male hyena who was father to that weird pup and that grumpy male teenager. …But Ed wasn't here.

Even though Rashid was his friend's father, he was also the closest thing Banzai had to a father of his own; Rashid was the only male who took the time to spend with him, willingly at that, and teach him things about growing up his mother would have difficulty doing herself. Not only was Rashid a benefit for him, but an ease on Raziya as well.

What Banzai could never figure out though, was how Rashid had decided to start involving him with his life in the first place; he seemed to just out of nowhere start asking him if he'd like to come with Ed and himself on hunting trips and the like. But whatever the reason he was glad it happened. After a moment or so, he cautiously looked up at the adult male, who merely looked down and gave him a half-smile.

"Well since both my sons are out for the afternoon I guess my schedule's pretty much clear. How 'bout yours?"

"Uh…a little…" Banzai replied. Rashid, although keeping the smile, raised an eyebrow when he turned his gaze on what was left of the carcass on the preteen pup's back.

"So how is old Scar?" He asked.

"Good." The 12 year-old male responded.

"Nephew still annoying the heck out of him?"

"Yeah." Rashid smiled again, before putting his paw to his chin, seeming in thought.

"You know…" he began, "I was thinking about showing Ed how to properly tear into a carcass in order to get the best entrails, but seeing as how he's with relatives that puts me into quite a bind…unless _you'd_ want to take the time learning it?"

"REALLY?! JUST YOU N' ME?!" Banzai didn't even realize how eager he must've sounded until those words came out of his mouth. He quickly put both his paws to his muzzle…and fell forward from the loss of support, the leftover carcass landing on his head.

"Ouch." He rubbed his forehead in pain. Rashid smiled and helped lift him off the ground and get some of the dirt off what was left of the zebra haunch.

"Well if you're interested." The father figure offered.

"Sounds awesome!" Banzai replied with a grin, despite the bump now starting to form on his cranium.

* * *

"Nuka, quit dawdling behind!" Screeched an angry lioness. At her voice, a small cub with tan fur, crinkled whiskers, a scrappy black tuft on his head, the elbows of his forepaws, and tail, and red iris eyes, clawed his way over a rock blocking his path, and frantically tried to keep up; half out of fear of being left behind and half out of fear of angering her more.

"Yes mother." He replied.

Nuka, as she had called him, was a scrawny, scruffy, near five-year old male lion cub, with the physique even a two day-old pup could take on. And Zira didn't hesitate to remind him of it every waking day of his life; every time she glanced at her son she could still see the heartless lion that left her years ago, and yet it seemed that loathed event had only occurred yesterday.

And since that lion was no longer around for her to settle things with, she took her anger out upon the only thing left to remind her of him; their cub. Except even after neglecting and mistreating him, it seemed the anger never went away; replenished at every image of her son that came to vision. And poor Nuka had to either learn to put up with it or run off.

But he never liked the second option or the mere idea of it; he could barely pick up on how to hunt, so he depended on his mother, or some kind lioness who pitied him, to supply him with food. Without that he was sure he'd die within two days of running away. And, knowing this, he had learned to memorize his mother's blows by heart to prepare for impact and make it less painful. Thankfully his ropey condition made him used to frequent injuries.

The reason Nuka was so scrawny was mainly because of Zira's refusal to eat shortly after the desertion of his father; nothing passed her lips for about two weeks, which malnourished her unborn cub. It was partly the reason he was so scruffy as well; usually when its mother ate well, a cub was born with a healthily chubby body and fur soft as shiny as hornbill chick down. Unfortunately poor Nuka just barely made it past birth, which was none too pleasant for him or his mother.

Sarabi and Sarafina glanced back at their friend and her cub. They took pity on both; Zira was so blind with her hate that she had failed to see she had become much like the lion she had despised the most, and for the exact same reason she hated him in the first place. She too abused her child and blamed everything bad that happened on him: very identical to Ahadi.

As for their pity on Nuka…it wasn't hard to understand why they felt so sorry for him. What they couldn't figure out though, is why Zira hadn't simply abandoned him the minute he was born. Unlike Ahadi, she had no mate that wanted to keep the cub, so what could've been her reasoning for willingly taking custody him? …Unless…

It was something Sarabi and Sarafina had learned ever since the day they came to accept the aggressive lioness' friendship: no matter how big or how small, Zira always held a grudge. After all, her name meant "hate": you couldn't expect her _not_ to feel some ill will towards anything or anyone that had caused her an unfortunate blunder in the past. If a being had even so much as displeased her she wouldn't forget it, and neither would they…

Among the majority of the circumstances of Zira's anger, she would usually try to take out her revenge as fast as possible. But if that couldn't be done, she'd wait as long as it took.

Some of her revenge plans were even quite impressive.

Once a lioness had made an unkind comment to Zira about her fur; the same week, that very same lioness came down with an illness not fatal…just very, very humiliating. She began shedding her pelt uncontrollably; Rafiki had given her medicine and said she'd be fine in a few weeks, but before that would happen all her fur would completely molt off of her. When queen Uru had asked what had caused it, the shaman replied it must've been in something she ate. And Sarafina distinctly remembered seeing Zira near some of the hunting party carcasses that morning the lioness began feeling ill.

That was how her plans went; find the being who made her feel pain, and make them feel it in double. Sometimes she'd humiliate them, much like that lioness, other times she'd frighten them, socially outcast them, injure them, etcetera.

But in those rare cases, if the being responsible for causing her anger was impossible to contact at all…she took it out on the closest thing in relation to that being. It seemed Nuka, was a result of this particular rare case…

The two lionesses patiently waited for Zira and her son to catch up, all the while looking as calm as possible; if their friend saw any hint whatsoever of unfortunate circumstances caused by Nuka, the poor cub would certainly feel the penalty.

While they were waiting Sarafina couldn't help but wonder, being a mother herself, what Nala was doing right now; since it was her and Sarabi's turn to be with the hunting party, they have to leaver her and Simba back at priderock. …But after a moment, the lioness mother merely chuckled to herself; whether she or Sarabi were around or not, her 7 year-old daughter and her friend's 6 year-old son were always getting into mischief. And right now the two friends, also future mates, were probably annoying Zazu so much he was pulling all his feathers out. Sarabi heard the chuckle and realized what her friend was thinking and couldn't help but let a light smile come across her face.

In about five minutes time, Zira and Nuka finally reached the two.

"I'm ready!" Nuka grinned. Sarabi and Sarafina smiled down at the young lion; although they couldn't tell whether it was out of affection or pity.

"How far are we delayed?" Zira irritably asked.

"Oh it's nothing we can't make up for." Sarabi assured her.

"And with you hunting with us we're likely to catch food for the pride before noon." Sarafina cut in. Zira casually smirked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, dear." She said as she walked back, not seeming to notice her son following her at a safe distance.

Both lionesses sighed.

With Zira in better spirits, Nuka was safe…for now.

* * *

"Ok, how does it go again?" Banzai asked Rashid as the adult hyena stood over the carcass that was now defaced with small bite and claw marks. Obviously the two had been at this for quite sometime. The elder of the males let out a light sigh before looking back at the third of the haunch.

"Alright, I'll explain it one more time: since this is a lightweight carcass, you need to hold it down so it won't slide around while you're eating." He clarified.

"And do to that, you place your paws on the opposite sides of your head and slightly dig your claws into the meat." Banzai instinctively did as instructed as Rashid slowly and clearly explained.

"Next, you never want to dig your muzzle in there too fast: there could always be a stray broken bone from where you made the kill, and that could put an eye out. So the next thing you wanna do is check for any hazards like what I just said, or even diseases or worms and such."

"There's worms in zebra?" Banzai raised a thick brow. Rashid chuckled and ruffled the fur on the young male's head.

"Not the kind you're thinking about." He replied.

"Now you remember how to _look_ for those hazards?" The father hyena asked.

"Uh-huh!" The 12 year-old quickly replied and turned to face the meal.

"First ya sniff it to see if it's not sick or anything, then ya look at what color the meat is, then…" His voice trailed off as he struggled to remember the final thing Rashid had him.

"Uh…you…bite it to see if it tastes good?" The preteen hyena guessed.

"Close. You bite it to see if there's anything wrong on the _inside_ instead of the outside. If you can feel something poking out where it's not supposed to-"

"Don't eat it." Banzai finished for him. Rashid nodded.

"Ok, I think that's all you need to know for now. Eat up." He told him. The 12 year-old male didn't waste any time in digging into the meal.

"Hey Rashid, how long is Ed supposed to visit Hasina anyway?" He asked after swallowing a bite.

His answer came when he suddenly made impact with the ground…but not because of just one hyena: but three. Banzai was pinned on his stomach as a trio of pups were sitting on his back; one was a male about his age, another one, female, was about seven years younger than the first one, and the last, male, was five years younger. The one directly on Banzai's shoulder discs didn't want to seem to give himself away, but he couldn't help but let out a loud, hysterical laugh that revealed exactly who he was. And upon recognizing the preteen hyena, Banzai growled.

"Ed, tell the other two that you guys got five seconds to-"

"I got it." Came two voices in unison; one Ed's father, the other Hasina's, who lifted her 3 year-old son off of Banzai while Rashid picked up his 5 year-old granddaughter.

"Grandpa." The female pup pouted. The male, who was barely old enough to talk, was kicking and whimpering in a way to tell his mother he wanted to be put down. Hasina smiled and set her son on the ground and licked his head to show everything was ok. Rashid looked over at Ed, who was still sitting on his friend's shoulders.

"Ed, you know what I've told you about teaching your niece and nephew things like that: your brother won't stand a chance." He joked. This earned a laugh from Ed and a chuckle from Hasina. Banzai would've probably laughed too…if his friend wasn't pushing him into the dirt.

"Get off, Ed!!" He yelled. Ed grinned and stepped off him, and Banzai started dusting the dirt out of the fur on his stomach, before casually looking back at his friend…and tackling him to the ground. The two hyenas quickly became a thrashing ball of fur, wrecking anything in its path. Rashid shook his head with a smile, before looking at his daughter-in-law as his granddaughter settled herself comfortably on his forepaws, and his grandson soon drifted off by Hasina.

"So how'd it go?" He asked.

"Fine; they love seeing their uncle. Whenever he's around they're having too much fun to even fight with each other. They especially like hearing him talk." She smiled. At this, Rashid raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…really?" He asked. The way she had said that made him grow a little worried. The conjecture that his youngest son might be made fun of by even his own relatives was not only uncomforting for him but Neema as well; aside from Maumbu, there hadn't been any others who constantly reminded Ed of his problem. And, not that he thought his eldest son could be teaching his pups the same, the fact that his grandchildren were still very young and impressionable worried him even more. They could even taunt Ed without really knowing!

Hasina, fortunately, was one of the few he didn't have to worry about; he knew she loved Ed like a baby brother and might've even made up for what affections Maumbu had never shown him. And she certainly wouldn't allow her pups to treat their uncle in such a way. Realizing this, Rashid was put slightly more at ease. …Perhaps Maumbu was right: maybe he and Neema did worry a little too much about Ed.

While he was thinking, from the tone of his last comment, Hasina understood what he was assuming and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry; they just say he tells great jokes." After her reply, the father hyena quietly sighed in relief. No doubt, Hasina would make things easier on everyone.

Meanwhile, Banzai and Ed were still going at it; the two had already broken a few elephant bones in their path, left claw marks on every non-breakable object, and managed to get almost completely covered in dirt; their fur was disheveled and even their claws looked like they were made out of mud. It wasn't until five minutes later that the two older hyenas noticed they were fighting; because their little wrestling game had woken up Hasina's youngest pup and he began crying, which woke up his big sister and she started bawling as well. After helping his daughter-in-law calm them both down, Rashid decided the two preteen males had done enough for one day, and looked in their direction to stop the fight before things got too intense.

"Alright boys, break it up!" He yelled over their scrap. But Banzai and Ed were too busy trying to tackle the other down to even notice the adult hyena, let alone their filthy appearances. The two rolled along the ground some more before Ed suddenly felt something hard against his back. It took both him and Banzai a minute to realize he was pinned against a rock. The older of the two grinned and made a fist out of his grimy paw.

"Don't worry; in your case, I don't think this can do much damage." He said as he pulled the fist back, still pinning the other male with his free paw. Ed gulped.

What happened next seemed to go by fast and slow at the same time: Banzai's fist was on a direct collision course for Ed's dirt-smudged face. By pure instinct, the 12 year-old male had managed to duck right in the nick of time.

Unfortunately, instinct didn't work out so great for Banzai.

The other 12 year-old male howled in pain as he clenched his paw with the other one. Ed slowly lifted his head back up, glad he wasn't injured, but now he felt a little sorry for his friend, and even worried that his paw could be broken. Rashid and Hasina quickly came over and the adult male hyena inspected Banzai's paw.

"Hmmm, it doesn't look too bad; nothing broken or dislocated as far as I can tell. But I wouldn't walk on it much until it stops hurting." Banzai gingerly took his paw back and looked at it some more, before carefully placing it back on the ground; trying his best to hide a grimace of pain once he felt it twinge in reaction. Hasina took a look up at the sky and sighed when she noticed it was late evening.

"I should get these two home now; it's time for them to go to bed." She stated.

"Aw mom." Her oldest pup groaned; even her younger one whimpered in disappointment.

"Now go on." Hasina gave her babies a little nudge on their rears to get them walking in the direction of the small cave the family shared.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep yet." The female pup complained.

"You two already stayed up late yesterday to see daddy come home after hunting; tonight you're going to sleep _before_ the moon comes out." The young mother told her two pups as they walked in front of her.

The three remaining hyenas watched them leave, before Rashid turned his attention back to the younger males.

"Well, I guess we should be getting home too huh?" He started to say, before his eyes quickly enlarged upon noticing Ed's condition. Ed grinned as he anticipated what was going to happen. Rashid sighed and shook his head.

"Your mother's not going to be happy at all when she sees you." He stated. His son just laughed. Rashid turned his gaze back to Banzai.

"And I have a feeling yours isn't going to be too happy either. You need any help getting back to your den?" He asked, looking concerned because of what happened.

"Naw," Banzai waved it off with his uninjured paw, "I've been worse."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." And without another word Banzai turned around and started heading back to his den. Rashid and Ed exchanged glances, before shrugging and walking home as well.

"Neema'll have a fit alright." The father hyena said under his breath. Ed merely giggled.

* * *

"Ow…ow…ow." Banzai hissed as his sore paw made contact with the hard ground. He already tried walking without it; unfortunately he couldn't support himself with only three of his limbs.

After thinking about what had happened today for about the twentieth time, he groaned inwardly. Albeit he _was_ happy he had a full stomach and had gotten some actual one-on-one time with Rashid, he couldn't believe he'd make a move as stupid as hitting a rock.

Why couldn't he just learn to look before he leapt? His mother had already told him that on numerous occasions, and it wasn't until he had nearly gotten killed in that fire pit when he was younger that he understood what she meant. But now he realized there were _other_ ways to bend that phrase; such as "look before you punch".

Banzai remembered when he first brought up that saying in front of Shenzi and Ed; it was shortly after they had escaped death. He also said he barely knew what it meant, and when he asked the other two if they knew, Ed merely scratched his head, before chewing on his elbow, and Shenzi raised an eyebrow before rephrasing it for him in something he could understand. Somewhere along the lines of: "Don't do something stupid unless you know what you're doing." Then she rolled her eyes and said, "Males." He certainly comprehended that better, and groaned again as his paw gave another painful twinge for about the ten-millionth time.

"_I'm lucky I didn't break it into a jillion pieces. …But it's Ed's fault! He's the one who jumped me in the first place! And now look at me; I'm dirty, I stink, and I either gotta learn to walk on three paws or lean on my mom for a week!"_ Banzai angrily thought…before letting out a sigh; anger wasn't going to make this situation any better. And it was his own undoing for starting the fight in the first place. Forget "look before you punch"; now it was more like "don't punch unless it's Gituku".

Banzai didn't like the idea of leaning on his mother anyway, he already did that more than he should've. He long realized he wasn't going to be a young pup forever, and the faster he learned to do things for himself, the better things would be for him and Raziya. …Beating the snot out of other males, was most likely not going to do that.

Shenzi was right; he was more brawn than brains at times.

And speaking of Shenzi…

Banzai lifted his head up with he heard light panting, and saw his friend dragging herself over to a long spine, then collapse against it; still heaving for breath. He could tell that she and Safia must've been busy today.

He wanted to walk over to greet her, but in order to do that he'd have to try his best to hide his injury, because if he didn't he knew she'd quickly get in an "I told you so" mood if he revealed how he got it. But if he didn't walk over to see her…well, he wouldn't be able to see her. So, despite the odds against him, he casually walked up to his friend.

"Hey Shenz'." He greeted, trying to hide how painful it was just walking towards her, with a grin. The 11 year-old future matriarch took one look at her friend, and his appearance made her forget all about her exhaustion.

"What happened ta _you_?" She said.

"Uh…I had some fun." He replied. Shenzi rolled her eyes.

"I have more 'fun' with momma every day, and I don't end up lookin' like _that_."

"Oh yeah?" Banzai snorted.

"Well I don't mean to burst your bubble chica, but you ain't so hot yourself. …Least not as much as usual." He finished under his breath.

"What?" Shenzi asked.

"Nothin'! So uh, what kinda 'fun' _didja_ have with your mom?" He asked. Shenzi sighed and sat down.

"Well first we practiced enhancing speed; ta do that I had to run around n' elephant skull in a certain amount of time. After that, we took a break by askin' and answerin' some questions 'bout the Elephant Graveyard. N' then-"

Banzai wasn't listening to a word she said: he was just looking for something to get her talking a lot so he could stare at her without her noticing. He almost forgot how cute she looked whenever she was annoyed…or exhausted…or, anything else for that matter. Now he was glad he risked revealing injury to talk to her: …and odds were he'd probably never do it again.

"Uh-huh…uh-huh." He kept repeating every few seconds. Shenzi raised an eyebrow; she had stopped talking at least two minutes ago, yet he still looked like they were in conversation…until she noticed his expression was completely blank. She soon became suspicious, and decided to do a little test just to see how much attention he was paying to her.

"And after that, she suggested we throw all the male pups into a geyser." She said.

"Uh-huh." He replied. Now that her qualms were confirmed, she whacked him over the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" The 12 year-old male demanded.

"Don't talk to me if ya ain't gonna listen!" She irritably replied.

"I _was_ listenin'!" Banzai defended, before raising a paw up to rub the spot where she had struck him…and screeching when he felt the painful twinge of his injured paw: once again falling to "look before he leapt". Not only that, but he had also touched the bump where his meal had fallen on his head. Shenzi raised an eyebrow when she noticed him immediately clenching his right forepaw, and decided to come closer.

"What's that?" She asked, motioning to the swelling on his appendage.

"Uh…nothin'!" He quickly he hid his injury behind his back. Shenzi blinked…before furrowing her brow.

"Was you in anothah fight?" She demanded.

"No!" Banzai shook his head.

"Yes you was! I can see it! And you got a bump on ya head too!"

"Well maybe _you_ put it there!"

"No, it's there 'cause you got it in a fight!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"You have bad grammar!" He suddenly burst out; hoping that would shut her up, and unfortunately for him it did…but not for long.

At first she seemed angry; she did NOT have bad grammar, she just had a bit of an accent from her mother. And sometimes she became sensitive about it; she thought about showing Banzai exactly how she felt about that remark. But realized she'd be about as witty as he was whenever he wanted to vent anger. So, she decided a different alternative; she _would_ make him tell her, but in the most horrible way possible.

Meanwhile, Banzai was just now realizing he had gone too far. He didn't mean to make fun of the way she talked, in fact, sometimes he thought it made her even more attractive. But from the way she was looking at him she didn't seem very appealing than she had before…no, on second thought, she still was. Even if he was going to be savagely beaten. He cringed as she walked closer, expecting a pounding, but no blows came. Confused, he looked back up at the female pup, only to be met with a conniving gaze.

"Well Banzai, if you wasn't in a fight, then how'd your paw get so bad?" She asked with a smile that sent shivers up his spine; the bad kind.

"I uh…nothin'. Nothin's wrong with my paw." Shenzi almost frowned at his reply, before coolly smiling once more.

"Really? I'm glad. …But y'know, I'm still kinda worried if it's ok. …I got an idea! Why doncha stand up on it?"

"…What?"

"Just stand on it and I'll know everything's ok." She said.

"Uh…I can't." He replied.

"Why not?" Her grin widened; expecting a confession any minute.

"Because…uh… I'm late for dinner!" Banzai shouted, before darting off in the other direction. Shenzi's jaw dropped.

Not only at the fact that she had been outwitted by Banzai, or at the fact that she never once thought that he could just flee the scene, or even that he made up an excuse as lousy at that.

What she was _really_ amazed about, is how fast he could go on an injured paw.

* * *

Banzai growled in pain as he gripped his very sore and swollen appendage, while his mother continued licking the dirt off of him. Raziya sighed in an annoyed tone.

"Usually I'm used to you getting dirty and into fights, but not when they're at the same time." She stated, before starting on his mane.

"It was just a play fight with Ed. And I barely got hurt." Her son responded.

"Really? Then why were you screaming your lungs out the minute you came inside? You're staying off that paw for awhile." She told him. Banzai groaned.

"And I have to go with the hunting pack tomorrow, so you'll be babysat by Ed's mother."

Banzai groaned even louder; he could only imagine Neema's face when she saw him the next day.

_A few hours later…_

It wasn't long until Banzai had finally relaxed. He had gotten into a comfortable position on his side, without having to lie on his wounded paw, which had stopped hurting after awhile, and was completely at ease. …Until a strange noise caused him to suddenly raise his head up.

There was an abnormal pattering sound coming from just outside of his home, loudening, but at an unhurried pace. After a minute of listening, Banzai concluded it to be footsteps.

His first instinct was to check to see if his mother was ok, but to his bewilderment, she wasn't even inside the den! Instantly his perplexity was replaced with worry. He wondered if what was outside could've taken his mother. Or was it possible she had heard the noise before he did and had sneaked past him, so he wouldn't follow, to go outside to see who or what it was? Or maybe Raziya had merely gone out for some fresh air and was just now coming back. But if that was the case, she would've pointed the stick she used to inform him she wasn't home to outside the den. Banzai quickly looked to where the stick lay…or, was _supposed_ to. The small object had disappeared…along with the bones, rocks and everything else; the preteen male saw nothing on the floor of the den. …In fact, it had become so dark, Banzai started doubting if this was even the den anymore! At this point he was on the verge of panicking.

But before he could decide on what to do next, the sound of footsteps quickly stopped. Banzai immediately directed his attention to the mouth of whatever he was now in; preparing himself for anything.

But NOTHING in existence, could prepare him for what he saw next.

Shenzi, who seemed abnormally timid for some reason, gingerly entered the den; keeping her head so low her bangs drooped over her face. Banzai didn't know whether to be relieved or more frightened; after all, he was alone in his den with Shenzi.

After entering his home though, the male noticed his friend had not spoken or even looked up since she got here. This puzzled him greatly; usually when Shenzi wanted to meet him or Ed late at night she told them first. Wanting to know why she was here, he spoke up.

"Shenzi?"

She slowly looked up at him, her bangs smoothly framing beside her eyes that glowed radiantly in the darkness. Her lip curled up in a nearly invisible, but clearly striking, smile. Banzai soon felt his face growing hot and a lump in his throat, but he swallowed it down and asked,

"What're you doin' here?"

At his question, Shenzi walked over; seeming almost embarrassed, sat in front of him and shuffled her paws a little.

"I didn't exactly feel so good aftah what happened today. I came to see if you was alright." She admitted in a tone that was very _not_ Shenzi-like. Banzai was nearly stunned.

"Uh…yeah." Was all he could say. She smiled, slightly warmer this time; causing three of his uninjured legs to shake.

"Does ya paw still hurt?" The 11 year-old female asked in an almost sincere tone. Banzai gulped.

"N-no, no it's fine."

"Mind if I see?" She asked. The male didn't know what to do except extend his paw in her direction, as she painlessly took it into her own.

"There's a bump right here and it's all swollen." She stated unhappily.

"It'll be fine in a few days." He replied, trying to take his paw back as he suddenly felt uncomfortable making psychical contact. But she wouldn't let go.

"Well Banzai, if you wasn't in a fight, then how'd your paw get so bad?" She asked in a soft tone, which seemed almost caring, that sent shivers up his spine; this time, the good kind.

"I uh…nothin'. It'll heal anyway." He tried pulling it back once more, but she held it close.

"Really?" She smiled.

"I'm glad. …But y'know, I'm still kinda worried if it's ok. …I got an idea!" She said all of a sudden. Banzai couldn't tell why, but for some reason this whole thing seemed very familiar to him. But before he had the chance to think about it anymore he looked out in front of him and only inches away was his friend's muzzle.

"Uh, Shenzi," He gulped, "what're you doing?"

"Makin' sure everythang's ok; you got a little dirt left on ya cheek." She gestured to a blotch of soil on the left side of his face.

"Oh, guess mom musta missed that. …Wait a sec, why ya makin' sure everything's ok on my _face_ and not my paw? " He asked. Shenzi merely smiled again.

"Sometimes if someone feels good somewhere else, they forget about the place that feels bad. Hold still." She told him. Before Banzai could make any reaction to that he felt something soft and warm on the place where the dirt on his cheek was…and stopped breathing completely.

Shenzi slowly licked the spot in a pleasant, comforting motion. Stroke by stroke the dirt was easily removed, and behind she left a warm wet trace of her presence. Banzai's eyes of course were wide as ostrich eggs, because for one, she was licking his face! And two, she had to get to it by supporting herself on his shoulder, most likely the reason she had asked him to hold still. If he reached out with his injured paw right now he could've pulled her into a hug…if he wasn't completely immobilized by her actions.

But after a moment, his mouth slowly spread in a goofy smile and he closed his eyes to milk the moment for all it was worth…before just as fast as Shenzi began, she stopped; puzzling him.

He opened his eyes back up to see her smiling and sitting in front of him like nothing happened.

"You feel bettah now?" She asked in a tone that would've been defined as "innocent" by most, if of course she wasn't a hyena.

Banzai stared… before, perhaps having the best idea he ever did occur to him, "innocently" beaming and replying,

"I think there's a little dirt left right here." He said, gesturing to the middle of his mouth. Shenzi, almost appearing eager after he told her that, leaned closer. The 12 year-old male could almost see her little pink tongue starting to come out.

Banzai grinned and puckered his lips, hoping to catch her by surprise, but before he could…

* * *

Banzai jerked his head up, sweating and panting like crazy. He quickly looked in front of himself to see if Shenzi was still there…only to see that she had disappeared. And he was no longer sitting up he was lying down.

Instantly Banzai looked about his surroundings…before realizing he was back, or rather still, in the den. His mother was back, right beside him, the rocks were back, the bones from leftover meals were back, even the stick was back.

Instantly the young male hyena became confused… but after a moment, Banzai came to realize that whole thing, that whole entire event, was nothing more than an illusion; a dream.

…But an awesome dream at that. Almost instinctively, he reached his paw up to his cheek…

…It was warm and wet.

"Dude…" Was all that came out.

What he had failed to notice though, was a trail of drool that had previously been leaking from the corner of his mouth.


	5. All as Intended

Ok, I know this update took forever, and I also know you guys are probably REALLY upset with me right now. But, to make up for taking such a long time, this'll be a VERY long chapter.

Oh and um, there will be some slight violence in a later part of this update. I'm pretty sure you'll all know it when you see it.

You still reading this? Well then I thank you for your admiration.

Also, for anybody else who's celebrating the holiday: _**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_

* * *

"Wake up, baby." Came a soft voice. Shenzi groaned as she peeled her eyes open, only to bolt to her feet when she saw who it was. The 11 year-old future matriarch stifled a yawn she felt coming on as she looked up at her mother.

"Mornin' momma." She drowsily smiled. The young female smiled wider once she gained complete focus and everything was clearer…until she realized that perhaps, by the look in her mom's eyes, that wasn't a good thing. After a moment of studying the older female's peculiar expression, she inwardly groaned; Safia had a look on her face that just screamed she was raring to go…begin another long day of perilous training. No doubt she'd exhaust her daughter to her limit; running, jumping, clawing her way through anything she could come up with…

But, complaints about the near brutalism aside, Shenzi tried to look her best and half-heartedly stood up as tall as she could. She knew her mom was just doing this because it was best for her and the clan; any other day, she'd _much_ rather spend some motherly time with her daughter. And, because she also knew that Safia cared for her enough to put her through such harsh training, Shenzi had a little trifle of an idea that she'd face some very intense and critical situations when she became an adult, and the experienced matriarch just wanted to make sure she was prepared for those moments. So, not changing her enthusiastic tenor, she smiled up even wider.

"I'm ready for trainin' today!" Safia only beamed at her daughter's acceptance and fervor for her hereditary obligation, but merely reached down to smooth out her young one's bangs.

"I was actually thinkin' of doin' somethin' bahsides trainin' today, honey." Shenzi raised an eyebrow as her mother said that.

"Why?" Safia just smiled again.

"Even matriarchs wanna be mommas sometimes." She then motioned for her daughter to follow her out of the skull. Shenzi let a small smile come across her face and began to follow… that is until Safia smirked and ran outside their home.

"Catch me if ya can!" She laughed. The younger of the females stared, surprised, before grinning widely and racing after her.

* * *

Banzai groaned as he held his still-aching paw in both pain and humiliation; it had been three days since that fight with Ed, and he had still yet to recover from his injury. Thankfully his paw wasn't as swollen and with any luck, he'd be walking on all fours again in no time.

…Coincidentally, it had _also_ been three days since he had that dream about Shenzi. He swallowed the lump in his throat just at the thought of it; feeling his face get hot for some reason. He grunted in annoyance as butterflies started fluttering in his stomach. Why was it, during those rare moments he actually thought, she was always one of the things he was thinking about? When he thought about food, he thought about her; when he thought about hunting, he thought about her; when he thought about _sleep_…he swallowed another lump in his throat.

Irritated over being upset with one friend and the sudden interest in the other, he growled in frustration as he leaned against a nearby elephant bone. Seeing the bare skeletal remains of something that once had meat on it, made him wonder whether or not his mother had caught anything in her search for dinner. Typically, this left him fending for himself; just awhile at least.

This wouldn't normally be a problem, as Banzai was used to wondering around the Elephant Graveyard while Raziya was occupied with hunting. Though this particular circumstance, and his own self in the condition he was, made the male a little wary about possible dangers. But he quickly tried to calm his anxiety, since there was really nothing to be worried about, at the moment at least.

That is…until he heard familiar snickering coming from behind. Glancing back, Banzai was bowled over at first, but quickly coiled his lip in a snarl as he saw Gituku, looking as brash as ever, stalking in his direction.

"What's up, Banzai?" He casually smirked.

"My fist up your nose, if ya don't leave." His rival threatened. Gituku's mood remained unchanged despite the menacing statement.

"Why ya out here all alone? Shenzi and the moron ditch ya today? …Why ya grippin' your paw like that?" The adversary male raised a brow. Almost immediately, Banzai's eyes widened and he quickly set both forepaws on the ground, resisting the urge to flinch as the more sensitive of the two throbbed once it made impact. He couldn't help the twitch his eye made though, which, unfortunately, Gituku noticed…before slyly grinning as suspicion began to rise.

"Somethin' wrong, novio?" He asked as he casually approached. Banzai growled.

"Not much other than you're here, _Tuki_." He replied.

"Oh, well I can explain that, korazone."

"It's 'corazón', idiot."

"Whatever. Look, I want a rematch: right here, right now. That's the only reason I went lookin' for you. And you n' me are gonna settle this!" Gituku crouched down to prove his point, the sureness of himself only being fueled as he saw the flicker of apprehension in the other male's response. It never deteriorated in the slightest even after Banzai masked it with a look of scorn.

"I don't know Gituku, ain't you worried there ain't any witnesses?" He scoffed; despite knowing how badly his injured paw could handicap him if an actual fight did take place. _Plus_, the fact that he was cornered between Gituku and a large rock didn't make things better. Still, sometimes there was nothing like a good old-fashioned swagger to nip a bad situation in the bud.

"Nope," Gituku shot back, "'cause then nobody'll be able to say I kicked your tail-end!"

"You're right about that: 'cause they'll all be sayin' I kicked _your_ tail-end!"

"Then prove it, momma's boy."

"Comin' up, Tuki." Banzai hunkered low to the ground, still not taking the look of intimidation off his face. His rival glared right back. There was a pause of tension between the males, so thick it could be cut with any sharp object. Their claws dug into the ground as the males' stares burned into the other's eyes, before Gituku finally said,

"Well? Make your move, smart guy."

"What's a matter? Scared you'll mess up on the first leap?"

"…You're not moving, because _you're_ scared! Aw, am I too scary to fight Banzai?" The obnoxious male then redirected his attention to his rival's injured paw. "Or is there something _else_ wrong? I bet you got hurt, that's why you're wimpin' out on this!"

Banzai's eye twitched again; both at his rival's correct assumption and at the insult towards his strength in this scrap. But otherwise he kept his determination.

"Wow, never heard _that_ excuse to stall a fight."

"Stall? You think I'm stallin'?"

"Explains a whole lot, Tuki. Who knows? Maybe it's _you_ who's hurt."

For some reason, Gituku's eyes flared; seeming both in anger and panic. And, puzzling his challenger, he darted his head in the direction of a pile of old elephant bones.

"Bujune! …Bujune, NOW!!" A small shriek was heard, and the shaky male was seen jumping out from behind the mound of skeletal remains.

"Hold him down!" Banzai could hardly believe his ears; hardly because Gituku was just sneaky enough to be _that_ underhanded, and because he brought someone like Bujune to play accomplice.

"You brought Bujune to help you gang up on me?!" But after the wounded male just heard himself furiously yell that, he paused a moment as he took it in… and began snorting with laughter.

"You brought, Bujune, to help you, gang up, on me?!" Banzai said between laughs, then went into a fit of hysterics as he rolled on his back on the ground.

"Yeah…" Bujune admitted, "he made me do it because he sprained his back leg in a fight with Kamau; Kamau wouldn't fight back, and Gituku's leg fell in a pit when he ran at him. And since Kamau wouldn't come help him beat you-"

"Bujune, shut up!" Gituku snarled, all the while Banzai was still laughing insanely.

"Grab him, NOW!" Bujune reluctantly looked in the chortling male's direction.

"Sorry." He apologized in a remorseful tone, before running straight in his direction, and knocking him against a rock. At first Banzai seemed stunned that Bujune would actually do something like that, until he realized that he was in serious trouble here; Gituku now knowing he was injured _and_ having an easily influenced lackey at his side. Plus there was probably no one around for miles; he was on his own out here. Reluctantly, he got to his feet, standing on his three uninjured paws first and then putting the least amount of bodily weight on the damaged one. His rival noticed, confirming his suspicions.

"I knew it," he hissed smugly, "you _are_ hurt."

"Then I guess this _was_ gonna be a fair fight." His competitor stated.

"Better get ready to call for mommy." Gituku taunted.

"I was just about to tell you guys the same thing."

"PIN HIM DOWN!" Bujune, frightened of the intimidating male, unwillingly approached their cornered victim. He shakily walked closer, although frightened by that warning glare the other stronger male was giving him. Until, clenching his eyes shut, he hurtled himself once more. Banzai, not even blinking, sidestepped the pathetic hyena and watched as he made impact with the large rock behind them.

However, Gituku took advantage of the distraction Bujune had caused, and rushed his adversary. Banzai snarled as he found himself pinned on his side and reached out with his uninjured paw, claws extended, proceeding to slash his opponent on the shoulder. Gituku saw the attempt and dodged it just before grabbing the back of Banzai's neck with his teeth.

Meanwhile, Bujune had recovered from the incident with the rock and, just from the look Gituku was giving him, obediently yet grudgingly ran over to help keep the outnumbered male down. The vicious young male swung Banzai into a pile of elephant bones, mostly exposed spines with blunt edges facing upward; Banzai yowled as they tried to dig into his flesh on impact.

Not giving him the chance to get to his feet, both males pressed his body down, somewhat luckily the spinal fragments slipped out from underneath Banzai's beaten form so his back only met solid ground. Then Gituku sat up arrogantly and began delivering blow after blow to his hated rival. First he punched him in the chest, then clawed the side of his face, and also commanded Bujune to step on his damaged paw; after giving Banzai an extremely remorseful glance, he complied with the order.

The outnumbered hyena squalled in pain as the weight of Bujune's back leg crushed his already harmed appendage. But he clenched his eyes shut, knowing he could do nothing. Bujune tried to look away as Gituku continued to unfairly batter his restrained opponent. He raised a clenched paw in the air, and was just about to slam his fist right into Banzai's gut, until he was crashed into from the side.

Just because Bujune was helping torture Banzai didn't mean he didn't notice the agonized growling he was doing from the pain. Penitent, yet also aware of what Gituku could do to him if he moved his leg from the now re-swollen paw, he didn't move it but did ease up on the pressure he was delivering to the limb. This however, did not save him from being rammed into himself, and sent flying in the same direction as his forceful companion was.

Banzai couldn't help curling into a fetal position and gripping his paw once more after feeling some let up on his body; no doubt Gituku and Bujune were just saving up some energy and planning to surprise him with something more brutal than before; he just laid there and waited for the next hit.

But just as he clenched his eyes shut a shadow draped over him, familiar whimpering caused him to jerk his head up. Ed's worriedly gaping face was the first thing he saw. His eyes popped wide open.

"ED?! H-how'd you find me?"

"Hey! This ain't none 'a your business!" Came a yell to their left. Both males looked over to see Gituku, having recovered from that surprise blow, approaching heatedly. Ed immediately got in front of his friend and growled fiercely.

"Oh help me: it's an angry idiot." The cocky male laughed. Banzai struggled to get to his feet and, after painfully succeeding, walked past his friend.

"_I_ gotta take care of this piece of dead meat, Ed." He growled as he shoved his face near his rival's. Suddenly he heard a noise from behind, but before he could even fully look back, Banzai was leapt upon by Gituku and shoved to the ground. It wasn't long until Bujune arrived and was once again forced to help out. The two were on him; scratching, biting, and hitting like crazy. Covering his head, like many fighting experiences had taught him, Banzai cracked his eyes open to see if Ed was still here. …Which he was… standing far off…and then Banzai gawked at the appalling sight of him turning-tail and running away.

Then all daylight was cut off as Gituku and Bujune advanced on him even harsher than before. His injured paw was slammed against things, crushed, and even bitten. Gituku was clearly enjoying this fight, while Bujune, just as clearly, hated it exactly the same as Banzai, who of course, tried to fight back; numerous times he took a bite at whatever vulnerable body parts were exposed to him. Bujune would not retaliate if he was struck at, but Gituku would irately bite and claw even more ruthlessly at him. Though even before he decided to start defending himself, Banzai already knew he was not going to be victor of this fight.

He was just starting to give up as the taste his own blood seeped to his mouth, when the sound of large, snapping jaws seemed to stop everything completely. The injured male then thought he heard the sound of retreating steps, as if whatever snapped at them sent the other two males fleeing. And the next thing Banzai felt, was a paw gently lifting him up and laying him underneath a figure he couldn't quite identify; during the fight Gituku smacked dirt into his eyes, blurring his vision. However, he _could_ recognize a familiar laugh. He wanted to open his eyes, but it stung to even try. A large paw rested itself on his side.

"Don't try to do that just yet." A soft voice said. Banzai inwardly gasped.

Meanwhile, Ed was glaring at Gituku and Bujune from in between his father and his older brother, both who he had gotten to help when he left the fight. Maumbu's son, Hasani, was behind the whole group; sensing the attitude of his uncle, father, and grandfather, he narrowed his eyes at the preteen hyenas they were staring at.

"Pups getting ganged-up on at this age…" Maumbu shook his head.

"Not as long as _I'm_ third-in-command." Rashid stated. "Just what do you two think you're doing?" He demanded.

"Aw, we were just havin' a little fun." Gituku said as innocently as he could.

"Does _this_," the oldest male hyena moved one of his paws to show Banzai's badly beaten form, before lowering it in front of him protectively once again, "look like fun to you?"

"Well…it was a lot more fun when we were still beating him up."

Maumbu had had enough of that cocky one's mouth, and was about to snarl and snap his jaws at them just as Rashid had done earlier to break up the fight. That is until his son Hasani, appearing out of nowhere, decided to deal with this in his own way; he firmly bit into Gituku's injured leg, his still-developing teeth getting dabbed in blood. The conceited male let out a shriek of pain, causing Ed to laugh at him cruelly and loudly. Gituku growled and slung Hasani off, sending him rolling; Hasani let out a startled cry.

**BIG MISTAKE:** Maumbu lunged his head at the arrogant preteen male.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON BEFORE I SNAP YOU IN TWO!!" Gituku and Bujune quickly scattered. Luckily, Hasani was more shaken from the incident than injured. He cautiously came up alongside his father and gave him a questioning glance, Maumbu just smiled and patted his youngest pup on the back to show everything was ok. Hasani smiled back for a moment, before looking past his uncle and under his grandfather, then whimpering at the sight of Banzai. The three older males understood what he was thinking, and Rashid took a step back before lying down; putting Banzai between his forepaws. Ed came over and sat beside his friend and watched as his dad licked the dirt from his eyes.

Banzai groaned and flinched back a moment, "That stings."

"You're eyes'll only get worse if we don't clean 'em out." He replied. Banzai paused a moment, wondering if he could put up with the pain any longer; but another effort at opening his eyes said everything. He grunted at the twinge. Without even needing to be asked, Rashid began licking the debris away again, and this time Banzai did not move.

…Albeit reluctantly, to show his gratitude to the older male, he wrapped his forepaws, including the injured one, around one of Rashid's own. The father hyena merely smiled and continued treating his injuries.

_Meanwhile…_

Shenzi lay on her back, panting, from all the running she and Safia had done in their chase all over the graveyards. She looked over to her mother, heaving for breath herself, and smiled wide.

"That was fun, momma." She said.

"Almost caught me too; I've been teachin' you well." Safia replied as she let out a small gasp of air. "We should do other things like this more often."

"Like what?" Her daughter asked as she rolled onto her side so it was easier to face her. The matriarch opened her mouth to reply, until she looked up at a flicker on the horizon, and her expression immediately went downward. Her sudden change in mood instantly worrying her daughter, Shenzi, ignoring her exhaustion, rose to her feet.

"Momma? What's wrong?" She asked.

"In all my days…" Was all her mother said dazedly, before turning Shenzi around with her paw, and motioning for her to follow again. She obeyed without hesitation. From what she could see up ahead at first, Maumbu was walking behind Ed, Hasani and Rashid both at the 12 year-old male's sides…only Rashid was carrying something in his mouth. It was hard to tell what at first, but once the group was in better eyeshot she gasped in horror.

"What happened?!" Safia asked, completely alarmed.

"A couple of pups ganged-up on 'im." Maumbu irritably replied, still in disbelief that hyenas who were so young would do such a thing.

"Ed!" Shenzi ran up to her friend. "What's wrong with him?!" Ed whimpered and lowered his ears.

"A better question would be," Rashid stated as he sat Banzai down onto his side, "what _isn't_? He's got dirt in his eyes, he's been tossed and slung everywhere, his whole body's banged up, his paw's worse than ever."

Shenzi approached her friend's badly damaged form, a mixture of shock, pity, and concern on her face. Looking at his nearly motionless body, seeing bruises and spots of blood on his fur, dirt still bordering the corners of his clenched eyes; it made her feel…different somehow, a depressing, new feeling emerged in her: it did not take long to figure out what it was. The young matriarch mentally gasped again as the corners of her vision were blurred with tears. Now more anxious that everyone would notice she was crying and make a scene, she reluctantly crept closer to her wounded companion.

Still grieving, and now feeling a bit guilty for what selfish act she was about to do, she gently wrapped her forepaws around his body; not noticing his eyes starting to flicker open. She was also unaware when they became wide as she lifted him up to her; right afterwards she pulled him close, completely oblivious to his jaw practically hitting the ground as she delicately wiped her wet eyes on his shoulder, even using the moisture to brush away some old clotted blood and dirt. Banzai, forgetting everything, including the pain and the fact that there were five other hyenas close by, stood there in a stunned daze for a moment, before embracing her wholeheartedly and shouting,

"_You DO care!!_"

This caught the entire group off guard: Maumbu jumped back in surprise as his son ran behind his leg, cautiously glancing at the site once safe there of course. Rashid and Safia's attention was instantly caught as they both stared, astonished. Ed just tilted his head to the side as he experimented with how much of his muzzle he could lick in one try.

Shenzi was also taken aback by Banzai's actions…until she gritted her teeth; thanks to him, she was now embarrassed in front of her elders _and_ some future clan members. Not to mention she didn't like to be caught off guard, especially by someone who wasn't as injured as they seemed. Angrily, she shoved him away, puzzling him; he stared at her with a perplexed expression…until she slammed her fist into his gut.

Ed heard Banzai letting out a sound that most likely had something to do with the wind being knocked out of him, before the now _further_ wounded male clenched his stomach and slumped back to the dirt, while Shenzi glared down at him until saying,

"THIS IS WHY I KEEP TELLIN' YOU TO STAY OUTTA FIGHTS!!" And with nothing but a "hmph!" she left the scene entirely.

Safia and Rashid exchanged glances, before the matriarch quickly followed after her daughter. Maumbu stared at the two departing females with a raised brow, but just shrugged and led his son away to find the other two hyenas of their family.

Ed kept shifting his glance up from his father to his friend. Eventually, Rashid let out an exasperated sigh and slumped down on the ground; laying so that Banzai would be in between his forepaws again. The older of the two adolescent males grasped his stomach with his uninjured paw, before looking up at the adult hyena with painfully narrowed eyes.

"What's her problem?" He grunted out. Rashid smiled and with another sigh shook his head.

"Females: you'll never _completely_ understand them, but it gets better once you're older." Both young male hyenas just stared at him with their heads tilted.

"Now then," Ed's father began, "let's see what we can do about those injuries."

"I'm hungry." Banzai complained as the adult hyena tended to his wounds. Ed giggled in a slightly reminding and mocking tone.

"I know Scar doesn't come with food until tomorrow!" He snarled.

"What's he up to?" Rashid cut in as he cleaned a gash.

"Ah, he's goin' to some stupid lion thing." Banzai replied.

"It was about his nephew, he said it was called a…be-…something. He told me n' Ed it was s'posed to be important." He finished indistinctly.

"A be…trothal?" The adult male guessed.

"Yeah that's it!" He said as Ed nodded.

"What's that anyway?"

"Well…" Rashid rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's what lions do to…get a head-start on the next generation."

"Huh?" Both young males raised their brows at him.

"It's…it's planning a marriage for two cubs before they're even married…or born."

"WHAT?!!" Banzai and Ed jerked their heads up at Rashid's statement. Ed's father nodded.

"That's right. See, when lion parents want their cubs to marry, they arrange what they call a betrothal. So I guess you could call it a… planned ahead engagement. Some of 'em are betrothed before they're even born! …Whether they like it or not…"

"That's crazy." Banzai stated. Ed nodded in agreement.

"Well to us; that's why we hyenas don't do it. But to them it's called 'tradition'. It _does_ give us one advantage though." He grinned. Banzai and Ed cocked their heads in confusion, before exchanging glances and looking back at Rashid.

"What's that?" The older of the two asked.

"Well, when _I_ was your age, we used to rag on all the cubs because of it!" He laughed.

"Stick your tongue out at 'em from the border of the graveyard, and they couldn't do a thing about it!" Rashid finished. Both young males laughed.

And despite his injuries, for a moment, Banzai forgot about the pain.

* * *

A bone clicked along the edges of priderock as it plummeted from a nearby cliff. A lion, black mane and scarred left eye, glared at the site from atop the same cliff. Well, that had solved nothing; though it did relieve _some_ tension he had on his mind. He wondered what he'd do once he ran out of bones…

Putting it aside for later times, he slumped to the ground of his boulder-assembled home. Closing his eyes, he thought he'd finally receive some kind of break from all the episodes which occurred that very afternoon due to one thing-

"Uncle Scar!" Then again…

Scar grumbled in annoyance as an excited golden cub came into view and leapt right up to him.

"Hey! Where'dja go?" He asked, a bit troubled. "I thought you said you'd play hide-n-go seek with me!"

"Yes." The elder lion near emotionlessly replied; careful to hide his displeasure. "And the terms agreed on were that _you_ would hide and _I_ would seek."

"But you're not looking for me down there." The young lion stated as he gestured below the cliff. The urge to reach out and smack the heir to the throne was unbearable. Gritting his teeth beneath his closed mouth, Scar kept his expression just unthreatening enough to reply; digging the claws of the paw hidden behind his other foreleg into the ground to resist the longing to have his competition rid from him in only one swift strike.

"And be perceived by your view so you could just switch hiding places once I left the area? How feeble-minded do you think I am? I was simply scanning the Pridelands for you from an area imperceptible to creatures from below. Really Simba, you should have more faith in your dear uncle." A long, wicked sneer cracked along Scar's maw; mistaken for an impish grin by the naïve, innocent cub.

"Ok, so what else do you wanna play?" Simba eagerly asked once he had turned around to look directly at him.

"Another round of hide-n-seek. I'll be sure to count to a high number to give you all the time you need to find the perfect hiding place."

"Alright!" And without another word, the 6 year-old prince was off.

Blinking in unemotional victory, Scar laid his head on his forepaws; truthfully that past game of hide-and-go-seek was just a ruse to distract his nephew from the betrothal meeting Mufasa, Sarabi, and Sarafina had attended, which was planned by Rafiki of course. And, as expected, Scar was stuck with the position of making sure the cubs were not to find out. Thus the hide-and-go-seek game for Simba, and right now Nala was probably trying to find an ankle bone to bring back to him, from last night's dinner in a large pile of spotless debris; which were to be later dumped in the Elephant Graveyard by some poor soul, which would _also_ probably be himself.

Grimacing over the bleak and unfair turn his life had taken, time began replaying itself through his dark, twisted mind.

To think, that little nuisance, _king_ someday; he couldn't even tell when he wasn't wanted! A shudder was repressed as the adult lion thought of what "favors" he'd do for his future subjects.

And it was all thanks to The "Great" Ahadi, who always played favorites from the beginning. The race to be king was still as fresh in the demented lion's mind as if it had happened yesterday. An unfair, unreachable challenge once it started. Of course Mufasa would be picked as the next line for the throne, he resembled Ahadi in every single way: strength, determination, courage…bullheadedness.

To think he had respect for _either_ of them…no…**Taka** had respect for either of them. That shell of a lion he used to be, trusting both of those narcissistic fools, was much more believable. Scar liked to think the whole traumatizing incident happened for the better: no longer were they pushed around or manhandled, or so submissive to the pride. One of the best qualities this new persona had, was that they were not intimidated, and therefore not ruthlessly beaten, by their father anymore.

Thinking about those painful, degrading memories, only pushed his rage further. He dug both sets of claws into the ground this time as the anger burned within him. The worst part was that although Ahadi was now a grandfather, the lion failed to show _any_ signs of aging…it only made the embittered lion that was his youngest son sick.

It was at that moment Scar made a decision which would change his whole life; being the catalyst to trigger a series of horrendous events in the terrifyingly soon future.

From now on, he would only look out for the needs and wants of himself. No more would his father or brother be of use to him, nor would they ever; he was foolish to think otherwise.

His nephew, on the other hand, there would have to be something done about him…

And just like that, Scar's mind proposed a malicious, deceitful, _delicious _idea…

* * *

Ed ran eagerly into his family's home with a manic laughter as he entered; despite what happened, he was still looking forward to Banzai staying the night as planned by their mothers. What's more, his brother would be over and bringing his two pups: Kapuki, the oldest and female, and Hasani, the younger male.

Banzai meanwhile was struggling to follow the whole way. Thanks to Rashid, some of the pain had subsided; any cuts or gashes with dirt or foreign objects in them had been thoroughly cleaned. But the remaining injuries that were surplus to any further aid requirements, such as his now even worse paw, were causing him to limp as he moved. Luckily, Ed's father was directly behind him the entire trip.

"Need any help?" The father hyena offered.

"No." Banzai insisted. He didn't say that he knew he'd troubled the male enough for…from today's happenings…a month at the _least_.

The two walked in to see Ed greeting Neema with a happy giggle. The adult female beamed at her youngest son and leaned down to give him a nuzzle. Seeing his friend willingly let his mother show affection in front of others made Banzai cringe a little. They were both 12 years old, and yet that didn't seem to stop his laugh-happy companion from denying parental affection; if that had been _himself_ in the same situation, he would've immediately told Raziya to stop.

Unfortunately for the two friends, which Banzai would be appalled to find out, was that the three had arrived at a time considered "late" to Ed's family. Maumbu was inside with both his pups and Hasani could be seen already curled into a furry little ball while his father was trying to convince his older sister she needed to get some rest; Kapuki was visibly refusing with a pout and several replies of "nuh-uh!".

"_It's only two hours into sunset!"_ The older of the two preteen males thought. _"You can still see light past the horizon! Sorta…"_

Rashid was giving Neema a welcoming nuzzle, until both hyenas looked back and noticed their oldest son was still obviously getting the hang of being a dad. Rashid, deciding the need to be asked was already past unnecessary, gave Neema a casual smile, before stepping directly into the line of fire. His mate didn't stop him, but contentedly watched. Banzai and Ed stayed near the mother hyena; Banzai of course making sure Ed was between him and her, not forgetting she could still be mad after what happened yesterday.

Kapuki looked up once her grandfather approached.

"Kapi," he said his granddaughter's nickname semi-sternly, yet with a warm smile, "don't you think Hasani's getting lonely over there?" He gestured his head over to Kapuki's still-sleeping brother.

"He's not lonely: he's sleepin'." She retorted. All three adult hyenas had to bite back smiles at her cutely irritated expression.

"Well…don't you think he'll get cold?" Rashid tried again.

"The wind doesn't blow in that way!" Her bottom lip pouted out with annoyance.

"Kapuki," Maumbu cut in, "you need to go to sleep."

"I don't wanna go to sleep!!" She immediately shouted.

"Don't wake up your brother!" Her father warned.

"One minute." Rashid put a paw in front of his son, before looking long and hard at his stubborn granddaughter. Banzai, who was still maintaining distance from Neema, kept his vision locked on the grandfather hyena: paying advert attention to his scanning gaze. Ed, also curious about his father's actions, was just as interested as his friend.

Finally, after a stretched moment of scrutinizing over Kapuki, Rashid sported a long, astute smile; it appeared he had found just the chink he needed to get through to his granddaughter that she needed to heed what her parents told her.

"Well Kapuki…" he began very casually, all three males nearby watching his every move, "what do you think your _mother_ will do, once she comes here and sees that you're not asleep?"

Instantly the young female's tenor plummeted downward; her eyes grew wide, her frustrated pout disappeared, and her legs seemed to quiver. She threw her head in Maumbu's direction.

"G'night daddy!" Without another word she leapt toward her baby brother, and, without disturbing him, cuddled next to the male pup. Maumbu, in disbelief, shot his dad a bewildered, yet at the same time impressed, look. Rashid merely smirked.

"When all else fails, works every time." He patted his son on the shoulder.

"Daddy?" Came a tiny voice. Both males turned their heads to see Kapuki's head up.

"Yes?" Maumbu raised a warning brow.

"…Can I hear a story before I go to sleep?" She meekly asked. The father hyena couldn't help but melt at her small voice.

"Sure." He smiled. Kapuki grinned and snuggled close as Maumbu settled next to them.

With that problem solved, Rashid turned back to face Neema.

"I'm gonna see if there's anything left to get before sundown." He told her, before looking down at Banzai and Ed. "And I expect to see you two asleep when I get back."

Ed happily nodded in obedience. Banzai, stifling a groan in gratuity, tilted his head downward to nod as well-

"Ahh!!" His right paw shot up to the back of his neck. Ed's parents immediately became anxious. Rashid gently placed his paw on the 12 year-old's back.

"I get the point." He half-heartedly smiled. Once giving the wound on the back of Banzai's neck, Ed's nose, and Neema's cheek, a small lick, he exited out of the skull. After he was gone, Neema motioned with her head for the both of them to go to the back of their home where they wouldn't disturb Kapuki or Hasani who were already fast asleep. But remembering what his brother had done for his pups, Ed asked his mother if she could do the same for him and his friend. To which, she looked up in thought.

"Hmmm…I dunno if I can think of any stories tonight honey." She regretfully replied. The three's attention was caught by a scornful laugh coming from their left. Looking over, Maumbu was now staring at the group, mostly at Ed, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Sure you do mom. Remember that last one you told to me and my friends when we were little?" At that, Neema's eyes grew wide.

"That one would give them nightmares Maumbu." She replied while shaking her head. "That story's the same reason for that little event being _last_ time your friends stayed over."

Hearing his question and noticing her reaction though, Ed and Banzai, who was oblivious up until now, were intrigued.

"What?" The still-injured male inquired. After realizing her son and his friend were still here, Neema's eyes quickly widened and her expression grew uneasy as she turned to look at them.

"Er, nothing. Forget we said anything."

"Aw c'mon mom, they'll love it. What preteen male doesn't love a scary story?" There was something doubtful about Maumbu's change in character towards this situation. It would've made Banzai suspicious, had it not been for the powerful surge of curiosity raging through him right now.

"_Scary_ story?" He intervened once more.

"Oh no, I'm not going to have your mother angry with me for terrorizing you half to death."

"I won't get scared! If I can get beaten up by two guys at once and not cry, doncha think I can handle a little story?" The insistent male declared And at this point, even Ed had became eager yet adamant about this secreted tale.

The mother hyena blinked for a moment, before reluctantly looking away in thought.

"Mmmm…I don't know…"

Seeing this situation had become crucial, Ed stroked his tongue in thought as he tried his best, with what IQ he had, to think up an idea. Finally, after about two seconds of nearly vacant "thought" he looked up at his mother…and put on the sweetest, most pitiful, and in Banzai's opinion the most nauseating, smile he could muster. Neema obviously saw the trick her son was trying to pull, but she could barely fight a nuzzle, much less a smile, upon seeing the face he made so often as a pup that she grew to love so much.

Finally, with a sigh, she conceded to the young hyena's demands.

"Alright, come this way." She said.

"Yeah!" Banzai gloated as Ed laughed in triumph.

"Shhh!!" Came a voice to their left, and upon looking back both were reminded of Maumbu's presence and also that of his sleeping pups. Now more silently, the two followed Neema to the back of the skull.

Once they were gone, Maumbu allowed a smirk to adorn his face, before turning his head around and irritably nursing some tiny claw marks on the back of his shoulders.

"_This oughtta keep you, and my pups, off my back for awhile."_ He thought.

Although he was an adult, married, and more mature now, Maumbu still had a grudge to hold over Ed's irritating practical jokes. First embarrassing him in front of his peers whenever he had to baby-sit, then giving him a black-eye and, after the wrong choice of words, categorizing him as the wimp among his peers, and lastly, not to mention the most infuriating, teaching his own pups how to tackle and injure him.

But there would be no more of those after tonight, at least for awhile, that he was sure of.

Looking down at both his offspring though, he couldn't help but forget any inconveniences they might have caused him before. They were still so young, young enough to be influenced by a manically laughing 12 year-old uncle that is. But after all, most of it wasn't even their fault anyway.

Maumbu smiled at his youngest pup. He was glad he chose a particular name for his son, because it was just like "Hasina" only with the last two vowels switched, AND…he thought he might take after his father.

He also smiled as he brushed Kapuki's stringy bangs from her eyes, which were as beautiful as her mother's. Albeit their oldest daughter could be a bit of a handful, she was still his little girl; nothing on this earth could change that. Besides, behaving like the ball of fire she was couldn't be explained by anything less than nature.

Banzai and Ed were about to learn that themselves…

_Meanwhile…_

"Alright." Neema reluctantly sighed once Banzai and Ed had settled themselves in front of her, eagerly waiting for the story to begin.

"Now you're _sure_ you want to hear this?" She asked them one more time.

Her son laughed in conformity as Banzai nodded enthusiastically. The mother hyena blew her bangs from her eyes.

"Ok, well here goes nothing. …I suppose you'd call this…'The Story of How All Animals Came to be.' " She cleared her throat.

"Long ago; back before you, your parents, or even my parents' parents, were born, the Great Spirits set a meeting deciding on all the qualities of each living creature.

They arranged food chains, chose the habitats, and even helped with ideology and beliefs for certain animals. They gave the birds wings and the fishes gills. They gave predators claws and teeth and prey defenses. But what they really couldn't decide on, was what differences, other than the obvious, could be made about the different _genders_ of the same species.

All of the creatures agreed that females would be the best child-carriers; they were observant and sympathetic most of the time and would protect their children with their lives. This allowed the spirits to let females be mothers.

Most species agreed that males should be dominant; letting the spirits create them stronger and faster than their females.

Hyenas however, were a different story; their female believed that her gender would be better off stronger. Along with having children not being an easy process, she believed they'd use their strength in conservation; just when they had to. Females were often known at the time to use their wits other than their brawn. Plus, there was also the suspicion that some males would take advantage of their superiority.

So instead of agreeing to the terms, the female hyena defied the orders of the spirits and took matters into her own paws."

Neema paused to see if she should stop, but the looks on Banzai and Ed's faces were ones of intrigue, not of fear. Seeing this as an ok, she went on.

"When the spirits weren't looking, she led the male of their species into a secluded area. She knew since their strengths were equal she'd have to use her wits to corner him. Seeing as how they were in a forest, she used the environment to her own advantage. She had him pursue her past a rock ledge; once passing it herself she removed a twig which caused a rockslide to nearly bury him.

Once getting himself out she charged him while he was still lightly fatigue and let him fall into a river, where he struggled to keep his head up. She stood near the bank and after he was in her sights, roughly grabbed him by the neck, cornered him, and brought him down.

Having the male right where she wanted him, she covered his muzzle so he couldn't call out or protest. And as silently but quickly as she could, she made a gash on one of his limbs, waiting until his blood began to flow out. Once that happened, she took something out of the male's blood; leaving just enough to keep him male but adding enough to her own blood to make her stronger than him. Thus, succeeding and fulfilling her desire for a better authority gender.

After accomplishing what she had set out to do, she cleaned his wounds, knelt beside him, and told him she still loved him. But from this day forth, he must now obey her every command; for she, as his superior, is stronger and smarter than he is.

Once her deed was found out there was nothing the spirits could do about it. And so, to this day, female hyenas have reigned over their males in a valued matriarchal society."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"What's wrong?!" Neema jerked her head to the two males, who were gripping each other in terror; visibly shaking.

"She…she…_cut_ him?" Banzai stammered.

"Well yes, that's how she got to his blood." The adult female replied with an awkward shrug.

"W-w-what happened to the rest of the animals?"

"Oh I almost forgot; after seeing her actions, the rest of the species made both genders equal. …Except for spiders."

"What did they do?" Banzai asked, still gripping onto Ed; him doing the same.

"…They _ate_ their males."

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

At that moment, Maumbu and Hasina's daughter came in.

"Grandma! Mommy came back! She and Daddy say we're gonna stay the night!" She happily announced.

"Ok Kapuki." Neema replied, an uneasy smile for her granddaughter's sake. But at the sight of the female hyena, Banzai and Ed only grew more horrified.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**_

"Get away!! You ain't gettin' _my_ blood!" Banzai squealed as he and his friend backed away.

Maumbu's daughter cocked her head, before looking at her dad's little brother.

"Uncle Ed," she began as she approached him, "what's he talkin' about?"

Ed only screamed in fright.

As Neema stared at the sight, only one thing was on her mind:

"_Raziya will kill me…"_

* * *

It was about a week from then when Banzai turned 13. He and Ed went about their lives like any other ordinary male pup.

…Except for the fact that neither of them saw Shenzi all that week…or any other females…because they didn't want to.

…And Raziya forbade Neema to ever go near her son again for a month at least.

* * *

**Kapuki**: Swahili for "first-born daughter"

**Hasani**: Swahili for "handsome"


	6. Family Matters

So, this is what happens when exams are finally over: THE LATEST UPDATE! (Man, anybody else having a snowstorm where they are?)

* * *

A large kill, a zebra to be exact, plopped to the ground with a loud thud; its deceased body, now a literal dead-weight of remains, was the complete opposite of vitality that it was during its last, final hours. The animal, while alive, had put up quite a fight; the muscular limbs and haunches were not ignored as the herbivore was being pursued by its determined hunter. Unfortunately for the zebra, with the right moves and equally precise timing, it was no match for the one it was battling for escape. And that victorious predator was standing over its prize right now, trying to look as strong and audacious as possible.

"This is the biggest zebra I evah seen!!" Shenzi shouted excitedly.

"Aw, it was nothin'." Banzai casually replied. "It _did_ put up a heck of a fight, but it wasn't no match for _me_!"

"How brave." She cooed. The male felt the blood rush to his face, but gulped down the blockage in his throat so he could speak.

"I-It was easy." He nervously grinned as she halfway stepped over the meal to get a better look at her generous sustenance provider.

"I'll bet; nobody's strongah than you, Banzai!"

He only blushed more and scraped at the ground with his paw. "Well…I dunno… Maybe bigger hyenas… and uh, you…"

Shenzi's brow flew up in surprise. "ME?" She laughed. "That's a'diculous. Boy, you a lot more tougher than I am!"

Banzai chuckled. "Yeah? That wasn't what ya said when ya hit me after Rashid showed everybody that I got beat up." After remembering that however, the female's expression instantly dropped; guilt quickly making coverage on her face. And seeing this, her friend grew immediately regretful of his actions.

"B-But I'm fine now!" He insisted. "Rashid says I'll heal up in no time! Just wait'll Gituku and I have a rematch!" This time the future matriarch climbed completely over the kill so she could sit in front of him.

"I'm sorry 'bout that, hittin' ya. …I just don't like it when ya fight; you could hurt yaself."

"I get hurt all the time; I'm still alive, ain't I?"

Shenzi gradually nodded. "…Yeah, that's a good thing." She smiled. He couldn't think of anything to say in reply.

"Is ya paw still hurtin'?"

"Wha?"

"Ya paw."

"Oh," he shrugged, "it's kinda a little sore, but that's about it."

She smiled again. "Maybe I can help with dat." She said as she came closer; his heart began racing.

"U-Uh-!!" Before he had time to respond the female walked up to him and nuzzled him on the shoulder, until leaning down and picking his foreleg up with her own.

"It does look a lot bettah." She said happily. Purposely, she brushed his paw against her other foreleg before laying it back down and carefully smoothing the fur on it. Banzai did everything he could to keep from shaking. When Shenzi looked back though she pouted.

"But ya eyes are still a lil' red from the dirt."

"Yeah uh, Rashid said it'll take for 'em to get clean all the way." Banzai admitted; but to his puzzlement, she beamed eagerly.

"I think I know just what to do." Causing his breath to catch in his throat, she steadied herself on his shoulders before leaning over and gently running her tongue over one of his eyes. The tingling that he felt once she had was too much and he pushed her away; puzzling her.

"It's fine," he said, rubbing the eye she licked, "the stuff'll come out on its own."

Shenzi looked at the ground. "Oh, ok."

Seeing her face though, Banzai felt guilty about what he'd done.

"But uh…" he tried to think of something when he saw her face light up again in his direction, "m-my…muzzle's still got a few scratches on it!" It was the only thing his brain could think of at that moment, but once he heard himself say it, the thought of Shenzi touching and possibly licking his muzzle… made himself adjacently shut down after just bringing up the mere idea…

Until she revived him, before he could even sway with lightheadedness; the younger hyena rubbed her cool, slightly moist nose along some of the half-healed injuries, careful not to irritate any wounds that still might be delicate to the elements. Not like Banzai would've felt it if she had anyway, his head was so clouded with his body's psychological morphine of thoughts of pulling her close…

Of course he struggled against them, knowing she was the future matriarch and his status in the clan hadn't even been officially announced. He thought about pushing her away again, but didn't want the same results as last time. …The coldness of her nose was soothing though; a relief to his clotted cuts and scrapes. He smiled and figured it wouldn't do any harm just to hug her in appreciative thanks.

She immediately stopped treating his wounds the minute his forelegs wrapped around her torso.

Banzai's eyes darted up to her, anxious if he'd done anything wrong. Examining her present features, he mentally chastised himself; knowing he should've advised against that. This moment must've became increasingly uncomfortable for his friend. He set to pulling his paws from her right away…

Only to have her lock her own around his shoulders. Near shocked, he turned his face to her own. She was smiling tenderly.

"I've always wanted that." Her head leaned against his and she cuddled with him. He froze in place for a moment, before gladly hugging her tighter…

After a moment, both glanced at each other again, there was a moment of staring, until they leaned in close…

"Is it morning already?" Shenzi said.

"You were always more good at makin' out that kinda stuff." Banzai chuckled.

"Yup, morning. Hijo, time to wake up." She continued. The male was about to smile and say something tender…wait a minute…

He stared. "Wha'd you say, Shenzi?"

"Shenzi? …Honey, I think you need to wake up, NOW." The young female said; strangely, a still pleasant expression on her face.

"What the-?" Half of his mind was flowing with confusion, the other half was a blank, but both sides agreed on one thing:

"_What the heck is goin' on here?!"_

"BANZAI!!!"

The male hyena's head shot upwards and he began gasping for breath immediately. Looking up, he saw his mother staring down at him strangely.

"Oh," he breathed, "it was just you."

Raziya raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright today honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Banzai replied as he got to his feet. His mother didn't change her uneasy appearance.

"Really, I'm good! ¡Muy bueno, mamá!" He insisted.

"Well…" The thought of her son possibly already dreaming about females put Raziya on the nervous side, but nonetheless, also in an attempt to get their attention focused on something else, she informed him about today.

"Ed's going out for a hunt with Rashid, he says you're welcome to come."

"Aw, alright!!" The young male shouted as he sped out to the exit…until he glanced back at his mother, seeing, what he partially expected, a smirk on her face.

"Uh… _where_ they huntin'?" He asked.

The mother hyena laughed and walked out of the den with her son.

* * *

A large, grown male hyena lumbered out of a grungy, uncared for, repulsive-looking den, grunting with annoyance. He was a tall, burly, somewhat scruffy-furred male. His face held a strong, strict, autocrat tenor; his mouth kept turned down, his eyes narrowed.

He glowered before turning around and snarling,

"Get out here!!"

Immediately, a certain young male hyena scampered out of the home as fast as he could, a timid female hyena following him suite, but not quickly; appearing to be limping almost.

"Get a move on." The male growled in a warning tone, this time specifically directed at her. The mother hobbled with one side supporting her body weight, pushing herself to go faster. Once she reached her son, she turned towards her mate.

Never giving a second thought to the matriarchal ways of his species, the father thought of _himself_ as head of the family, and would do whatever it took to make sure his mate and pup understood that. He was a commanding, unwavering, determined male. Though his claws and teeth were as average as any other hyena, the ways he used them, were too terrifying to speak of…

His mate, who was currently doing everything she could to keep herself sitting upright, put on a sincere smile, nearly looking forced, as her pup kept a wary distance between himself and his father, who noticed he was watching from behind her.

"Get out from behind there! What're you, two weeks old?! Act your age for once, ya little sissy!!"

Gituku scowled and moved beside his mom, who tried to get her husband's attention away from their son.

Gituku's mother was a well-meaning, eager-to-please, _somewhat_ motherly female hyena. She was a bit scrawny, her fur was about as disheveled as her husband's, yet her face still held a few beautiful features from her younger years. And as far back as she remembered she had always wanted a perfect family. She wished to make her husband happy, and raise their only son right.

What she refused to accept however, was that there was no such thing as a perfect family, and even if there was, hers was anything but. The lanky, shivering female, who had probably once been very nice-looking, as her facial features revealed, struggled to keep herself steady; a little incident, which were so typical around Gituku's abode they were referred to as nothing more than "family arguments", which was what had happened the previous night, and had left her with a "slight" leg injury.

As he saw his mother trying to keep herself up straight, Gituku rolled his eyes. Last night's fight had started much like the others; a disagreement gone violent, this time it was over when the family would go hunting. His father said in the afternoon but his mother said food was more plentiful in the early hours; after which, his father yelled at her, but yet after she tried once more to get him to agree with her, he grabbed her foreleg in his teeth, bit down roughly, and raked his fangs brutally against it.

"_Only reason the lazy idiot doesn't wanna get up in the morning is 'cause all he does is sleep on his fat backside."_ The irritated pup growled in his mind. Gituku's father noticed his son's expression, and swiped his foreleg across his jaw.

"You got somethin' to say? Well say it!" He barked. The 12 year-old male glared up at him.

"If I did, you'd probably kill me and say it was the lions." He spat.

"And it'd be pretty easy for you," he added, his arrogant nature permitting him to take it further than need be, "all you'd have to do is sit on me. Your great big tail-end would do the rest."

His mother moved in front of him just in time, before the adult male could strike at him again; leaving a blow to her shoulder. She fell to the ground in pain, not just because her bad leg gave way.

"D-d-dear…" she struggled to smile once more, "let's just find some food." Her mate scoffed.

"All ya ever do: eat. One of these days I bet you won't even fit inside the den." And without another word the male walked off into the graveyard, leaving the other two behind, though one of them would have to follow him, if she wanted to heal enough to stand…

Gituku paid no heed to her as she tried to get up; true she only wanted to be a good mother, but in his opinion she did a poor job of it. Albeit she never wanted violence, sometimes whenever she felt helpless and vulnerable, this mainly happened whenever his father beat her, if she would happen to stumble upon her son, it'd be taken out on him. So he barely glanced her way as she finally steadied on her feet.

"Don't go too far now." She told him without glancing back.

"Sure." He responded as he made his way over an elephant tusk; opposite the direction his parents were going.

* * *

Since it was close to noon, the hunting party of Priderock rushed in their endeavor to bring down enough kills for the pride. Luckily the lionesses who brought food at this hour had managed to arrive back home with two impalas and a wildebeest. Their friends and family eagerly yet gratefully approached to enjoy the meal.

One of the lionesses of this particular hunting party, a brown stripe down her back and a nick on her ear, was tearing into her share of food at the moment as well. Her son, quivering slightly, stared at her from a distance, just well enough to be within eye and earshot.

"…M-mother?" Nuka spoke after a moment of watching her eat, smiling despite being terrified. Zira made a slight growling sound in the back of her throat as she glanced up; much similar to the sound that _frequently_ emitted from her own cub's stomach.

"C-can _I_ have a bite?" He warily asked. Her eyes half-closed as she grimaced at the young lion; still, after all these years, in denial that he could've come from, or be related to _herself_ in anyway.

Saying nothing, the lioness raised her head as she unsheathed her claws. Expecting impact, Nuka immediately cringed away from the large and aggressive female. However, when he heard her familiar snarling, without the abuse to his body, he cautiously peeked back to see her tearing a piece off of the kill; albeit a small one, it would satisfy him.

"Take it and get out of my sight." She commanded, then ferociously tore into the meat once more. The cub grabbed the food in his teeth and ran away quickly to eat in seclusion.

Fortunately for the young lion, he managed to find a small vacant cave not far from the rest of the pride. Grateful to finally have some food, he plopped onto the ground and started chewing, careful not to wolf it down too fast; he didn't know when he would have food again, and always made the most out of every meal he was lucky enough to get.

Of course, the cub still thanked his mother for the sustenance; she did after all catch it with her own claws and therefore had rights to the whole meal, including refusal to share with those who had not participated in the hunt (though Nuka was unaware that cubs were the exception). Plus it wasn't often she was kind, and the moments she gave him food were the most appreciated.

But other than basic necessities, there really wasn't a lot he received from her. The main things he wanted, were what he saw the other cubs commonly getting from _their_ parents; cuddles and nuzzles. Although he quickly scolded himself for being selfish, his mother gave him everything to survive and yet he always wanted more. Besides, those cubs were royalty, all they ever did was get and receive. When had they, or any of their snubbing families, ever _gave_? He'd learn all of these things from the wise words of his mother.

…Along with that other lion she seemed to like a lot. What was his name again? Oh, Scar. The king's brother. He could tell his mother liked this male a lot. And why not? He was clever, he was skilled, he was a smooth talker…he also looked a lot like Nuka did.

This caused the young cub to pause in his eating; Scar was not his father, he long knew that, but the two looked strangely alike, and yet, as much as Zira despised the sight of her son, was just as much as she adored the scorned prince of the Pridelands.

The juvenile lion sat up to think. Why did she hate him so much? Had he done something wrong when he was a baby? Did he make her look like an unworthy lioness in front of the pride? Well, he always thought of his mother as a compassionate lioness; she always acted polite around everybody else. Therefore it must've been something terrible to make her hate her own cub. Nuka swallowed.

"…_I'm sorry mother."_ He moped in his head, before glancing up at what was left of the meal.

Guilt had a strange way of clouding one's stomach; too ashamed to eat now, he shoved it under a rock for later. Though it'd surely be rotten by then, he'd had worse. And if those hyena pups could survive on it, why not him?

The depressed cub laid his head on his paws, he really was no better than those lowly scavenging creatures, always burdening anyone who crossed his path…

Suddenly he jumped with fright straight into the back of the den at a sudden ear-shattering voice.

"WHERE WAS THAT LAST KILL?!"

Nuka's eyes widened as he saw the past king, Ahadi, in all his furious and frightful glory, just outside of the cave. Taking a better look, he could see the intimidating lion was standing overtop Zazu, the still rusty-experienced majordomo.

"Well, erm, sire…y-you see since no one else was hungry, th-the prince left with it a moment ago, for unknown destinations." The bird shakily replied.

"Simba?" The ex-king asked.

"No sire…" The hornbill timidly trailed off. The large carnivore looked in thought for a moment, before furiously growling.

"And not even bothering to enjoy the meal with the pride! _Or_ thank the hunting party for all their work!"

This was too much for the small male lion to take; temper tantrums from his mother he was used to, but not more than once nor by anyone other than her. Quickly, while neither of them were looking, he scurried out through a small hole in the back of the cave, which led to the other side of Priderock, where he could see Nala and the future king Simba playing.

Their mothers were with them, and Sarabi and Sarafina had always been friends of Zira. Still, Nuka was taught to not encumber anybody with his company. He turned in the other direction to leave, but a voice stopped him.

"Nuka!" Sarafina; he cautiously glanced back to see what she wanted, it was also rude not to answer when he was addressed.

"Why don't you come over here for awhile? Don't worry there's plenty to eat." She assured him. He was reluctant and it was clearly visible on his face.

"It's alright dear, stay as long as you like." Sarabi, the queen, welcomingly agreed. Hesitant, he took a gradual step forward.

"C'mon Nuka!" Came another voice, and it took awhile for the younger cub to realize it was the prince!

"_The future king? Talking to __me__?"_ This seemed impossible. Nala, who was beside Simba, raised an eyebrow as she noticed his reluctance to approach.

"I think he's stuck." She murmured to her friend. He smirked.

"Well I guess we better get 'im _un_stuck!" Without warning the two were after him in a flash.

Taken by surprise, the cub doubled over as he was pounced upon. But after awhile, he started laughing along with them as they started playfully tackling each other, although Nala was always the victor when it came to pinning.

"Hey, let us up!" Simba said.

"Yeah, no fair!" Nuka complained. The young lioness rolled her eyes as she got off of them, almost failing to notice the two young lions smirk at each other then jump at her from behind. Quickly she turned to face them just in time to be leapt on by both; fortunately for her she was a natural at this and easily pushed the two off. This happened so routinely that soon the three cubs were a rolling ball of fur, headed down the slope of Priderock.

Their fun was interrupted however, when Simba bumped into something from behind; causing Nuka and Nala to be nearly thrown away from the impact.

"Ouch!" The future king said, until looking back to see what he collided with…a concerned-looking Ahadi.

"Simba! Are you alright?" The old lion asked.

"Oh, hey grandpa. Yeah, we were just playing that's all." His grandson replied, gesturing to Nala and Nuka. The lion turned to the remaining cubs with a stern look.

"You should be more careful from now on. Nothing stands above the safety of the future king." He said. "It all might be fun and games to you, but the weight of the kingdom stands on his shoulders." Simba raised a brow at that statement as his grandfather patted his back.

Though he was a bit naïve at times, he was not stupid; he knew his grandfather was just as famous for his great _temper_, as he was for his great reign. He'd heard many stories regarding him from the adult lions; most unflattering. The one the prince never seemed to be undaunted about, was a tale about the past king _throwing_ a Pridelander from the tip of Priderock during one of his trademark tantrums.

Fortunately, he'd yet to witness his grandfather unintentionally displaying his rage…unlike his parents, his uncle, and his grandmother. Though the young cub still decided it was best to get away from the large lion, mostly for his friends' sakes, as soon as possible. Quickly he put on a bright grin and turned to face Ahadi.

"Well, it was great seein' ya grandpa but uh, we gotta go before… all the antelope's gone! It's Nala's favorite."

"Huh?" The blonde lioness cub raised her brow this time. "Not it's not."

"Well it is _my_ favorite." Nuka simply cut in.

"Right! So, we better _move_!" The prince stated, the last word through his teeth, as he half-pushed them both along. They looked back at him in genuine surprise, before he shifted his eyes back to the past king, then them. After a moment, they understood what he was trying to hint and played along.

"Oh yeah!" Both cubs said.

"Yup! Like he said, antelope doesn't wait!" Nuka stated.

"Let's go before it's all gobbled up!" Nala chimed in. All three young pridelanders scampered around the nearest corner of Priderock; out of Ahadi's sight. The old royal feline merely chuckled as if nothing were amiss, and went on his way.

"Where to now?" The young lioness asked as she ran alongside her friend.

"Yeah, I-I didn't eat a lot. I dunno how much I can keep running." Nuka cut in from his other side; every step they ran slowly diminishing his energy. Simba looked at the ground for a moment, before his face suddenly lit up, and his mouth curved into an impish grin.

"Let's go get some antelope." He said.

"Ok!" The scrawnier of the males agreed.

"But I'm not hungry." Nala spoke up.

"That's ok. We can let Nuka watch the fun while he eats."

"Fun?" The young lioness said.

"What kinda fun?" Nuka asked eagerly.

As Simba laughed and told them about his plan to venture to the area of Priderock that still had lionesses feeding, to where he planned to lift one's tail and put it on the other's food while neither was looking, then see the fruits of their mischievous labor unfold, his mind silently pondered about the adults and leaders of Priderock.

His grandmother Uru, although powerful and strong-minded, was among the calmest and kindest lionesses of his home. His mother was much like the past queen before her, though a bit more likely to show emotion in her place of royalty. Sarafina, albeit not officially an authority figure, was well respected in Priderock. She was also one of the best huntresses in the pride…along with Nuka's mom.

_There_ was a lioness who could possibly bring down a male lion if she wanted to; strong, fierce, though not as motherly as she should be to her son. That was why, like his grandfather, Simba tried his best to stay out of her way. Along with the morally decent powerful members of Priderock, came the slightly immoral though just-as-powerful ones.

The only lions around here the prince thought he could really trust, were his father and Nuka.

…Oh, and of course,

Good old Uncle Scar.

* * *

"_So…your mom's scared of your dad?"_ His honestly questioning voice asked.

"_Sh-shut up!!"_ She commanded. Her rage and denial was put aside when she saw his paw on hers. She looked up.

"_Mine too…"_

Gituku's glazed eyes stayed sewn to the ground as he remembered that moment where he met Monifa…and the one thing they had in common…

Even though the conceited female despised the matriarch and her family for what they did to her father, he admitted that he probably would've done the exact opposite if Safia had been so gracious to him. What he couldn't figure out, is how a chief female such as Monifa, could love someone as…_unlovable_ as her father.

Gituku came to the conclusion that the reason Safia spared Afua was because she finally got up the nerve to ask for help, although what she didn't know was that the termination of her mate was already being considered due to her obvious wounds. That was the mistake his own father didn't make; he never left marks.

The now angry male hyena spat on the ground and gritted his teeth; his newly arrived rage needed to be taken out on something before it overpowered him completely. …And upon looking ahead it appeared his problem was about to be solved.

_Meanwhile…_

"Aw, this is better than last time! I owe ya man!" Banzai exclaimed with a mouthful of wildebeest.

"Yes, though I assumed that would've already been understood." Scar dryly replied as the two young hyenas in front of him wolfed down the first of the kills he brought.

Ed licked his maw clean of the bits of meat before shoving his face into the carcass once more. Both he and his friend had to eat quickly before the others smelled the scent of food and came running. With all the maturing stomachs, and the necessity to be fed until full increasing, it wouldn't be long until Scar's end of the deal was completed. Afterwards, as Safia promised, full status as an official Graveyarder would be put into sanction.

Taking advantage of still being unseen, Gituku quickly ducked behind a rock; watching the three out of curiosity.

"Y'know, sometimes I think I'm gonna miss havin' my chow delivered, but _then_ I remember how me n' Ed are gonna be the best pack leaders this clan's ever seen!" Banzai shouted, his friend nodding and laughing excitedly in agreement.

Gituku scoffed, "Yeah, right behind _me_."

"Provided you get enough hunting _experience_," he heard Scar say, "how on earth do you expect to be so tremendous if you can't even so much as pounce?"

"Pounce?!" Banzai shouted. "I'll show ya a pounce!" He crouched low and crept back a few steps, before lunging at the dark lion, who merely had to tilt left to avoid impact.

The rival male had to do everything he could to keep from rolling on his back from laughter, as he saw his blood enemy shake off the aftermath from missing the target.

"Those stories about your recent fight with Gituku don't do you justice." The pridelander sneered as he examined his claws.

"Yeah well, I just wasn't ready is all." Banzai insisted as he shook the dirt out of his fur. "And I'm _almost_ all healed-up. Then Gituku's gonna be the one who needs help!"

"Wanna bet?" His rival said under his breath.

"Yes," Scar replied sarcastically, "well, do inform me about it later." With no other words spoken the prince made his way back to the Pridelands.

"Oh it'll be all over the kingdom by then: 'cause EVERYBODY'S gonna hear 'em scream like a little pup!! You'll see! I'm gonna make 'em say 'BANZAI'S THE GREATEST GRAVEYARD MALE ALIVE…AND I'M A LOSER!'" The now confident male hyena shouted after him. Widely grinning, he turned back to see Ed chewing doubtfully in his direction.

"What?"

His friend merely tilted his head and gave him a look. Banzai had seen that expression more than enough this past month to realize what he was implying, and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah; your dad said to take it easy. But it won't be so easy for Gituku when he's-!!"

His statement was interrupted by an unexpected collision from behind, knocking him off all his four paws.

"When I'm _what_, momma's boy?" A familiar voice derided. Banzai didn't need to hear Ed growling furiously to know who it was.

"Well look who's back for more." He sneered as he turned to face his rival.

"I figured it'd be way too easy, since you don't got the moron's daddy to save ya now."

Banzai pretended to raise an eyebrow in intrigue, and looked around. "That's funny, I don't see _your dad_ nowhere around here!"

Gituku had anticipated this and smirked wide as he made a preposterous, low-hit comeback, "At least I didn't get _stupid_ because of my dad."

THAT comment however, caught Ed's attention along with Banzai's; he stopped in the middle of chewing his part of the wildebeest leg, and stared.

"I mean, yeah my dad sure is an idiot. But at least it ain't nothin' GENETIC! Rashid might look smart, but I bet when nobody's lookin', he gets as dumb as your buddy over there with ostrich eggs for eyes!"

By this time both males' blood was starting to boil; low growls emitted from their throats.

"You better watch it Gituku…" Banzai warned. His rival merely scoffed.

"Whatcha gonna do? If you're takin' those huntin' and survival lessons from him like everybody says you are, I could take you down in no time flat! Your brain's probably all mush by now…well, 'least it would, if it wasn't already!" He laughed. "Yep, I can see you two all grown up now; bein' chased by momma ostriches because of your eyes, tongues that could wrap around an elephant's business-end, and voices that'd make anybody wanna tear their ears off. And it'd be all thanks to-!"

The cocky male was suddenly cut off as he was rushed from the front. The ground crushed against his back as he felt what seemed like daggers inching into his shoulders. Looking up, his jaw dropped completely at who he saw:

Ed, his usual childlike visor completely vanished and replaced with a look of fury, was pinning him in a way that made the once smug male think the raging moron was trying to push him into the ground.

Even Banzai, jaw dropped as well, who was now a few feet behind them, could not believe his eyes.

Ed didn't remove his expression of rage; any Graveyarder, Pridelander, or otherwise could say what they wanted to about himself, but **nobody** insulted his family. ESPECIALLY his father: the one male who treated him like he was just as capable as his first son.

And right now, Gituku was about to eat his words…

The furious hyena started by reaching down the foolish one's mouth and gripping his tongue, before yanking it out, then grabbing the top part of his jaw and clapping it closed. His friend's rival yelled in pain. Banzai meanwhile, was still too shocked to move.

Next came turning the male over while grabbing ahold of his right forepaw; bending it in a painful manner as he was pushed onto his stomach. Afterwards, he grabbed him by the back of the neck, and threw him into a nearby skull. Gituku made a sound that made it obvious the wind had just been knocked out of him, before groaning as he plopped to the ground. But Ed was not nearly finished:

He rammed his head into his side, the male letting out another gust of air from his lungs, then grabbed his head and shoved it to the dirt. He pulled on his mane sharply; the in-pain hyena screeched.

"What are ya, a _female _fighter?!" He growled between his teeth. He tried to turn his head back to bite him in the shoulder, only to be greeted by Ed's fist in his nose. Still raging, he whacked him to his prior situation; back to the ground. He pinned him once more before yelling something close to his face. Gituku coughed from the dirt.

"What?"

"Uh…" Banzai spoke up, finally soaking in what was happening, "he says he wants ya ta scream 'uncle'."

His rival snorted. "Forget it!"

His reply was rewarded with a punch below the neck, and then picking his top half off the ground by his shoulders, only to be slammed back down. Ed repeated what he said, only louder, and adding something that sounded hostile on the end.

"He said 'scream uncle', or he'll rip out your tongue and use it to clamp your mouth shut, then feed ya to the lions. …Do it Ed!!" He shouted eagerly.

Gituku looked like he was about to spit, but on taking a second glance up at the angry hyena in front of him, he could tell the threat was to be taken seriously. He gritted his teeth.

"Nnn…nnn…" Ed buried his claws into Gituku's shoulders, to make him swallow his pride and say it right.

"Alright! Alright! I give!" He shouted. Ed screamed his demand once more.

"Uncle!!" The insulted male shouted another command.

"He said 'louder'!" Banzai translated.

"_Uncle!!_"

Ed shouted again. "Louder!" His friend repeated for him.

"UNCLE!!!" Gituku yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ed eased his grip a bit, making him think it was over, before leaning towards his face with a menacing glare.

"Ef-oo-geer-ah-hur…"

"He says 'take it back'."

Ed glanced up momentarily at his friend as he yelled another statement.

"And," Banzai added to what his companion told him, "say it to his face." Gituku opened his mouth to speak,

"AND," the male added a third time, "swear you'll _never talk like that about Rashid again_." Banzai put emphasis on the last part to prove his and Ed's point.

"OK! I take it back! Your dad ain't stupid, you ain't stupid! Now lemme go!"

Ed snorted in disgust, before getting off of him and kicking him back to his stomach. He shakily got to his feet, before giving a last glance to the two males behind him. One of which, snapped at his heels to make him leave. Terror plastered on his face, Gituku fled the scene completely.

Now letting a smirk of his own form, the now vengefully-satisfied Ed turned to his friend, who had gone back to staring at him.

"Uh…"

Ed tilted his head in concern. Banzai looked at a loss for words a moment, before saying something that made his friend laugh in agreement.

"I call first hit _next_ time!" He grinned.


	7. Be Prepared

VERY sorry for making you guys wait all this time. If you ever have the opportunity to chose a schedule of your own, TAKE IT!

* * *

Shenzi poked her nose just above a small boulder, as she stalked her, Banzai, and Ed's desired target…Maumbu. For old time's sake. The young matriarch smirked as the adult hyena tried to crack a long bone open, in hopes of what marrow left would leak out for him to eat or bring back home. Busying himself like that out in the open however, would prove to be his mistake…

The female hyena glanced back at her two companions. "Ok boys, ready?"

Banzai and Ed each smirked and nodded. The two of them had silently waiting for her signal this entire time, ever since Ed spotted Maumbu and alerted his friends of his presence and the three of them crept up to the rock. But unlike _many_ times before, Ed nor Banzai were either griping, laughing, or just plain straining to keep down their restlessness in their ardency to pounce. Ed especially in this case. Shenzi appeared perplexed at their behavior, before growing an impish smile.

"I said, 'ready'?"

Their eager grins somewhat deteriorating, Banzai and Ed again nodded.

She put a paw to her ear. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

Each male immediately scowled and fixed their irate gazes on her. Shenzi didn't even flinch. Banzai looked down and tried to scratch a response in the dirt, but found it was too rocky to write in and soon growled in annoyance. An action he would hastily regret.

He slapped both forepaws on his muzzle soon after his throat let out a grow…a raspy, wavering growl.

A laugh was rising up in Shenzi's chest and pleading to be let out. She too put both her paws on her muzzle to keep from cracking up so Maumbu would continue being unaware of their presence. Ed seemed to have forgotten his displeasure and giggled in agreement—before growing stunned with silence at the sound of his own rusty vocal choards. Shenzi kept her head to the ground as her body shook with restrained hilarity. Banzai rolled his eyes.

"N' you say _I'm_ a pain in the tail…" His varied-octave voice said quietly yet heatedly.

"Aw quit whinin'. Least ya got enough angah ta help tackle Maumbu." Now reminded of why they were here in the first place, Banzai and Ed's irritable appearances soon deteriorated, melting into mischievous grins, and the pair followed Shenzi as the threesome noiselessly inched closer.

As they neared toward the unsuspecting hyena, Ed was trying to stifle a laugh like Shenzi had previously; near-mauling his older brother brought back some good times. Banzai turned his screech of a growl on his friend in forewarning, even if it sounded more like an elephant with nasal congestion. But it was all it took to promptly silence himself. The three had now stalked close enough, to see the ruffles in Maumbu's fur, and just when they were in perfect range…

They pounced!

Without even glancing away from the bone, the adult hyena took one step sideways; letting the three young adolescents collide on the ground.

"Nice try." He smirked after they picked themselves up, irritably grumbling.

"For future reference, with age comes wisdom. I'm not even that old, but I can already outsmart a few hyenas." Maumbu proudly stated.

"Ya mean 3 ones less n' half ya age?" Shenzi skeptically replied.

The father hyena wrinkled his nose at her and leaned down so they were face-to-face. "Stuff it." And without another word Ed's older brother was walking off in the other direction, taking the bone with him.

"Thanks for teachin' his kids how to do it Ed! Now he knows when it's comin'!" Banzai glared at his friend, who merely looked down in embarrassment. "_Now_ whadda we gonna do for fun?" Banzai whined to no one in particular.

"…While you males figure it out, I'm gonna get me some meat. Didn't get to eat nothin' because 'a trainin' yestaday." Shenzi said.

"I dunno if there's any left, Shenzi." Her friend told her.

"Aw why don't you take Maumbu's advice? Your voice is startin' to sound like n' elephant's trunk."

"IS NOT!" Banzai shouted after his friend as she ran in the direction of the kills Scar had brought the previous day…before reluctantly turning back to Ed with a questioning look on his face. "…Is it?"

Ed only shrugged.

* * *

"…Guess I wasn't the only one who didn't get no chance to eat." Shenzi said to herself as she sat upon a rock overlooking the area where Scar left the carcasses.

Not far off in said area, a couple of pups, most likely brother and sister, were picking at the remains of yesterday's meals. The older one, female, was ripping strips of meat off the bones, and laying them in front of the younger one, male, to eat. Shenzi blinked.

"Why ain't their momma or daddy with 'em?" She wondered as she looked around. No adult hyenas could be seen nearby however. After a moment scanning the place over, she just shrugged and laid on the rock while waiting for them to finish in order for her turn at the meat to start.

By now the two siblings were happily gnawing on bits of food with tiny teeth. The sister, far too busied by eating to notice anything else, didn't see her brother glancing up every now and then, as if checking on something. And every once in awhile, for some reason, the young pup would get to his paws and drag his meal a little further away from the pile of half-eaten carcasses. Shenzi tilted her head at about the fifth time he did this, by which time he was almost underneath part of a skull covering the entrance of an abandoned den.

"What's his problem?" She said to herself.

Suddenly, the male appeared to be shaking, and began crying and whimpering in his sister's direction.

"What is it?" She asked, puzzled. Her brother only pointed behind her with his nose. Both Shenzi and the other female looked back… to jump up in surprise.

Perched on old elephant bones, two vultures were looming in the direction of the kills. A mere annoyance to an adult hyena, but seemingly _huge_ to a pair of pups. Both were gazing intently at the food that was in front of them…and the only two things standing in their way of it.

The little brother of them started whining frantically again, only louder as he ran around in circles as if begging his sister to come to the den. But the young hyena was too worried about getting enough food for them both. Quickly she latched her teeth onto the nearest, most meat-covered, bone she could find and dragged it as fast as she could towards the den where her brother was.

Seeing their presence was now detected, the vultures leapt off their perches and glided to the meal. Shenzi knew scavenging birds of this type didn't mind fighting other animals over food, even if it was _rotting_, let alone chasing off defenseless pups; she'd witnessed plenty of encounters of the kind to know this pair would dispose of the hungry graveyarders to get to the meat. And there was hardly anything to do to stop them…

"_Well it ain't the first time this' happened. …S'not like I can do anything anyway."_

At least, that's what the daughter of Safia thought at first…

Until, she happened to notice the size of a rib cage on one of the kills. …If it could be turned over, it'd be just enough to trap one of those vultures inside. But how to do it? She wasn't exactly as strong as her mother, _yet_, to try to use physical force. But then, an idea hit her. Maybe she hadn't thought of a way to stop the other vulture, but one hostile rival for food was better than two. Skillfully as her mother taught her, Shenzi jumped down the ledge from rock to rock until she reached the bottom, where she then raced toward the two pups being closed in on by the hungry birds.

The younger one was pulling on his sister's tail, in a gesture to make her forget about the meat and come where it was safe. But she was too determined to make sure they didn't go hungry to care about the vulture beak so near her skull, when the creature suddenly gave out a "Squawk!", quickly catching the attention of the sister hyena. She only had to watch as it looked back to see another female had yanked a couple of its tail feathers out.

Its companion let out a hiss. Shenzi stuck out her tongue and smacked dirt into their faces, before turning tail and running off. Angered, the birds flew up and gave chase. More curious than frightened, the two pups watched after them…as soon as they dragged their meal back to the den and were both safely in it. As if having second thoughts though, the female looked back, a distant look on her face. The younger of them, troubled by her change in behavior, pulled on her neck scruff with his mouth as he whimpered for her to come inside. She looked down at him.

"Stay here." She said, before running off to find that other female who helped them. The male tried to lunge after her, but wouldn't dare leave the safety of the den.

_Not far away…_

Meanwhile, Shenzi was trying to find some way to distract both vultures so she could put her plan into action. Currently she was leading the two birds through a maze of bones, rocks, and vaporous steamy vents every now and then, hoping those would confuse them at least. The most it did though was condensate on their wings and slow down their flight. It wasn't much, but at least it was a factor in her advantage.

"Hey!" Came a call next to her. Turning that way, the matriarch's eyes widened at the sight of one of the hyenas she had just saved running up on her side.

"What're you doin' here?" She demanded.

"Helpin' you! Now follow me!"

One of the vultures let out another cry, and neither female knew which due to picking up speed because of it sounding so close; not even bothering to look back. They ducked just in time as one of them tried to swoop down and clench them in its talons.

"What're we doin', exactly?" The other hyena asked Shenzi.

"Right now we're _tryin'_ not to die!"

The other let out a call and tried to pick them off as well, but didn't notice a  
bone protruding out of a mass of rubble and collided painfully; with its head trying to move over top of the skeletal remain, and the rest of it trying to move underneath. Shenzi, seeing this chance, pointed to a small hole in a nearby pile of rocks.

"Through there!" She shouted. While the more unfortunate of the pair of vultures was recovering from the impact, the second one took flight after them. Shenzi let the other female go first, and had made it through just in time before the bird's beak latched onto her leg. Now the flying scavenger was trying to pry its beak out of the gap as its targets were quickly gaining distance.

At this time the two female hyenas made it back to the carcass pile. The female's younger brother, now happy to see they made it back, swiftly ventured just outside of the den and yipped excitedly, but still seemed like he wanted them go both come in.

"Why'd you bring us here?" His sister asked.

"Start diggin'!" Was her reply, as she saw her scraping away dirt from one side of the large rib cage; confusing her.

"But-"

"Just do it!" Shenzi yelled once more. And without another word, both of them were clawing away at dry, infertile soil, until nearly a large ditch was made from their effort.

"How do we know when to sto-"

"HIT THE DIRT!" They dropped to their stomachs right before a large pair of talons could snatch them from the ground. Now frightened since one of the vultures was back, the male pup instantly whirled around and ran inside the den. His sister, alarmed as well, looked to her companion for guidance.

"Keep digging!" She said.

"But what about-?"

"In a minute you _an'_ him'll see what I'm talkin' about!" Shenzi stated, pointing at the vulture momentarily.

So very reluctantly, the second female joined in once more, even though the threatening bird was now hovering just a few feet away, looking for the most precise instant to strike. The third time she glanced up to check the scavenger's position, it swooped down, causing her stomach to jump into her chest.

"Perfect!" She heard the other female exclaim, after which she looked at her, aghast.

"Perfect? We're gonna get eaten!"

"NOW!" Shenzi yelled as she threw herself over the other female, while the vulture closed in.

The female could hear her brother screaming in fear as she and her rescuer dropped into the pit beside the ribcage, and she too nearly cried out when the hostile creature became so close she could see the fringes of its feathers. Until suddenly, its talon hit one of the ends of the bones on one half of the ribcage, this caused the entire skeletal torso to turn over until its caving-in shaped bones were now surrounding the caught off-guard bird, who plummeted into the hole after the spine hit its skull.

…Just as Shenzi, had predicted.

"Get to the edge an' crawl out!" She commanded; the, now scared out of her wits, young clan member wasted no time in climbing through the gap between the edge of the hole and the roof of the makeshift prison; just missing the vulture's furious sharp beak as the two of them made it.

Looking back in near-shock, Shenzi's saved victim couldn't believe it; even as she witnessed the extremely confused and irritated bird prying, striking, and poking at the ribcage in which it was now confined. She turned her head towards the quick-thinking female.

"You…you, saved us."

"Eh, guess I'd have to start somewhere anyway."

"That was incredible! That was-! …Whadda you mean 'start somewhere'?"

"Well, I figure I be savin' a lot more lives once my momma hands ovah leadahship."

"You're…you're Safia's daughter?" The female exclaimed.

"Yeah, n' I'm just like you so zip it with all that polite stuff." Shenzi replied. The rescued juvenile clan member smiled gratefully at her. …Eventually, Shenzi let a smile show back. Suddenly the other female's eyes lit up, and she turned her head to their left.

"Oh. Hey, you can come out now; it's safe." She told her little brother.

For some reason, although he seemed to hear her, the male didn't move from where he was sitting in front of the cave. His sister raised a confused brow. By this time Shenzi's paw was on her chin.

"Y'know…I think mighta I fo'got somethin-" Her sentence was cut short when the other vulture, now reminding the future matriarch what she had forgotten, let out a cry as it lashed out its talons, managing to grab hold of the female hyena who was once been saved from such a fate. She let out a scream while Shenzi clawed and bit at the claws holding her, but the bird wouldn't let go.

Tried as she might to save her again, Shenzi's ability to think up possibilities to help, was being blocked by the adrenaline currently rushing in her body.

Then, startling everybody, including the bird of prey, the female's little brother appeared out of nowhere and began a full-out assault in defense of his sister; just enough to distract the creature and make it let go of her. Both hyenas watched as the young male jumped off it and sped off in the other direction.

"BROTHER!" The female cried out before her and Shenzi pursued. They managed to keep up just enough to see where the vulture was being led to…a remote field of green geysers. It was only when they stood aghast at a horrible sight, that they caught up to the bird and the courageous male.

There he was, nearly back-to-back against a large stone wall. Shenzi and the female could only watch in fear, as the bird stalked him further into the corner.

"MOVE OR YOU'LL DIE!" His sister beseeched; one more step backward and his escape would be cut off completely.

It appeared the young hyena heard her plea, but did not move, even though he very well knew the angry scavenger was getting closer and closer…

By this time his sister was biting her lip, Shenzi, on the other hand, was watching with interested eyes.

"If I had to guess what he was up to, I'd say-" Her assumption was not finished before a loud rumbling resounded throughout the area. The vulture let out a squawk as though it sensed something was about to happen. And surprising the sister hyena, half-astonishing Shenzi, and seeming to please the male, it leapt up as if to take to the air.

But just as it had gotten up off the ground, a loud wave of steam shrouded the creature, and not a second after, a shot of greenish-colored, boiling water arose from the ground below; accelerating into the sky and taking the screeching and flailing bird with it. When the explosion had subsided, the three could see an injured vulture struggling to maintain being airborne while fleeing from the scene.

The female wholeheartedly embraced her brother once he sprinted back to them. He smiled and nuzzled her, before noticing Shenzi again and prodding his sister to acknowledge their rescuer. She turned to her future matriarch, albeit shyly.

"Hey uh…thanks for saving me n' my brother." She smiled a bit while speaking.

"Eh, it's what I do." Shenzi waved it off, though secretly her self-confidence was skyrocketing all the while as a little gloating and self-appraisal bellowed in her mind.

The other female glanced at her little brother. "Well, better go finish that meat before someone else does."

The young matriarch thought not much of it as the two left, but after a minute a past wonder returned to her mind and she swiftly whirled around to call out to them.

"Hey!" Both siblings looked back to her.

"Where the heck was your folks while you guys was tryin' to eat? They shoulda known stuff like this could happen!"

The two hyenas' eyes temporarily widened, but just as quickly shrank back to normal size. The oldest one looked at the ground as her brother's ears drooped.

"Our parents…gave too much food to us…" Was all she said, before she nudged the male to stay aside her as they made their way back.

The pre-teen matriarch titled her head in perplexity; what was that supposed to mean? …Unless…

Her head snapped back into regular position as her face grew a look of shock:

How could _any_ pups so young learn to live without their parents?

* * *

"No way!" Banzai protested. Ed quickly waved towards his muzzle in a proud and boasting manner.

"You're crazy!" His friend said. But his friend still kept his swagger. "If _you've_ got a spot on your muzzle then _I'm_ the king of Priderock!" The older of the two would've continued his argument, if he had not seen something approaching from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Shenz'! Over here!" The leader of the trio kept onward but made no reply, puzzling the two males.

"Nothin' left huh? Toldja." The oldest of the three stated, though by the look on her face it was obvious this was more than about food, and food was quite a big issue. The two exchanged glances before Banzai turned to his friend again.

"What's eatin' you?" He asked.

"Nothin'… What're you two yellin' about now?"

Banzai's fur instantly riled up. "Ed here thinks he's getting' a spot on his muzzle! An' that can't happen since _I'm_ the oldest; _I_ should be first ta get spots!"

Shenzi rolled her eyes. "There's more important thangs in life n' how fast ya hit pubaty! You two gotta be the most stupid, bigheaded thangs since they invented lions." She stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Came another voice from nowhere. All three whirled around to see who had spoken, only to be surprised to see Scar staring right at them.

"…Uh, don't pay no attention to that Scar; I was just kiddin'." Shenzi said with a nervous smile on her face. Scar grimaced.

"Of course you were. But no matter," he waved it off, "I'm actually, _surprisingly_, too occupied in reflecting on the handiwork I saw as I entered this crater you call a home."

"Wha?" The female of the trio asked.

"Why the _inspiring_ resourcefulness, at least to young ones such as yourselves, which you used to ensnare that hostile vulture that was trying to pilfer the remains of your meal."

"You got attacked by a vulture?" Banzai's screechy voiced exclaimed; both his and Ed's faces were taken aback.

"Two." Scar corrected. "And she was not alone. …Pity, those pups had nowhere to go anyhow."

Shenzi blinked. "Oh…ya saw that?"

"Saw what?" The oldest male hyena of their group demanded.

"Well…" The matriarch opened her mouth to explain, but put a paw to her chin in thought for a moment, before her face lit up.

_A few minutes later…_

Shenzi laughed, "N' look, he's too big to fit out the sides!"

Now beyond furious, the trapped vulture clawed, bit, and slammed its weight against the bones above it. A few times it did rattle the skeletal prison, but that was merely any effect that happened before the bird fell back into the bottom of the pit.

"What happened to the other one?" Asked Banzai as Ed curiously walked up to the bird cage to give it a sniff, only to yelp and retreat when the bird squawked and nearly nipped his nose.

"Oh, I shot it out one 'a the birdie boilahs." Shenzi replied as Ed hid behind Scar, failing to notice the lion raise a faintly annoyed eyebrow, before directing his attention back at the young female hyena.

"YOU BLEW UP A BIRDIE-BOILER WITHOUT ME?" Banzai screamed, too appalled and angry to care about how his voice sounded, especially when he raised it.

"Aw, you don't even like the green ones." She waved it off.

"Still…" He grumbled. After a moment of disappointedly blinking at the ground, the male turned his attention back to their lion friend. "Hey Scar, wha'dja com here for anyway?" Banzai asked.

Much to the trio's confusion, the dark-maned feline's eyes lit up in a way that would send a chill down the spine of anyone who had not developed immunity to such bizarre displays of… "emotion" as some would call it.

"Well, now that you do mention it," he began with a seemingly innocent tone, "it _was_ my first intention to come to you three with a message."

"So, spit it out." The pubescent male hyena said, just a second before Ed nodded furiously, slinging saliva onto his friend's back. "GAH! **ED! **That's just sick!"

Shenzi rolled her eyes once more, "Nevahmind them Scar, bettah say what you came to say before dumb and dumbest make you forget."

"Who's who?" Banzai paused to ask while he was raking spit from his fur with his claws. Ed laughed teasingly. "Shut up dumbo!" The semi-drenched male snapped.

"I rest my case." The future matriarch stated.

"…To cut to the chase, I've devised a new plan which will aid me in becoming the new and rightful leader of Priderock."

"But your dad already decided who the next ruler was. You're not gonna be king…Scar." Shenzi told him, calling the lion by his wanted nickname.

"That's what plan B is for." Scar casually replied.

"Plan B?" Shenzi and Banzai asked in unison. The three pups exchanged glances.

"Whaddya mean?" Banzai asked as they looked back at their friend. The dark-maned lion merely glanced back and smirked.

"Just saying, it may not hurt for you three to…be prepared."

* * *

_A few years later…_

"15 years may feel like a new start, and some ways it is, but you need to _constantly_ focus. No good matriarch learned all her skills in a day honey." Safia told her daughter.

"I know that momma." Shenzi said, the to-be matriarch keep her eyes shut if only so her ears would pick up on her mother's counsel better.

"You've got a whole new generation of well-fed hyenas on ya shoulders, and albeit they're much stronger and smarter than what you might remembah, they might be cocky as well."

"Nobody's gonna rule this place but me." She said in a determined voice. Her mother nodded.

"Now, back ta biz'ness: what does a good leadah need in order to propahly rule?"

"Brains, awareness, brawn but _only if need be_,"

"Good, good." Her mother nodded.

"Sharp tongue, knowledge of the ones she's in charge of, and…" she blinked, "to always…" The young matriarch paused for a moment. Safia raised an eyebrow.

"Always…be prepared?" She guessed, opening her eyes slowly in question. The other female blinked.

"Not what I had in mind, but not bad. It was actually to keep her head on straight no mattah what, but just as good. Now, let's focus on _when_ we need to keep our heads on straight _most_. What if a trespasser comes into the graveyard?"

"Approach him with as little threat as possible, and find out what his intentions are."

"And what if his intentions are to hurt anybody in the graveyard?"

"Call out to the stronger parties to make us look like a force to reckon with, and tell 'im to leave."

"What if he picks a fight with you and won't take no for an answer?"

"Deny it only until he starts trying to harm our home. Then take him one-on-one."

"If you win?"

"I can choose to set 'em free, to feed 'em to the clan, or just kill 'em off; my decision." Shenzi replied. Safia looked satisfied with her daughter's reaction to these questions; clear as the water was in the sanctum of Priderock, the 15 year-old female was growing to be a great, commanding matriarch.

Though…the mother hyena had known that these questions had been asked of her daughter many times, so of course she knew how to answer them. But, what if the scenario didn't always go in her direction? What would she do then? One way to find out how she would handle those situations, was to ask and demand some new answers, out of the blue.

"Mm-hmm…_but_, say you're in a tight spot and it looks like you _won't_ win? What then?" Safia asked.

"Use every resource to my advantage." Shenzi replied, earning a small grin from her mother.

"What if he lunges at you and tries to injure you?"

"Keep my guard up constantly."

"What if he does manage to hurt you?"

"Use my surroundings as another way to win, all the while knowing my limits."

"What if he can outrun you?"

"Turn the fight into a way that cannot be won by speed." As Shenzi stared straight ahead, while her mother continued to circle her and envelope her with questions, she felt a new commotion stirring within her; as though this was no longer about just growing from adolescent to adult, perhaps not even turning from a juvenile clan member into a well-balanced leader, it was about how much she could do to protect her family and her clan. It was an amazing feeling, as though the world as she saw it didn't even exist without her and her mother; them, they were the ones keeping this land which was theirs safe and, although an undoubted eyesore, a land that was just as great as any other.

Never mind the lack of food, water, or decent shelter. It wasn't the scenery or image of a place that made it great, it was those who inhabited it. Yes the hyenas of the Elephant Graveyard weren't as strong, powerful, or even cleaner than the lions of Priderock, but it was them that proved themselves the great survivors. They were the ones who could endure and survive famine and sickness every day of their lives. They raised families here, they played here, and most treasured of all (to their species at least), could even laugh here.

And why? Because of the leadership they were ruled under in these harsh conditions. Shenzi never had felt something so marvelous as this in her entire life.

"And what if he knocks you down?" Safia asked as she circled around her daughter one more time.

"That's not possible." Shenzi replied. Her mother stopped circling for a moment, and leaned in so they were eyeing each other face-to-face. "In ordah to be prahpared fo' tha possible, we must be prahpared fo' what is _not_ possible." Shenzi nodded her head in understanding.

Safia smiled and continued to lecture her daughter.

"_Be Prepared."_ Those two words kept echoing in the young matriarch's mind.

_Meanwhile…_

"You're sure you'll be ok?" A concerned-looking female asked as a teenage male stood outside her den, an adult male and another adolescent by his side.

"He'll be fine." The adult male said confidently, before playfully slapping him on the back. "Taught 'im everything I know." The second teenage male, most likely his son, laughed in agreement. The oldest of the young hyenas smiled somewhat self-consciously.

"C'mon, we'll both know I'm lucky to even know _half_ as much as you."

The female kept her worried expression visible. "Now Banzai if there's ever anything you think you still need help on you can always come right back home."

"Mom, I can barely fit in the den!" Her son replied; puberty having a large effect on him, the male had grown to become larger than the entrance of his old abode, not being able to get comfortable in there since he neared 15. Even Raziya now had to glance up in order to look her son in the eye. Though most of that was partially due to giving birth young; her body had to use so many of what little nutrients she could get that her growth was permanently stunted at 16.

"Well…the offer's always open." Raziya finished with a look that only a mother who was saying goodbye to her one and only son who was leaving to be on his own could muster.

"I'm impressed; I moved out at 16 but couldn't find a home of my own until I was a couple years older than you." Rashid said. Ed snickered, his father noticed.

"Now Ed, stop teasing your brother. You're lucky you didn't have to move around with your parents all the time like he did."

Raziya looked back at her son. "Be careful." She said.

"I will." He said casually, but before he could say much else, she walked up and gave him one last motherly nuzzle, catching him off guard. Ed looked like he was about to giggle at the sight, until Rashid looked at him with a warning glance. At which the male just stayed quiet until his friend's mother finally, _reluctantly_, let go.

Without saying much else Banzai turned around and started toward his new home; another den, only bigger on the inside with an entrance he wouldn't have to suck-in to get through. Ed rushed to join him while the two adults stayed behind. Ed had not yet moved out of his parents' place, since he was not technically an adult, and other than that didn't really see a need to. But from what he saw today he already knew what to fully expect: a crushed mother.

As they left, the two could hear mumbling from behind them.

"I hope he'll be ok." Raziya quietly said.

"What? Him? He'll always be prepared!" Rashid happily exclaimed.

The last two words of his statement didn't go unnoticed by Banzai and Ed as they made their way to Banzai's new home, and they stopped momentarily to exchange glances, before continuing on their way.

* * *

Shenzi stared at her home from a high-up area of the Elephant Graveyard. It wasn't so much the land she was gazing at, it was the hyenas who were moving about it, and the clear differences she was noticing about them.

The older ones, her parents not excluded, were much bonier and lankier than the young ones they accompanied throughout the day. The hyenas that were more in her generation, seemed to be at least more robust and somewhat healthier.

The young matriarch had it all figured out since she had been a pup, maybe not _completely_ at the time, but enough to realize what was going on with what her mother had planned for the future:

Safia's plan was to nourish the new generation of the Elephant Graveyard, so that the hyenas of that same generation could teach the younger ones and pups how to hunt; and showing them examples with better, healthier bodies, she guessed, would improve their hunting skills.

By the looks of the slight improvements in her home it worked; it even raised the confidence and will to thrive for most hyenas here.

Speaking of confidence, it had been known for sometime to Shenzi that her friend Banzai was moving out today at only 16.

"_He could've just dug the den a lil' deeper."_ She thought to herself, but knew that he wasn't just moving out because of the inadequate size of his old home. Growing up was exciting to anybody she knew in this whole place; she'd even heard of some hyenas talking about getting _married_ as soon as they turned 16.

Still, it was only right to see her friend move into his new home, and although she'd never tell him, she was curious of what it looked like.

"Hey Shenz'!" Came a voice to her left, looking that way she saw Banzai and Ed. "C'mon, ya wanna see my place or not?" He yelled up to her.

Pretending to be of little interest, she casually walked up to them. "Eh, I guess." She shrugged. Ed laughed in enjoyment and the trio continued forward. Shenzi, in the middle as always, gave him a playful nudge on the shoulder. He cackled and gave it right back, the female becoming surprised; he had become much stronger than he had when he was a pup. She could tell. Ed however interrupted her reverie by nudging her on the right. All three of them cackling it was a long walk to Banzai's den as the hyena trio tried their best to avoid tripping over each other.

* * *

There will be a LOT of climactic events in this part of the trilogy. Many of it, as you may have guessed, is what leads the trio into allying with Scar and taking over the pridelands. Again, sorry this took so long to update but I'm very happy with what I've managed to create here.

And to those of you who have followed on this story since the first chapter of Part I, I thank you for your admiration. To those of you who read **AND review,** I thank you for your courtesy in at least acknowledging that you were here.

Thanks from Tearthgrrl!


	8. Ironic Relationships

I wanted to make the trio sound a little more mature since they are teenagers now, so Shenzi will speak with a bit less of an accent (as she did in the movie), although Banzai and Ed may remain the same.

Anybody here ever own the game "Harvest Moon DS"? I bought it recently and it has chewed away at my summer vacation, I'm not proud…but in my defense I'm not the only person who's been addicted to a video game!

Anyway, as said in my bio: somebody dies. I too am mournful, I did like this character, and wanted to give said character a bigger back story; so I threw in a few flashbacks that will hopefully give you an idea of what he or she (you'll have to read) was like.

Oh, and thanks to Kovukono for helping me out on some of the Swahili names you'll read about.

* * *

Morning always held radiance for the animals who were early-risers by heart; the view of the darkness slowly vanishing from their earth as the first, vast beams of light cast themselves upon whatever landscape could be touched. Even the largest mountains gave way to the hues of red, orange and yellow, as daybreak tinted everything its warm, glowing shades.

But, which was also well known to every animal around these parts, was that morning seemed to always be most brilliant when the dawning sun shined itself across the Pridelands:

Beautiful white beams spilt overtop a grassy hill on the horizon. Trees cascaded gapped shadows on the plains. The vibrant green pastures of the flourishing plains glistened with dew; the grazing animals of the Pridelands were only too happy to indulge themselves.

"How long has it been since we snuck into the Pridelands together?" A female's voice asked. Another female, who seemed to be the top leader, pretended to think this over for a moment.

"Hmmm, _too_ long." She grinned.

Two hyenas, admiring the light of dawn, smiled in a satisfactory manner as the hunting parties behind them eagerly eyed the herds grazing only meters outside the borders.

Afua smiled at her puphood friend, now matriarch, who happily returned the gesture. The mother hyena couldn't believe how the years slipped by; one moment the two were playing as though her friend was just another clan member like her, the next they were having families and raising daughters.

…Daughters who got along the exact opposite way they did when they were their age.

Safia and Afua turned around and motioned for the two groups behind them to step aside slightly, revealing Shenzi behind the one standing near her mother and Monifa behind the one near hers, the two being as far away from each other as possible. The mother hyenas exchanged friendly glances; another example of the ironic relationship between them and the one between their daughters, who merely scowled when forced to look at each other. The two approached the younger females.

"Alright," Safia began, "now we'll be gone until noon, so 'til then your daddy's in charge." She said to her daughter.

"And Shenzi won't be the _only_ one following Bakari's orders if something happens." Afua gave her daughter a gentle yet firm glance; knowing very well her daughter's feelings toward the superiors of the Elephant Graveyard. Ever since her father's death sentence, Monifa always held a strong rancor for the matriarch and her family.

As for Afua, she never resented her daughter for loving her mate, and never would. If anything, she was happy Monifa had never got to see her father's abusive side. That was how the mother wanted her to remember him; just as her caring…protective father. Yet more than anything she wanted her to understand that what was done _had _to be. Though in some ways, she sometimes worried, that might not be possible. If she remembered her father as caring, then how could she believe that his death happened for the sake of their family? For her mother's safety?

Not to say Monifa didn't love her mother, she was just cynical about how she could be so welcoming to her father's murderer.

Shenzi just looked at the two for a moment before turning her gaze back to Safia, who gave her a little smirk and rubbed her head against hers lightly. Not surprisingly, at least to Afua and Safia, Afua repeated the motherly gesture to Monifa as well. After which, both adult females turned to the hunting parties, nodded, and turned to march undetectably into the fruitful Pridelands.

Shenzi and Monifa, meekly giving each other a sour second glance, left in the other direction without speaking a word.

* * *

"I swear those two act like a couple of adolescents when they're around each other." Shenzi said as she toyed with a bone, unknown to her Ed's eyes were glued to the skeletal remain and the possible source of marrow within it.

"Yeah, ironic." Banzai commented as he scratched his ear. Shenzi glanced over at Ed and after awhile realized what he was acting so interested in and flung the bone towards him; the male chomped on it eagerly. While her other friend paused for a moment.

"…Y'know, those two are kinda like meerkats and lion cubs." He stated.

"What?" Shenzi raised an eyebrow, yet again on the verge of questioning the brink of Banzai's denseness.

"Meerkats and lion cubs." He said again, though seeing the look Shenzi was giving him not having much change. "Y'know, they go well together."

"…I don't know _what_ kind of rotten meat you ate this mornin', but whatever made you compare my momma to-"

"Aw c'mon, you know what I mean!" He interrupted. Ed giggled as he gnawed on the bone some more.

"You n' Monifa on the other hand," Banzai went on, "…you're like leathery elephant bones with muddy water, which…go together like leathery elephant bones and muddy water." Then the male glanced over at his preoccupied friend. "Am I right Ed?" Ed gave his friend a blank stare, before nodding so fiercely the other two thought his neck might snap. After a moment their simple life-styled friend just went back to his bone.

"…All this talk about meerkats is makin' me hungry." The male's stomach grumbled to add on to his statement.

"Don't hold your breath, even if the parties _can_ get in the Pridelands without gettin' caught, they _still_ gotta bring the kills back without makin' a big racket. Or else Ahadi'll get wise and tell his lil' boy to tighten security around the place again, n' I hear Mufasa ain't too keen on trespassahs either."

"Well, I don't know about you two," Banzai spoke up suddenly, and a bit proudly at that, "but while everybody else was checkin' 'emselves for ticks, _I_ was busy cleanin' house all day yesterday!"

"We've already heard everything there is to know about your den Banzai." Shenzi said as she laid on the ground in boredom. "We get it; you live on your own. Now shut up about it."

"Oh I ain't talkin' about the den." He cackled. At this the female raised her head up a bit and cocked an eyebrow. Ed, knowing what situation this would lead to, and where that particular situation would go, uncomfortably scuffled a few feet away from the two, abandoning his bone as well; it was full of bite marks by now anyway. After blinking at him for a moment, Shenzi immediately realized what he meant, and scowled at her now smug friend…just before turning to Ed.

"Ed!" A sharp voice stopped the retreating male in his tracks and, reluctantly, he glanced back to meet the annoyed female's gaze.

"Was he in another fight yestaday?" She asked; if Banzai was ever in a scrap usually Ed was there to witness it. The other male nodded. "Lemme guess…" She gave the still-smirking Banzai a look. It was evident that the only hyena he would ever spend his valuable energy on, at least when it came to fighting, was Gituku. Of course, one would think that upon entering adulthood the both of them would realize their maturity level and the rivalry between them would die out. …But apparently not.

"And the wuss wants a rematch, TODAY." Banzai stated.

"How soon?" Shenzi asked with little interest. Her friend shrugged.

"Dunno. Guy says he'll come get me."

"Maybe you two oughtta learn somethin' I use everyday; it's called a brain, and it can help you though a lot of tight spots, if you ever _use_ it!"

"Hey c'mon, the guy's never gave me a break, and I don't even know what I did to make him this ticked-off at me in the first place!"

"You two've been fightin' since ya were barely weaned! Don't ya think it's gettin' a little pointless?"

Banzai faltered for a minute, before just looking straight dead-on at her.

"Tell ya what," his smirk seemed to go wider, "I'll call it off with Gituku right after you're done settin' things straight with Monifa. Cool now?"

"Dunno." A voice said out of nowhere. The trio glanced around a minute, before looking behind Banzai to see none other than the infamous Gituku, smirking at them cockily as always.

"I'll have to get Monifa within 5 feet of Shenzi before I can ask. 'Course, how could she when she's got your stink all over her?" At this, Shenzi's lip curled back in anger; Ed tried to keep her calm while Banzai merely turned to face him.

"Well look whose back. Guess Monifa finally left… for somebody who doesn't lose in the 2nd round." The male cracked.

"Let's just get this over with so I can show you what I'm _really_ made of." Gituku said determinedly.

"I think you already did that yesterday." His rival replied.

"I didn't eat much yesterday!!" He defended

"_Nobody_ eats much around _here_."

"Well when I'm done with you there's only one guy the graveyard's gonna think of when someone says the words 'momma's boy'!" Gituku grinned.

"Cut out the lame cracks and comebacks and just try to kill each other already." Shenzi cut in.

"Will do." Both males more than gladly replied in unison.

"This shouldn't take long anyway." Banzai bragged, grinning at Ed in remembrance of yesterday, not noticing his friend starting to wave his forepaws around in a weird way, _or_ the mischievous glint in his rival's eye…right before he was thrown off his feet. Gituku had caught him off guard and head-butted him in the chest when the male wasn't looking. Banzai got back up angrily.

"That was a cheap shot!!" He yelled.

"Your point?" His adversary replied.

_Meanwhile…_

A scattered out herd of antelope grazed in a golden-colored plain. Due to the serenity of the area, the grazers had calmly spread about without any concern for safety; the lions didn't hunt in this area since it was mid-afternoon, and much too hot to be in these more rugged parts of the Pridelands. The only possible threat, would be an unlikely ambush by a hunting party of trespassing-

"CHOW TIME!" Called a group of anxious hyenas as they rushed to an unsuspecting adult antelope, a high ranking female taking up the back. Quickly the herd fled as fast as their hooves could carry them. One hunting party of hyenas chased the aforementioned antelope to a patch of tall grass just under a tree that cast a dark shadow on the shrubbery, which looked too thick for the animal to be chased for long. Only when the unfortunate herbivore reached the seemingly safe brush, did it realize its sealed fate.

Another hunting party, led by another lead female of some sort, pounced it from the front and went for the jugular. The prey hit the ground in its struggle against the hungry predators, but despite its efforts was dead not long after. One hunting party hurriedly dragged the meal in the direction of the Elephant Graveyard, while the other that had chased it to that location tried to cover up their unlawful deed; straightening bent-back shrubbery to its previous state as best they could and licking up traces of blood left behind from the kill.

Afua, the female bringing up the back of the pursuing party, walked up to Safia, who had led the party executing the finishing blows.

"Not bad for the first time in awhile." The matriarch commented.

"Why were so you worried about not catching anything? You had _me_ leading the divide and conquer part of the operation." Afua smirked.

"Excuse me? I believe it was _you_ who kept worryin' about them lions findin' us, and not livin' to see your lil' pup grow up and get a mate." Safia responded playfully. Both females just laughed and started walking in the back of both hunting parties.

"Actually," Afua commented, "I can still remember, when all we _did_ was worry…"

_Flashback…_

Two young adult hyenas sat by a wide, shallow pool of water. A heavy rain had just fallen a few hours ago, leaving a temporary watering hole for the graveyarders to enjoy. One female sipped down the refreshing liquid while her friend kept an eye out for any food that was desperately thirsty enough to cross paths with them.

"Afua." She spoke.

"Hmmm?" The drinking female answered.

"Whadda you think life'll be like in a few years?" Safia asked. Afua finished her drink, wiped her mouth, and sat up.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "Why?"

"Momma's only gonna rule this place for so long, it's only a matter 'a time before I take over…" Safia stated thoughtfully. Her friend tilted her head at her.

"You're worried being matriarch will change our lives this much?" She asked.

"It's just…well, there's so many bases I need to cover before it's official, and you can't cover 'em all in one night," she sighed, "trust me, I've tried." Afua snorted with laughter a bit.

"I remember; you were passed out for a day and a half!"

"Yeah? Well I'd do it again if I could skip the next part."

"What's that?"

Safia blinked for a moment as she paused, before saying "Well aside from the training, the strategy knowledge in battle, the memorizing of all the food and water sources and every family living here, even if I could put it off, sometime into my reign I'd have to get…get a…"

Afua tiled her head after her friend trailed off. The would-be matriarch wrinkled her nose in disgust, before spitting out a word like it was a bitter taste in her mouth, "Mate."

"Oh…" The female looked down at the ground for a moment, before giggling to herself. "If we traded places, I'd be all set in _that_ department."

Safia raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, that male in the night-hunting party. …Wait, you want _him_ to be your mate?!" She quickly snapped her head in her friend's direction with a look of surprise.

"What?" The other female said after noticing her reaction.

"If you ask me, boy looks like he's got a lil' bit of a temper problem."

"Oh please. He's a skilled hunter, sturdy, dependable, handsome…" Afua giggled after saying the last word.

"Yeah, I can't _wait_ to see what your pups'll look like." Safia replied sarcastically.

At this, her friend raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well what about you? After all, that mate's not just there to look good at your side."

Safia blew out a breath of frustration which moved her bangs aside, "Don't I know."

"Well why don't you like any males here?"

"They're just…all the same." She replied, a mixture of dissatisfaction and boredom in her tone.

"Huh?"

"You know; always wanting to be the strongest, toughest, best-looking. If you switched skins on any of 'em I guarantee you nobody, _includin'_ them, would notice." There was a pause while Afua looked at her friend as she laid on the ground in world-weariness.

"I just don't wanna hafta settle with some guy only so I'll have good pups." Safia stated. Her friend gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well me neither Safia, but it's not like the perfect male for you is just gonna show up into this place out of thin air." The semi-depressed female sighed, "I know."

Afua looked up in thought for a moment. "Let's change the subject." She suggested. "What names would you wanna give your pups?"

"Pups?"

"If it were me, and a boy, I'd name him Furaha."

"Furaha?" Safia said.

"It means 'joy'." Afua answered.

Safia tapped a claw against the ground in thought. "If it were me with a male pup, I'd name him somethin' like…Jabari."

"Ahh bravery, a good quality in a leader."

"But not the most important… it _does_ give the residents a feeling they're in good paws though. Plus, I think it sounds cute."

"Me too." Her friend agreed with a grin.

"So," Safia began, "what're you gonna name yours if it's a girl?"

"Monifa." Afua replied. "What better name to give the daughter of Afua, highest hunting party leader?"

"You're gettin' a little headstrong, y'know that?" Safia said. Both females laughed.

* * *

"Agh!" Banzai grunted in pain as he was thrown against a rock. Although Gituku was panting, the smirk on his face didn't go unnoticed.

"Is that all you got…pu…pup-face?" He insulted.

"If I've got a pup's _face_," his adversary grunted as he got to his feet, "then _your_ face is the back-end of one."

Ed rolled his eyes; both males had come up with much better material for smart comebacks in past fights. Shenzi was right–this _was_ getting old.

Gituku's smirk merely grew wider as Banzai struggled to keep his footing. "Too close to naptime for you to keep up Banzai? Or am I just getting better at this?" The fatigued male scowled as the cocky hyena began circling him. Seeing this, Banzai mentally kicked himself; he knew he'd have had to let his guard down a whole lot in order to find himself in such a tight spot. How did he get so tired anyway? And so quickly at that. After all his previous fights with Gituku he should've had enough experience to know better. …Or, maybe it was not _him_ doing anything different.

Perhaps Gituku was the one bringing new tactics to the fight. And his opponent's low energy had something to do with all the dirty tricks the hyena kept pulling out through the entire fight: low blows, taking advantage of blind spots, even going so underhanded as to sink his fangs into his rival's flesh when he was down. These thoughts made Banzai's blood boil, and he growled angrily as Gituku kept circling, unaffected.

Ed blinked after seeing his friend's sudden change in behavior, this was apparently taking a new turn. However, when Banzai was actually _angry_ in a fight, it went two ways: he would either beat his challenger to a bloody pulp, had Gituku not made so much cheap shots that would've be possible, _or_ due to his raging fury he could lose all other senses and be crushed in a humiliating defeat.

Time would only tell, as Banzai saw his mark and lunged at Gituku; teeth bared and claws out. He nailed him on the side, but his opponent wasn't going to be stopped there. Gituku clawed the side of his face as Banzai tried to sink his teeth into his neck. Then Banzai ripped his fangs through Gituku's shoulder when the cocky male tried to strike his rival when he tripped and nearly fell. Finally both hyenas eventually reached an even-point situation: Banzai was biting down on the place left to just lower of Gituku's neck, while Gituku had his fangs sunk into the place below Banzai's skull. The two aggressive hyenas growled menacingly as they refused to let go; it seemed unless something was done and quick, the battle would get desperate.

Still on the sidelines, Ed was starting to wonder if he should break it up; obviously this was going nowhere fast and the two were beaten up beyond all reason. On the other paw, at this point it wasn't likely at all that he could convince Banzai to back down. Plus even if he could be persuaded to discontinue the fight, Gituku would want to persist and could only be stopped if Kamau was nearby, which he wasn't. So regretfully, Ed remained where he was.

Meanwhile, Gituku was quickly getting bored of this stand-still position the brawl had come to. Plus the blood beginning to seep down his shoulder wasn't too comfortable either. Though there was nothing more he wanted at this moment than to kick Banzai to the ground and _improve_ his face with the use of a good ol' rock, he knew he'd have to do something to take this fight to his advantage and quick.

Long tired of licking the taste of Banzai's blood in his mouth, he began thinking of what to do to win this fight before his rival could first. …And then, it hit him.

Banzai was so occupied in ruining Gituku's shoulder, he barely heard the muffled snicker through his fur, before having the wind knocked out of him. The male gasped as his enemy threw a fist into his stomach, causing him to release his grip on his opponent's shoulder. Then he had not much time to react, before five claws sank themselves into the back of his neck, excruciating pain resulting from the added wounds at the bottom of his skull.

Then, before he knew what else hit him, he felt himself being slung forward, everything going so fast he could feel his heart pounding, his breath still caught up in his throat from that punch to the stomach, before he suddenly made painful, face-_first_ impact to a hard, cold, granite surface.

Gituku grinned widely as he had snatched his rival by the neck, the same place he had bitten him earlier, before slinging him ruthlessly into a large, rough-faced boulder, making sure Banzai's head was the first thing to collide with it.

Ed's mouth shot open as he saw his friend near-smashed against a rock, before watching him collapse to the ground…and staying there. Gituku smirked his widest in victory, before striding away proudly, not even showing the slightest remorse for that dirtiest of all tricks, saying only before he left,

"Catcha later loser."

Ed rushed to his friend's side and could see he was awake, albeit clearly injured. But the only thing Banzai could feel hurting was his pride, though he mentally vowed to repay Gituku for that cheap, underhanded stunt.

"I'm gonna get him for this. He'll be walkin' on two legs when I'm done with 'im." He painfully grumbled as Ed helped him to his feet and supported him on his side.

Albeit slowly, the two made their way from the battle site and in the direction opposite where they were. Ed figured that perhaps a certain friend of theirs would be able to take Banzai's mind off his agonizing defeat.

…Either that, or, rub it in.

_A few minutes later…_

Ed and Banzai spotted Shenzi, who had chose to go elsewhere during the scrap she saw pointless, grooming herself on a hill to pass the time. When she looked back and saw the shape Banzai was in, he would've glared in reaction to that know-it-all grin she gave him, but his face still hurt too much.

"So, how'd the fight go?" She asked "innocently".

The wounded of the three grumbled something under his breath. Shenzi tilted her ear towards him.

"Didn't quite catch that honey, could you repeat it?"

"I SAID 'I LOST'!!!" Banzai shouted angrily, before snarling in pain from the injuries on his face. Shenzi seemed genuinely surprised for perhaps a second or so, expecting more of a messy win in which her quick-tempered friend was beat up beyond all reason before managing to squash his opponent like a bug at the last second. However, that little shocker quickly passed as she just gave him a knowing smirk.

"Well, looks like you're not as macho as your muscle-headed brain thought."

"HEY, HE TOOK A CHEAP SHOT! 'Sides…if he weren't so fast, I woulda slammed him down in front of everybody!"

"Ya mean Ed?" She raised a brow at him skeptically. He said nothing and just growled again in frustration.

"Tell me though, how fast was he? Like how long it takes for a thought to go through one ear and come out your other?" Shenzi kept grinning. Banzai was beyond angry by now, but merely glared at her. She simply flicked her tail and started to walk off towards her home.

"Well, serves you right for havin' fights over a stupid grudge."

_Meanwhile…_

Safia and Afua kept a close watch on their backs, as the hunting parties in front of them carried the two carcasses they'd managed to obtain for the day; the antelope they had brought down earlier, and a dying wildebeest found very close to their borders.

Once they'd reached the inner perimeter of the Elephant Graveyard, Safia, deciding the parties deserved the first taste of their fruits of labor, stated for them all to take a break in the nearest shelter they could find; which happened to be a cave not too far off. Hungry as they were, the pack of hyenas made their way inside.

Taking a break beside each other as the hunting parties happily devoured what parts of the meat that didn't have to be saved for the rest of the graveyarders, Safia and Afua took turns biting off chunks of one of the antelope's haunches.

Afua sighed in half-exhaustion as her friend chewed a small section of the meal, "What a day."

"You can say that again. That was the most fun I've had in ages." The matriarch replied after swallowing.

"Yeah, almost forget how much you miss those things until you do them again."

"…Y'know, I've been thinkin'. Maybe I oughtta change the way thangs are done around here."

"You can do that?"

"You and me bein' friends shouldn't be changed by anything, even if it means being leader of this whole clan. To which I've done about everything I can for. Maybe it's time I treat myself…_and_ a friend, to somethin' too." She smiled.

Afua couldn't have been happier to hear those words, and she smiled back.

"MATRIARCH! AFUA!" A hyena suddenly yelled.

* * *

Shenzi leisurely walked about the Elephant Graveyard, nonchalantly taking notice of all the landmarks surrounding her. True, it wasn't exactly a scenic route, and _obviously_ it wasn't exactly pleasant for a casual stroll. But it wasn't like she had a choice, plus she would rather saunter at this moment rather than hear Banzai gripe about a fight neither of them wanted to happen anyway.

So the future matriarch lazily traveled around for about half an hour, before stopping at the site of a familiar face.

"Hey momma, how'd the hunt go?" She greeted as she saw Safia walking up ahead, failing to notice her appearance was entirely different than it was this morning.

"Get anything good?" Her daughter asked, before laughing and adding on, "Y'know you wouldn't believe what hunger can do to Banzai. Would you believe he actually compared you and Afua to a meerkat and a lion cu-…" But the young female didn't get to say much as Safia walked past her without another word, only after getting a few steps farther did she say "Come with me, honey."

Puzzled, Shenzi quickly caught up with her mother.

"Where we off to Momma?"

"…Funeral."

_A few minutes later…_

"This could've hit _anybody_. These things happen all the time. It wasn't your fault." Bakari said firmly. His mate, clearly grieving, kept her sorrowful gaze toward the ground.

"…Bakari, you know that every time another one of my clan, my family, dies, it hurts me like…a stalactite though my back." Her mate looked concerned after hearing her choice of words, but let her continue.

"But…if I had known today, would be the last day I'd ever see my lifelong friend again…" The matriarch tried to suppress a shudder of sorrow, but couldn't help the lump in her throat, which made her voice thick with depression, "I would've said more to her…" Bakari walked up to her and softly rubbed his head against hers. "I know.

_Earlier that day…_

"MATRIARCH! AFUA!"

Safia barely had time to glance back at the hunting party member who called out to them, or realize the entire pack of hyenas was on their feet and staring in her direction with their mouths agape with horror. She could hardly comprehend what was happening at this moment…before she saw the last expression in Afua's eyes she would ever see.

Looking up, a large chunk from the roof of the cave was now gone, and the rest…was either embedded in her lifelong friend's back, or crushing her under its weight. The matriarch's body froze with terror; her head and the facial expressions it made seeming the only thing that could move.

Afua raised her own head up to look at her friend, not paying any mind to the stalactite that had become too heavy for its scanty base to hold, though clearly knowing it was there.

"Sa-Safia…" She spoke in a thick voice. Safia could only stand there in shocked horror, as she looked her friend in the eyes.

"Afua…" Her voice was equally thick. Afua, knowing it was the only thing she was able to do, smiled dearly at her best friend, and held her head up as long as she could to look her in the eye…before letting her upper body fall to the earth as her last breath abandoned her body, her eyes forever closing as her life ended in that cave.

* * *

Shenzi scanned the area, taking in all the other hyenas that had arrived upon hearing of Afua's death. Bakari had stayed at home after a request from Safia, saying she wanted to see her friend one last time alone. But if that was the case, then her daughter didn't see how it made sense that she was coming. …Unless…

The future matriarch snapped her head up in the direction in front of them, seeing the only reason Safia must've brought her: Monifa, sitting on her haunches directly overlooking her mother's body. Shenzi mentally sighed in exasperation; her mother must've wanted all 3 of them to make peace with each other, hoping to overturn Monifa's sour outlook on the two of them and whoever they associated with…excluding Afua of course.

The matriarch and the would-be matriarch approached Monifa from the front, Afua lying on the ground in between her and them. The mourning daughter didn't take her eyes off of her mother, even as she was spoken to.

"I'm sorry, honey." Safia told her; Afua was a friend, a near-family member, along with being one of Safia's best hunting leaders.

Seeing no reaction out of her best friend's daughter, she sighed, and in another attempt to make peace added "Well, at least she's with your father."

At that, Monifa swiftly turned her gaze to the matriarch that she saw evil, a cold glare on her face. "First you kill my dad, now you kill my mom. Are you gonna kill me too?!!" She bared her teeth as she got to her feet. Shenzi immediately cut in front of her mother and bared her teeth as well.

"Back off drama queen, it was an accident!" She yelled. Monifa growled at her, and now too disgusted at the site of them to even finish paying respects to her dead mother, rose to her feet.

"You'll pay for this." Was all she said, before turning around and leaving them.

Shenzi huffed, then looked at her mother. "She's not gonna change momma. She's just some spoiled pain-in-the-neck who doesn't even wanna see what's right in front of her!"

Safia blinked. "…Yeah, I guess there's no changin' things now. Go on back to daddy if you want honey."

Though feeling no pity for Monifa whatsoever, Shenzi still felt compassion for her mother's loss. She herself even thought Afua was ok albeit she didn't remotely feel that way about her daughter. With a meaningful nuzzle, she spoke, "Take as much time as you need momma." Safia smiled, though still keeping her gaze on Afua. She listened as her daughter's steps, before speaking up just as they were starting to fade.

"Shenzi," The future matriarch looked back at the sound of her mother's voice.

"…Don't let what happened to me and Afua happen to you, or anybody you love. Don't let leadership get in the way of…other important things…"

The young female blinked at her words. Was that supposed to mean she might not see Banzai or Ed as much again once she was in power? How was she supposed to prevent that if it happened, make them her second and third in-commands? The thought of two hyenas like Banzai and Ed having some sort of authority didn't exactly put her in a contented state, but, what would she do if her position as leader threatened what she had with either of them?

Realizing she might have some other things to prepare for when she stepped up to matriarch, Shenzi looked back at her mother and said "Thanks momma."

Safia smiled once more without taking her gaze off Afua, until she realized that after her daughter left, she was the last one there.

She stared down at her friend, now rethinking her feelings on wanting that alone time as she requested from Bakari. Being the only one here beside her made her feel like the other clan members didn't see this as a big deal. Didn't care, or didn't want to care, that one of their own had died. Along with that, now that she was finally free to say whatever she wanted to her…she had nothing to say.

Safia looked at the deceased body of her closest childhood friend, with pain she didn't expect to endure until the two of them were in their elder years.

…Then she felt something tap her paw. Looking to the side, she saw a small hyena pup, along with a couple of its friends, looking at her and frozen in place. Glancing to her paw, she noticed a bone; the pups must've been playing with it before it clacked out of their reach. Upon bringing her gaze to the pups again, she observed one of them was looking back with its ears drooped down, appearing nervous. And following the gaze of that same pup…Safia realized something she was wrong about completely.

Two hyenas, evidently the pup's mother and father, were just barely exposing themselves from behind a rock, looking at their pup sternly and trying to get him to come back…until they saw their matriarch and froze much like their son did.

Now the female understood, the clan had not forsaken Afua; they were giving her quality time with her best friend…

Feeling tears in her eyes, but wary of letting them be shown, Safia batted the bone back to the pups, who grabbed it and ran back to their parents. The matriarch cursed the unwritten law that had forbade leaders to show weakness; leaders were just the same as those who followed them.

…And the one who had always understood this the most, was Afua.

Looking at the life-adoring female she had grown to know and love, Safia spoke softly,

"When we meet again…we won't ever worry about parting anymore Afua."

* * *

…Ok, I'll be serious, I almost cried as I wrote Afua's death. This only makes me regret writing little about her more.

I only ask one favor among what you usually put into your reviews: tell me what you thought of Afua. Please honor her memorial.


	9. The Times of Adolescence

I've decided to lighten up on all this drama for awhile. After all the trio have humor in their lives and that is needed in this story too. And my HUGEST apologies for the long period between chapters, I had some trouble with the internet. A big thanks to my awesome boyfriend Jagabor for alerting my readers.

* * *

It had been about a week since Afua's death, so albeit there were still occasional mourners, everything was in the process of getting back to normal.

Shenzi was sitting with Banzai in yet another desolate part of the graveyard, staring off in deep thought while he eagerly gorged himself on the young antelope they'd brought down in the Pridelands. So they trespassed for a meal, it wasn't like they were the first; they had hunted it only slimly outside of their borders, _and_ neither of them tried to officially kill the prey until they had chased it _into_ the Elephant Graveyard.

Noticing his friend was being abnormally quiet today, Banzai looked up from their meal and took notice of her solemn expression.

"Hey," he chewed, "what's eatin' you?"

Shenzi, remembering the sorrowful words her mother had spoken to her at Afua's funeral, still kept them deep in mind ever since that fateful day. She kept her gaze forth, and her tone was completely regular, but there was something clearly more significant behind her words. "What're you n' Ed gonna do when I become matriarch?"

Banzai swallowed down the mouthful and gave her a confused look. "Uh, same-old same-old, I guess."

She turned her head to meet his gaze. "Even if we don't hardly evah see each othah again?"

At that statement however, the male's face turned slightly pale. "Uh…there's a chance 'a that happening?" He asked.

Shenzi stared, "Well don't have a heart attack on me." Though she too felt a few butterflies in her stomach at the mere thought of parting from her friends for matriarchal duties. Banzai gulped, for what reason she couldn't figure out, because he'd already swallowed down that piece of antelope.

"Uh, h-hey, about that… thing about gettin' a mate right after being leader…" he chuckled nervously, "that's just a big dung heap, right?" The would-be matriarch thought she could see a bit of hope in his eyes, but she shook her head resentfully.

"Nah, it's the truth."

Banzai's expression only went downward after that reply. Shenzi raised an eyebrow.

"What's goin' on with you?" She asked him obliviously.

"…Eh…y-you…uh…" She stared at him with his mouth half-open, eyes darting back and forth; struggling to get something out. But finally after a moment he gave up, sighed and just said, "You gonna eat that last half?" Shenzi casually smacked it in his direction, he mumbled a "thanks", and took a large bite, chewing dejectedly.

The 15 year-old female hyena simply went back to her thoughts after that; Banzai wasn't usually one for good conversation anyway, especially when he was eating. But the idea of losing her friends to leadership, made her do some thinking about how connected they'd become; even their families seemed to click more because of their friendship.

Ed's parents already had no trouble with the leaders of the graveyard, or anybody else for that matter; the two hyenas were about the kindest married couple you could find around. Neema even helped Raziya give birth to Banzai, and Rashid was the first to find out about Safia and Bakari's engagement. And though Shenzi was young at the time, she could still remember how delighted Rashid and Neema were upon learning of Ed's new friends; she partially couldn't blame them, since first sight at Ed most would turn-tail and run away, but that only proved how good friends she and Banzai were.

Raziya, though usually modest and humble, could be as lively and humorous as the next hyena if she wanted to; she always put on a smile whenever Banzai had friends visiting. She got along with Ed's parents very well, even still believing she was indebted to Rashid for taking Banzai under his wing; ever since that occasion her son's quarrels with other members of the clan had near completely extinguished. Of course she got along with Safia, and was very polite with Bakari, as was he to her. But for some particular reason every now and again…she would give Shenzi this weird look. The young matriarch didn't know what to think of it; sometimes she'd catch the mother hyena just staring at her with her head tilted sideways, right before she realized she'd been discovered and quickly look away. Go figure.

As for Shenzi's own parents, they seemed to take to her relationship with Banzai and Ed pretty well. Safia treated both males with the utmost respect, for some reason smiling at Banzai every now and again. He knew what to make of it about as much as Shenzi did about Raziya's strange glances, so like his friend he merely shrugged it off…even though later, on occasion, the young female would sometimes hear her two friends cackling to themselves about how…"attractive", her mother was. Shenzi rolled her eyes at the mere thought.

For Bakari's opinion, the father hyena had no problem with Ed as far as he was concerned, Shenzi couldn't figure out whether it was because of his friendship with Rashid or that Ed just seemed like the non-threatening type.

But it was obvious, for some unknown reason, that her father seemed less than thrilled whenever Banzai was around. It seemed nearly everything her oldest male friend did irritated her dad. Once, after merely grinning at Shenzi, the second-in-command immediately bared his teeth and fixed him with a blood-chilling glare. Bakari was behind his daughter at that moment, but she looked back just in time after seeing her friend turn pale for some reason, to see her father become surprised and quickly turn away.

And over the years, Banzai had developed a slight wariness around Bakari himself…

Reminding herself that she was just reminiscing about this to bury her sorrowful feelings about parting from her two companions, Shenzi now wanted to take these rapidly-turning-depressing thoughts from her mind. The young to-be matriarch saw Banzai gazing off somewhere, still not pausing in the least in his eating, and followed his stare to look in the direction of Ed.

Speaking of which, there was something quite different about their friend today, something that had become very well-known…

Not far off, the male was happily licking up the remains off some bone… then smiling up at someone across from him. She smiled back and playfully licked off a bit of meat that gotten onto his nose. Shenzi saw Banzai roll his eyes peevishly and look away for some reason.

As of not long ago, it had became official that Ed and Abeni were a couple. And if one saw the two now, in all their…lovey-doveyness, that fact could be almost painfully obvious. Ed's grin only became wider after what Abeni did, and he leaned closer to lick her back, though Shenzi couldn't really see anything on _her_ muzzle…

It could be imagined how Gituku's gang reacted; Bujune blinked before looking at everybody nervously to see how they would take it, Monifa was disgusted that she was dating one of _Shenzi's_ friends, and Gituku just called her crazy…then made a crack about how that was something they had in common. Kamau's reaction though, for some reason, was more intense than anyone's; a rarity for someone as cool and collected as him.

At first he looked completely taken aback, surprised even; again it was astounding to see since anybody, even Gituku, hardly ever witnessed Kamau showing any emotion. After a moment of letting it sink in, he clearly tried to regain his usual unreadable composure, but obvious traces of depression lingered on his face.

Shenzi and Banzai themselves didn't think much of it, seeing as how they didn't really have a problem with Abeni. Just as long as she kept her regular crowd under control and no harm came to their friend.

Seeing them _now_ though, it was evident that wouldn't be happening. Shenzi rolled her eyes as Ed made another move, making Abeni giggle as the two started necking. The would-be matriarch looked away in disgust.

"Man," Banzai cackled after he saw her turn her gaze, "those two need ta get a den!"

"They could at least not do that in _public_; there could be small pups watchin'!"

"Ed scaring kids? Like that's anything new." He snickered again.

Meanwhile, with Ed and Abeni, Ed was truly enjoying himself; things with his new girlfriend were really getting off to a great start, even when her usual crowd had kept their feelings unchanged on him and his friends. But despite that, they managed to keep their relationship afloat. He nuzzled a bit closer to her, but after about another minute of their affectionate moment had passed, he heard Abeni sigh and gently push him away. Ed stared at her curiously.

"I need to get back home," she explained, "promised my parents I'd help hunt this afternoon."

He smiled and nodded in understanding, before the two gave a last nuzzle, and she quickly turned around to venture in the direction of her parents. After she left, Ed got to all-fours and made his way back to Shenzi and Banzai, both of whom, were giving a look when he reached them; Shenzi was raising an unamused eyebrow, and Banzai simply smirked at him in the middle of his eating. Speaking of which, Ed couldn't help but notice the young antelope that lay at their feet and licked his lips to dig in.

"Surprised you're still hungry after what you two were doing." He heard his female friend say. He merely glanced up from his chewing and gave her a look of his own, before continuing to rip another piece of meat off.

"Hey, don't go too hard on 'im Shenz'," Banzai cut in, "I'd be hungry too if someone was tryin' to suck _my_ face off all day!"

Ed snorted at both of them, bits of meat sticking to his muzzle. His male friend slapped him on the back. "C'mon man, you know we're just messin' with ya."

The third member of their trio said nothing and simply went on consuming the half-eaten herbivore. Shenzi laid on a nearby rock and watched both her friends devour the meal, but after a moment, she gazed up at the sun's position in the sky. And noticing the particular location it was in, she got to her paws and stepped off the rock. Banzai and Ed glanced up at her, mouths full.

"I should probably go see if momma n' daddy need any help findin' lunch too." She spoke, looking in the direction of her own home. Banzai swallowed his mouthful.

"But you didn't eat any." He said.

"So I'll be as hungry as my parents when I find 'em." She concluded, before leaving the area for her elephant skull. Ed looked back and saw his friend sigh in ennui, not even bothering to grab another piece of antelope. He chewed as he watched him look around, a bored expression on his face.

"So whadda _you_ wanna do?" The tedious male finally asked. Ed looked up in thought for a minute, a paw rubbing against his chin, before he nonchalantly smiled and gave an overly done shrug, tilting his head to a sideways angle. Banzai stared at him for a moment, blinking at that disturbing gaze of his, until after some uncomfortable silence decided to speak up.

"Not much help, are ya Ed?" His friend merely kept the unsettling appearance, and giggled. Banzai lowered his eyes at him. Subsequent to another minute passing by, Ed soon returned to eating the carcass whilst his friend glanced up at the sun's position as Shenzi had done awhile ago.

"…Maybe I oughtta go check on mom now." He stated. The other male licked his maw of blood and bits and gave a whine of complaint. Banzai raised a brow at him.

"Sheesh, I ain't leavin' ya for dead; lighten up."

Ed merely snorted again, and decided to make fun of his friend's statement. He groaned, clasping a paw onto his chest and gave a loud, high-pitched, ironically placed guffaw, before yelping suddenly and plopping onto his back, motionless, letting his tongue hang out. Banzai cackled at his antics.

"Look, I'm just gonna go check on mom and if she ain't home…well I'm not makin' no promises."

The 15 year-old male blinked in consideration, before shrugging and diving face-first into the antelope again. Banzai snickered.

"See ya Ed."

* * *

It was a long walk to Raziya's den from that area of the Elephant Graveyard, but Banzai was never one to rethink decisions when it came to his mother. And checking up on her every now and then had become so much of a routine of his, Raziya was starting to get a little peeved about it, saying…more like _insisting_, that he was worrying over nothing. And on top of that…it made her feel like she was getting a little old. Her persistence in telling him that she could take care of herself, always made Banzai think about how she was so overprotective of him as a pup, but he never said it aloud.

By the time the 16 year-old male reached her den, it was about two hours past noon. Despite the fact that he was now too large to even fit inside, he poked his head through the entrance and called out, "Mom?"

His eyes scanned his former residence, but there was no sign of Raziya whatsoever; just the same shallow hole he grew up in, with a few bones here and there. "Guess she's still out huntin'." He mumbled. As he began to leave, he made a mental note to come back and check on her later…until the sight of something familiar, interrupted his thoughts.

Lying there in its usual place, the same place it had been ever since he was a young pup, was the stick Raziya used to tell him if she was at home or not. And even more to his bewilderment, it was pointing toward the mouth of the den; indicating she was out.

Banzai didn't know what to think, but undoubtedly he was surprised. He stared at the object, raising an eyebrow as he grew more and more puzzled. Why would she still be doing this? Her son had moved out months ago; there was no use for that stick anymore…was there?

Finally, after moments of sinking this in, the now grown hyena shrugged it off, and once more reminded himself to check up on Raziya later as he departed.

He considered returning to Ed, but the hyena would probably be too busy eating to talk, and might even try to make creepy smiles at him again if he tried talking to him. Or even worse: Abeni could show up and Banzai could unwillingly be witnessing a full-out smooch-fest.

Then again, he did partially say he would return to his friend if his mother wasn't there…

While he was trying to make up his mind, the male looked over and abruptly noticed Shenzi alone outside of her home. Curious, and figuring that this would be much more pleasant than seeing Ed suck muzzle with Abeni, he ventured toward her to see why she hadn't joined her parents yet.

"Hey! Shenz'!" At that nickname the matriarch could only take one guess at who was addressing her, and looked in the voice's direction to see none other than Banzai headed her way. "How come ya ain't with your folks?" He asked once he got to her. He observed Shenzi growling irritably and roll her eyes.

"Daddy thinks I can't handle a simple hunt, that's why!"

Banzai blinked; carefully wary of her anger. "Uh…wha'd your mom say?"

"She wasn't here. …Shouldn't you be with Ed?" She asked.

"Left to go check on _my_ mom; wasn't there either. 'Sides Ed's fine; Abeni could be back any minute. I dunno 'bout you but the last thing I wanna do is walk in on another-"

"I get it." Shenzi cut him off.

Banzai raised a brow at her quick reaction…and then slyly grinned to himself whilst he thought this could be a little entertaining. He smiled "innocently" and continued, "I'm just sayin' he's cool if wanna stare and him an' his girlfriend-"

"Cut it out."

"Well wouldn't it be kinda obvious? I mean they're a couple and that's usually what-"

"I said knock it off, Banzai!"

"What? It's not like you've never seen two hyenas-" _This_ time Shenzi did not merely command him to stifle; instead she did something that…effectively made her joke-making friend shut up.

Banzai stared as she snarled above him, too busy feeling the lump in his throat to notice her claws digging into his shoulders. He didn't notice her irate growling as she lowered her head to his level; making him grow uncomfortably aware of those enchanting, yet menacing eyes.

"As I was sayin'," she began, "knock, it off. Got me?"

He nodded meekly, before she climbed off of him. He staggered to his feet, trying to slow his heart rate while Shenzi dusted herself off.

"So," Banzai heard her say as he tried to calm himself down, "my momma's been gettin' her fur all in a knot about Ahadi lately."

"No kiddin'." The hyena replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Word through the treevine is, he convinced Mufasa ta let a bunch a' rhinos graze around the border of the graveyard."

"Why'd he do that?"

Shenzi lowered her eyelids cynically. "'Cause he couldn't get elephants to keep their appetites around their own gravesite. It's ta keep us from gettin' in, genius!!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're tellin' me, his royal _hind_ness just made a bunch 'a half-blind cud-chewers change their dinner plans to between there and this place?"

"If it weren't for the half-blindness they probably wouldn't 'a agreed either; not that I can blame 'em." Shenzi added, looking at the unattractive scenery around them.

"And it's all to keep us, from gettin' in the Pridelands?"

"Them's the breaks."

"_And_," Banzai added boastfully, "you just called me a genius."

She rolled her eyes, "That was sarcasm, lame brain."

"Sarcastic or not, you said it babe."

"What did I say about callin' me 'babe'?"

"Sorry chica." He smirked. Shenzi growled again, to which he backed down. After that she just looked away cantankerously, while he rubbed his neck in the awkward moment.

"Well…we could crack up about how _old_ his hindness is gettin'. Talked to Scar the other day; says the guy could drop dead any minute! He's gettin' so steamed up about it, he says he might just off the guy himself ta get it over with!" He cackled.

"Please, ya can't kill what's already dead."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, gotta have a _brain_ to be alive." Both hyenas laughed.

"Maybe that dead grass on 'is head tried to use it for fertilizer! Guess it didn't work!" Banzai guffawed.

"Wait, wait, wait, listen! Listen ta this: if all them 'burdens of the kingdom'," she made her voice overly dramatic, "wasn't weighin' down on 'is shoulders, that air-head 'a his would take him right up an' save the vultures the work!"

Soon the two were making joke after joke, and by that time they were getting hysterical. Shenzi was really enjoying herself, and trying her best to hold her aching sides in laughter. Banzai was having a lot of fun too, but also did what he could to make sure she couldn't see him; for the moment, he was taking his time just watching her laugh. He liked to see her smile, especially since she'd been so down lately about the funeral and leadership and whatnot. Plus…if what she said about the trio going their separate ways was true, then, the least he could do now was make sure she'd have all the good times she could get before then. …And, to also get in as much time with her himself.

After awhile, their hysterics had to die down a bit, since the two of them vitally needed to catch their breath.

"So," Shenzi panted, "anymore ideas mistah hilarious?"

Banzai raised an eyebrow. "Hilarious, huh? I thought maybe you'd stop at 'funny', but hilarious? I'm flattered." He grinned teasingly.

"Don't start that again." She warned. He chuckled awkwardly a bit and started to rub the back of his neck again. "Besides, it ain't enough for you to get treated like any other male if you walked outta the graveyard?"

"Huh?"

"We female hyenas may be the dominant gender in _this_ society, but to the rest of the world, we're as second-rate as the rest of the species that _ain't_ male."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I asked momma one day, why we couldn't just _leave_ this place; she said with all the elders and pups to watch over, if any trouble evah came, we might be in some real hot geysers. I mean imagine; the rest of the food chain actually believing that a decent society can be ran by females, ain't that a laugh?!" She ended cynically. Banzai watched her sulk, almost regretful he even spoke up after what she said when their laughter ended; to think he might actually be treated superior to a female if he ventured from the clan. Normally, that wouldn't even be a thought to most species but to a hyena it was a shock.

Thinking about why most animals thought males were more responsible than females though…made a familiar event arise inside his mind. His vacant expression shelled his astonishment at why he'd even remember something from so long back; it'd happened _years_ ago! But then, Banzai took a second look at Shenzi, and seeing her like that made him wonder if he should go ahead and bury that day back into his brain again.

She was obviously in a huff, and he wanted to cheer her up badly, but the male still considered whether to tell her or not. It was a very, very personal matter, between Ed and Maumbu to be exact; only those two, besides him, knew of it, not even their parents were aware. Although, since Shenzi was in the mood she was in, and would be very understanding after hearing it, _and_ was very close to Ed herself, Banzai decided that she wouldn't break to anybody about something as shocking as this.

"…You're sayin' we can't leave since nobody thinks guys…uh, chicks, like you can't handle things like a male?"

"Maybe they'd make an exception if they saw _you_." That stung a little, but nonetheless Banzai tried to continue, until she spoke up again. "_Thinkin'_ 'bout it, daddy might even think that way too. I mean, I don't see 'im talkin' 'bout hyenas like…Maumbu bein' inadequate or nothin'."

At _that_ however, the stinging from that insult faded, and Banzai cackled. "Is that right? Well if he don't _I_ do; wouldn't say… 'inade-whatever' though."

She raised a brow again. "Whadda you talkin' about?"

"'Member when Scar became an actual part-graveyarder?"

"Yeah, Maumbu took Ed for his first real hunt that day." She replied. Her friend chuckled.

"So ya thought."

For once in a blue moon, the rare occasion had come when Shenzi was getting confused from something _Banzai_ was saying. "Ya lost me."

"I could give ya 10 reasons why Ed's still got problems with 'is bro, 6 ya wouldn't know 'cause I know the guy's family personally." He put a paw to his chin in thought. "…Probably one 'a the biggest ones, would be what happened when we were just startin' out as teens."

"Alright, then what really happened while everybody thought those two was out 'bonding on a right of passage'?"

"…It ain't a happy story." Banzai shook his head. Shenzi blinked intriguingly, before settling on a rock. "I got time."

"…If ya think ya can handle it…" He began.

_Flashback…_

An unusually bright sun shone over the Elephant Graveyard, as an eager young hyena scampered across the dirt, not giving a care in the world that he was in such a dreary, desolate place on such a hot afternoon. This was the day that would change his whole life; the day he would prove that he had officially become a legitimate teenager. And he was more than ready for it.

Lagging behind, a somewhat, less-than-enthusiastic hyena grumbled to himself, trudging after his little brother. "'Bonding' they say, 'right of passage', they say." The dragging of his paws rose dust on the ground, forming tiny clouds around his legs. "How the heck are we supposed to find anything around _here_?" He huffed. All around them were bones, bones, and more bones, and yet not one sight of any _living_ creatures but them.

"Only reason I moved out was so I wouldn't have to baby-sit all the time. But I pay one quick visit to the old skull, and here I am on this lousy excuse of a hunt, with a guy who chews on his own foot!" Maumbu spat.

Meanwhile, quite ahead by now, Ed was really starting to get the hang of this venture; too busy enjoying himself to even pay heed to his elder sibling's complaining. But just as he'd pressed his nose against the ground to pick up a scent, something made him gaze up, and take notice of a peculiar aura in the distance…before his lowered his ears in fright of what he saw.

Maumbu lifted his stare from the ground when he heard his brother whimpering, and glanced in his direction to see him upset for some reason. "What is it?" He peevishly demanded. The 13 year-old hyena whined and pointed to the sky in response. Following his gesture, the adult hyena saw exactly what his sibling was trying to tell him. In the sky, was a ferocious sight to be seen; black, dreary storm clouds, covering the upper landscape of the savanna, the sinister-looking forecast hung in the air, omens of weather truly monstrous. That is…if they could even be seen beyond the horizon.

Ed's brother snorted and looked back in his direction. "Those things are like a million miles away from here! Ya wanna finish this hunt or not?!"

Ed glanced back at the clouds, still reluctant to continue any further after what he'd seen. Although, if he was to prove his growing up, he'd have to succeed in this hunt he'd prepared for; having to imitate the procedures of any adult, and put all this worries and fears aside, in order to concentrate on his objective. So, giving the menacing, overhanging weather one last glance, he took a deep breath and raced ahead once more.

_Meanwhile…_

Banzai could only stare as he took in the sight of so many numerous storm clouds headed their way. Ever since he was a pup he'd had this massive fear of thunderstorms. For what reason, he never knew, but it was embarrassing nonetheless. He could handle his "right of passage" hunt, but cue in a storm and the male would be as nervous as any hyena sitting on an active geyser.

Back in the end of the den, Raziya took note of her son's gaping at the ominous climate.

"Hijo?" He glanced back at her voice.

"Would you like to come lie by me until it passes?" She asked. Banzai inwardly groaned; it was humiliating enough for him to be afraid like this in a little wet weather, now his own mother was offering him comfort from his foolish phobia. Keeping his discontent inside though, he gazed up at her and said, "Nah, I'm good mom."

Raziya blinked, before casually shrugging as she laid her head in her paws. "Suit yourself."

Banzai waited until she had drifted off to sleep, a common habit of theirs whenever it rained, before looking back at the ever-nearing storm clouds again; leaning against the mouth of the den while he inwardly disparaged himself for being afraid.

* * *

"Hey! Don't get killed before we even catch it!" Maumbu shouted as Ed seemed to pick up a scent, then recklessly dart to a nearby pile of bones. He immediately began digging at the massive hill of skeletal remains, before his ear twitched as he detected a tiny squeaking sound. Jerking his head up, his face grew into a wicked grin when he saw the creature perceived by his skillful tactics; a small rat clawed its way over an aged elephant tusk, prior to glancing back and crying in fear once it saw Ed had already caught sight of it.

Quickly the tiny rodent fled from the mound of bones, just barely dodging a pounce by its predatory pursuer. Maumbu, seeing his brother had found something and was racing hot on it, swiftly began to follow…before a low rumbling sound halted him in his tracks.

Meanwhile, Ed was right on his prey's tail; metaphorically of course, albeit he did snap at the rat's tail every now and again, it always managed to be a near miss. No matter, it was only a concept of time before his maturity as a teenager was sealed…and he quickly spotted it none too soon.

The rat realized what was happening as well; Ed was chasing him straight into a dead-end! The minute he ran out of places to run, his fate would be made. Finally, after an exhausting chase for the prey, the to-be teenage male victoriously licked his chops and moved in.

But just as Ed had cornered his target, a shadow swept over the surprised hyena. He looked up, and just then, a low rumble emitted all around the area. Both hunter and prey froze in place…before the sound was followed by an even _greater_ reverberation, which subsequently accompanied a flash of lightning. Ed's heart jumped and, forgetting all about the rat, he fled back in the direction he came, searching desperately for Maumbu as rain began to pour from the sky.

As he began to get pelted repeatedly by the strengthening storm however, he sought everyplace he could think of, before grasping the fact that his brother was nowhere near the place they'd started hunting to begin with; in fact, he wasn't anywhere near this place at all! Another round of thunder clapped as Ed's heart began to race, and again he frantically looked for his brother, calling out for him, jumping over bones, rocks and anything else in his path.

Suddenly a blinding streak of lightning impacted a boulder on a ledge a few feet above him, blasting large shards of the humongous rock right off and sending them Ed's way. He ducked, then dove for shelter like mad; fortunately there was a hollow in the cliff nearby, and he sought to its refuge just before a large chunk of boulder smashed into a thousand pieces on the ground nearby.

As the thunder chorused and the lightning blazed, Ed curled up in a ball; filled with terror beyond belief. He shook as the storm continued on, near paralyzing him with fear; how could he behave like this when he was supposed to act like an adult?…How could _Maumbu_ call himself an adult, when he abandoned his only brother in a lightning storm?! The elder hyenas were supposed to be mature and always do what was right. At least, that was how it was thought to be. If the standards for being an full-grown male were to be a thoughtless, cowardly, despicable excuse for a living creature—willing to do anything to save their own hide, then the honest truth was Ed wasn't even close.

He growled, remembering the other hyenas who'd called themselves "mature, and grown-up", telling their offspring they needed to be more adult like and yet still laughed about him when he or his family wasn't looking—like pups teasing the different one amongst them; pups teasing him. Their _parents_ teasing him.

The young male at this point could care less about the hunt now, he refused to be like them; an emotionless, fully-grown creature, utterly repressed of fear, pain, weakness, and refusing to feel any type of sentiment whatsoever. He refused to be fake as well: no living creature could _always_ be strong, no mortal thing could never be afraid of something in its lifetime. No such creature existed. And he was no exception.

…And more than anything right now, he needed something that possibly expunged all characteristics of being a so-called young adult; he didn't want to be lonely. His father, his mother, wherever they were, he wanted them badly. And Maumbu, he…Ed growled at the fact that his older brother had deserted him. He was probably the reason he was trapped under here in the first place. His own flesh and blood, leaving him to save his own skin, even when Ed had practically warned him this could've happened!

Another bolt of lightning jolted Ed from his thoughts, and he realized…if he was left here alone, then he didn't know what would become of him.

So, seeing that no one was here, and no one would be…he stripped away his last dignity of adulthood, and curled himself tighter to cry.

* * *

Banzai, finally managing to relax the best he could in this ruinous rainstorm, twitched his ear up when he suddenly heard a noise. Heaving a breath as he lifted his head from his paws, his lethargy was soon to turn into surprise upon seeing Maumbu shakily walking by his home. At first he thought either Ed had succeeded in his hunt and the two brothers were returning home, or the rain had proved too much and they had given up. But as Banzai looked near Maumbu's legs …he couldn't spot his friend anywhere.

Confused, he got to all fours and took a few steps out the mouth of the den; still no sign of Ed. Beyond perplexed at this point, he looked back at his friend's brother for some answers.

"Hey Maumbu!"

The older hyena didn't seem to hear him over the raging downpour, and continued on. Banzai began to follow him, until a large boom of thunder paralyzed him with fear. He bit his lip as he looked up at the sky. Managing to avert his gaze for a moment, Banzai glanced back at where he last saw Maumbu, only to see that he had long walked off. Seeing he was alone, the 13 year-old male's first instinct was to dart back into his home…until he noticed something peculiar about the tracks Maumbu had left when he ventured by.

Albeit they were disappearing quickly due to the rain, Banzai could clearly make out two sets of the adult male's tracks; one, more worn-out than the other, had a smaller set of paw prints right next to it, so that must've meant Maumbu and Ed came by here earlier. If that was true then, why had the caretaker of his best friend come back home alone? Banzai was getting a bad feeling about this, along with the already present fear he was experiencing because of the harsh storm, he was becoming more anxious by the minute at the mysterious absence of his best friend.

Deciding that if he was going to try and find Ed himself, time would be of the essence; as the rain was rapidly washing away his only clue to Ed's whereabouts. But it would be a chance he would have to take…

_Meanwhile…_

Ed shook with a mixture of fright and the frequent chill of a drenching wind every time it found its way into the crevice he was in. He growled again at the thought of his brother, cursing him for abandoning him like this. As rainwater drenched his coat, he began to doubt if he'd ever be found; nobody ever ventured outside in conditions like this, and who knew when the clan would start to get wind of his disappearance. And who knew what would become of him by then…

Just as Ed's hopes began to sink with the droplets clinging to his body, a familiar voice made his jaw drop in awe.

"EEEEEEED!!!" His name was drawn out loudly to ensure it'd be perceived. The 13 year-old hyena cautiously poked his nose out of the gap to see if he'd really heard right, or if he was hallucinating from his panic. But there he was, his best friend, struggling against the pelting rain to find him; Ed could hardly believe his eyes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEED!" Banzai called out again, just before yelping and jumping out of his fur at another thunderclap. Ed, unbelievably happy, forgot all about his dread and raced out to meet his friend, laughing at full volume in his direction. Upon hearing that familiar sound of hilarity, Banzai turned his head and was both glad and relieved at the sight of his companion running at him. As soon as the two reached one another, the oldest of them had only one thing to say:

"Let's get outta here."

Ed nodded and they both made their way back to the clan.

_A few minutes later…_

The two males, soaking wet, shook water from themselves as best they could as they rested in half of what used to be an elephant skull. Banzai tapped on his head while tilting it sideways so the water in the ear on that side would drain out. Ed, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to get rid of access water with his overly-salivating tongue, go figure.

When the friends became dry enough, they thought about braving the storm until they reached one of their homes; hopefully Ed's so Maumbu could get what they both wanted to come to him. But the weather appeared to have other plans in store for them, so the two tried to pass the time until it let up. Banzai sighed in boredom as Ed noisily scratched at one of his ears.

"Dude," his friend said, "keep that up and you're gonna get _more_ dents in those."

Ed was about to make a comeback, when the two heard a small noise coming from the corner of the skull. They exchanged puzzled glances, before venturing in that direction to investigate. And what they found…they were equally glad to see. The rat Ed had chased earlier was struggling to get out of a tiny ribcage, and since neither male saw a reason to let it suffer, the younger of the two fulfilled the purpose he came here for in the first place, and officially christened himself a full-fledged teenager.

Banzai grinned as he watched the rat dangle from his friend's mouth by the tail, until an unexpected sound reached his ears: silence…complete and utter silence. He quickly twisted his head in the direction of the mouth of the skull, and was awed to see the rain had stopped. Just as he was about to jump to all fours, alert Ed, and dash out of there, a thoughtful gaze slowly emerged upon his face, and he turned directly to his friend. Ed looked up, and raised an eyebrow at his companion's expression.

"Hey…" Banzai realized, "I got over my fear." The younger male's eyes became larger than usual for a moment, until he too comprehended that what he said appeared to be the case, and he laughed a congrats.

"Thanks man!" The oldest playfully punched his friend on the shoulder.

Ed smiled at him, drenched fur and all, thankfully as if to say "Thank _you_."

* * *

Shenzi stared, "So…the next time my daddy tells me I can't go huntin', you expect me to tell 'im _that_?!"

Banzai scoffed, "No! I expect ya to learn from it, and be as pushy with him, as ya are with me!"

After that, Shenzi looked like she was about to get mad at him again; by the look on her face, the unfortunate male prepared for the worst. But…after taking in what her friend had said for a moment, the would-be matriarch just gave him a simple look and said,

"_Lions_ are pushy."

Then Banzai watched her venture back inside her home.

_That night…_

Banzai yawned and comfortably stretched out as he settled for the night in his ample-spaced den. His new home was just what he needed and more; apart from the lack of shared body heat, the rest of the commodities were as perfect as the given situation could make them. There was of course adequate spacing, which was cool in hot weather and balmy in cold, an entrance sized enough to let him know if someone was intruding on him, and he wouldn't have to clean up after every single meal he ate, as were the conditions when he still boarded with Raziya.

He chuckled at the thought that the only possible female that would be nagging him about his unkemptness from now on would be Shenzi…until he started thinking about how there might be a solution to the lack of shared body heat in his den… then just as quickly shook it away from his mind. Thoughts like that weren't even meant to happen in his dreams.

Or were they?

* * *

Banzai was contentedly dozing off on the floor of his den. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for tonight; the same exotic quietness that only the Graveyard maintained in all the savannah—no crickets would ever chirp here with no greenery for sustenance, the same thin, shafts of moonlight were leaking in from the entrance…until a shadow washed them out. Then the exotic quietness was suddenly disturbed by a sound from the entrance of his den.

His ear twitched in that direction, and sure enough there was the scraping of paws nearby; someone was trying to make their way inside. Immediately, the adult male rose to all fours and jerked his head toward the mouth…until he became too thunderstruck to even move. Shenzi's condition was no better than his; caught off guard by his unexpectedly hasty reaction, she about jumped out of her fur the minute he stood his ground.

The two hyenas just stood there, gawking at the other, until the would-be matriarch finally broke the silence, chuckling uneasily. "Not half-bad reflexes ya got there."

Banzai blinked. "What the…? What're you doing?"

She shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood; didn't think it'd hurt to stop by."

"At night?" The male raised a brow skeptically.

This time the 15 year-old female smirked. "Nah, I didn't think it'd hurt at _all_ ta stop by at _night_."

That made Banzai's blood rush, he choked down a lump in his throat before speaking again. "Uh…so, why come here?"

"Well, I figured it wasn't easy for you to tell me what you did today, I could tell by how reluctant you was. You really wanted to help me out though, huh?"

Banzai couldn't say much, but simply nodded. She smiled.

"Wish I could be as carin', but sorry, showin' affection is kinda forbidden in my position. …At least, in _public_."

"Whaddya mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You said when Ed wasn't around you'd give me a better look at the place. So," she smirked and came closer, "when's the next tour?"

The 16 year-old honestly didn't know what to say, do, or think. He couldn't make out any logical explanation of this predicament, although one thing was for sure: he loved every minute of it. He gulped again. "Uh, well, if ya think you can handle it." He chuckled nervously at the statement he said to her earlier that day.

Shenzi moved in closer, Banzai instinctively took a step back, but she firmly put a front paw on his to make him stop. That look she was giving him…made him forget everything else in the world but them. His long-adored, secret love, willing, _wanting_ to be with him and, judging by the hour of the night, obviously at any time. She leaned in again, and he did not restrain himself…

He held her close. At first it was just nuzzling, then it led to slight licks here and there. The night couldn't get better—time stood still as the two indulged in the affectionate moment together in each other's embrace; it was tender, it was sweet, it was love.

One particular peck on the cheek was delivered by Shenzi, and at first Banzai was surprised. …Until he saw that same caring look she was giving him did not fade. And grinning, he moved forward to kiss her.

* * *

Banzai jerked his head up again, panting loudly; partially from the dream, partially from shock. He hadn't dreamt about _that_ since he started puberty. Quickly he got up to his feet and found the nearest shallow puddle he could, and dove his head face-first into it.

Bad move: turned out it was more shallow than he thought. The male cursed loudly as he brought his head back up, nose now bleeding. He growled at his reflection in the pool, settled in the curved-in rock floor. After a few moments of trying to stop the bleeding, Banzai looked up and saw the moon was almost halfway gone; that dream had kept him busy almost the whole night. Groaning, he rolled his eyes in embarrassment, before lugging back into the den.

_That morning…_

Shenzi raised an eyebrow as she watched her oldest male friend casually inspect his claws…at least 10 feet away from her. For some reason he'd been trying to be very distant ever since they found each other that morning, and it was a mystery to the young female. What was even more perplexing though…was why it bugged her senseless. Blowing a bang from her eye, she scanned the horizon for Ed, who had promised to meet them there shortly after breakfast…if there _was_.

Banzai meanwhile, was doing his best to keep himself preoccupied. He couldn't and wouldn't let his hormonally-crazed dreams ruin his friendship with Shenzi, and the most effective way he could think to do that…was to keep just within minimum distance of her, until that dream was as deeply buried in his mind as the incident with Ed.

A familiar laugh reached both their ears as they looked over and saw the humorous hyena walking their way. Shenzi half-smiled as a greeting, Banzai gave a weak nod. Ed, puzzled with their friend's behavior, gave his future leader a questioning glance. She shrugged.

"I've got about as much of an idea as you."

While the two were conversing Banzai continued to keep his mind off the obvious. He caught himself stealing quick glances at Shenzi, and angrily scolded himself for it. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't help but _want_ to recollect on how close they'd gotten; bitter combatants and best friends all in one relationship since the day they met. They'd shared almost everything together—their worries, their hopes, their plans for the future.

He also noticed how she'd grown over the years. Those pearly, white, _sharp_ teeth, that strong yet limber body, the way that fringe came just over her face…he felt his own self getting uncomfortably heated already. He licked his lips to distract himself but nearly recoiled at the feeling of his parched tongue scraping against his muzzle from his dry mouth. Trying not to let his gaze travel anymore over his friend's, _and_ future leader's, form, he directed his head to the left…and saw something that was certainly just enough to get his attention away from Shenzi.

Speaking of which, she noticed the look and spoke out to him.

"Oh, by the way, that lil' advice you gave me yesterday, actually _worked_; helped my folks get 3 rats this mornin'. Guess I owe you one, thanks." That smile she gave him would've made him catch his breath, if not for the fact that he was too busy staring unexpectedly at something. Shenzi, by now starting to get fed up with his aloofness, began to approach him…until she noticed what was catching his eye. Ed too followed his friend's gazes to see what was so interesting to them, and found himself utterly surprised.

It was very far from where the trio were standing, but just close enough to make out: there, in front of a shoddy-looking den, was Gituku approaching, and his father was by the entrance. The son of the family was, without hesitating, venturing towards the mouth of his home. That however, was not why the three were so astounded.

Rumors circulated around the clan that Monifa wanted to leave home after her mother's death, but residences that were actually non-hazardous to one's health were in short supply. In that case one usually moved in with someone they were close to such as a relative, a friend…or in this case a boyfriend.

Not far behind Gituku, Monifa walked with him towards his home. But then, catching the trio off-guard further, she abruptly stopped in her tracks upon seeing her boyfriend's father. Albeit the female continued to believe her own father's death was a wrongdoing, she did always suspect there was something that unnerved her mother about him. She knew very well how Gituku's father was, it was how the two had broke the ice as pups after all, and realizing that living with her boyfriend meant living with his father as well…Monifa was a bit reluctant.

Gituku read her mind and casually turned back, stood beside her, and softly nudged her on the shoulder to assure her forward. Cautiously, his girlfriend moved on. He stopped near the mouth and let her pass inside, before stealing a bitter glance at his father.

Gituku was no idiot; true, he tended to be reckless and too cocky for his own good, but if there was one thing he never did, it was forget. Over the years, the near fully-grown male clearly remembered all the abuse suffered by him and his mother at his father's paws. He'd been beaten, clawed, and bitten by him countless times. He clearly understood why his girlfriend began to have second thoughts about moving in, but he **strongly** intended to put her worries at ease.

Making sure Monifa was inside, he lowered his head to see through the entrance better. Seeing she was conversing with his mother, who had always liked her, Gituku glanced back at his father again. His cold gaze was not to be taken lightly.

"Get mad at me all you want, but if you _ever_ hurt her, I'll make you regret it."

Speaking not another word, he joined Monifa and his mother inside.

* * *

In all honesty, I'm unsure of when my next chapter will be up. But I never leave a story unfinished, so you can look forward to a new update, I just can't promise it will be soon.

Much appreciation for you're reading!

Tearthgrrl


	10. Predestined

My apologies for the long wait. But I've added a lot of fluff in this chapter, as well as a crucial element to the story. For a change in pace, this update begins at Priderock—where a familiar scene takes place between Mufasa and Ahadi.

I also edited the previous update I posted—nothing's changed, but I feel the last part of that chapter could've used more…description.

I also got Kingdom Hearts, Re: Chain of Memories this holiday season. It doesn't hold a candle to Kingdom Hearts II, but it has a lot of worlds I haven't seen before. I've barely mastered playing with a deck instead of a Keyblade, and I can't beat the final battle against Riku…I really miss the Keyblade.

I started working on this chapter LONG before February, but I wouldn't get much chance to work on some solely-romance-based fics I wanted to put up in time for Valentine's if I didn't postpone. But as nature would have it, bad weather really messed with my internet, so I had to put up the romance fics late (sad…).

There are also several references in here to "Be Prepared", right after Maumbu's mentioned, and after Abeni shows up. Can you spot them?

Anyway, now that it's finally complete, enjoy this next update.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Nighttime in the Pridelands was just as spectacular as it was in the daytime—nocturnal animals considered themselves privileged to see the kingdom's exceptional beauty cloaked in a dim yet mystical silhouette. And Priderock itself was glorious enough to begin with, but to see it now, bathed in the glistening moonlight, was an awing sight indeed.

Yet, despite the kingdom's unmatched beauty, a firsthand gaze would always hold exclusiveness solely to residents of the land and its bordering kingdoms. _Much_ unlike the nature-made spectacle it so humbly bowed to:

The stars.

As of now, two certain lions were experiencing the very scene which made their beloved home feel so substandard. Mufasa gazed upon the various, glistening layers of constellations in awe. Ahadi, for some reason—rather than appear dazzled or overwhelmed—had his chest protruding out, almost in a prideful manner.

His son spoke quietly at the vision blanketing their kingdom, "…Amazing how small it can make you feel."

Ahadi nodded, keeping his smiling gaze upward. "Only _they_ can make a king feel inferior, no matter how fine a ruler he is down here." He slowly yet proudly turned to Mufasa. "And one day my son, you will join them."

Confused, the young king looked at his father in a baffled way, "Join them?"

Ahadi's gaze was now back on the sky. "Take a good look Mufasa; for you see, those stars, which only _appear_ to be mere twinkling dots off the horizon, are actually long-deceased Great Kings of the Past."

"…Kings of the past?" His father nodded. "I…don't understand."

Ahadi didn't need to look away to explain. "When I was your age, my father told me everything of it before I was to be crowned."

"How could he have known?"

"I asked him the very same question; his answer was little different from what I'm telling you now. It is perhaps the most vital information passed down from one ruler to the next."

"If they _are_ Kings of the Past-"

"Great Kings of the Past," His father corrected him.

"Then how do we know who they are?"

Laughing a deep, yet hushed chuckle—as everybody in Priderock was asleep in this late hour—Ahadi replied, "I was hoping you'd ask. You see, once the sun sets on a proper king's time—a king who has done great things in his reign—he rises to the stars and shall be remembered forever as one of the Great Kings of the Past. "

"But how does that-?"

"However, great kings don't become Great Kings_ solely_ to be rewarded; they are put up there, Mufasa, because there are times they are needed to assist other, troubled, kings in any situation at hand. Their wisdom has guided generations of past lion kings for ages."

"Was their guidance needed here?"

His father glanced aside for a moment, as if reluctant to give him an answer. "…The king before me had some help—there was need to control the hyena population. He told me it was simply an error in judgment of the border territories, but I knew the _true_ cause; the filthy vermin were breeding at disgusting rates. They got what they deserved by-" Realizing he was both getting off topic and about to cause a scene that'd wake everyone up, the elder lion king cleared his throat and retained composure, "Well anyhow, he claimed he owed the kingdom to the wise—yet for some odd reason, hesitant—acumen of the Great Kings of the Past."

"Grandfather Mohatu really told you that?"

At first Ahadi was merely uncomfortable to vaguely mention his deceased father; hearing his name however, made the previous lion king waver a second. Making an effort to resolve himself, he quickly yet faintly answered, "Yes."

"…So he must be up there too. I remember him like yesterday father, even after all this time; as wise and fair as a king could possibly be. No matter the obstacle he did everything to keep the entire kingdom at peace. In fact," Mufasa grinned, turning his gaze up to the sky, "he's probably looking down at us right now." The young king's face lit up; glowing as if he could see his grandfather gazing right at them.

Ahadi glanced at the earth and gave a silent nod. Wondering why he didn't audibly reply, the younger king turned to look at him and quickly realized the error in mentioning his grandfather.

It was a time when Mufasa was young and not busied by kingly duties, and Scar was the careworn yet admired Taka. Both princes were hardly out of cubhood, yet just old enough to clearly interpret the situation: Mohatu had passed on, natural causes.

Though what neither prince had been old enough to understand, was why their father—always the persistent, impassive monarch of Priderock, ruling his kingdom and family with an iron paw—had taken it so badly.

Ahadi was depressed for quite some time, and even after coming out of it, never did act quite the same after. Though still having the unchanged, powerful authority over the Pridelands—being _used_ the same as always—it seemed the feats of his actions were less zealous that before. Ever since no one mentioned the former king as it always seemed to carry a weight on Ahadi's shoulders whenever he heard the name "Mohatu."

So Mufasa immediately added on to his statement, "**However**, it's fortunate that you're here to pass this great knowledge on to me. You have become a Great King yourself father."

Ahadi gradually lifted his gaze up from the ground, only to smile somberly in the direction of the stars. "Yes, and when the time comes I shall be joining him up there as well."

It was his young son's turn to falter at that statement. "…That isn't going to happen for a long time."

Ahadi chuckled again; deep as before, though somewhat empty now. "You can never be sure. I'm far past my youth, Mufasa."

"Mother doesn't look that old."

The former king's smile turned adoringly, "Ah, but true beauty never ages."

Mufasa smiled as well at Ahadi's happiness, glad to see his change in mood. Soon after, the elder lion cleared his throat and got to all fours. "Now, I believe we should return home before your mother and Sarabi start to worry." He turned in the direction of Priderock, before looking over his shoulder to add, "And Mufasa,"

"Yes?" The king asked, walking aside of him.

"You will surely be a Great King one day—once you've become more experienced, that is."

The 18 year-old lion king grew visibly self-conscious and gazed aside, "…I do still have a lot to learn, don't I?"

"Fortunately you have the entire kingdom at your assistance!"

"Hopefully I won't _need_ the entire kingdom at my assistance."

"You're not the worst I've seen."

Mufasa chuckled. "I should hope so."

Ahadi shrugged, "The situation could be worse. You could've been born your brother."

"…I really think we need to talk about that. You might've not noticed but I think you-"

"You've also proceeded so immensely for a king your age! The only thing I had when I first started was a majordomo. I didn't earn a group of sturdy, loyal lionesses until a year or so into my reign. _That_ contributed to getting your mother of course…and with the kingdom's good favor already in your direction my son, I'd say you've obtained every tool of the trade."

Wanting to discuss matters about his brother—as he seemed to be the only family support aside from Uru—Mufasa opened his mouth to bring up Scar again…then reminded himself that talking to Ahadi about Scar, as well as vice-versa, was easy as peacefully integrating the lions and hyenas. He gave an inward sigh; not only at remembrance of the years his father and younger brother were constantly at each other's throats—ever since Taka had become Scar, that is—but also upon reflecting that even since the day he'd become king, and decided Scar would be treated like royalty more than Taka had ever pined for, it seemed matters were beyond fixation.

Mufasa had done everything he could to ease Scar's inexhaustible resentment. Shown without hesitation not only to his father, but wasting no time in rubbing off onto Mufasa as well.

And deep within, Mufasa felt as if he deserved some of it; he could've defended Taka anytime he wanted but didn't. He'd tried to have a heart-to-heart with his brother about it, soon after becoming king, but Scar looked more interested in the serration of his claws than his brother's promise to make life better.

Albeit the attempt was useful as talking to a wet rock, Mufasa kept his word to the greatest extent. The first thing he did was grace his brother with a very spacious den, private as peasantry though not far from his and Sarabi's; in case he ever needed something.

He gave him more than enough chance to find that special lioness, by grouping him in one of the hunting parties. What's more he allowed him breaks off, for reasons simple as "I fail to see the purpose I fill by going, _dear brother_."

Even when addressing Mufasa, Scar never failed to do so in only a conduct most dark and sinister.

Despite the king's attempts, Scar held little admiration for the new home, and obviously his feelings of the lionesses were even lesser, but the one thing Mufasa **never** tolerated, was Scar's loathsome remarks of his son.

Simba of all creatures had nothing to do with Taka's pain and suffering, therefore he deserved no malice from him. There was no need involving him with the events and pangs that led the transformation from kind Taka to malevolent Scar.

"Of **course**! How could I forget him?!"

Mufasa nearly jumped out of his fur at Ahadi's outburst. Somewhat shaken he managed to turn to his father and ask,

"Who?"

"The prize most treasured by all kings: the heir!"

"Oh, Simba." The young king blinked in realization.

"Exactly!" The old lion laughed, "To think I nearly forgot about my favorite grandson."

"Your _only_ grandson."

Ahadi scoffed, "Scar _could've_ gotten that decent Sarafina, but-"

"But about Simba," Mufasa quickly interjected.

"Ah, what a _fine_ king he will make Mufasa; I can see it now. Your strength, Sarabi's intelligence, and most important…" He turned to his son in a way that would chill the blood of most animals; brow narrowed, eyes firm, and mouth held steadfast.

…Before grinning, "MY dashing good looks!" His laughter was bellowing, and his son worried it could wake the whole kingdom.

"After all, he has _me_ to look up to." Ahadi laughed a second time; the life returning to his voice.

Mufasa was still cautiously observing to see if they'd disturbed any animals, until his father's statement caused him to furrow his brow in contemplation. "…Simba _has_ been watching me more fascinated than anybody else. Says he wants to be just like me when he becomes king."

"Who wouldn't? It's just what every kingdom should have—another Mufasa!"

_End of flashback…_

It had been 8 years since that day, and Mufasa had grown into a king as well-beloved as he was strong. Ahadi too remembered that day, and as he predicted he'd grown some signs of age; gray tint was clearly noticeable in his mane, and his once robust muscles sunk into his body. Fortunately that temper of his was the only thing separating him from the life of a weary, has-been, pitiable royal.

Dear Uru had passed of natural causes 3 months ago; Mufasa held a solemn ceremony in her honor. Yet to her closest friends and family, like her life it seemed too short. Scar attended, but was unemotional the whole time.

Each lion, royal or not, had grown somewhat in those last eight years. Mufasa's skill at ruling the kingdom grew more and more with further experience. Soon he obtained a reputation as the most admirable, respected king since Mohatu.

Sarabi developed to a lovely, sharp-minded ruler herself. Not simply a charm aside the Pridelands' king, but the second half needed for a completed monarchy. Her clever, quick wit knew no bounds.

Sarafina became a strong huntress, and an equally strong mother. Unlike Zira who could've cared less about Nuka's well-being; the only thing she maintained was her merciless hunting skills (much of it credited to her foul temper).

Scar remained in the background, retaining his frightful tenor, but sharpened and strengthened just like the rest of them. It was sometimes joked that his frequent visitation to the heavily-polluted Elephant Graveyard would make him age faster than he really was. If he heard any of the taunts or deride he said nothing.

As for the three cubs—Simba, Nala, and Nuka—all young Pridelanders had now matured into puckish pre-teens. Nala was the strongest and oldest of the three; a vigorous 11 year-old female who appeared more like her mother with each passing day. Overlooking the withered emergence, Nuka was a happy 9 year-old…but he looked 5.

Simba of course was a future king to be in awe of. Not for being a fast learner, or having impressive ability, moreso for his…enthusiasm. Every chance he took he'd follow Mufasa on royal duties. If not that, he could've leaked information on his father's daily routine from Sarabi but…he always preferred a more "diverse" approach.

Looking up at the stars as he'd done with his father so long ago, Mufasa tried not to think about another incident—this particular one involving an overturned hippo—partially out of disapproval, and partly because…it would make him crack up again. Imagine, a 10 year-old cub, causing enough chaos to overturn an unsuspecting hippo. He'd be hearing complaints, jeers, and discussion about it for weeks! Just like all the others…

Mufasa gave an inward sigh; Simba was truly a special cub, one he loved dearly. And Sarabi treasured him above any benefits queenly privileges could supply. …The royal family was now complete.

But as every ruler knows all great reigns must come to an end, and when the sun sat on Mufasa's time, Simba would rise as the new king of the Pridelands.

Yet quite a number of lions had outstood the test of time, many of them, and muscular lions like Mufasa, as well as stubborn tyrants like Ahadi, bowed to them for their superiority.

They were the Great Kings of the Past.

Clearing the numerous memories from his brain, Mufasa let out a quiet sigh as he lowered his head from the stars. Well-aware of the late hour, he was about to turn in the direction of Priderock…until a bizarre, outlandish scream, suddenly reached his ears.

Stopped in his tracks, Mufasa blinked in surprise before curiously turning in the direction he'd heard it from. …Which led him to no other than the Elephant Graveyard.

Past the greenery on the horizon and the decaying landscape of the two borders, separating both lands from each other, he could just painstakingly make out a lone hyena grabbing his face; appearing to be in pain. He watched it look up and start at the position of the moon. He couldn't blame him—it was a late hour.

He then watched the creature's shoulders droop, as if it were sighing, then lumber back into its den. The lion king observed it carefully; something about that hyena looked…familiar. Could it have been one of the three his brother seemed particularly interested in? Mufasa thought it over, but his only conclusion said that it was late and anybody who wasn't nocturnal should've been long turned-in by now. So giving a shrug he turned to join his beloved family, probably already long-asleep (except for Simba) inside the royal den.

* * *

_Two days from then…_

"_How_ long was he supposed to be gone again?" Monifa asked, clearly annoyed as she glowered by her new home's entrance. Gituku's mother, having condoned her spoiled behavior ever since she moved in, only smiled.

"Don't worry dear, Tuki should be back anytime now."

The stuck-up, childish female huffed, shifting a bang that was tickling her nose; only to realize the dark lock had been obstructing her view of Bujune, who was headed this way. He kept his meekly gaze to the ground, looking up only so often to see where he was going—when he made eye contact with Monifa, he visibly winced, but gradually approached the entrance to Gituku's den.

She raised a brow, "What're you doing here? Don't tell me Gituku told _you_ to come help 'im."

Bujune recoiled, "…Only 'cause Kamau wouldn't. How's things in the new home?" He tried to ask politely.

"Cramped. N' all Gituku's dad does is loaf around all day, I'm surprised he had the energy to smack Gituku around." She replied, careless—though fully aware—to how her statement could affect anyone. Not having to look behind her to see the startled reaction of Gituku's mother, Monifa simply turned and said, "Yeah, he told me."

Bujune looked away uncomfortably, until the snobby teenage female said, "You even know where he went to get food?"

The anxious hyena's eyes widened. "I thought _you'd_ know."

_Meanwhile…_

Awaiting Banzai and Ed to arrive at their beloved elephant skull, Shenzi, now bored to tears, scribbled playfully frightening images inside the ancient pachyderm's skeletal walls. Earlier that morning while she and her mother were busied with matriarchal seminars, a lone hyena approached and asked to talk to Safia in private. A bit peeved they'd been interrupted with vital training, the matriarch left to speak with him nonetheless…and upon returning decided to cancel their lesson for the day.

For some reason, Safia had actually called off Shenzi's strict teaching maneuvers prematurely, and told her daughter to take a day off. Why she would do that Shenzi didn't know, but normally she would've been happy to get a break from the trials of training…if either of her friends were available for some fun. The trio would always meet up at their skull when they had time to kill, and usually Shenzi was the one being waited for; since the budding matriarch generally didn't show until early evening, Banzai and Ed would be off doing their own thing until that hour.

Having realized this once she reached the skull, Shenzi mentally kicked herself for not grasping it sooner. She also had to frown on herself for the honest fact that she had nothing to do if neither Banzai nor Ed were in the mix. …It was a fact she hated to admit, but those two were practically her life.

After drawing what must've been her fifth crudely-made hyena brawl, a playful pounce from behind sent her back-first to the ground. Looking upward, she smiled in relief and raised an eyebrow at a happily smiling Ed. Flicking her tongue at him teasingly, as she was kind of bored, she retained her usual grin and said, "It's about time."

Ed merely giggled as he moved off her. As Shenzi got to all fours, she glanced at the mouth of their hangout and noticed her friend hadn't come alone; Maumbu was somewhat amusingly watching them as he leaned against the entrance to their skull. Seeing the elder hyena stand there, Shenzi couldn't help but remember what Banzai told her the other day, and lowered her eyelids.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it mighta been somebody important."

Unscathed by her obvious insult, the young adult hyena appeared to crack a near-invisible smile. "Just make sure he's in one piece when ya give 'im back."

Ed gave his brother a slight wave goodbye, then turned to Shenzi, who leaned against the wall of their skull coolly. "You didn't happen to pass Banzai on the way, did you?" The male hyena shook his head. Shenzi blew a bang from her eye. "Aw well, I waited this long."

Ed began nibbling a flea on his right leg, while Shenzi indifferently looked over all the scratch drawings on their skull. She tilted her head slightly, taking in that what animal was once part of a well-respected species—for herbivores anyway—was now having the inside of its cranium drawn upon by some scavenging, starving carnivores.

Ironic; these great creatures were the mightiest animals on the savannah, even overpowering lions. But it was only here in this location, that anyone could truly see the great elephant as a _mortal_ being. Its enormous body would be food for the vultures, its bones homes for the hyenas, and its prevailing legacy vanished, turned into just another eerie piece of scenery by ash, vapor, and methane.

…They did make for cool hangouts though.

Just as the young would-be matriarch thought she would die of boredom, a familiar, gruff voice called out to them from outside. "You two gonna lie around _all day_?! C'mon, I'm gettin' old out here!"

Both hyenas blinked in surprise before rushing out to greet none other than Banzai, smirking in their direction. "Took ya long enough." Shenzi stated.

Banzai quirkily wriggled a brow, "Hey, if I were you I'd show a little more appreciation."

She scoffed. "For near-killin' me with boredom? I should play a rousing game of 'uncle' with ya just to have a lil' fun."

Banzai held the smile and moved his left foreleg upward, "Fun enough for ya?"

Shenzi held in a gasp as Ed's jaw dropped; hidden behind their friend's forepaw was one plump haunch of antelope. The matriarch could start to feel her mouth water as her friend grinned triumphantly.

"What? Not even a 'thanks'?"

"I'll give ya 10 brownie points if you let me have first dibs." She replied, not taking her gaze off the juicy-looking meat. Ed licked his practically flooded chops, Shenzi had to step away to avoid a drool puddle. "How'd you get that? Bring it down on your own?"

Banzai was about to explain, before an unpleasant sound reached their ears.

"Geez, you must be gettin' uglier by the minute." The trio turned to see the one hyena they detested the most, slick grin and all, Gituku; headed right in their direction. The smug male turned to look directly at Banzai.

"I mean if I saw your mug comin' at me, I'd probably drop dead too." He finished.

"Shouldn't you be home gettin' whipped by Monifa?" His childhood rival replied.

"_You_ should know more than anybody that even whipped guys gotta eat." He took notice of the antelope haunch, but didn't comment further. Banzai saw his gaze waver to the food and protectively moved in front of it.

"Hey, Safia got a memo from Ahadi yesterday—he says there's only room for _one_ rotten scumbag in this kingdom."

"Glad she got the message to you." His adversary smirked.

"Ya gonna start beatin each other's brains out or what?" Shenzi petulantly cut in. Gituku raised a brow at her, his smirk well intact.

"Well I would, if he _had_ brains to beat out."

"Y'know I can give ya a limp if ya want, _again_." Banzai smugly added. A past escapade of theirs—ending with Banzai as the victor—had given Gituku a painful limp in his back leg, which lasted a week or so. During said week, Banzai's status as a tough-grit scrapper had gone up quite immensely; Gituku however, once recovered, had to beat up half the hunting party—_obviously_ displeasing Safia—to gain his prior reputation again.

At Banzai's threat, the cocky hyena shrugged, "Shenzi's limp seems ok."

"What limp?"

Gituku gazed at his lifelong rival, taking in the clueless outlook he gave, and _this_ time the mother of all infuriating smirks formed on his face as he smugly replied, "The one I gave her last night."

Banzai's eyes widened; Shenzi's jaw dropped.

Ed just shook his head; these two were always going at it in some way, and after nearly 10 years of the unsanctioned rivalry—10 years of the same lame insults, of the (usually) spontaneous scuffles, the dirty looks, the uncomplimentary jokes about their mothers—these two had still yet to at least come up with some originality. At best, they'd found new lifestyle-related things to deride each other about; if they weren't making fun of each other, they were making fun of each other's friends, or each other's girlfriends (in Banzai's case unofficial "girlfriend").

Any chance Gituku took he'd always make some callous remark at either Shenzi's expense or Banzai's half-secret affection for her; whether it'd be insulting, revolting, odious, and for those extra cruel moments—moments solely dedicated to seeing the vein pulse in Banzai's temple—perverted. At least whenever Banzai made fun of Monifa it was tasteful.

"No you did _not_." The 15 year-old female cut in front of her friend to approach Gituku herself. Banzai knew he'd taken a lot from Gituku in all the years he knew him; the obnoxiousness, the swaggering, cocky attitude, and even the violent affrays. But when he tried to mess with Shenzi…

He _would've_ beaten the living tar out of him—and then showed him how angered he was by that comment—if Shenzi wasn't already doing it herself. A few clubs to the head, a blow to the stomach, and a nice cuff to the jaw was all the arrogant male needed to literally get the common sense knocked into him. For every impact Gituku let out a painful grunt, while his soon-to-be matriarch didn't even break a sweat, much less hesitate in pounding his guts out. That cuff sent him skidding on his side; Shenzi slapped her paws clean at her feat.

Gituku coughed up a little syrupy blood, then slowly tried to get up on all fours. Ed observed his bleeding lip and black eye, as well as the ruffled patches of fur where Shenzi had struck him, and knew he was lucky; if she wanted to, she could've knocked a few or even _all_ of his teeth out, as Safia had _many_ surprising battle skills to pass on. Banzai noticed too, but didn't really care.

"Y'know what? Take the dang thing! I'd rather put up with starvation." Aiming for his rival's mouth, he knocked the antelope haunch directly at his mark. But to his, Shenzi's, and Ed's surprise; Gituku's eyes widened at the incoming carcass and—probably for the first time ever—he clamped his mouth shut, lips curling inward. The meat bumped his head and made impact to the ground. When Gituku looked at Banzai again, he was **not** happy.

"What the heck's WRONG with you!?" He shouted. "You could've killed me you bas-!"

"_Killed_ you? …Maybe I better try it again to make sure." He smirked. Gituku's lip curled down in a snarl and he opened his mouth to say something insulting, until Banzai stopped him.

"And if you're gonna call me what I _think_ you're gonna, save your breath—it'd be the only _correct_ thing you'd say about me anyway."

"Hey, I got news for ya pal, keep touchin' any ol' carcass and-!"

"You could become deathly sick." Came a low feminine voice.

Gituku nearly jumped out of his skin, right before turning to face Abeni. "HOW THE HECK DO YOU AND KAMAU _DO THAT_!?"

She looked at him as if nothing were amiss, keeping the monotone tenor, "Do what?"

Banzai was caught unawares himself at her unforeseen arrival; Shenzi hadn't expected her either, but was indifferent; Ed on the other hand looked happier than a fish in water.

"Whadda you mean 'deathly sick'?" Abeni's would-be matriarch intervened, raising a brow.

"What the heck are you doin' here anyway?" Gituku demanded before she could answer.

"What else genius? She's here to see Ed." Banzai stated.

"Monifa sent me with a message, actually." She informed them, right before turning to Gituku. She looked like she was about to say something…until she took note of his appearance. "Gituku, what happened to your face?"

"What happened to _your_ face?" Gituku ignored the irate growl Ed gave from behind him. "Just tell me what she wants." He demanded irritably.

"She's very upset—to say the least—that you never told Bujune where you were hunting this morning, mostly because he stopped by your house and was the only company she had until I happened to walk by."

"She'll get over it." He shrugged.

"…She said when I found you, I should warn that if you keep coming home late, she's going to start calling you by that weird pet-name. The one your mother always uses."

The cocky hyena scoffed and gave a shrug…that is until Abeni said, "In public."

Gituku's face went pale; lifting Banzai's previously hostile mood.

"What's the matter '_Tuki_? Big, bad Monifa too much for you to handle?" He sneered.

If Gituku had a comeback for that he didn't say; the male hyena was off like a shot in his home's direction. Shenzi wrinkled her nose as the overconfident male ran off. "Sheesh, boy's almost as bad as 'is brat girlfriend."

"Not exactly," Abeni stated in her reclusive, feminine voice, "Gituku is full of himself, Monifa's conceited."

"He's full 'a _somethin'_ alright." Banzai muttered under his breath, turning to look at the antelope haunch left behind. "So what's this deal about gettin' sick over a carcass?" He asked as Ed approached Abeni, giving his reclusive girlfriend a welcoming nuzzle.

"There's rumor of a new illness in the graveyard." She responded, before pausing uncomfortably. "…That can live in our food."

As soon-to-be matriarch, Shenzi's attention was particularly caught at that statement. However, even though illness wasn't uncommon in these parts, the threat of them housing in one's meal was another story. She assumed it to be a sick joke thought up by some of the graveyard's younger adolescents for sheer thrill of upsetting the peace. "What moron told you that heap 'a dung?"

"…Your mother." Banzai started as Ed gawked at his girlfriend shockingly. If looks could kill, Shenzi's near-lethal grin would've slaughtered Abeni the first second she saw it.

"Very funny. Just tell me who it was before I make you a mute by _physicality_."

"But Safia announced it sometime this morning." She insisted, backing away from her to-be matriarch and a bit closer to Ed. "In front of your skull."

"Whadda you mean? I was there not one hour ago."

"I was just informed myself. But she's sending alphas all over the graveyard to spread the news. We're being cautioned to _carefully_ watch what we eat and to tell everyone else the same. …I thought you'd be one of the first to know." She meekly finished.

Shenzi was flabbergasted. Of all the hyenas who must've known this by now, she—the matriarch's own child—was one of the **last** to know? She didn't suspect much when that hyena approached them this morning, but something of _this_ proportion was definitely worth sharing with your daughter; _especially_ when she'd be ruling this clan someday.

Why _wouldn't_ her mom tell her this first? …Unless it wasn't as serious as she projected. Her mother did give precautions more than once in her supremacy, and it wasn't uncommon for her to do. Between Ahadi, the constant famine, and the new-rising lion king, maybe this was just another one of them. This dreaded "illness" could've been a meager stomach bug that'd give one unpleasant intestinal problems, or some other annoying, unwanted bodily predicament if ever ingested.

So cooling down a little, the soon-to-be matriarch looked at Abeni and stated, "Well, we get illnesses here all the time here; it's a _graveyard_! Ya can't expect rotten meat to not do nothin' to ya."

"That's just it," Abeni responded, "this isn't like anything from your average rotted carcass. It can be on kills as fresh as two days."

Shenzi paused, chewing this over in her mind. Narrowing her eyes at the other female, she demanded, "So why would my momma get everybody all riled up about it? Does it weaken you?"

"Somewhat…" Abeni told her.

Shenzi nearly gave a laugh; just as she thought. _"Ain't nothin' but a bad-rap bug. I bet all momma wanted to do was stop a panic. With that already done there shouldn't be nothin' to worry 'bo-"_

"It can _kill_ you."

* * *

Gituku cursed under his breath as he stormed closer to his home; some of it directed toward Shenzi, a large portion of it to Banzai, and a small chunk of it towards Monifa. Just as his den came into view, he happened to see Kamau inattentively leaning against the mouth. Annoyed already, he approached his ostensible friend only to make a "less-than-friendly" remark:

"Geez, it's like every idiot in the graveyard wants to barge in my house!"

"Nice to see you too." Kamau replied dryly. Retaining his oh-so-cool tenor, he watched his friend irritably walk up to his den to poke his head into the entrance. "Monifa left with Bujune awhile ago." He told him. Gituku's fur bristled.

"WHAT?!" He gnashed his teeth, whirling away from the den. "AFTER ALL THAT COMPLAINING AND THE THREATS, SHE DOESN'T EVEN STICK AROUND FOR ME TO SHOW UP?!"

"You know how she is; don't act so surprised." It was a mystery to Gituku as to how Kamau could just keep his cool like that; usually he himself would flame up if somebody _looked_ at him the wrong way. And at this moment he felt like tearing something to shreds; anything from Banzai, to a random passerby, heck even _Shenzi_, he wouldn't care if he was despised for hitting a girl—he was despised already.

In spite of that, Kamau watched as the irate male cursed again, before moving to sit across from him.

"Whadda you want?"

Kamau shrugged, "Ran into Bujune, said you needed help findin' food. So I stopped by."

Gituku wasn't convinced. "Yeah right, you _never_ stop by my place: you hate my dad like everybody else."

"Hate's a strong word…so it's good you used it."

"Thought I didn't need to remind you of the first and _only_ time you spent the night."

Indeed he didn't; as pups, Kamau had wanted to stay a night in his friend's home like any other pup would. To his perplexity Gituku was reluctant; his mother however overheard their discussion and happily obliged for Kamau to stay over. Once plans had been arranged between her and his parents, the two young males were on their way to the abode—Gituku hardly speaking a word the entire way.

That night would be a terrible event for both of them. It was in the middle of a game between the young males, when suddenly a furious bellow echoed throughout the den. Kamau watched as his friend paled, prior to pushing him to the very back and commanding he be quiet.

Gituku's father had been on a hunt that afternoon, nearly catching a mouse. However an unseen tusk had tripped him, making him fall head-first into the dirt, scraping his face up quite a bit. When his mother saw him enter she playfully pointed out the numerous smudges on his maw. BIG mistake.

Her screams were heard all the way into the back, causing Gituku to cringe away and Kamau to be paralyzed in fear, even the _sounds_ of his father hitting her were audible. When the mother hyena finally stopped screaming, it was Gituku's turn. Well-hidden behind a rock, Kamau was unseen by his father, who dragged his son from the back; well within Kamau's vision. He saw his friend being beaten that night, and for the first time believed him when he'd said his parents were horrible. He never again doubted him about that…

The affair had given Gituku a bad limp, and scared the living daylights out of Kamau, scarring him for life. The two never stayed the night together again, not unless it was at Kamau's place.

There was an uncomfortable pause between them, until Kamau spoke again.

"Moving on, I'm guessing you didn't get anything."

"You know anybody that _does_?!" His friend snapped. "There's no food or water, barely half-decent shelter, and _now_ we gotta worry about diseases; we're lucky we're even healthy enough to keep populatin' this rotten wasteland! And what does Safia do? Try to move us? Overtake a lil' chunk of the Pridelands? No, she sits around and teaches her brat kid how to do it too!

"Now I SERIOUSLY wanna murder somebody Kamau, so you better tell me why you're here before that somebody gets to be YOU!"

"…Fine, Bujune told me Abeni stopped by too." Kamau begrudgingly stated.

As fast as Gituku became irate, was as fast as the blood stopped boiling in his veins. His threatening disposition slowly calmed, as he looked at his lifelong friend, who had now broken eye contact.

"Oh. …Y'know she's been with Ed for what, almost a _year_, man? You gotta get out more."

Kamau looked away indifferently. "That wasn't even close to why I came. Whatever half what I can't see she usually does, so since I couldn't find you I wondered if she did." To Gituku, it seemed he was just getting defensive, especially when he added, "You're delusional."

He snorted, "Right, if I'm delusional you're in denial. Almost as bad as bone-head's case for Safia junior."

"Gituku, we're getting way off-topic."

"C'mon, there's _plenty_ 'a females around; like I said, at least we're healthy enough to populate. Hey, I know this one chick-!"

"What happened to your face?" It was an obvious attempt to change the subject, but a good one, since Gituku reacted.

He paused, before grinning _much_ smaller than he usually would, as if reluctant to do so, and said, "…Shenzi can't keep her paws off me."

The other male raised his brow. "Something tells me a comment like that had something to do with it."

Just then a rat scurried out of a skeleton's eyehole, scampering past their feet. Quick to recognize it, both males immediately set to chomping at the potential food. Gituku managed to clamp onto the rodent by the tail. Enjoying the terrified squeals it gave, he slowly dragged it to him and pressed a paw onto its tail so it wouldn't escape. Just as the tiny creature moved to his foreleg and opened its mouth, Gituku plainly stated, "Bite it and you're dead faster."

The rat kept still. Seeing his prey wasn't going anywhere, the cocky male turned back to Kamau.

"And so _what_ if it did? She should learn to take a joke. I tell ya if we weren't ruled by females-"

"You guys are ruled by _fe_males?" A tiny voice interjected. Puzzling the two for a moment, both hyenas set their gazes upon the rodent still held in Gituku's grasp. Narrowing his eyes at the small prey, Gituku raised his paw—the rat dangling by his tail between his paw digits—up to eye-level. "So what if we are?"

Despite the serious fact that he was dangling from one of the paws of two dangerous carnivores, well exposed to their lethal teeth and claws, and mere inches away from death, the rat held his stomach, emitting tiny squeaks of laughter. "Boy, and I thought _I_ had it bad!" It laughed even harder, making it swivel by the tail.

Gituku was _irate_. He turned to Kamau, still keeping the rat in his paw digits.

"Ya see what I mean?! **Look** at this! My FOOD is laughin' at me!!" He gestured to the rat…just before dropping it into his mouth and swallowing. There was no more laughter heard.

"Hyena societies have been matriarchal for as long as we've existed. It's the way it's always been. …By the way, thanks for sharing." He gave a miniscule glare to where his friend once had the rodent trapped.

Gituku glanced aside, chewing Kamau's statement over, before grinning maliciously at nothing in particular and saying, "Well maybe it's time for a change."

* * *

"Whoa, that was _awesome_ dad!"

Mufasa laughed at Simba's praise; it was really no huge trouble, just a small boulder blocking one of the tributaries of the watering hole—anyone could've moved it with the right teamwork. Yet the king had moved it without a single spot of help. Ahadi was grinning at his eldest son with approval as well.

"Indeed, you've got quite the physique for this livelihood."

Mufasa shoved the boulder out of the creek and rolled it a safe distance away, before returning to his father and Simba, who mischievously leapt at his dad as Mufasa pretended to fall flat to his back. The young prince gave a playful roar, tugging on one of his ears.

"Oh spare me son; you're just too much for me!" Simba laughed as he let up on the rascally mauling. His father jokingly ruffled his head as both got back to all fours.

"Sire, sire!" All three turned to see Zazu hurriedly flying in their direction, just to land at Mufasa's feet, puffing for breath.

"What is it Zazu?" The king asked.

"Th-the…ther…"

"Spit it out, hornbill!" Ahadi demanded, the exhausted bird's huffing and panting quickly getting on his nerves. Zazu immediately gained composure and gave a salute-like gesture to the elder lion.

"Quite right your majesty." He cleared his throat before looking up to Mufasa. "There's a rumor circulating about the kingdom,"

"Yes?" The younger royal inquired.

"Well you see-"

"Is that all?!" Ahadi bellowed, startling his son and making both the majordomo and Simba uneasy. "You interrupt us, flying here like a maniac, just to make sure we're up-to-date on local gossip?"

"B-but it's more serious than that, sire! Word is there's a fatal illness spreading about the kingdom! It's said to harbor in food and may be infecting other creatures as we speak!"

Mufasa took in this information, before warily gazing down to his son. "Simba, go join your mother."

"Aw dad, but I-"

"Just go **now**."

Simba pouted before making his way back to Priderock. Mufasa waited until he was out of sight before turning back to Zazu. "Now, what proof is there of this epidemic?"

"Well, I got wind from the vultures that they've seen it themselves. In fact not three weeks ago a lone cheetah found an untouched waterbuck carcass, and about one week later he complained of fatigue and stomach pains. Another week after that he was found dead in his thicket."

Mufasa grew troubled at this information, but reminded himself to keep his head on straight until all facts were presented, with all possibilities investigated. "Could he have died of other causes?"

"Unlikely your highness, once he'd eaten that waterbuck he wasn't hungry for two days straight. That's when the symptoms kicked in shortly afterward."

"What about-?"

"No need to look into it further my son, I've heard of this disease before." Ahadi interrupted. Both turned their heads in his direction.

"You have?" Zazu asked.

"It plagued the kingdom in my grandfather's time, and then died down at a surprising rate during my father's reign. Yet for some reason it appears to make its comeback now…"

"Do we have a cure for it?" Mufasa asked.

"There is _one_ way to escape it,"

"Yes?"

"**Death**."

"…Perhaps we should consult Rafiki." His son suggested.

"Already thought of; already done. The shaman could do nothing; with the exception of easing the pain as the unfortunate animal withered away."

"But…but _something_ has to be done about it—this could wipe out the entire Pridelands!" The blue hornbill exclaimed fearfully. "Think of the kingdom, the pride. What if Simba were to contract-"

"That's enough." Mufasa firmly stated. "We'll take care of this before it can get out of hand."

Ahadi chuckled, stunning both Mufasa and Zazu, until looking at them nonchalantly. "That's where this ailment has its upside; we lions hardly eat month-old food, do we not?"

"Yes." Mufasa replied.

"THAT, my son, is our advantage. This illness only stirs on _long_-dead animals, and the only creatures who touch them are vultures and the foul cretins of the Elephant Graveyard. So not to worry—no one important is injured."

Without one more word, the former king made his way back to the Pridelands; as if without a care in the world. Mufasa and Zazu merely stared after him, before exchanging perturbed glances.

_Meanwhile…_

Banzai, Ed, and Abeni all watched as their generation's matriarch stormed off in the direction of her skull, each uneasy as individual outcomes of this situation swirled about in their minds.

Once Shenzi disappeared from sight, Banzai decided to head back to his den, leaving the antelope haunch where it lay. Abeni and Ed chose to depart together; both were equally shaken from the awful news…but when in each other's company, _all_ of life's difficulties didn't seem to matter.

It wasn't long after they'd left, when a familiar pair meandered into that particular spot of the Elephant Graveyard. One of them, a female, took note of the antelope leg and gave a delighted sigh.

"Looks like all this wondering finally paid off, Rashid."

The 3rd-in-command smiled at his mate. "Good thing we didn't mooch off that impala Scar brought for Ed."

Without further delay, both hyenas eagerly dug into the large, scrumptious…strangely untouched carcass. After a few bites, Rashid brought his head up to look Neema in the eye.

"We'll have to hurry back after this," he began, chewing a mouthful, "Safia wanted to talk to us about something important."

* * *

"MOM!" Bakari and Safia twisted their heads to the entrance of their skull, seeing their daughter approaching…none-too-happily.

"Oh no," Bakari rubbed his neck, "I know that tone…" Shenzi had always addressed Safia as "momma", not anything else. When it was "mom"—or something else of that like—it usually meant trouble. Judging by the way she stormed up to her mother, that wasn't hard to figure out.

Safia tried to look impervious to her daughter's behavior, and calmly said, "Honey, I need to tell you something."

"BUT NOT BEFORE THE WHOLE GRAVEYARD, RIGHT?!" She cut in.

"What?"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT, MOM! EVEN THOUGH YOU REALLY MADE ME LOOK LIKE ONE! I WAS THE LAST TO KNOW ABOUT THIS WHOLE STUPID PANDEMIC THANG—THE **LAST**!!" She nearly snarled the final word. Both her parents' eyes widened.

"Who…who told you?" Her mother asked, faltering in her speech for the first time in front of her daughter and apprentice.

"ANYBODY COULD'VE! THAT'S THE POINT! WHY WOULD YOU KEEP _ME_ IN THE DARK ABOUT THIS?!"

"Honey-"

"EVEN AFTER I TRAIN MY BRAINS OUT JUST TO HEAR YOU SAY 'DO MORE'!"

"Honey I-"

"YOU SAID I WAS GETTIN' STRONGER, AND IT WOULDN'T BE LONG BEFORE I WAS READY TO TAKE CONTROL!"

"_Honey_-"

"THAT IF I WANTED TO, I COULD MAKE A LION SHAKE IN FEAR AND-!"

"**HONEY**!" Safia finally managed to cut in. Shenzi didn't say more, but frowned at her mother with an angry, hurt glare. The matriarch looked down at her daughter, a glazed, saddened expression upon her face.

"I didn't tell you because I…"

"You what?"

She saw her glance at her father, who gave her a knowing smirk. The kind of smirk parents only gave each other when one of them was right, and the other one just realized it. Not deriding or taunting, just an "I warned you, didn't I?" smirk.

Safia looked back at Shenzi, and after pausing, regained her professional tenor. "I'm sorry, it was stupid and selfish of me, and it won't happen again."

Shenzi's outlook didn't alter in any form though. "So why'd it happen now?" Much to her parents' distress, both thought they could see tears brimming her eyes.

Bakari, giving a sigh, walked over to his daughter, a sad smile on his face, and fondly stroked his daughter's bangs. "Let's just say _no_ parent wants to see their kid grow up."

Shenzi's gazed darted amid Safia and Bakari. "Well what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

It was her mother's turn to sigh. "Well, I guess I wasn't as prepared for your maturity as I thought…" She lifted her paw to her daughter, who immediately recoiled. That hurt Safia more than any battle wound she'd received in her life, but nonetheless she explained herself.

"Shenzi…that woulda been your first actual issue to get involved with. But, when that alpha came to me with the problem…I looked at you n'….saw you stand there, lookin' at me the same way you did when you were just a pup…like you depended on me." She bit her lip as her voice cracked. Shenzi blinked in surprise; never witnessing, let alone _considering_, that her mother could cry.

Bakari wrapped a forepaw around his mate, then Shenzi, pulling them close. "I guess your mom needs to do some growing up herself." He smiled kindly toward Safia, who returned it with a much more timid comportment. Never had Shenzi been so thunderstruck in her life; this truly was a side to her mother she'd never seen before.

Her father turned to glimpse at his daughter, giving her an equally loving gaze. The 15 year-old would-be matriarch only stared at the two of them, before looking directly at her mother. They bold held each other's stare for a long, long time…before slowly holding their necks to one another.

And without a word, mother and daughter forgave each other.

Bakari held the two as they embraced, until Shenzi broke up the group hug, attempting to hide that she was wiping tears. Each parent noticed but said not a word. Their daughter quickly announced she'd better head off to bed. Safia gave her a warm nuzzle, before Bakari kissed her forehead. Smiling near-invisibly, the soon-to-be matriarch walked off to curl up in the back to get some sleep.

_That night…_

"_What's the difference between Ahadi and a wet rock?"_ A familiar voice began.

"_I'll bite, how?"_ Replied an equally familiar, yet rougher, voice.

"_About 50 IQ points!!"_

"_Pfahahaha!!"_ A recognizable, crazy laugh cut in.

"_And 10 more if it's a __dry__ rock!"_ The first voice added.

Shenzi chuckled in her sleep, remembering that joke she'd fashioned all by herself; creativity wasn't generally a simple thing for her. Banzai and Ed had fallen over themselves laughing. It was good, to say the least, but usually those two were the ones with good material.

"_I got one! What howls and can jump 8 feet in the air?"_ The gruff voice said.

"_Ahadi with a cactus butt?"_

"_Or with his tail on fire!"_

The trio all threw their heads back—making fun of Ahadi never got old, even if the wisecracks did. Thinking of those soothing memories helped Shenzi relax a bit. And as she became more comfortable in the dream she noticed things…change.

Both her friends faded into a creamily-dark background; once it re-illuminated she could make out a peculiar silhouette, looking in her direction. Its shape was a hyena, and aside from its face everything about it was clear as a bell. Try as she might to distinct who exactly it was, she had no time before it embraced her tightly yet tenderly.

Cradled in its forearms, she felt herself press against its chest, right as it spoke.

"I'd give _anything_ for you."

That tone was male but, it was so recognizable it was _frustrating_. His face buried into her bangs, she could feel him inhaling. Her heart thumped as his forepaws held her closer. Shenzi didn't know what to think; she barely _thought_ about these kinds of things, even after puberty.

Who was this mysterious stranger? Where did he come from? And above all…why did she need to be closer to him?

She'd had the talk with her mother before but she'd never imagined…she'd love it this much. Rubbing her head into his neck, she listened for anything distinctive he might say but no more came from him. He leisurely stroked her back, melting away _years_ of tension done by matriarchal training.

His lips made contact to her forehead, causing her to jerk up in surprise. She saw his mouth corners move upward—figuring it was a smile—just before he leaned down and gently brushed them against her eyes, the bridge of her nose, and the place just next to the corner of her mouth.

She must've given a whine of disappointment, because the next thing she heard was a light, humorous chuckle. Seeing this was her chance to finally discover who this unknown, becoming hyena was she flicked her head up to gaze into his eyes…

And woke up.

* * *

I can be quite excellent at romance when I have the right inspiration; I do so love this pairing and love it even more when fics are made about them. So click the green-font button and tell me how you liked it!


	11. Premonition

**Former monologue: **My apologies for the long wait, I've been very busy lately. But I am _extremely_ excited about making future chapters of "A Trio's Eye View", because they'll be revealing a lot of crucial elements that led up to what we saw in the movie, _very_ soon. This chapter is one of them. And I'm very fervent on writing these up.

Now then, I feel as though I've been neglecting the Shenzi/Banzai fluff lately; it's not that I don't like writing romance about them, I do, but it's very difficult to depict them doing something as…extremely non-threatening as love, while still keeping them in character. Even though the last two chapters involved them dreaming about each other, they were indirect. So I've typed up a little semi-fluff in this update; not quite enough to reveal their feelings, but _more_ than enough to be satisfactory for the reader.

**Present monologue:** My feelings have not changed about writing these chapters—I love "A Trio's Eye View", I love the trio, and I love fanfiction. However when a career is involved I'm afraid I can't afford any setbacks, and I mean that literally, I can't _afford_ them. But, for the sake of my readers I've decided to post one more chapter of "A Trio's Eye View" before I fully focus on my actual publications. Thank you all for reading, and I hope this chapter satisfies you. If not, sorry it sucks.

* * *

_That following morning…_

Banzai sat with Ed by their usual hangout in the graveyard; in front of their large, prided upon, bull elephant skull. Fatigued by boredom, he insipidly watched his companion chew on a bone he held between his forelegs. Where he found it, Banzai wasn't sure; why he ceaselessly occupied himself in chewing on something—even _before_ the illness struck the graveyard—he didn't know either…nor was he sure he wanted to. Apparently this plague everyone was apprehensive about was more than just rumor; when Safia had the warning given out, it was when it'd been confirmed that 15 lives had already been claimed—all deceased in the same manner: first fatigued and dizzy, then weakened, and finally death by exhaustion or starvation. What was frightening was that it could take weeks for the symptoms to become visible; you could have the disease and not even realize it. Thankfully it was non-contagious.

However this meant food was in even shorter supply than before; rotting carcasses, once considered a blessing, were now torched in the nearest geysers and _fresh_ meat was about as available as access to the Pridelands. Many of the graveyards, to help stop the pangs of hunger, tried to hinder it by grinding bones in their teeth. Some didn't even try to heed the warning…and were now said to be forcibly confined to their homes; not by the other, slightly healthier residents of the Elephant Graveyard, but by their own weakness.

But seeing Ed busying himself in trying to substitute for eating, made Banzai recollect something from yesterday.

"You think maybe I shoulda trashed that leg when I found it?" He asked. Ed paused in his gnawing for a moment, then looked at his friend and shrugged, before returning to the bone. Banzai looked aside.

"Eh, you're right," He shrugged back, "probably nothin' wrong with it anyway." He then frowned and looked at his companion again. "Y'know when I went back for the thing last night it was _gone_? Gituku probably got it when none of us was lookin'."

Ed looked aside and only shrugged again in contemplation, then went back to his "meal." Banzai scowled in annoyance at the thought of Gituku pulling something that low…before remembering it wouldn't exactly be something unusual for him to do. Wanting to get to a less-agitating subject, he turned to Ed and asked,

"Hey, you seen Shenzi today?"

Ed shook his head. Banzai looked at the ground in slight disappointment. Scraping his paw through the dirt, he glanced upward for no reason in particular and his head immediately snapped at attention. The huge grin upon his maw grew quickly and almost automatically as he spotted a small yet familiar shape walking across the graveyard. Her murky silhouette became clearer and larger as she slowly made her way toward her two companions.

"Hey Shenz', where ya been?" Banzai playfully yelled as she came over, a distracted look on her face. She'd been looking at the ground before she approached, and now just kept her gaze to the side. Banzai, noticing her abnormal behavior, raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Somethin' wrong?"

Shenzi glanced downward, unsure of what to tell them, before reluctantly saying, "…My uh, stomach's been botherin' me lately."

Banzai's jaw dropped; his and Ed's eyes widened; Ed's head shot up, forgetting the bone as it clanked to the ground. Shenzi got the message and quickly said, "No, not like _that_! My folks already set new ground rules for eatin'—nothin' that wasn't live when ya caught it. I'm fine."

Banzai raised a brow again. "…You didn't come back for that antelope leg last night, didja?"

Her reaction was a mixture of confusion and disparagement. "Who'd be dumb enough to do that after what happened yesterday?"

He shrugged, "Eh, Gituku, maybe."

Shenzi's head tilted. "Is your memory slippin'? When you practically threw it to 'im yesterday, he snapped his mouth shut," A quirky smile of enjoyment grew on her face as she added, "—for _once_."

"Well who else coulda took it?"

"Maybe no one." She replied, "Maybe it got burnt up in a geyser with all the other 'questionable' food. Or the vultures could've got it, they take off when anythang they can get." The young would-be matriarch then rolled her eyes. "Geez, maybe your memory _is_ slippin'."

By her light smile she was obviously kidding. So, being the clever hyena he was, Banzai decided to "kid" her back. "Well maybe yours ain't far behind!"

She smirked at him, "If that's true, I've got a year before it happens."

He grinned brashly. "You been 15 for…uh, a really long time! So if I were you, I'd enjoy it while I could." He retorted, thrusting his head in her direction.

Ed stared at his two companions, then shaking his head with a light smile, returned to the bone.

"I've _been_ enjoyin' it, if you haven't noticed." She answered, lunging her head right back. "You see me with a blood-rival?"

"Monifa ain't exactly too thrilled when she sees ya!" He brazenly countered.

"When it comes to her, I'll admit emotions run high—but you see me gettin' bad temper that makes me accident prone? I don't think so!"

"You-!" Banzai was about to offset her argument again…if it were not evident of how close their heads had become; in all their arguing they failed to notice as they were getting in each other's faces they were…well, getting in each other's faces.

…Looking away, they slowly inched apart.

Ed sniggered, trying to keep it down so his friends wouldn't notice—unlikely they would have anyway, seeing as how they were too busy trying not to glance at each other. Banzai cleared his throat as Shenzi stared at the ground.

"So, what were you boys up to?" She finally asked, tearing her gaze from the ground.

"Eh, just killin' time. Me n' Ed've gotta go to his place soon; Maumbu's comin' to visit."

Shenzi's eyelids lowered, "That's important?" She asked, remembering exactly how _brotherly_ Maumbu could be.

Banzai read her mind. "Things change, Shenz'." She rolled her eyes; the talk-enabled male of their trio smiled. "Geez, you gotta learn to forgive and forget…or at least forget."

"Said the male who's had his own rival before he was even weaned." She responded with a smirk. Ed grunted from behind Banzai and motioned in the direction of his home; his older friend waved his paw, "Gimme a sec." He furrowed his brow at their youngest companion.

"That's different; you know Gituku won't let up!"

"Mm-hmm; who's the bigger hyena? The one who starts it, or the one who vows to get the last word?"

"Hey, if_ I_ let up he'll tear into my backside like meerkats through dirt!"

Ed scraped at a flea in his ear, but was unexpectedly paying close attention; he would've rolled his eyes had they not been so bulbous—Shenzi and Banzai were arguing over his rivalry with Gituku; but frankly, he couldn't tell which pair fought more: Banzai and Gituku, or Banzai and _Shenzi_.

"Well," She playfully shrugged, "at least you're doin' something besides gripin' about food all day."

Banzai's eyebrows irritably scrunched. "Well at least _you're_ doin' somethin' besides runnin' your mouth all the time." He snorted, just as he got up to leave; Ed followed without a word. Shenzi crooked a brow in amazement as she watched them go, her jaw half-slacked. "You _did not_…"

As they left the scene, Ed mentioned something to Banzai the minute Shenzi was out of ear shot; something about being in extreme pain the next time she saw him. Banzai's only reply was, "Shut up."

* * *

Rashid blinked in astonishment. Many times, Maumbu had surprised him, irked him, perplexed him, and even confounded him, but never had he…done something like this. Not long past noon, as expected, Maumbu arrived at his former home…unpredictably carrying some surprising news.

To inform his father of such was _completely_ out of the blue. He gazed upward at his eldest son, who kept looking at him coolly and patiently while awaiting his reaction.

"A healer?" Rashid said, still trying to grasp it.

"Yeah." Maumbu replied, nodding as if it weren't unusual. "Why not?"

"…Is this because of the illness?" He asked.

"No, not _because_ of it, but it would help. Actually Dad, I wanted to do this for awhile."

Rashid gazed at him in perplexity. "Since when?"

"Since I found out there's other ways to help this clan with _more_ than just physical skills." Was his aboveboard reply.

The father 3rd in-command glanced aside, unsure what to say. He didn't appear objective or displeased by his son's inclination, but…a prolonged silence was no approval either. The awkward moment discomforting him about his father's attitude on the decision, Maumbu thought it might help to back himself up with what led him to make this choice.

"Look," He explained calmly, "right after I got married to Hasina, I started thinking about what I'd do for my family, and _how_ I'd do it. I think you already noticed Dad but, we're not exactly living in luxury." His father nodded. "I'm providing for my family, supporting them, _and_ protecting them—that's never gonna change. But, now I've done some thinking about things—things that got so common nobody even sees 'em as an impediment." Maumbu gave his father a direct glance. "What was the first thing I did when I married Hasina? Looked for a home. When I found one, I had to fend off all the other males who needed it just as badly. And why'd I get it?"

Rashid sighed, having long-known the point his son was trying to make. "It's an unfair way to get what's necessary. But, like you just pointed out, we're not living in conditions that just _offer_ all the basics or luxuries. You did what you had to son. …You did what any other male would do."

"_Exactly_." Maumbu responded. "This always happens every time: a male leaves home, starts a family, spends the rest of his life scrapping for anything and everything for survival, and the only way he can get all the _basics_ in this methane pit is if he joins a hunting party or becomes an alpha. Where basics _are_ the luxury. Whereas the guy who just wants to start a family better hope he can break the next guy's head open so he can bring home dinner."

"Maumbu, I was young once too; I see what you mean," Rashid empathized, "but where does this evolve into your decision?"

"Simple," His son casually responded, "I wanna help this clan _and_ Hasina with _more_ than just strength. Not just use my muscles to support my family and then get useless when I'm old and weak. _And_ if I make it as a healer dad, maybe the other creatures'll see us hyenas aren't just a bunch of slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers."

"…This isn't partially to prove we're as good as any other species, is it?"

"No dad, but again it might help with that." He paused, before speaking emotively. "It just…feels right."

"You're sure?"

"_Yes_." The young father replied with slight impatience.

Rashid glanced aside again. "It's not that I don't support it, son, it's just…" He turned back to look at him. "There's only one creature you could learn from around here, and it'd be not only _against the law _to seek him out, but _suicidal_. And the nearest kingdom with another shaman is a month's travel."

"I know that Dad."

"Try and understand—I respect your decision, I'm proud you see we hyenas have more potential as a species to the kingdom _and_ ourselves, and if we lived in different times or a different kingdom I'd-"

"Is there a point to this?" His eldest son demanded.

"All I'm asking is how you expect to learn. It's a great path you've chosen, but the fact of the matter is…" With a heavy sigh, Rashid reluctantly put a paw on his son's shoulder, "it's just not possible for you to do it _right now_."

Just then a familiar laugh breeched into the skull and the two's ears perked. They turned to see Ed approaching, Banzai at his side. Seeing his brother, Maumbu turned to Rashid and gave him a look, "Bet Ed would believe in me."

Rashid sighed again and shook his head, turning back to his eldest son, "I _told_ you, I'd have confidence in this if we had the proper sources-"

"Then why haven't you _once_ said you think I can do it!" Maumbu snapped, storming out of the skull just as his younger brother and his friend reached the entrance. Ed's head turned in perplexity as his brother brushed past him. Banzai perked a brow in the older hyena's direction as he left, then turned to Rashid and asked, "What's his problem?"

* * *

Maumbu gritted his teeth; curse those lions, curse them _and_ their stupid laws. Why was it he was denied the exact opportunities Pridelanders would _fervently_ bestow to a dirt-digging meerkat, rather than even give him a _chance_ at such a decision?

Because he was a hyena.

A filthy, mangy, low-life. Not even worthy to breathe the same air as the highest creatures of the food chain. What made them so perfect anyway? Strength of course, but strength wasn't everything. Maumbu had a good intuition that if it weren't for that smaller, _weaker_ but smarter stick-swinging baboon those lions might've all been dead by now; be it from illness or from lack of wisdom over disputes. That primate must've caused a few of those Pridelanders a near concussion or two, but if he, a hyena who'd done nothing wrong except _been_ _born_ were to request to be taught the ways of a healer, it could've gone numerous ways—the Pridelands might be thrown in a panic and think he was out to poison somebody; he'd be a laughingstock of the kingdom; or he even might just be taken care of the old-fashioned way and viciously thrashed and beaten prior to what was left of his legs being sent back home in individual pieces—none of which would've worked out in his favor.

Those lions would've _gladly_ taken a blow to the head if it meant they didn't have to let an ash-sucking graveyarder into their borders. It was a fact that really made his blood boil, and it didn't help that his home's conditions weren't improving any better. Just at that moment he saw two other clan members practically snapping each other's necks off merely to get a taste of a charred-up bird that was either unfortunate or stupid enough to fly directly in the path of an exploding geyser.

Maumbu huffed; here they were again, scrapping for anything. Scrapping for _bones_. Ever since the illness came around, any discovered carcasses—which would've normally been cherished like a rare prize—were now burned in the nearest geyser on site. Now he witnessed clan members biting and clawing each other senseless over the tiniest rat. Why? Because if it was living, it had no illness. Fresh, healthy meat being safe, life-sustaining meals; though by now he couldn't perceive why anyone would want to continue living in _this_ place.

That's where he stopped himself. Maumbu's psyche inwardly berated him for even letting that get across his mind; he couldn't think like that, he had a _family_ to take care of. What would Hasina and his pups do if he lost all hope? He'd leave them to struggle on their own to survive, and he couldn't let that happen, _wouldn't_. Even if due to his family he'd kept his wishes a secret from his mate, as she didn't need to feel this was any of the least her fault, which it wasn't. He'd even kept the meeting with Rashid a secret, telling his mate he'd take the first shift today of searching for any food; she thought he was out hunting all morning…and he'd have to hope for food to practically jump in front of him at the rate it was turning noon.

Maumbu let out a sigh of defeat; knowing that providing one's family was far more important than trying to achieve what he knew was a lost cause before it even started…even if it meant solely depending on his physicality to sustain Hasina and the pups.

Not that he was a weak hyena, far from it. Maumbu was of decent physique, but when he was protective—such as the incident where Ed was nearly killed by that sickening lion, the memory of it _still_ made him fume—he could be truly savage. But protective instincts justified such ruthless behavior. So it was decided he would concentrate on his family and put personal desires behind him, with hope—little hope—that times may change and he might get the chance to succeed at healing someday. With a slump of his shoulders the father hyena let out a depressed groan, before trudging onward.

Just then a mouse crossed his path.

Maumbu's eyes quickly widened and he snapped his jaws at the scurrying rodent. He managed to nip off a bit of its flesh, causing it to bleed slightly, but the fleeing prey managed to limp on…just before it was halted from the front by another determined-looking male hyena. He too snapped at the mouse and met his mark, but it managed to wriggle free of his jaws and drag itself away to the exact midpoint between Maumbu and the newcomer…before it fell to the dirt; dead from blood loss.

Maumbu glanced up at this other hyena, as he did him. Neither of them spoke, they just looked at each other; non-forebodingly yet guardedly. Words didn't need to be exchanged for them to know the other's reasons for hastily going after a _mouse_.

Both knew why they were here.

"So…" Maumbu glanced down with his tongue in his cheek, "I've got two."

"I've got _five_." Responded the gruffer, clearly older, hyena. The younger of the two fathers looked up with a weak half-smile, trying to look as non-threatening as possible, and hoping this could be resolved by persuasion.

"Well…could one mouse really feed five kids?"

He frowned, "We'll get creative."

Maumbu bit his cheek in reluctance, before looking at him again. "Look, we're both here for the same reason. Maybe we can work this out without having to rip off each other's faces."

"Maybe—but that mouse won't exactly feed much on its own, if you're suggesting we divide it-"

"No," He shook his head, "you're right, it's almost too small for a mouthful as it is."

The elder hyena scowled. "Well unless another one scampers along, or you're willing to back down, I don't plan on goin' home empty-handed." He stated firmly.

…It was a long pause, before Maumbu sighed. "Well…I don't either."

"Alright then." Said the father hyena, digging his claws into the earth. He bared his teeth, lowering his head for attack. Maumbu's heart sank as he too prepared for battle.

He never wanted it to go this way, but in such a meagerly-sustained wasteland where food had just became _more_ scarce, one didn't have any choice when it came to survival. As he witnessed before, clan members where now grappling over _bones_, anything to feed a hungry mouth. So sadly, a hyena's lone options were get what could be taken, or someone else will. It was either this male's pups or his.

…And Maumbu really didn't want to lose his.

* * *

Shenzi sat in front of her family's skull with a slightly confused yet pleased look on her face; much to her disbelief, a certain somebody was making his way to the Elephant Graveyard, and in _her_ direction. She watched him approach and raised a brow at the dark-maned lion as he tucked that something underneath him, and casually laid in front of her, an eerie, toothless, yet "friendly" smile on his face. She blinked.

"Well, ain't you a site to see." The would-be matriarch greeted with a smirk. "So what's the occasion?"

Scar nonchalantly examined his claws, "Should an occasion be necessary for simply wanting to catch up with a few old friends?" He threw a "good-natured" smirk her way for emphasis. Shenzi glanced aside in half-thought.

"I guess not." She rubbed her left disc against the wall to scrape at a flea irritating her shoulder, watching Scar glance about their surroundings. "Where are your other two counterparts?"

"Seein' Ed's brother." However, as she said that, soon after she could make out two familiar males staring in their direction—both looking surprised as she was at the site of,

"Scar?" Banzai crooked a brow in bewilderment as he and Ed approached. "Man! What're you doin' here?" He said as Ed's generally happy exterior swelled to utterly enthusiastic.

"Surprised to see me, are you? I suppose that's my blame alone." The lion replied, just as he sat up to his haunches and pulled out what he'd been carrying earlier, revealing a fresh, plump gazelle haunch. "I just hope _this_ is a decent compensation." He cheekily grinned, knowing the trio's reaction once they would see it—and their eyes never left the sight of the juicy, untainted meat.

Realizing he was waiting for an answer, Shenzi snapped out of her gluttonous reverie and quickly piped up, "O-oh yeah! This'll do _nicely_." She grinned, her friends licking their chops hungrily, especially at knowing it was from the Pridelands—having become notorious in the Graveyard for its food more than ever; for its pure, untainted region—it was unquestionably disease-free. Saying nothing more, get still keeping that eerily toothless grin, he dropped the leg to the ground and watched the trio dig in.

His satisfaction appearing to grow at every bite they tore off and gulped down, the elder prince kept every ardent follicle, shred and fiber produced from the smooth run of his deceitful plan held within; for surely if things retained this way, everything would commence brilliantly. Continuing his pleasant charade, he began to make sociable conversation.

Looking to the ground in mock-thought, he stated, "I believe excluding the years I fed the Graveyard's pups, this makes the nearly 3rd year I've exclusively brought you food."

Shenzi raised her head in surprise. "Three years?" She mumbled through her chewing, until she swallowed the rest down and asked, "Really?"

Scar toned the grin down a notch, so as not to look suspicious, and nodded in reply. Shenzi was hardly taken-aback, but after totaling between the year Scar had stopped his contributions to the entire juvenile Graveyard population—when the average age of said populous was roughly14—and the present, she realized he was indeed right; almost three years time. The young matriarch awkwardly set to wiping the traces of blood and meat bits off her muzzle. "Listen…" She began self-consciously, "we don't mean to be leeches about it. You need a break, you take one whenever." She told him.

"A selfless thought," The dark lion told her, "but I've been delivering these provisions fully out of utter pleasure." And it was true, Scar loved the thought of keeping the trio's strength up; all it took was the mere notion that his devilish conjecture would be a success. At this rate, it appeared as though it would. Knowing from the trio's point of view, they'd perceive the lion's comment as a goodhearted gesture (unlikely for someone like him, and he knew it), he added, "You know, I've always considered you three the closest friends I've been lucky to obtain." Moreso like the three closest things he had to friends, was what his mind said, but he went on. "—My reasons for attaining sustenance for you in particular."

Shenzi waved it off, "Hey, we'd prob'ly do the same fah you…y'know if _you_ were starvin' and the only way to get real food was through us. So," She began, this time letting _her_self be the one to start casual conversation, with a half-smile, "how's the good life on Priderock?"

"Nephew gettin' on your nerves again?" Banzai asked with a chuckle, scratching his ear with his hind leg.

A spark ignited in Scar's left eye, unnoticeably to the trio, right after the 16 year-old had said that. His comment was obviously no more than a joke, but the three had yet to learn just how "annoying" Scar found his nephew to be, as well as what he intended to do about it…

That is until now.

"No more than usual." Which was unfortunate for Scar. "You three _might've_ cogitated on the judgments of my brother in his rulings of the kingdom,"

"Not really." Shenzi shrugged, before Banzai or Ed even had the time to be confused about Scar's vocabulary, "we kinda stopped caring after he didn't change nothin' about _us_ and the Pridelands, save for that thang about not killin' us anymore and just beatin' the tar out of us if we ever trespassed."

"And an _outrage_ it was for him to be so callous!" Scar bellowed; it was all he could do to appear he was 100 percent on the Graveyard's side. "Getting your spirits up and your hearts hopeful, and then striking every one of them right into the dust." The trio exchanged glances.

"…Well yeah," Shenzi admitted, "it _was_ kind of a downer. But we got you." She pointed out. "And the others?" The lion questioned as he rose an eyebrow. "Think of _them_ Shenzi—not only is it your duty as a future matriarch, but should the law remain unchanged, it could threaten the potential existence of your entire populous. Your living conditions are hardly suitable, and with food and drink having become scarcer than ever before, I can't begin to _imagine_ how the Graveyard is scraping by." The prince exclaimed, taking note of Shenzi from the corner of his eye. He mentally smiled at her downward change in expression; her usually professional stance turned uncertain, hesitant, and questioning; her generally cosseted eyes now readable, legible, _vulnerable_. He could see her emotions altering right in front of his eyes, just by peripherally seeing hers. The mental victory had been succeeded—she was hooked on every word. Keeping no change in his tenor Scar continued with the same "well-meaning", ponderous, yet haunting tone. "How many years has your kind endured famine and adversity, Shenzi?" He went on, turning so that his ghastly eyes were pouring right into hers. "How many more _can_ they?" His somber voice was like ice through her muscles.

The 15 year-old female looked aside, Scar's words having taken their desired effect; she chewed them over in her brain. This _could_ affect the well-being of her already struggling clan, or possibly what was left of it once this plague was over. Which reminded her: the illness, how hard would it impact her large family? This disease only affected stale carcasses, and the nearest place with fresh food was…the Pridelands.

"W-well…" She began, trying to formulate a sensible reply whilst she reflected on this. Banzai, sensing his friend doubting herself, immediately intervened.

"Hey," He spoke up firmly, "_I_ don't feel threatened so long as she's in power. N' besides, her mom does a great job of runnin' things around here already! We got a _long_ time before any of _us_ start to die out." Ed nodded confidently in response; Shenzi didn't say anything, still not making eye contact with any of them.

"Of course." Scar subsequently agreed, "never did I _question_ your clan's leadership, I'm merely saying it's a grim factor to regard—one _no_ species can outlast for long…"

At that, Banzai too looked away, having no rebuttal—facts were facts. Ed too, sensing his friend's alterations in mood, drooped his ears in sorrow. Having them right where he wanted them, Scar inwardly smirked in victory—reminding them just how unjust their lives could be, and now there was only one last factor to put into action.

"However, if _I_ were king," He couldn't stop the grin that tripled in size at the mere words of it, "I would see to it that you'd never go hungry again…"

Three puzzled glances rose up to meet his sinister one. Before they could speak he continued. "I realize my position in the royal family order, but if that were to somehow…_change_," He purred with a darkened tone, glancing heavily over the three as he did so, "the kingdom would be run as it should. All I'd need was your assistance."

"_Us_?" Shenzi and Banzai echoed as Ed simply chewed on his hind leg.

Scar's grinned slimmed down a bit, but appeared nonetheless sinister. "Yes. You see, a fully-grown lion, I realize, is a _tad_ intricate for a diminutive number of your species to take down. However, I can't afford a suspicious-looking mess to clean up, left by a sufficient—therefore ample—number of hyenas to finish the task. Though, if a few—say, three?—specially _educated_ hyenas, were to complete the deed without notice, it _could_ be dubbed a horrific accident and Priderock would be given no choice but to crown me in my nephew's young age."

The trio stared at the lion questionably, two varied expressions of confusion and doubt on their faces—except for Ed who was nursing a wound on his leg, seeming distressed over the lack of knowing how he got it. Scar treated his "hypothetical" suggestions as nothing out of the ordinary, and continued.

"For their first mission, I comprehend that an adult male would be too advanced a task…" He trailed off, just to look the trio directly in their yellow, perplexed eyes.

"Cubs, on the other hand," He grinned maliciously, "are not so difficult to dispose of; what with all the…_accidents_ so easily befallen to them…"

Shenzi and Banzai—and Ed to some extent, from what bits he overheard—tried to chew on their friend's bizarre, eerie discourse (now that the gazelle leg was cleaned to the bone anyhow). One thing that kept irking them was his sudden change in behavior. One moment he's offering them food, discussing the norm—now he was trying to get across innuendos of some kind. Innuendos that obviously involved them. But what? And what did he mean "complete the deed without notice"? What deed? And how did the vulnerability of cubs fit into this? Why was Scar turning so strange all of a sudden? What happened to that "friendly visit"?

And just as they were about to speak out to him in question, it hit them.

Scar's air became relaxed as three jaws dropped, six eyes widened, and one trio was drawn stunned.

The three gaped at Scar with either shocked, bowled over, or downright sickened reactions. Surprising them even further with his never-changing laid-back tenor, the lion prince languidly got to his feet. "I realize something like this needs time to think upon." He stated calmly, making his way to the edge of the trio's earshot, just before looking back one last time.

"Whatever you three decide is fine, but I prefer this little discussion stay just between us." He grinned, sending an unwelcoming chill down their spines, then left without another word.

Leaving all three of them frozen in their state of dazed and appalled…

* * *

Maumbu silently limped his way back home, taking special mind to the numerous cuts and injuries that had been obtained. He hadn't lost the fight, in truth he was slowly _winning_ over the other male—but scraps like _that_ weren't worth the "meal" they were brawling over; less than a mouthful, and more fur and bones than meat. However, as luck would have it, whilst the two were preoccupied in the affray, a third party came along and _noticed_ what they were fighting over. The two had barely detected the newcomer's presence until, shocked they hadn't perceived him until then but _more_ shocked at his deed, the two saw him take off with their "trophy". The elder father, abandoning the fight posthaste, darted straight after the thief, cursing him the entire way. Maumbu wasn't even tempted to follow—he was roughed up more than he'd been in his lifetime. And over what? A mouse. There was no use exercising more futility.

Still, he was regretful to go home empty-handed. Lowering his gaze shamefully, he approached the mouth. Just as he reached the entrance little Kapuki scampered out, eager to greet her father. And at the sight of her, Maumbu managed a light smile, slightly forgetting about the pain. He kept walking forward to meet his daughter.

"Daddy!" Kapuki greeted, oblivious to his visibly bleeding injuries. "Get any food?"

His heart sunk a little, and, feeling pathetic for a father and a husband, trying to keep the smile he remorsefully admitted, "…Not today, Kapi. I'll try again sometime before you go to bed."

"Can I come?" She chirped up, looking up at her dad hopefully. Maumbu chuckled and shook his head, still walking forward, "Maybe when you're older."

The 8 year-old pouted as she kept up with him, "I'm almost big enough already! How come you never let me do anything?"

The 26 year-old hyena looked around. "Where's your mother?" He asked, his eyes searching the area around their abode.

His daughter ignored the question. "Why can't I go! _Mom_ lets me go out by myself to get bones for Hasani!"

Maumbu sighed, she was obviously not going to deter from the subject, so he just inspected their place for his mate on his own. As for Kapuki going out by herself, it was never out of eyeshot from her mother, and the young pup was only permitted to venture a few feet or so away. Still, it was highly regarded by the prepubescent female. Kapuki followed after him, and after several more arguments, arguments that were met with nothing less than silence from her father, she resorted to begging.

"Please! I'll be _really_ good! Please, daddy? Pleeeeeease!"

Maumbu groaned, he could tell this wasn't going to go prettily, and it didn't help that he heard Hasani's cries from inside their home. He quickly rushed inside to see his mate trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" He spoke over the sound of their son's bawling. Hasina turned to him with a light frown.

"Our son almost crushed his paw under a rock. Why weren't you home at noon like you said?" She responded.

"I couldn't find anything so I stayed longer!"

"What happened!" His mate gaped, noticing his numerous guts and gashes for the first time.

"I…ran into competition on the way!" He unenthusiastically stated.

Hasina frowned. "You _know_ we always shift when we don't have luck—if you came home maybe what happened to you and our son could've been prevented! Hasani always sticks close to you when you're around!"

"I was trying to make sure we didn't starve! Where were _you_ when it happened!" He shot back.

"Kapuki had to go to the bathroom!" She countered. "I couldn't take him with me!"

"Mommy, tell Daddy I can go find food with him next time!" Kapuki butted in as Hasani continued to wail.

And the argument continued, each hyena barking their own input in the pattern that spanned—Maumbu, Hasina with a side or two from Kapuki or Hasani.

"I've been hunting all day, I can't be two places at once!"

"I never said that, but it'd be nice if you could look after the kids one in awhile!"

"Mommy, I'm hungry!"

"You're empty-handed anyhow! Why exhaust yourself over nothing?"

"I'll go back this evening!"

"You're in NO SHAPE to go back this evening!"

"Hey-"

"NOT NOW KAPUKI!" Both her parents responded.

"Why couldn't you just leave the kids at your parents' to go with me!"

"They do more than enough already! We've been married ten years and we're still asking our parents to babysit?"

"They love it!"

"They have their lives too! I need you at home more often!"

"Why?"

A louder wail from Hasani.

"Who's gonna go out for food! Are we gonna send _Ed_ on errands now!"

"He wouldn't mind, you know he wouldn't!"

"He has his own life too, remember?" Maumbu retorted, mocking her earlier comment. "Besides, what if he said no? What if he still thinks _I_ owe _him_?"

"That's your own fault for treating him the way you did when you still lived at home!"

"I was a kid!"

"You _would_ know about kids, wouldn't you?"

"Why the snappy attitude all of a sudden?"

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT AGAIN!" Hasina, half-close-to-tears, responded…just as she covered her mouth directly after she'd said that.

And like that, the den immediately became quiet…uncomfortably quiet. Silence was only equaled by overwhelming shock. Shock so thick it could be felt in the air. Maumbu froze in place, Kapuki's eyes widened, and Hasani stared in curious reaction to the unexpected peace. Hasina all the while glancing away with a contrite look on her face. Finally, after a few awkward moments had passed, her mate spoke up.

"…Are you?" He asked.

She continued keeping her gaze from them a moment, hesitant to reply, then slowly turned her had to her husband and nodded. "I went to visit your mother in private and…we found out."

Maumbu blinked. "But I thought we were done." Hasina lightly scowled.

"_You're_ the one who placed the order." "Ok, ok!" He put his paws up quickly, gesturing to their two pups, "The kids are right here! Anyway," he breathed, rubbing the back of his neck, "how far along?"

"'Bout a month or two. Should be coming next season." Maumbu's jaw fell half-open.

"W…_wow_…" His mate recoiled uneasily.

"Yeah I know, but…can we really _handle_ keeping another pup?" She worriedly gazed over to Kapuki and Hasani, who kept staring at their parents with wide eyes. Maumbu knew her reasons for asking that question; thankfully, the pups were too young to understand why. What with the lack of food worsened, the hardly steady supply of water, harsh weather conditions, and there was nothing worse than an ailment for a pregnant female. However, despite these shortcomings, there was one thing he could still count on—that he still had his parents, he still had Ed, Hasina had her parents and relatives, heck they even had those two males they used to hang around with as teenagers, and their relations as well. They'd all look out for the new pup, just like they'd looked out for them long before.

Plus, even if they didn't have them, they had each other—and as long as Maumbu was breathing and alive, he'd keep it that way. The soon-to-be father of three took a good look at both his offspring, then gave a confident smile.

He gazed back at Hasina, "I think we'll be just fine."

* * *

Ed shakily tried to walk back to his house, his limbs trembling at each step he took. After about the third time he nearly lost balance, he gave up with an exasperated sigh and, obviously too overwhelmed to even move straight, decided to get a small respite to ease his nerves. Trying to calm himself down what little he could, he leaned against a nearby skull, diagonally broken in half. Amazingly, the skull had once somebody's home until a large rainstorm; the weight of the excess water too much for the ancient remains to support, the abode gave way. Luckily the family had been alright, with the exception of the father who'd broken a leg saving his youngest pup from the collapse. It healed but rumor was he walked with a limp.

Ed's thoughts returned back to Scar. And his…proposition. The hyena could barely register it. Scar was a lot of things—enigmatic, dark, pensive, creepy…but a killer? If he'd just heard this from Shenzi or Banzai rather than just seeing it himself, he would've said if not insisted their lion friend was only kidding them. But he'd witnessed it; that dreary, darkened tone in his voice, that grisly look in his eyes, and just an all-around disturbing ambience about him. He _couldn't_ have been serious, but he was! Why though? Why kill his only brother and nephew for the throne? Was it for them? Was it to make the hyenas' lives better? He could've just negotiated with his brother.

The distressed hyena couldn't see how this could all be about the graveyard—albeit Scar's points about it were dead right, literally. Even Shenzi seemed to believe him; Ed may have not been paying full attention the entire time but he could sure pick up on her emotions, anybody could. Right after Scar left, she went off someplace on her own, and specifically commanded them not to follow her. Banzai, being the great listener he was, just waited until she'd traveled until they were out of her eyeshot, before bolting after her. Which is what brought Ed where he was now.

The 15 year-old male let out another sigh and slumped against the skull a little more…it gave way under his weight. He fell to the ground chin-first with an "oomph!" The remaining pieces of the skeletal remains crumbled into the middle of the slightly more stable, yet still weak lower exterior. Ed thought he could hear a minute laugh as he dusted himself off…and he was right. Much to his pleasure, Abeni, trying her best to hide the smile that'd escaped onto her features when she'd chuckled earlier, was leisurely making her way over to him; hardly shy about approaching at all, with the exception of her facial features.

"Hiya Ed." That was one of the things Ed liked most about her, as she did him—she felt comfortable enough to loosen up, as much as someone like her could anyway, when with him. She was perfectly relaxed doing things she'd maybe implode from if ever did in public, even if they were so simple as sitting beside someone instead of in front of them; ravaging every meal she ate; slouching when her spine had had enough; saying "hey" or "hiya" instead of "hi".

When she made it to his side instead of nuzzling her, and before she could nuzzle him, Ed leaned over and kissed her cheek; surprising her with the sudden boldness. Albeit content with the affection she also seemed vaguely timid of it, and out of reflex she began scuffling her paws while her gaze lowered to the earth. But Ed put his own forepaws on them to stop her and placed another kiss on her forehead.

Her face now growing red under her fur, she eventually got past her shyness enough to look up at his happily smiling maw. Coyly she asked, "H-how'd your visit with your brother go?"

Ed's expression visibly went south; not angry, but a bit discontent. He merely shrugged his shoulders and explained Maumbu left before they were even in the entryway; his father said something about a significant discussion gone wrong.

"…Maybe it'll go better next time." She suggested. Ed doubted it, knowing his brother's mind-set more than she did, and from the looks of Maumbu when he left "next time" would either never come or be when lions scampered in the Elephant Graveyard. Still, in light of that _and_ Scar's little "visit", he was glad to have her around. He placed another kiss on her shoulder.

A mixture of modest and withdrawn instinct told her to look away, which she tried to do, but—still at her shoulder—Ed let out an insinuating grunt to warn her about what might happen. Probably another kiss, and her face was on fire as it was. So, defying her nature, she looked back to him, cradling his head in her neck as he kept at her shoulder. Even though Abeni had noticeably veered from her reclusive façade, she still retained a smidge of modesty and reticence when intimacy was in the mix. Modesty Ed could understand, but it perplexed him of why she still had her self-conscious moments around _him_. She didn't _need_ to, he loved her. And he loved hearing her talk of what she herself desired more than anything; she was so neutral all the time, it was a treat for him to hear of what _she_ wanted out of life—her hopes, her goals, things she liked. Though of course, character kept her from doing so—that, and the minute fear she'd merely be scorned or ridiculed for such thoughts.

But Ed would never deride her like that, and dared any idiots to try so he could beat them to a bloody, mushy pulp. Banzai might've been the more experienced and stronger fighter, but Maumbu had proven protective rage not only ran in the blood, but could trample any opposition.

The main difference between himself and Abeni, both were quiet in their own way, but treated such trait very differently. Abeni could talk, speaking as well as any Pridelander with her impressive vocabulary, and yet, many of her words were transferred in thought, and nothing else. She preferred the quiet solitude of the background in favor of attention, even though she herself could speak out at any time.

Ed was not skilled in the comprehensible language area, and consciously aware of so. However, he refused it to hinder him at all—as loud as any jubilant graveyarder, Ed may not have been known for _speaking_, but he was definitely known. However if it ever came to an important situation, such as a problem, he could never simply converse with any hyena. He'd either have to find Banzai or a family member to get his point across if the situation wasn't obvious to the rest of the Elephant Graveyard, that would be the only way…

Wanting to prevent anymore unpleasant thoughts, especially in light of Scar's "proposition", he brought himself free of these contemplations, and tenderly licked Abeni's shoulder.

Even though she'd turned her gaze to look at him, Abeni still seemed distant, not because she wasn't enjoying it—Ed was like heaven sometimes—something important had just wormed into her brain…

_Now_ Ed finally allowed a nuzzle as he moved from her shoulder to her neck. Not long after however, Abeni's voice caught his attention. "…Ed?" Ed grunted in acknowledgement. "…Do you…love me?" She asked. Ed quickly halted. He looked up at her, surprised.

Loved her? Loved the female who could relate to him on any situations even if she had not experienced them well enough herself? The hyena he never would be wary of discussing his aspirations, the things he loved that seemed strange, personal troubles at home, and even fears with?

The one living creature who he would never need to suspect would just poke fun at him like the others?

Of _course_ he loved her—he loved every waking day spent with her! The sky was less gray (it was never blue), his jokes would get funnier, and his stomach felt a little fuller. He loved everything about her, even her shyness that came with the package! Her yellow eyes, her soft-toned voice, her amazing will and intelligence, her sympathy, her…he _tolerated_ that she hung with Gituku, but didn't love it. Still, she meant everything to him, she was important to him in lots of ways she apparently didn't know—he expressed such with assertion and steadfastness.

She seemed enthusiastic, for once in her life, at his answer. She even smiled a little more than usual. Seeing her change in mood, Ed smiled back, leaning in to lick her cheek.

"…Would you want…" She paused, taking a short but deep breath as if to quickly rid herself of any uneasiness, then glanced back up, "…to get _married_ to me?"

Ed stopped…again, looked back at Abeni…and just, stared at her for awhile.

…_Married_? Them? This early? She really thought they were prepared, that far in the relationship? Not that he wouldn't want to in the future, but now just seemed…final. They were after all still in their teen years, they had their whole lives ahead of them. Still too much to see, do, and more than enough memorable times yet to be had. Ed _did_ hope a lot of these times would be spent with her, but he'd originally planned to sow a few more wild oats first, _then_ settle down. Neither of them had even moved out yet.

Maumbu of course had married Hasina when he was 16, only one problem though: Ed was not Maumbu; and vice versa.

Though, just as Ed was about to explain this to her, a possibility crawled into his head. …What if, despite all his efforts at sympathy and kindness, no matter how tenderly he replied, it all just ended up breaking her heart? Truly something Ed couldn't live with. He tried to conjure a way to deter it of not deny it. …Maybe, he would suggest they take a few progressive steps beforehand? She may understand if he put it that way. Moving in together, providing for themselves, seeing how they got along under the same roof, etc. Yes, she might identify well with that. She may not be fully pleased, but it would satisfy her enough. And all the while they were living together he could try to explain that marriage didn't have to be their biggest priority.

Besides, one didn't need marriage to be happy at their age. Banzai, after all, seemed like a happy bachelor (although perhaps if Shenzi asked him this question his reaction might've been…_would_ have been, indubitably, opposite his friend's). But as for Ed's feelings on the matter, his desire for it was…not quiet yet present. Though, he didn't quite know how to explain this to Abeni without hurting her. …He decided to reply with the most gratifying answer possible.

He…admitted it was a nice thought.

It must've been enough because Abeni smiled warmly at him, rubbing her cheek to his jaw. Ed wasn't very responsive. In fact, in light of this event—he now had _two_ dilemmas to ponder over. The other involving possible death, his mind wondered back to Scar's proposition.

Ed could still barely accept their long-known friend had gone out of his way to come to the Graveyard, only to ask a favor like _that_. They _had_ known in him for years and it was blatantly obvious Scar held contempt for his family, but it was never more than severely irritable distaste. To expel rage through _desire_ to kill was one thing; to actually _plan_ a murder and ask for _assistance_—their assistance—in it, was another. Particularly since, other than immense irritation, Simba hadn't seemed to give much cause to be a target of vengeance for Scar.

Simply venting about wishing to kill Ahadi—the one responsible for Scar in the first place—would've been plausible if not understandable. He didn't know about Shenzi and Banzai but…requesting them to _conspire_ the murder of a cub—an innocent cub—practically bowled him over.

Speaking of which, if Scar was being serious, why would he want _them_ to help him kill for the throne? He couldn't have been the only lion who detested the current rulers of Priderock. Maybe it was about sharing power—their dark-minded friend never did seem like the type to willingly portion supremacy. Even so, what made them so unique of everybody else to help? The only remotely unsurprising choice among them for murder seemed like Banzai since he was the strongest, then again Shenzi had quite a head on her shoulder discs as well; as for himself…that still left him puzzled.

What _was_ Scar's reasoning for including them? They were the only ones he trusted? Knowing so much about his life and perhaps sympathizing with why he'd want to do this. Though not _that_ much, if that was the case, Ed was definitely sure of. On occasion, the 15 year-old male did state he'd kill for his friends but…

Perhaps another rationale was behind this. Lack of suspicion, maybe? If hyenas could not get into the Pridelands then it could make the concept of them being held responsible for anything "unfortunate" unlikely.

Still though, _killing_ them? Scar felt that was the only solution? In light of his childhood, Ed could commiserate if he wanted to sabotage or degrade his father, but…destroy practically his whole family? Was he looking to take over the throne or simply erase the past?

Ed's skull started aching from all the confusion and irrationality.

Abeni noticed his sudden diversion, and pulled away from him inquisitively. "What's wrong?" Remembering Scar's words and, deciding it'd be best for him _and_ her—why worry her with something like that anyway—he decided to heed his friend's latter "request". Ed didn't say much, just that he missed her, and nuzzled her neck again; half to ease her, half to calm himself. Smiling gently she rubbed her cheek against his head.

Ed tried not to think much of it for the rest of that day. After all, who could blame him?

Killing Scar's nephew? His _kid_ nephew? Whenever would he and his friends consent to doing that?

_Meanwhile…_

Twisted figures all around her, no place a sanctuary from their presence; their still, ghastly bodies surveying their Graveyard domain; she—redundant, unneeded, a meager inhabitant to the place more their home than hers. They'd seen more of these grounds, understood their ways better, and quite a number of them had been here longer than her as well. And their eerie presence was kept alive at the vigilant guarding of their home, seen though watchful yet empty gazes no creature could elude. Their own bodies intermingled to form the very shelters sought by the land's inhabitants, making their shadowing surveillance all the more supplementary. There was no escaping them, everywhere she looked, they were there.

Gaping, laughing faces suffocating her with their gaze, in their silent state forever ceased by death. A few were bold enough to reach their gruesome limbs in her direction. They were shrines of the inexhaustible; housing those in need of it, and at minute food sources. Tombs of their own memorial, of what place they ended their days and would soon safeguard with their own bodies. Productive even in death, and reminders of the years Shenzi and her species had been through hardship…

They were skeletons.

Shenzi's mind kept hearing Scar's words echoing throughout her conscious; she allowed it, for horrific as it was, it was every inch truthful. The menacing lion's discourse had already stained her psyche beyond the point of blotting the avowal completely with other thoughts. For years her clan, even back in her grandmother's time, had struggled to survive in the wasteland such as this, and numbers were still lost every day because of starvation. It had always been this way, but question was…for how long could they keep it so?

"_How many more __can__ they?"_ Repeated the speech in her head.

Shenzi had not even the first clue. Her mother had taught her so well, and though in all her wisdom even she could not prevent the daily losses of the Elephant Graveyard. Safia had long before explained that said incidents were a sad fact of life, when one had no choice but to live _here_. The best thing they could do, she insisted, was do all in their power to keep the remaining population. Still, her daughter never liked witnessing deaths of so many, at least who didn't deserve it, nor much liked accepting it as a regular.

She wondered, had their ways of aid improved after all these years, their overall numbers gone up since her grandmother's time? Or had they only minute time left before the hyena population in this forsaken kingdom was completely wiped out? Something had to be dealt with concerning the starvation problem if there was any hope left. And this new illness was definitely a red flag for change to come—_soon_.

Shenzi glanced back up to the skeleton mounds, unmoved even in all this adversity; as if they'd already fathomed a resolution to her little impasse, from all their years of seeing such events before. Their haunting faces, almost seeming to mock her; that a being of flesh and blood, and one of supposed power at that, knew not even half of what they knew—cold, long-deceased corpses. Just the site of them not chilled her, but perturbed her.

Scar's horrid affirmation found its way into her brain again, the forewarning pulsating through her skull like a substance thicker than blood. Those bare carcasses were no merciful to her as death had been to them. They almost seemed to enjoy her helplessness, her vulnerability; their jaws wide and agape for the laughter that could never be heard. But Shenzi still turned her head away, not wanting to be reminded of the consequences from living here. But as she should've known, one being could never escape the unfeeling reach of death: especially when they lived in a graveyard.

Shenzi could feel their gazes on her, swathing her in their darkness; stale, cold, and bitter. She felt them jeering at her, at every matriarch who foolishly thought they could provide for themselves, let alone a mass of their species. Their taunting became incessant, growing louder and relentless. Scar's icy voice joined chillingly in the mix. The figures of bones were more than jubilant to generate another cause for the 15 year-old heir to doubt.

Their faces, mocking her, jeering her even in their deceased bodies frozen forever in their last minutes of life. They laughed, they shouted, they never stopped. Every minute she remained there it kept growing and growing, the mockery, the heckling, the fact they that were right!

Never stopped, never took a breath, their numerous voices blended and separated into one lapse, a huge body of mental torture.

Shenzi gritted her teeth, her forepaws shot up to her ears. _"Stop._" She mentally, lowly commanded, a minute growl emerging from her teeth. The figures paid her no mind, they kept going and going. Scar's words throbbed through her brain. Laughter, laughter, more; shouting, baying, scorning; none of it ceasing or showing to relent. Shenzi's head was thrown back.

"STOOOOOP!"

Heavy breathing replaced the mockery, as all was silenced. Shenzi warily examined her surroundings; no more laughter, but the figures held their disdain, along with their silent memento.

Shenzi, shakily, was about to leave this agonizing place, before the sound of crushing pebbles reverberated on her left. She darted her gaze in that direction sharp enough to cut the air, as well to seeing Banzai freeze in place at being discovered. Somewhat visibly relieved, the young matriarch allowed a calmed sigh escape her nostrils, just before she halfheartedly narrowed her brows in her eldest friend's direction.

"I thought I told you n' Ed to leave me alone."

"Well…Ed's not here." He weakly grinned. Shenzi barely paid him any mind and with another, shorter sigh through her mouth, proceeded to leave towards her home again. She was halted somewhat from Banzai's voice soon after.

"Hey," He said; Shenzi turned her head around.

"What was up with the screamin' back there?" Her 16 year-old companion asked. Instantly the young would-be matriarch's façade grew visibly uneasy, though she tried to mask it with her usual sass.

"None of your business, it's my graveyard and I'll yell if I want to." She matter-of-factly responded. Banzai rose a perplexed eyebrow at her. Solely wanting to get home, the young female turned to leave again. This time he followed her.

"You ok, Shenz'?"

"I'm _fine_, now can you just beat it?" She responded, picking up the pace. He equaled his to match it, opened his mouth to respond-

"Put a rock in it." She rolled her eyes, about to break into a full gallop until he immediately cut in front of her.

"Shenz', I'm serious," And his tone was such, furrowing his unkempt brows somberly, "what's wrong?"

She almost wondered if she should tell him, but reminded herself of her self-forbiddance to show weakness; that and, out of fear if she did tell him…she'd break down into complete hysterics of what she should do and her helplessness to know where to start.

She emitted a solid, "Nothing" and kept going.

Banzai wasn't fooled. "What is what Scar said?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

Shenzi's paced faltered, enough for her friend to notice. Recalling exactly when she told her two companions to leave her alone, she realized there was no use hiding the obvious and admitted a small yet audible,

"…Yes."

She looked back soon enough to see his lip curl. Before he could say anything though she quickly interjected with,

"…But he has a point." His friend admitted. Banzai raised a brow at her; she merely brought her gaze to better scrutinize their surroundings.

"Look at where we live, Banzai. It's a miracle we can even keep populatin' the place. How much longer can we keep this up, huh?"

Banzai opened his mouth to say something about the competence of Shenzi's mother, but to his surprise the young matriarch shook her head. "We can't keep living like this…" She glanced down and angrily smacked away a bone, "if living's what you _call_ it."

The young adult looked to the side; not sure what to say…until, albeit reluctant to bring it up, the state of Shenzi's emotions at stake trumped everything. "Well…what if Scar makes it?"

She gave him a strange look.

"Y'know, gets to be king after all."

"I knew what you meant," Shenzi began, "but didn't you take in all the factors _antagonizing_ that?" Banzai tilted his head at her. "For one, Mufasa's already the head honcho, and it's unlikely he'll be goin' anywhere. Next, with an heir to the throne present, who do you think takes over in the VERY unlikely event Mufasa _does_ push up daises? Lastly, and even _we_ both know this is obvious: Ahadi will chew off all his legs before he lets Scar take two steps closer to becoming king."

Banzai chewed his the inside of his cheek, he hadn't thought of that. So much for cheering her up.

"…I _will_ say," He looked up as she began talking again, "if he _did_ somehow take the throne, that'd be a great change for us. …But I ain't killin' no cub, Banzai." She ended softly. He nodded.

"…Shenz'?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I called you a 'big mouth', y'know, back there."

"Actually it was 'running my mouth'." She corrected, before scoffing with a shrug.

"But I guess you had a point." She admitted. "Gituku's a real pain in the business."

"Nah, _I'm_ the one who doesn't shut up, remember?" He smiled.

Shenzi looked at him for a little while, but before long a smile of her own eventually reached her lips, suddenly those words, those skeletons, those premonitions, didn't even exist anymore, not when he was around—she forgot every single one of them, even Scar's forewarning testimony.

"Say Banzai?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Think you could find some way to work your way up the ranks? …Just in case, I can't make any changes anytime soon?"

Banzai chuckled. "Piece 'a cake—the strongest thing about _those_ guys is their breath."

"…And, if I _could_ make some changes, you'd be ok with playing 2nd bit to the matriarch?"

"Yeah, we're best friends. Think I'm gonna let some law stop me from bein' around you?" He winked.

She put on another smile…but mostly for his sake. Back into the subconscious of her mind, she could still hear Scar's premonition echoing throughout her brain, those skeletons' laughter joining him into the background. Banzai saw her still doubtful feelings behind the smile, and wasn't fooled. He moved closer to his lifelong friend, a devout expression on his face.

"Shenzi, I'd do _anything_ for you." Banzai insisted, wrapping her in a hug. Much to the young matriarch's surprise, the demented laughter immediately faded at the first brush of his forelegs. Her ears began to ring afterwards, but she was more than relieved at the cease fire. To show her thanks she leaned into the hug, resting her head on his disc, a calm sigh escaping her nostrils. She was alleviated at her friend's support, but suddenly a familiar tone clicked inside Shenzi's mind, and a murky but recognizable voice, with a run-on to match, wormed its way into her brain.

"…_anything__ for you…"_

Shenzi blinked in surprise and confusion, as to why she'd remember that dream now; especially one like that. No one was here but her and Banzai; she wondered how it even clicked into her mind so promptly after what he said.

Still, putting the thought aside, she realized just how much Banzai cared about her, and knew she was lucky to have a friend like him.

Returning the smile, she embraced him wholeheartedly.

Banzai felt his pulse go up, but managed to get rid of an incoming lump in his throat before it even formed. He _did_ give a sharp intake of breath at her actions, causing her to look up at him, curious but smiling. Staying surprisingly calm, he gave a somewhat nervous laugh, making her smile enlarge. Her happiness calming him all the more, he just smiled back and continued to hold her.


	12. Calm Before the Storm

I TOLD you I'd get juice to write for TLK again! And I even got that Juniper Lee fic updated that's been collecting dust for 2 years (just imagine how mad those guys were at me).

…Well, thanks a lot for all your patience and (from some of you) support. I wuv you guys, I really do.

* * *

Safia observed a figure approaching the elephant graveyard; an unusually bulky silhouette to be making its way into her territory. Almost three times the size of…and then she saw who it was. The lion, the well-acclaimed, reputable lion—the type of sort every Pridelander would gape at if they could see him coming within eyeshot of _their_ borders—was steadily making his way to her lands. He was alone. Others—her mate, Afua and her hunting party, the residents of that particular part of the graveyard—all ceased in their business to take in the extremely bizarre sight. This male advanced ever the closer. Afua's party had been appointed to that area by pure coincidence, and though Safia and she were elated to see each other, they were sorry to reunite on such unfortunate circumstance…

Ahadi was marching almost hunt-like, though in a demeanor still royal and dignified; shoulders back, head up, and an easy stride. Yet his eyes were predatory, and his manner foreboding. He held no particular facial expression as he marched onward, heedless to the numbers of hyenas mere feet ahead. Ones who had plenty of malice to go around, but were too awestruck by the situation to do anything but stand mouth-agape.

Then they all saw what reason he had for ever coming here in the first place.

Ahadi was holding something in his jaws. Afua's lip trembled; Bakari's lip curled; Safia's face remained awed but blank. A few snarls of anger were heard as he continued his advance before _plopping_ what he brought with him on the border: pups. _Dead_ pups.

From the corner of her eye Safia could make out many a graveyarder's maw wrenching in anger and disgust. It was the bluntness more than anything—hadn't even dangled them close to the ground before releasing, should the parents have been among those whom were watching. To see them lightly wobble from impact was sickening as well.

He said, "I have _no _tolerance for trespassers."

Safia's head throbbed as she woke, Bakari quietly slumbering next to her. Daylight was pouring its way into her skull…or rather fading, as she heard a mild rumbling in the distance. She could also hear birds chirping off somewhere into those Pridelands. An almost mocking noise. Cicadas buzzed peacefully in the distance, Shenzi had shown a little distaste for them as a pup; one of those odd but cute infantile fears without explanation.

She observed the vacancy of their skull, and assumed her daughter was probably out with Banzai and Ed; those three had become thick as flies on a corpse. Safia was glad; to give Shenzi a childhood; to let her offspring live out her years that were free of pressure and responsibility—one in that she could spend hours upon days living it up with friends (the irony was not lost on her)—having just enough responsibilities to know discipline and concurrently be allowed to be a child. And Shenzi balanced the two nicely, _very_ nicely. Safia could not be more proud.

As she would until that day; the ultimate day of growing up in a future matriarch's life. Then she would be bursting with pride, perhaps joining Bakari in shedding a few tears (and she knew he would). However, if Safia had anything to do with it, the day Shenzi wouldn't be seeing that day for a long time. She was only 15.

She thought it was funny how regardless of your species or what rank you were in—king or subject, matriarch or lackey, queen or drone—no matter how old your offspring got you would always think of them as young. It seemed only yesterday Shenzi was just a…pup.

Safia shook her head and sighed, careful not to wake Bakari. She remembered telling Shenzi about that exact event quite long ago; rather than say her deadliest rival delivered them to her personally, she explained they were "found" on the borders of the two lands. From that day on she'd never been so tough-grit about raising her Shenzi for such a demanding job. A clan specifically like this needed a _very_ proficient matriarch.

In light of Shenzi's progress though, she didn't think that impossible. If anything, she thought it was very, _very_ possible. With these thoughts in mind she happily rested alongside her mate who was still in slumber; knowing uptight Bakari, morning would be waiting for them when he woke up.

* * *

A lioness moaned in mild irritation, resisting the urge to shake off this horribly tingling coat of water from her fur—rain certainly helped by putting a blur on sound, but one sudden movement and the herds were all but scattered. She remained stationary alongside her friend, who was also being soaked by the oncoming rainy season.

"Relax." Her companion assured, bearing through it for the hunt's sake. "Don't you remember that drought in the reign of Ahadi? This rain is a blessing."

"True." The other huntress nodded, her coat turned a color darker. "But I don't see how we'll succeed in this hunt if our fur's holding us down."

She was about to reply that the herd's fur was holding _them_ down…until she looked up ahead. She nudged her partner on the shoulder, "Don't bother."

She saw the fellow huntress was gesturing to a large rock on the other side of the field. It was a large meadow, quite lush with green and yellow tips, soggy from the downpour. The normally docile wildebeest chewed the pasture with even more…fervor, now that the rain would make digestion a bit easier. But through the thick herd, over the dampened plain, she spotted exactly what her friend was talking about. And was not happy about it. Behind the boulder, two hyenas were poking their heads out cautiously into the open. One looked at the herd avariciously, the other keeping an eye out, probably for animals like them. He caught eyes with the lionesses just as they spotted their little doublet as well. His ears shot up.

She dug her claws into the ground.

"I hate poachers…"

"_I_ hate trespassers." Her friend added.

"Let's remedy that, shall we?"

_Meanwhile…_

"Gituku…" Kamau said very lowly, careful not to take his eyes off the Pridelanders or make any sudden movement, "they see us."

Gituku glanced up, having to tear his gaze away from the herd at which he'd been licking his chops happily. His elation went south. "Aw great…"

The lionesses charged. Kamau and Gituku had already turned tail and fled fast as their 8 legs could sprint. The wildebeest were spooked of course, and Kamau was hoping that'd be enough to buy them some time. …Unfortunately the two dodged the panicking wildebeest easily, gaining hot on their trail. Gituku risked a glance behind him as he heard their roars of anger behind them. Kamau kept his gaze and movements forward.

"Those psycho chicks are gonna KILL us! Oh _why_ did I let you talk me into this?" He cried. Kamau had no time to glare at his…friend. There would be plenty of time for glaring and _other _corrections—well deserved corrections—later…provided they _made it_ for there to be a "later". Kamau spied some brush up ahead and, knowing they couldn't outrun them at this distance from the graveyard, yanked Gituku with him out of sight, pulling him behind a rock.

"I know this is hard for you," He murmured, so lowly Gituku could barely hear him, "but shut up."

Barely edging their heads past the rock, the two warily observed the two irritated huntresses as a couple of dots safe underneath the shadows of the ongoing rainstorm and a heavy, well-dampened tree. The pair of Pridelanders were scouring the area for them sharply; was standing as she scanned the place while her friend poked into nearby undergrowth. Kamau measured the distance between them and the graveyard as he spared a quick glance in that direction; moving his eyes, not his head. Still too far, they would have to sneak their way out of this. Thankfully the rain overpowered any sounds of movement.

One of the Pridelanders finally snarled. "Where are they!"

Gituku cackled haughtily, as he let his back rest against the tree.

"Guess those cats don't know a few things about camofl-" The rest was drowned out, literally, when the thin trunk gave way and about 5 branches' worth of water gushed on top of him—none too quietly. Gituku sputtered and sat up to realize the graves he had just dug.

"…Oops."

Kamau was in the mood to skin him alive—the lionesses were too, but unlike him their expressions greatly revealed it. They each roared, momentarily canceling out the rainfall itself, before bounding forward for them again. The pair fled just inches away from losing their necks. Kamau only hoped those roars of anger didn't attract any other hunting members that were out today; if more of them came, they were cooked.

"Remind me to kill you when this is over." He yelled merely to overpower the rain, composure retained.

"Take a number!" Gituku retorted.

This wasn't anything to sneer at; the two of them were already weak from hunger, combined with the rain weighing them down and the lions gaining at their heels—their rage enough to overlook their sodden pelts—unless somebody pulled a fast one death was certain for them. Kamau's reserved brain clicked and he mentally groaned when he realized he was running alongside _the_ hyena—if not the creature—to go to regarding fast ones.

"Gituku!" The other male glanced at him through the screen of rain. Kamau knew if he asked this—if they lived—he would probably regret having asked it for the rest of his life. Picking the lesser of two evils—a life shortened by poaching or a life with someone continuously badgering him—he elaborated just what he needed him to do. When he had, Gituku smirked _widely_…

One lioness could see their mouths flapping, probably exchanging last words; it would do them well to settle matters, between the both of them at least—whatever other scum was waiting back for either at that…eyesore, was no concern of hers—because their lives were about to end very, very soon. She didn't know about the huntress beside her, but she intended to make them regret even _looking_ into the Pridelands. Her claws dug into the ground as she gained speed.

That was when both hyenas did an about-face so quickly it was almost as hard to conceive as it was that they'd stopped running. And the next thing they knew, there was a clutched forepaw in each of their maws—wrist deep. Their own momentum used against them in a way so painful it would be imprinted in their minds for all time. It had been an _extremely_ risky move, and most definitely lethal had they failed, but Kamau really saw no other option. Gituku? He probably could've come up with another way but, he just wanted to punch a Pridelander. Haughty felines. Each gave a tremendous roar in pain as the hyenas pulled back and darted off, one of them giving a wild, gratified cackle.

Kamau rolled his eyes, "So glad your dirty tactics came in handy for once."

"Hey, we're alive ain't we?"

Gituku could revel in that all he wanted, but it would be the only thing he could up to date.

Neither was ever so relieved in their lives to see those butt-ugly bones poking up from the horizon. The outskirts of their barren lands grew near. They gave it every last bit of energy they had just to reach the perimeter. There, they would be safe. The two might've hated it there, but right now it was the only chance they had of avoiding death…ironically. Gituku tripped at the last second and tumbled into Kamau. The pair rolled down a ledge and landed with a painful thud, grunting. Kamau shoved Gituku off him and both rose disoriented. Gituku rubbed his head as Kamau coughed up some dirt. They'd taken a spill, but at least they had made it. The bruises and scrapes gained would be reminders of their luck. The two slowly glanced at each other; Gituku began chuckling nervously to ease his agitation, Kamau now found it appropriate to glare.

Once they were inside the borders, they slowly looked back…but to their greater surprise they saw no borders had stopped the lionesses. They leapt down the same ledge the pair had tumbled down and skulked up menacingly, dripping as much hate for them as their muzzles did blood and their pelts did water. Gituku and Kamau exchanged glances; were they insane? Now that this was _their_ territory…

Well, they would find out.

The lionesses immediately froze in their tracks when dozens to hundreds of hyenas clambered out of their chambers skulls, chasms, burrows, and—to their horror—some just seemed to grow out of the shadows themselves. Before long the landscape was more drenched with hyenas than it was rain, every one locking eyes on them; some growling viciously, a few smiling hungrily.

"Ladies, you know our clan." Gituku said cockily. Kamau sat neutrally at his side. "Y'know, the one that'll rip you apart if you take another step closer."

To assert this, a large number of them began to growl, bark, and snarl. Gituku had been correct, but this matter was not about protecting scum like him. Kamau was a reputably decent clan member, but he had not to do with the matter equally. The fact was: Pridelanders couldn't come in the graveyard, if Graveyarders could not pass into the Pridelands.

And all residents in that area were looking at them both like they'd be lunch in two minutes if they didn't get out of there. Each lioness exchanged uneasy glances with the other.

Gituku cackling victoriously as they fled the way they came. Kamau sighed and walked away.

"That's the last time I go on a hunt with you…"

_Meanwhile…_

Of all the luck Bujune had, this was probably one to mark up somewhere at the top: he'd gone into the Pridelands desperate for a drink—he hadn't been able to taste his own saliva in days—and a rainstorm occurs right as he's halfway to the water hole. He rarely poached from the Pridelands alone, and were he more experienced he would've known the watering hole was too public and many animals would be glad to report him to the king. Glad to rid themselves of another of _his_ kind. It seemed nature indeed had a merciful side—or a piteous one.

Puddles were already growing with the grass he brushed against as he wearily trudged his way back home. The rain on his coat felt good, but it would encumber him should he encounter trouble. From his experience, he usually did. Still, it was pleasant to get a bath. Rumors of Pridelanders using precious water to clean themselves were infuriating to residents of the graveyard. He gave a sigh, and bent down to one of the deeper puddles. A pretty bad excuse, though there was no _good_ excuse, if he got caught: water. Coming into the Pridelands while it was a widespread downpour for a drink of water. Those lionesses would be listening to reason, wouldn't they? Were they as civil as they claimed. …They wouldn't, but, he needed a drink.

He lapped up the liquid, giving careful glances around every half second; not because it was the Pridelands, it was how he did everything—glancing over his shoulder like it was as natural a reflex as breathing. A small sigh made him jump and half-spin in mid-air, landing clumsily on his side before he backed away in fear…to see a female hyena gazing back at him. Each stood still as his heart stopped racing and his blood pressure slowed to normal—so to speak. He took a deep, quivering breath and resumed getting a drink.

Well, at least he wasn't the only one who came here in futility. Though, should any Pridelanders show up he didn't expect her to do him any favors; everybody knew of the hyena who could barely stomach the sight of his own shadow. No real value to the clan and he was probably _better_ _off_ dead.

This time when he glanced over his shoulder he could see her observing him…for quite awhile…unmoving from where she stood. Beginning to get a little more uncomfortable than usual, Bujune politely glanced back at the female—somewhere near his age he was sure—and in his usual shaky voice asked, "U-u…u-um, can I help you m'am?"

Even though she was staring at him dead-on, she seemed shell-shocked to realize he'd discovered her. She looked away with a deeply embarrassed gaze in her eyes, glancing back timidly.

"I…" She began. Bujune kicked himself to note that she had a cute voice, he always chastised himself if he ever found himself attracted towards any females—he was a wuss. In a society like his, oh heck in _any_ one, the girls always wanted the strongest mate: not him.

"I'm Eshe." She said finally, in a shy, sweet whisper. He nodded, but did not turn around fully.

"Bujune." He said flatly and quickly.

"I know." She replied, a bit too hastily than she'd meant to. "I...well...I see you a lot around the graveyard."

He rubbed the back of his neck, probably because she saw him running from darn near everything in there. Sure the graveyard had its characters, but he was one of the easiest to spot. He looked at his uneasy reflection in the puddle, and thought about getting up to leave, just before she spoke again.

"I…it's really brave the way you stand up to Gituku." Bujune almost laughed; standing up. The guy used him as a punching back 7 days a week. He bent down to get another drink.

"Even his girlfriend scares me…" She finished meekly.

"Scares me too." He mumbled before his lips even brushed the water, seeing two yellow orbs grow twice their size.

She brought her head upward. "What?"

Bujune's spine grew chill bumps; he hated it when he let anything slip past his guard, especially himself. Matters with females were always so…tongue-tied. But, he'd already spoken, and if she could already bear his highly un-manly…self, he couldn't see any point to sink lower to. So he finished where he left off.

"She is…kinda…scary." He agreed, grabbing at his neck in agitation. "I wouldn't be around them, I try not to be as much as it looks, but they…" _"Were the only ones who put up with me until today."_

"You're very brave." She smiled. Bujune still hadn't glanced back at the female, but he risked a half-glance, enough to get her in his perception. She was looking at him with no signs of foul play; ill-intent; a ploy at a cruel, sadistic joke…just tenderness. Bujune felt something he'd never felt inside himself before, creeping up from the pit of his belly…was that…confidence? Possibly flattery? He looked at this girl full-on. Her warmth hadn't faltered.

He warily put a paw on his muzzle. "I'm not so great."

If he'd glanced lower, he could see she was digging her claws in the ground the whole time. "I think you're wrong but, if…we…uh…we could talk about it at my place." She offered. Bujune's heart stopped.

"Listen," He began, being direct for one of the rare moments in his life, "you don't wanna guy like me. I kinda…I kinda get scared of my own shadow." She merely kept smiling.

"I get scared of the dark." She blushed, earning her a strange glance. She ignored it and he acknowledged it with self-disdain. "My nocturnal vision isn't as good as everybody else's—it's been like that since I was born. I can't see well, but I can see shapes. So…yeah, you're really brave." She nodded. "…Still want to go to my skull? I poached a heron this morning. Should still be there if we hurry."

He looked at the ground and pondered this over a moment: Him. A girl. A pretty girl. A place. Privacy. …He could almost feel the perpetual explosion building up.

To stop it he said. "Ok." In a half-squeaky voice. Smiling, the two walked off, tails intertwining on the way.

* * *

Man that rain was coming down…

Not that Banzai could complain. Who could when the Elephant Graveyard was getting its first taste of water in weeks? Years of grime and muck were washed away from the residents and their homes. Banzai like many of them had no quarrels even as his fur was soaked in the continuous downpour. He held his mouth open, probably looking like an idiot—and if so, one of many he was sure—before he found a hollowed-out skull and drank what accumulated out of that. He sighed once he had his filling, heading back into his den and shaking his fur when inside. With nothing really much to do he decided to catch a few winks until the storm passed.

Yet life had other plans for him and Ed poked his nose through the mouth of his home not too long after his friend had finally settled in. Banzai's ears perked up at the familiar chuckle and without even opening his eyes completely, got to his feet.

"Whadda you want Ed?" He scratched the back of his disc with a hind leg. "You know I crash on days l…"

The pitter-patters overhead soon faded, and just like that the rain had let up. Banzai blinked. Ed happily panted, oblivious to it as he'd been when he'd first showed. A few flies began zipping around his ears; his friend thinking how annoyed that would make him, but Ed didn't seem to care. The younger male announced his dad was up for another hunt and specifically asked if Banzai wanted to join in.

The awestruck hyena's eyes widened—good thing the storm had ended and to heck with it if it hadn't. Quick as the final flash cutting the sky overhead, he darted past Ed at speed that nearly gave the other male whiplash. Banzai cackled at the expression on his friend's face, but both hyenas were soon laughing as they raced for the border of the graveyard.

_Meanwhile…_

Rashid glanced up at the trickling sky. Well, that had been rather abrupt. But at least nobody would be going thirsty for quite some time. He shook the rain from his fur and glanced off into the misty Pridelands. He normally didn't like to encourage poaching, that was just proving the Pridelanders right—in _one_ sense, but he would concede that dire times called for drastic measures.

Besides, this wasn't technically trespassing; he and the boys were just scouting the area on the _border_ of the Pridelands for food. What could the lions do if their rival predators snagged a stray animal off their lands? Exactly.

Rashid also had other things on his mind besides the hunt: Maumbu's ambitions, for a good example. His faith in his son was unquestionable, and he very well believed he could do _great_ things if made a healer. But he had to make him see the realism about his choice: much as he hated to. It was a depressing fact, but hyenas in this kingdom…didn't have a shot at anything other than what was in the graveyard, and, sadly, that wasn't much. He wondered if Hasina had been told of her husband's objective. He had visited her not 2 hours ago this very morning, and as always, she had her hands full with the pups. Kapuki and Hasani were a spirited little twosome, and even if he'd originally stopped by to try and simmer things down with Maumbu, he ended up staying to give his daughter-in-law a little experienced help…

Hasina was busy pulling Kapuki off her brother, or Hasani back into the skull to keep from wondering off, and as a last resort, the two adults had separated both siblings entirely—Hasani in his mother's paws, Kapuki in her grandfather's. Surprisingly, they both fell asleep from exhaustion almost immediately. Youth has its price, he deduced. Hasina gave a sigh, and apologized to her father-in-law for their…difficulty.

Rashid merely laughed and spoke good-naturedly, "It's ok, I got a couple of my own—one's 15, one's 26." He grinned.

So here he found himself waiting for those two right where the land started to become dotted with grass. He heard vague calls on the more depressing of the two horizons and a slight smile grew on his face.

"Ok boys!" He laughed, "Save it for the hunt!" They were racing, it appeared, to see who'd get to him first. His son was laughing between pants and Banzai was neither laughing nor panting—he was grinning. Rashid grinned at both of them when they'd caught up.

"Well, good to see you get some fresh air for a change." He chortled. "Nice to see you're settled in at least!"

"Yeah," Banzai panted, trying to laugh between the gasps. Rashid did no more than grin a second time at each of them and lead their little party southward. Nothing Banzai would say to Ed, but there were times he pondered if Rashid only remained in the borders around them just to set a good example…

Rashid soon found himself scowling, the glare matching Banzai's and Ed's. Wildebeest had sentries at every edge, ones with the biggest of horns amongst them. That was atypical. Lions must've spooked them before they got here. The rain had stopped, but the mud was a factor working out of either party's favor. Rashid tried to hide his frown from the boys while Banzai exchanged his with Ed. The three of them were hidden behind a thin sheath of grass and a few dead trees between them and the herd. Unfortunately, the herd was still a ways off from where they stood, and it would be trespassing even if there _was_ more coverage from this point forth.

Suddenly Ed right forepaw jutted out, startling the other two, before all three hyenas held their breath.

By luck, one of them actually strayed off in _their_ direction. Careful to remain unseen the males followed its movements to see it walk up to a rain-made stream that would dry up along with everything else. It lowered its head and drank, one of its own bellowing out to it, to be ignored. Ed was being muffled by Rashid, cringing as his son—unable to help himself—let out a weak but jittery giggle. Banzai himself was antsy: it was just _feet_ away from them…

Before he realized what he was doing he was skulking up to it, Rashid almost hissing his name in protest—but he had Ed to worry about, so his bit his lip _and _his tongue, as he fearfully watched Banzai advance. It was torturous the way he had to restrain himself; hunger ironically fueling him instead of hindering him. He had to keep his head low to avoid being seen by the herd and its straggler…just before his stomach growled.

The lone wildebeest's head launched up and Banzai pounced, digging his chops into the back of the back left leg. The alarmed creature whined in distress as Ed ran up to join him, latching onto the right front. The canines seeped deep into the flesh. Both grew bloody grins as their meal grunted and cried in distress. Its herd would not be of help; it had already fled. Rashid glanced at them worriedly, as both risked a kick to the face. Ed's teeth had lost slight hold of its ankle, and his father raced up to dig his claws into the creature's ribs. This was it, their only chance, Rashid knew. If this one escaped, that was the end of it. Well none of the hyenas felt like going home hungry again.

Ed suddenly yipped. Rashid and Banzai kept a firm grip on their holds just in time to see Ed being pinned under the wildebeest's other hoof. Each male became horrified when they saw the creature lower its head and its horns. Rashid abandoned his mark and snarled, getting over Ed protectively. Banzai was quick to get off and join him; the wildebeest quickly fled once it was freed of its captors. Still bleeding, it limped back into the Pridelands.

All three hyenas watched it galloped away, speechless. …Ed ashamedly crawled out from under his father, only to get a paw on the back belonging to Banzai.

"Don't sweat it man, it was my fault."

"No," Rashid shook his head, "No these things just happen. You both did great." He grinned. "Not bad at all, son."

Banzai glanced left…then right…then behind him…then stared at Rashid.

"…Son?"

Rashid gave him a funny look, until a look of realization swept over his face. He too glanced off—Ed was getting a drink from the stream. He looked back at Banzai…prior to chuckling. "Well, seems you've come to grow on me."

Any breathing creature could tell by the look on Banzai's face he didn't know what to think at first…but the hesitant smile that grew onto his features quickly revealed his true colors. Before he could say anything though, Ed had rushed between them, darting right after the wildebeest. Banzai was quick to trail after.

"We're not done yet!" The older of the two called back.

Rashid laughed in his throat, forgetting about the poaching—just this once—and shook his head once his two boys skimmed the horizon.

* * *

She was musing about the Pridelands—again. She turned away as her maw grew a deep, contemptuous scowl. She sighed. Well, how could she—or anyone—go one day _without_ sinking eyes or thoughts into the place? They lived in a barren, frightening boneyard. The Pridelands was a flourishing, beautiful paradise. And it was made even more beautiful with the sun cascading on the dewdrops, as if the land was a jewel that had its own gleam. While the Graveyard was…just a barren, frightening wasteland—that was now wet.

Thankfully, a Good Samarian was kind enough to divide her attention elsewhere.

"Well, well, fancy seeing you here." A nauseating, feminine voice greeted.

Shenzi's scowl expanded. "If it's a fight ya wantin' take a rain check. I ain't got time for this." She never had time for Monifa's garbage.

The female sauntered up, as though her paws weren't muddy as everyone else's, an unsettling grin decorated her face. Her future matriarch was unfazed. "Oh I'm not here to fight. That's a pretty hefty job—too much to pull off while your mommy is still around."

Shenzi growled out of warning.

"I just came to chat." Monifa insisted casually."Who wouldn't want to get a good seat with the clan's future matriarch?"

"Little late." Shenzi remarked.

"Oh I know, so I thought I'd go for the next best thing." Her grin doubled in size.

She earned a skeptical look.

"You seem to be coming along quite nicely in training." She went on. "The whole clan's noticed your progress. Especially Banzai."

Shenzi blinked with nonexistent interest.

"He's progressed too, from what I can see." Her expression was taunting and lewd. "Hunger doesn't keep _that_ male down."

"I thought you were busy droolin' over Gituku."

"Which male is closest to Banzai in this dump?"

Shenzi rolled her eyes. Monifa sniggered.

"Banzai—funny as that sounds—has _much_ better qualities than that rung. I could go on about his muscles, claws, and teeth…"

Shenzi wasn't about to put up with a nauseatingly-detailed speech about her lifelong friend.

"If that's the case why don't you just marry the guy?" She snorted, brushing past her, but just within earshot to hear Monifa utter,

"It's not _me_ he wants…"

* * *

Unfortunately their attempts to track the wildebeest were brought to an end as Banzai and Ed spotted some very drenched and not exactly happy-looking Pridelanders in the midst of the plain. Each hyena turned-tail and ran the heck out of there, narrowly avoiding being bitten in half. What the heck were Pridelanders doing so close to the border of the graveyard? For the second time that day a pair of hyenas had used this supposed death trap as a means to escape it. Each male cringed as both let out a stream of colorful words.

"And I thought those chicks were supposed to be proper and junk."

They watched them drag themselves back to the Pridelands, unusually beat for a chase of that distance.

Now starved and doubly tired, each male exchanged a glance and sighed. This day just kept getting harder and harder. It seemed all good things had to be taken with more than a _pinch_ of sand…

"Sorry Ed." Banzai repeated.

Ed shrugged and shook his fur, scratching a spot by his ear. His friend rose. "I'm gonna go find Rashid, you comin'?"

Ed shook his head and said he had some place to be today. Banzai crooked a brow as his friend walked off.

_Minutes later…_

"_Whatever you three decide is fine, but I prefer this little discussion stay between us…"_

Ed held back a shudder, and just shook his head at the thought of the young cub; poor kid, he didn't even know how much the world had it out for him yet. It seemed now along with his own flesh and blood, he had rogues, rebelling herds, possible traitorous Pridelanders, to worry about. Not to mention some big paws to fill. Ed's feet gathered mud as he inched closer to his destination. A voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"_You_ seem happy."

Ed turned his head to see just the hyena he needed to talk to. He marched up and greeted his brother amicably. Maumbu arched a brow. His brother chortled genially.

"They're inside, sleeping."

Ed sighed; good. He pulled his brother closer and muttered something in his ear. Raising a brow yet again, the adult male followed his kid brother a few skulls away from his home. Ed plopped down when he believed they'd gone far enough, and let out another sigh.

"So, what's the problem? Somethin' you can't tell dad?"

Ed shook his head. Regrettably, as even if he felt there was some justification to feeling this way, he also felt quite…low, to put it mildly. He explained to his brother what the problem was.

Maumbu stared…before laughing insanely. "Are you _serious_?"

Ed was torn between yelling at him to calm down, and pummeling him into the dirt. He clawed at the ground as Maumbu was nearly bent at the waist in hilarity.

"Marriage?" He snorted, laughing harder. "_Marriage_?"

Fed up with his mocking behavior, Ed made a crude, none-too-gracious statement involving his brother.

"Whoa, whoa!" He snapped. "Let's not use that kind of language, I was just…surprised." He cleared his throat, the moment soon becoming very stiff between the intergenerational siblings.

"Well, do you _wanna_ get married?"

Ed shrugged. Maumbu sighed and shook his head.

"If that's what you have to say, I think you know the answer."

Ed pointed out that Maumbu was not much older than he was when HE got married.

"Ed, you just shrugged when I asked you if you wanted to marry the female you supposedly love."

His younger sibling said nothing.

"Ed, you're my baby brother, and even though you annoy the living _heck_ outta me it's my duty to watch out for you. So I'll be straight with you on this one—it's just a fling."

Ed's eyes tripled in capacity, almost scaring Maumbu, but before he could tear his brother's ear off as he lunged to his feet Maumbu head-butted him backward. Ed rolled into a nearby pile of elephant bones, and lay there, stunned. Maumbu was not remorseful.

"Ed, you got a lot of things to learn before you even _think_ about marriage. I know you care about Abeni, and it stretches more than just physical affection-"

Ed immediately huffed.

Maumbu started, "Well don't look at me; you're the one necking in broad da…!" He composed himself and continued. "Ed, pardon the sappiness, but there's a difference between what _I_ have and what _you_ have. Sorry but the truth hurts sometimes." He remorsefully stated.

Ed glowered at him.

"I'm not saying it won't-"

Ed had already heard enough and left irritably, thanking his brother for all the help.

Maumbu sighed again, seems things were all rough-edged around their family as of late, and looked to the back of the skull.

"I guess this would be a bad time to ask about babysitting tomorrow…"

_Flashback…_

"Dad," Maumbu griped, a much younger version of himself and his father walking through a twisted, gray pathway. Rashid's ribs glided beneath his fur while his son's body, still lucky enough to spare baby fat, struggled to keep up. "What's the point when we never get anything?"

"The point is food, I thought you'd know that." He chortled as his son rolled his eyes. "Does never count that day your mother found that rat's nest?"

His pup fell silent. Rashid smiled and the two meandered off through the skeletal maze, keeping their eyes peeled. Rashid's eyes were narrowed out of vigilance, Maumbu's out of petulance…

Something _did_ come across their path that day, and as an adult Maumbu recalled it was the strongest time he wished for food in his life. Nearly getting buried in a skeletal avalanche, Maumbu darted under his father as something came tumbling down an enormous heap of elephant bones. Rashid lurched back in surprise as something crawled out from underneath them. The female pup swatted a half-intact jaw off her back and rubbed her head.

"You alright there?"

The small hyena leapt to her feet, then recoiled bashfully when she saw the adult in front of her.

"Uh-huh…"

Rashid chuckled, from the voice she sounded no older than his son.

"Where's your parents, kiddo?"

"Hunting." She answered, finally noticing something peeking behind his back leg—and ducking behind it. Maumbu sent her a wrinkled look of repulsion as she looked on curiously.

"What's your name?" His father asked, trying to get Maumbu to come forth.

"Hasina." She answered, the two pups now sprinting around him; Maumbu using Rashid as a barricade between him and her.

"Ha—sina," Began Rashid, Maumbu having sprinted underneath him when she almost caught his son by the tail. Maumbu snarled—at his age it sounded like a whiny mewl—and continued to glare at her warningly as she approached from the front.

"Shouldn't they have brought you?"

"They would," She replied, trying to block off Maumbu's escape, all she wanted was a good look at him, "but my mom's too sick to go look for food. So my dad can't spare the time to teach me."

"I see." Noted the father, putting a forepaw on his son's tail to end this nonsense. He gave Maumbu a glance, then turned left to smile down at the small female. Maumbu didn't like that look in his eye…

He _groaned_ at what came out of his father's mouth next. No, scratch that: he _opposed_ it.

"No way!" He fumed. "There's no way I'm goin' hunting with some…_girl_!"

Rashid released his son and gave him a good-natured nudge on the shoulder. "C'mon Maumbu, we can't just leave 'er."

Maumbu snorted, turning away from his dad—only to lock eyes with the hyena pup again. She smiled and tilted her head. His growled as he turned away.

Once the days of teaching her to hunt had passed she'd eagerly gone back to her family to show what she'd learned, and Maumbu was happy to be rid of her.

She reappeared years later, but not under fortunate circumstance—Maumbu, at age 12, had ignorantly wondered into a danger zone and had sat down to rest right in the middle of an active underground field of geysers; the steam mixing with the mist normally given off by the Graveyard, he didn't give it much thought. Until suddenly from out of nowhere this furious female was bounding toward him. Scared stiff at first, he didn't know what to think until seconds later, when she had knocked him clear off his paws, and mere feet away from the now erupting geysers.

Stunned, he looked up to the female, who no longer looked so savage. In fact, she was smiling as she got off him. Maumbu guessed her to be about his age, and before he could say anything she happily exclaimed, "MAUMBU!"

Speechless once again he wasn't sure how to respond. After he paused for a few moments she tilted her head at him, giving him a puzzled look, and asked him if he remembered her—he replied he had no idea.

"It's me, Hasina!" She grinned.

Shellshock immediately flooded his veins. This couldn't have been the same pipsqueak who used to tag along whenever he and his dad went out for a hunt: for one, she didn't seem nearly as irritating as before. Different? Very. Bigger? Very. Prettier? …Big time.

In the days that passed after that, Maumbu couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, or her either. How much she'd changed, how he mysteriously found himself wanting to see her again, just weird things…

* * *

Shenzi was mildly pleased to finally spot Banzai for the first time all day. Ed ran into her, coming home, which was the direction she was headed. He laughed in greeting and relayed all that happened that day since he'd seen her—Shenzi barely able to comprehend an ounce of it—as the pair walked in the direction of their 3rd half. He was on his way back from Ed's skull, when he suddenly tripped forward to fall neck-deep into a mud hole. Shenzi and Ed stopped, then exploded with laughter as he pulled his skull up with a cough and a loud sucking sound.

"New look?" It would be a sin to stop or hide the mirth that kept coming. "I kinda like it!"

Banzai was laughing himself, even if he got a mouthful in the process. He coughed a few more times, trying to speak. Smiling, Shenzi wiped a pawful from his eyes as Ed started to calm down. Banzai scraped out his ear.

"Well Shenz'," He coughed, "I fell face-first into a mud pile, nearly got mauled by a Pridelander, haven't eaten or cleaned myself in weeks…I'd say I look pretty good!"

The trio cackled again, although Ed was for no reason in particular—his timing was _very_ uncanny to Banzai's statement. Shenzi grinned.

"I'm guessin' the hunt went well?"

Ed and Banzai's good mood soon dissolved. The oldest of the trio looked away and almost rubbed his neck, pulling away when he realized he had a muddy paw.

"Um…"

Shenzi didn't need to hear more. She glanced skywards. "'Least we got a drink."

Ed nodded, Banzai too busy slinging mud off his paws. He must've gotten a bit too careless…because the next thing he knew, Shenzi was yelling and he found himself blinded by a face-full of muck. He reeled back, falling and getting caked on the _back_ half; tail to ear. Banzai sputtered as he got up, shaking it off, barely able to stand before Shenzi rammed into him again. Impishly, she attempted to smush another pawful of mud into his ear.

Banzai hacked, "Knock it off!"

"Soon as I'm done." She promised, getting knocked off her feet with surprise as Banzai shoved her away. He pounded the ground as Shenzi was sent gliding _through_ the mud, coming up with a clumpy underside and a caked fringe. _Now_ she was really mad.

"Ooh, you shouldn't a' done that!"

Alarmed when she bared her teeth, Banzai span around and tried to take off until she leapt on him from behind. They were both sent rolling. Now both hyenas were equally filthy and probably looked a sight—Ed could vouch as he roared in laughter, feeling each breath becoming hoarse. Banzai knew there was only one way to stop this onslaught:

"Uncle!" He shouted.

"That won't save ya now!" With a grin of victory Shenzi yanked him up by the shoulder disc, knocked him on his back and pinned him down. Her grin only widened.

Banzai wasn't grinning; he wasn't really doing _anything_ out of fear _and_…something else. Shenzi suddenly realized the position they found themselves in and climbed off, glad for mud and fur to disguise their ripening cheeks. Banzai dizzily shook his head as both of them starting to scrape out the mud.

"Geez, what were we thinking…" The soon-to-be matriarch narrowed her eyes at the muck in her coat.

"You started it." Banzai cackled; amused she had actually loosened up for a change. Ed's brow immediately scrunched. He guffawed a proposition.

Banzai's head whipped in his direction. "Are you crazy?"

Shenzi gave him a look; Banzai glanced away. "Shut up."

She too however gave him a funny look. "Go into the Pridelands? Ed how much 'a the brown water you had to drink?"

Ed grunted and did his best to explain _why_ they should go back into the Pridelands. …Well what Ed said _had_ made a lot of sense, so Shenzi and Banzai complied.

_Minutes later…_

"You two!"

Two already ragged lionesses almost moaned as they forced their heads up, only to stand erect to realize they were in the presence of royalty. Stepped down, but still a royal nonetheless. He motioned them to approach, and once they had dragged themselves over to his perch—a rock he was lying flat on—he asked,

"What is your excuse for those haggard appearances?"

One lioness cringed while the other explained, abashedly,

"We saw some trespassers in the Pridelands your highness." Her friend was wondering if it was somebody Scar knew.

"And you pursued?"

The two looked away dejectedly, "We did my king but…they escaped."

The former king's nostrils flared. Reflexively, each lioness stepped back, but as the lion stepped down from the rock he was on they finally saw it was not them he was glaring at.

"You're dismissed." He said suddenly, springing on the decline of Priderock.

* * *

I can identify with your guys' anger, but try to understand—the hyenas were being forced on me for a long time, so the ideas that came to me were stale. Lenore is something that broke the cycle and I love the series very much. I'll still keep writing for both, but I just ask your tolerance if not acceptance. …Now let's muse on TLK!

You know how Nala never shows up in the T&P series? I was talking with a friend about that, and maybe that's a good thing. I can understand a lot of fans could be mad, but recall how heavy they went on the anthro. _Way_ too heavy. Even Disney thinks so now. So you could look at it this way: think of all the anthropomorphic things they might've made her did if she appeared…even _I _shudder.


End file.
